SGD Season Two
by Chris7221
Summary: One year after a devastating attack forced the Stargate into the open, a new enemy challenges a fragile galaxy. The AESF must work together with unlikely allies to defeat them... or two galaxies will face utter domination under a banner of enlightenment.
1. 2x01 Commemoration

It's been quite a while, but Season Two of SGD is finally here. I've got the first set of chapters mostly done and lined up for release. Originally, they were to be released all at once, but time constraints prevented that. For many readers, this format will probably be better anyway.

Season Two will revolve around the Ori, but take a much different approach than canon. It will be Darker and Edgier, but not Darker and Stupider. The episodic format is gone, though the chapter naming scheme persists. The universe will be filled in and fleshed out with short Snapshots that accompany each chapter. Content wise, expect to see some old friends and some old enemies, as well as new ones. There will be larger military operations and a more focused storyline overall. The Wraith domination of Pegasus will play a part, as will the power vacuum in the Milky Way.

A Snapshot will accompany each chapter, feel free to skip it if you must but you will miss some things that may or may not be important.

* * *

><p><strong>SGD Snapshots #1: The New Guy<br>**

Nervously, Second Lieutenant (_Sotvan dovom_) Khaled al-Rashid shuffled through the crowd. The room was not overly large, but could fit the sixty or so men _and women_ comfortably. Though it was not hot in the underground facility, he sweated profusely. Out of the five hundred and forty-five thousand men in the Iranian military, he was the one who had been selected. He wasn't sure why- he was a lowly Second Lieutenant, with reasonable, but not outstanding, proficiency. But he was fiercely loyal to his country and his religion, and perhaps that meant something.

"Hey, watch it!" an accented voice hissed, and he turned to stare straight into the face of a tall, muscular woman with a Russian flag patch on her shoulder. She was dressed in a way that did not appeal to Khaled's Islamic ideals- the same camo fatigues that the men wore. Still, it could have been worse. But a woman in the force that was supposedly Earth's first line of defence against extraterrestrial threats just rubbed him the wrong way.

He quickly looked away, hoping that the woman did not notice his disapproving gaze. She had, of course, analyzed him in much the same way, and decided that she did not like him, but for different reasons. Instinctively, he scratched his beard as he turned his head to the low stage in the front of the room. Sadly, a large man whose nationality he could not identify blocked his view.

"Officers and enlisted personnel of Earth's armed forces," a female voice announced. Poking his head through the crowd, Khaled realized that the speaker was in fact Lieutenant Colonel Carter. She stood at the front of the room, clad in full armour, except for the helmet. She was quite beautiful- Khaled quickly pushed those thoughts out of his mind. She was in an inappropriate position, wearing inappropriate clothing, doing inappropriate things. "Welcome to the Allied Earth Space Forces."

She smiled. It was a dazzling smile. Khaled couldn't stop looking- you didn't see many beautiful women in Iran, and the military was even worse. "Look around you. You are among the elite, the best of the best. Men and women handpicked from militaries around the world for skill, courage, and determination. As part of the AESF, you will be on the frontline, fighting against Earth's enemies.

"Diversity has always been one of humanities strengths, and it is one of the AESF's goals to foster this diversity. We strive to mix race, gender and nationality as much as possible..." Khaled couldn't stand the blasphemy any more, and tuned it out, attempting to ponder the Koran. He found it was impossible to do for long. Her words were very powerful.

"...will not be easy. The enemies we know are powerful and dedicated to either destroying or enslaving us. Though many are gone, some remain, and new ones appear every day. Everyone must contribute their very best.

"It is not just about the United States, or Russia, or China, or Great Britain, or whatever country you may be from. We fight for Earth, we fight for humanity. I cannot stress that enough. From this point forward, your first loyalty is to Earth. If you cannot abide by that, you may leave now. No one in this room will think any lesser of you for doing so." Which was a lie, of course.

Finally, she finished her long-winded speech. "If there are no questions, the officers to your right will now assign your positions."

Second Lieutenant Khaled al-Rashid meandered toward the plastic tables set up to the side of the room. He lined up behind several other soldiers. When he realized the front of the line, a tough-looking lady with brown hair in a ponytail handed him a card. She told him in a strangely accented voice, "SG-114, under the command of Captain Roberts. Don't worry, she's better than you might think."

_She?_

* * *

><p><strong>SGD 2x01 Commemoration<strong>

_March 20, 2005_  
><em>Washington Convention Centre, Washington DC<em>

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the people you've been waiting for all day, the heroes who have saved Earth too many times to count, SG-1!"

SG-1, clad in full armour, walked out onto the stage before cheering and waving crowds. Teal'c moved much the same way he always did, Daniel smiled, and Sam waved. They lined up in a row beside Generals O'Neill and Hammond (who had already delivered speeches), and the MC of the evening, all in front of a giant projection screen showing the planet Earth slowly rotating. The entire facility was packed tight, with everyone wanting to see the heroes of Earth in person and if they were lucky, get to meet them. The various displays of adapted offworld technology and the AESF in general largely went unnoticed.

The host went to each of the members and introduced them one by one, shaking their hands as he did so.

"Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, current leader of SG-1, resident brainiac, and if might I add, stunningly beautiful."

"Doctor Daniel Jackson, who I'm sure we all thought was insane, but it turned out he was right."

"Teal'c, of Chulak. On behalf of the people of Earth, I welcome you and sincerely hope you come in peace."

"Now of course, I'm sure you've all seen Star Trek, but these people have done it for real. And that is just incredible. When I first found out about the stargate, to be honest, I thought people were jerking me around. Then the aliens showed up.

"That was a tragic day, a day not to be forgotten, and most importantly, a year ago to this day. We've all felt the impact, we've all lost something to it. But it is important now more than ever to look forward to what we can do, what we can become, what the future holds for us.

"Were it not for that alien attack I would not be here delivering this speech. Transporters, warp drive, phasers, these are all in reach of us now. War among countries, global warming, poverty, they will all become things of the past. We pulled together as humans of Earth, fought for our freedom and survival as humans of Earth, and will be united as humans of Earth!

"I'm sure everyone has seen The Fight for Freedom, if not, you can pick up a free tape or DVD on your way out. That's what these people go through every day, to protect Earth, to protect the galaxy from slavery and oppression. So on the behalf of those of us too scared to go out and fight, thank you.

"As much as I'd like to go on, I think there's someone infinitely more qualified to do it. Without further ado, the President of the United States of America Henry Hayes!"

President Hayes waved to the massive crowd, taking the lectern from the MC. Behind him, the Earth disappeared, being replaced by the Presidential seal. "Thank you, thank you. When I first found out about the stargate, I was blown away. I never thought that such a thing could exist. Only a few short months later, I was in charge of the biggest fight in our brief existence.

"It's been a monumental year. We've fought against things only imagined and won. We've discovered things that we never thought possible. Technological and scientific progress has jumped forward decades if not centuries."

The image changed to an egg-shaped object floating in space above Earth. "I give my heartfelt thanks to those that were involved with Abydos station. They've been rushing to get it finished for this occasion, and succeeded with aplomb. Coupled with the DTCS satellite network, it will provide defensive coverage for our world, in addition to detection and telecommunications satellites. Think of it as a Hubble Space Telescope, a Telsat, and an orbital Super-MAC all in one."

The space station disappeared, being replaced with a much less impressive industrial building, a bit like a nuclear power plant with a large dome dominating the complex. "Experimental Exotic Generating Station Unit One in Colorado. EEGSUO, or, as the engineers call it, Naq One. The first of many power plants meant to solve our energy crisis. A clean, safe, dependable source of power, this is the future. It's coming online as we speak."

The building began to light up, and the crowd clapped in response. After they settled down, the President continued. "This is only the first of many. More units are being built all over the world. Soon our dependence on fossil fuels will be a thing of the past. Electric cars, maybe even hovercars, will become the norm, not the exception. We're heading fast into the future."

What appeared to be a military force of tanks and soldiers replaced the industrial building. "Now, I'm no expert on military matters, though I've been learning a lot since my inauguration. This is the First Offworld Combat Division. It is a mechanized combined forces division with a strength of eight thousand of the best men and women this planet has to offer. I must stress that the primary goal is to protect Earth, not invade sovereign nations. I must also stress that it is small, but is only the first of many."

With a tap on a hidden button, a new image of a long, broad starship appeared. "Our new space carrier. She's nearly two kilometres in length and as broad as a Daedalus class is long. She can carry hundreds of fighters or thousands of troops, and reach anywhere in the galaxy in a few days. To complement her, the Stargate Alliance is also stepping up production of the Daedalus and Athena class. And I'm sure General O'Neill will love the name. She is to be christened the AES Enterprise CV-1701."

"Perfect."

"I know what a lot of you are thinking. The goa'uld are gone, the war is over."

For emphasis, the President shook his head. "I'm sorry to say that although our greatest enemy has been defeated, the fight is far from over. The defeat of Ba'al has left a power vacuum, and there are a great many powers looking to take his place. Many of them represent a threat to us. We must keep the peace and protect those who can't protect themselves, in this galaxy and also in Pegasus. The Wraith are still out there, and although we are safe for the moment, many are not."

"One last thing before I go. This is not a purely American endeavour anymore. The Stargate Alliance is a multinational-"

"GUN!" someone shouted. Several things happened at once. Three men in the crowd drew MAC-10 submachine guns and began firing at the stage. Two Secret Service agents attempted to draw their own weapons, but were cut down by the machine gun fire. Colonel Carter immediately leaped for General O'Neill, knocking him down and shielding him with her armoured body. Both the MC and General Hammond were hit and lay on the floor. The President ducked behind the reinforced lectern as the attackers continued to rake the stage, crowds fleeing around them.

"Isn't this supposed to be shielded?" Daniel asked. He was beside Teal'c, taking cover on the edge of the stage. "And where are the Secret Service agents?"

"I don't know, someone must have tampered with our systems," Carter replied, wincing as another bullet slammed into her armour. She jumped to her feet and half-dragged O'Neill to cover, shielding him as best she could. More bullets hit her armour, and she activated her shields as soon as they were behind the side wall. Or tried to. The characteristic hum and brief aura failed to materialize, and she couldn't tell what was wrong without her helmet and its built in HUD.

General O'Neill handed her a small pocket pistol. "You'll want this. I'm going to try to get help."

"Good luck, sir," Carter said as he left through the side door. "They have to pause to reload, as soon as they do grab the President and General Hammond."

Sure enough, the first terrorist's gun clicked back on an empty bolt. As he dropped out the magazine to reload, Carter jumped out from behind cover and fired at him. The Kel-Tec P-32 was awkward, with almost nonexistent sights and a trigger guard she could barely get her gloved finger through. Her first two shots missed, but her third and fourth hit the man in his legs, sending him to the cround.

As Daniel led the President away and Teal'c carried General Hammond, she continued firing, switching to one of the others. One of her shots connected, only to be stopped by a ballistic vest. The two remaining terrorists focused their efforts on her, and she dove for one of the dead Secret Service agents. Bullets slammed into her shields as she picked up a much more usable SIG Sauer P229. Even as she levelled it at the second terrorist and pulled the trigger sending a .357 round into the man's brain, the third began running.

"Stay here, I'm going after him!" Carter shouted, jumping off the stage and running after him. By this time the crowds were all but gone, disappearing through the exit and making life for the remaining security a nightmare. The terrorist ran into the middle of the crowd. Panicking and realizing that there was no way that he could go up against the armoured woman, he did what any self-respecting terrorist would do. He grabbed the nearest person, a woman in her mid-twenties, and held his gun to her head.

"Let her go," Carter ordered, levelling her gun at him. "Drop it, now!"

"No, you drop your weapon, or she dies!" he replied. A stream of yellow liquid trailed down the woman's legs.

"Please... help," she whimpered.

"If you hurt her, I will kill you."

"No you won't," the man replied smugly. "You are the high and mighty Colonel Carter, you would never use force if you didn't have to. You are a peaceful explorer, taking the nonviolent solution when possible. You are not a killer, Samantha."

The terrorist had judged her correctly, or so he thought. She sighed, dropped the gun on the ground and slid it over to the man. As he reached down, a plainclothes agent emerged from the crowd and put three bullets in his flank and sending him to the ground. Released, the hostage immediately collapsed to her knees, crying.

* * *

><p><em>Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy<em>

The gateroom was large, but it was not that large. Except for a few essential personnel, the entire population of the city, plus several Athosians and a few other invited guests, were packed into the room and the immediately surrounding areas. Packed was the right word- several stood shoulder-to-shoulder.

Brigadier General Elizabeth Weir took her spot on the balcony overlooking the gateroom, accessed via the control room. Flanking her were Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard and Dr. Meredith Rodney McKay. Two armoured soldiers with very real rifles stood behind them. "Officers and enlisted personnel of Earth's military forces, civilian doctors, scientists, and engineers, people of Athos and distinguished guests. I understand that many of you have other commitments, so I will make this short.

"For the people of Earth, it has been a year never to forget. The last year was one of hardship, sacrifice, and desperation, but also one of triumph, of victory, of accomplishment. I do not exaggerate when I say it is the most important year in human history. We have seen the defeat of the goa'uld, the liberation of the people of the Milky Way. The people of Earth now live with the knowledge that there is an entire galaxy out there and we are moving along faster than ever before. In Pegasus, for the first time since the fall of the Ancients there is a real hope that the Wraith may one day be defeated. We've only accomplished small victories, but they are victories nonetheless.

"The galaxy is still a strange place, full of unknowns to discover. Some of them will be beneficial, some will not. Over the last year, the people of this expedition have proven their courage, skill, and dedication. It is those same qualities that will pull us through this year and the next, and the one after that.

"The Wraith are still out there. They are still a threat. The city of Atlantis is not out of danger, and the galactic situation may indeed get worse before it gets better. We have a tough fight ahead of us. Thankfully, we're not going through it alone. The very same knowledge gained from this city now allows the SGC to dial Pegasus. That means that we are now receiving supplies, reinforcements, everything we need. Very soon, units of the 2nd Offworld Combat Division will start arriving to take the fight to the Wraith.

"Though we approach the future with optimism, I ask that we all take a moment to pause and reflect on what we have lost. One year ago to this day, an alien attack ravaged Earth and killed millions of people. Even now, we are still feeling those effects. We must remember those we have lost, on Earth, in the Milky Way, and in Pegasus. There is a poem written on Earth, portions of which are inscribed on many of our war memorials.

"They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old: Age shall not weary them, nor the years contemn. At the going down of the sun and in the morning, We will remember them.

"That poem was written during one of the greatest conflicts in Earth's history, when hundreds of thousands of men lost their lives. Today we have an even greater conflict, against an even greater enemy. We must persevere and continue to fight, no matter what the cost. Be under no illusions- we will lose more people. Those fallen heroes will die ensuring freedom and safety for the galaxy. At the same time it is important to not forget about those who are still with us, those who fight against impossible odds and those who are injured in mind, body or spirit.

"We will win this war. One day the people of Pegasus will be able to live freely without the threat of the Wraith. But until that day comes, we must continue to do battle, whether it be on a planet, in space, in a science lab, or in a factory. Thank you."

* * *

><p><em>Guantanamo Bay, Cuba<em>

At least the Goa'uld idea of a prison was reasonably well decorated.

This one was just depressing. It was small, dark, and drab, with concrete walls and a steel roof. Vala's cell was isolated from the rest, ostensibly to give the woman some privacy in the otherwise male prison. The real reason was blatantly obvious. You don't mix Arab terrorists with intergalactic ones.

They didn't let her out much, for basically the same reasons. When they did, it was into a small, fenced off area, with only decisively un-talkative guards for company. Vala had no idea what she was supposed to do, and usually just sat in the corner

Then there was the torture. When captured by the Goa'uld or anyone else, torture was inevitable. Hopefully it just wouldn't be too bad. The spectrum ranged from mild beatings to repeated killing and reviving, with the former a one and the latter a ten. Vala could take about a six on that scale. She had gone in fearing the worst.

And it had come. In terms of sheer pain, it wasn't bad at all- much less than a Goa'uld could do. It was limited to the occasional beating or hitting with objects, usually when she tried to attack her captors. But the Earthlings were so damn creative. One time they had made her run naked in shackles. It hadn't been that painful, but it was humiliating. They tried abusing her sexually, but it didn't work when the girl was all for it. So they started combining techniques, and using drugs. Lots and lots of drugs.

In some of her more lucid moments, Vala had thought about why they did it. Certainly not for information. She didn't have a lot, and everything that came out of her mouth was absolute garbage when she was high and under duress. Perverse pleasure perhaps? Or anger?

Vala was, in a word, broken. Her once outgoing, bubbly personality was gone. She walked with her head down, without a spring in her step. Physically, she had lost weight, and was covered in bruises, cuts, and scars. Life seemed to drag on, it was hardly worth living.

"Looks like you've got a visitor," the guard said, letting her out of the cell and leading her down the hallway. She didn't reply.

She was lead down an all-too-familiar concrete corridor towards what she knew was the interrogation room. If you could call it that. The guard led her inside, unlocked her chains, and left the room.

Inside, however, was not the usual big, brawny man but a blonde-haired woman. She wore a well-cut, immaculate suit. "Hello again, Vala."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Vala asked hoarsely.

The blonde woman leaned back. Her eyes flashed briefly, and she stated in the characteristic distorted voice of a Goa'uld, "I think you already know."

"Athena," Vala spat. "What the fuck do you want?"

Athena crossed her arms. "I think you already know that, too."

Getting no reply, she explained. "Clava Thessara Infinitas. The key to infinite treasure. Ring a bell?"

Apparently, it did. "You and Qetesh fought over it, then joined forces, but then Qetesh betrayed you and you never found it. It was all Qetesh, not me."

"Relax, Vala, I hold no grudge against you for it."

"So why are talking, then? I don't know anything."

"I believe Qetesh may have implanted knowledge deep in your mind in the form of repressed memories. Memories that could hold the key to finding the treasure."

Vala failed to react to the T-word. "What do you want me to do?"

"I have access to technology that could be used to extract the memories. In exchange, I will give you a share of the treasure. And of course, your freedom. I think even that will be worth it."

"And if I refuse?"

Athena got up to leave. "We're already putting the plan into action. You can go along with it or cower in the corner of your cell."

Almost on cue, the building shook and the light flickered on and off. An alarm began to sound only seconds after. The same guard quickly barged in. "Ms Mayfield, I'm sorry to cut this short but I need you to leave."

If Athena/Charlotte Mayfield knew what was going on, it certainly didn't show. "Why, what's going on?"

The guard replied, "Not sure, ma'am. The alarm means the prisoners are escaping, but that's physically impossible. Private Howe will escort you out."

Another uniformed man appeared, and Mayfield followed him out of the building. As soon as she was sure they were a reasonable distance away, Vala jumped on the guard, catching him before he could react. She grabbed the leg cuffs originally used to restrain her and wrapped the chain around the man's neck. Instinctively, he reached for it instead of trying to throw her off. Slowly, his grip weakened and he fell to the ground.

Vala released the manacles and picked up the guard's gun, darting down the hallway to the exit. Another alarm went off, this one a bell. Though she didn't realize it, the alarm was a fire alarm, set off by a carefully rigged smoke detector.

Outside, it was utter chaos. The prisoners, armed with a mix of improvised and suspiciously real weapons, were going toe-to-toe with the prison guards, some of them literally. A voice blared over the intercom, but was drowned out by shouting. A Molotov flew over a section of barbed wire fence, igniting a jeep parked on the other side. Vala skirted around the building, avoiding the men skirmishing only metres away, and made her way to the edge of the fence. This section separated the building from the outside world, and was ten feet high chainlink topped with barbed wire.

Vala quickly spun around, looking for threats and a way out. The riot was in full swing, with bullhorns blasting, gunfire pouring into and out of the crowds of enraged fighters, and a helicopter buzzing overhead. The guard towers, which should have been occupied, were not, though she wasn't sure if the guards had been removed beforehand or by force. Smoke rose in the distance. Though Vala didn't know it, the nearby naval base was dealing with a major fire, keeping the sailors occupied and away from the riot.

Slowly, Vala examined the fence. No way through that she could make out. She knew that although the barbed wire looked fairly benign, it could do some very nasty things to people. The razor wire strung through it was fairly obviously harmful. The fence was much too solid to break, and there was no way under. Worse, a uniformed guard was coming right toward her, gun in hand. He noticed the escaped prisoner and started running.

He never made it. A large, heavy SUV came crashing through the fence, smashing him between the bumper and a steel post. The impact killed him almost instantly, and splattered his remains across both the vehicle and fence.

"Come on, get in!" Athena shouted at her, opening a door. Vala needed no second bidding. She jumped inside, and the driver backed up the vehicle before she had even shut the door.

"So, where are we going?" Vala asked as the vehicle moved onto a paved road.

"Well, first, we have to get off this island," Athena explained. "It would be too-"

"Wait, I'm on an island?" Athena nodded. "They didn't tell me that!"

"I'm sure they didn't tell you much of anything. As I was saying, it would be too suspicious for us to travel together. Now the Cuban government isn't exactly an ally of the United States-"

"Cuba? Wait, is this another planet?"

"No," Athena shook her head, irritated. "Earth is divided into countries, although most of them are allied under the Stargate Alliance now. As I was saying, the Cuban government isn't friendly with that of the United States, so they likely won't care about trying to catch you. You'll be dropped off at an airport along with one of my men and will catch a charter flight to Canada- that's another nation."

* * *

><p><em>Secret Service Headquarters, Washington DC<em>

Though two-way mirrors are dramatic, cameras are more practical. That was the stance of the Secret Service. The lone surviving terrorist sat in the interview room, visible from the nearby observation room via several monitors. One of them was a large plasma TV meant to emulate the view a mirror would give.

Given the muddy jurisdiction of the event, several organizations were represented. Agent Barrett of the NID stood alongside Agent Price of the Secret Service. Also in the room was SG-1, still wearing armour since they had no time to change. They represented the Allied Earth Space Forces.

"I want a lawyer," the terrorist complained. He was Arab in ethnicity, which instantly brought stereotypes to mind and didn't help his case one bit. His leg was bandaged, though the bullets had been removed.

The Secret Service interrogator folded his arms. "Then maybe you shouldn't have tried to kill the President!"

"I want a lawyer."

"Look, let me spell this out for you. What you have committed is an act of terrorism. Do you know what that means?"

"I want a lawyer," the Arab repeated.

"Are you aware of the Patriot Act? Do you understand the implications of said Act?" He paused, then slammed his fist on the table. "You don't get a fucking lawyer!"

"That is illegal under your Constitution."

"The Supreme Court disagrees. The ruling is that terrorist scum like you are below the law. So, why don't you start talking, before I make you."

"Go to hell."

The interrogator took a step back. "Alright, fuck it, we're doing this the hard way. If you don't know what 'enhanced interrogation techniques' are, you're about to find out."

Without warning, he grabbed the man by the throat, pulling him out of the chair and slamming him against the wall. He screamed, "WHO DO YOU WORK FOR!"

"That's disgusting," Daniel spat from the interrogation room. "I mean, violating his right to an attorney is bad enough, resorting to torture is just... inhuman."

When the man didn't respond, the interrogator delivered a punch to his face, smashing his nose and raining blood all over the wall. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU WORK FOR? Is it Al-Qaida?"

"First off, I don't work for anyone, I and my brethren do it of our own choice. Second, why does it matter to you? From your point of view, we are all just backwards, fundamentalist desert towelheads who are either camel jockeys or terrorists."

"Yeah, and from yours, we're all a bunch of evil capitalist heathen." That earned the man another punch, this time in the gut, causing him to double over.

He slumped against the wall. "Not all. Some of your souls may be saved, even if your bodies all burn. Yours, I don't think."

With a scream of barely controlled rage, the Secret Service agent savagely kicked the Arab. He cried out in pain.

"Okay, now that is not professional," Carter said to the others. "Or even effective. See, he's just going to admit whatever it takes to make the pain stop."

"Yes, I work for Al-Qaida," the Arab squeaked.

A thin smile appeared on the interrogator's face. "Better. So, who were you trying to kill? The President? SG-1? General Hammond?"

Interpreting silence as a lack of an answer, the interrogator kicked the man again. Blood dribbled from his lip as he sputtered, "The Stargate Program, your capitalist ideas, even your women, it is all hateful to god. We would kill anyone and everyone."

The response was insufficient, and the Arab received another kick. He groaned in pain, clutching his chest. That was not good- the kick had probably broken a rib or two.

"Okay, this is unacceptable," Carter said to Price. "I'm going in there."

"Colonel, I don't know if-" Price called, but Carter was already gone.

"I'll take it from here," Carter said to the Secret Service interrogator. He paused for a moment, seeming contemplating the issue, but actually listening to Price's approval on his in-ear communicator. He nodded to the Colonel and left the room.

"Sorry about that," Carter apologized, helping the man up. He shrugged off her attempts to support him further, and staggered into the chair. "Can I get you something to drink?"

He didn't reply. Noticing his bleeding nose, Carter grabbed a handful of tissues out of a box on the table, and held them to his nose. Blood quickly soaked the paper and stained her gloves, and she tossed the sodden rags and replaced them with fresh ones.

"I'm perfectly capable of handling my own bleeding nose!" the Arab snapped.

"It's not just a nosebleed, it's been totally shattered," Carter replied. "But if you want to choke on your own blood, I'm not stopping you. Why don't you tell me your name?"

"Ismael bin-Saad. Not that it matters much. First you disregard my constitutional rights and deny me a lawyer. Then you beat the shit out of me. And now I'm being interrogated by a woman. You people are pathetic! Why should I even answer your questions?"

"Well, we can do this the easy way," Carter replied. "I'll act the part of a proper lady, and you can answer all my questions. Or I can start bringing out the alien technology."

She leaned in closer. "And some of it is quite painful, I know from experience."

"What do you want to know, anyway?" Though he didn't act scared, they could tell by a few twitches and the smell of feces that he was. Although Ismael didn't realize it, he had already been broken.

* * *

><p><em>José Martí International Airport, Cuba<em>

Vala quickly found out that the Earth ship was incredibly crude.

For one, it didn't have inertial dampeners. She realized that as soon as they began hurtling down the asphalt strip. The acceleration wasn't bad, but she could feel it. Thankfully, they hadn't actually left the ground.

It also seemed to be powered by reaction drives. That wasn't so bad, except that they seemed to operate by combustion. Of fossil fuels. Horrified, Vala watched as smoke belched from the poorly-maintained engines on startup.

Last by not least, the craft- Vala was starting to think of it less like a ship and more like a flying piece of junk- flew using an antiquated technique. Specifically, what was known to Earth scientists as the Bernoulli Principle. The wings weren't just decorative- they kept the plane in the air. That was made immediately obvious by the fact that the craft didn't simply take off on the spot.

A pleasant female voice announced something unintelligible in a language unlike that everyone else on Earth spoke, then in the usual one. "Welcome to Cubana/Air Canada Flight 442. At this time we ask that your seatbelt be fastened and tray table be in the up and locked position. Carry-on baggage should be stored in overhead compartments or below you under the seat.

"If you are seated next to an emergency exit, please carefully read the special instructions on the card next to your seat. In the event of an emergency, please assume the bracing position. Life vests are located under your seat and can be inflated by pulling on the red cord, although this should be done outside of, not in, the aircraft. If evacuation is deemed necessary, floor-level lighting will guide you to the nearest exit. In the event of a decompression, an oxygen mask will drop down in front of you. Place it firmly over your nose and mouth with the elastic strap around the back of your neck and breathe normally.

"We remind you that this is a non-smoking flight, with smoking prohibited on all areas of the aircraft, including the lavatories. Electronic devices may be used on this flight when the seat belt sign is off, or when permitted by your crew. All receiving and transmitting devices must have said functions disabled, as they may interfere with the functioning of navigation and communication equipment.

"This and other safety information may be found in an information card in the seat pocket in front of you along with a menu for our inflight cafe and Adventures magazine. Thank you for choosing Cubana and Air Canada. Please have a pleasant flight. Remember, if you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask any of our crew members."

Vala raised her hand in the air. "Uh, one, actually. Am I right in thinking that those wings out there-" she pointed out the window- "are what keep this ship in the air?"

Beside her, the Trust handler gently elbowed her.

"That's correct," the flight attendant answered, not entirely sure what the point of the question was or why she referred to the airplane as a 'ship'.

Even as the gentle elbow turned to a hard slam, she continued. "Okay, and those engines use combustion of fossil fuels as a power source?"

The flight attendant was puzzled, but answered the weird woman's questions anyway. "Almost all aircraft do."

"And how do I get off this thing before I die an extremely painful death?"

"Shut up!" the Trust man hissed.

Assuming it was a joke, the flight attendant smiled. "Just try to enjoy your flight, ma'am."

"Cabin crew, prepare for take off," a different voice, this one male, announced barely a minute later. Suddenly, the flight became much worse. The engines screamed, much louder even then the worst maintained goa'uld craft. The aircraft rapidly accelerated, shaking dangerously as it did so. Vala held on for dear life as the acceleration of the aircraft pushed her back into her seat.

* * *

><p><em>M1K-177, Pegasus Galaxy<br>_

The people of M1K-177 were a bit like the British, Dr. Dieter Schmidt thought. One of their welcoming customs was to invite visitors into their own houses for tea. An anthropologist, he couldn't help but ponder the significance of brewed leaves.

Schmidt was an Austrian, though he had had education in several other countries including Britain and Germany. He had been selected by his government to join the AESF, and from there he was sent to Pegasus. He could say with absolute conviction that he enjoyed the job. Studying old cultures in a university was one thing, actually seeing other civilizations at different spots on different development paths was mind-blowing. Right now, he was assisting the people with agricultural development. ATL-3, a military team composed of Major Lorne, Lieutenant Cadman, Sergeant Strambopoulos and Sergeant Kazlauskienė. He thought it was totally unnecessary. The people of M1K-177 were peaceful. But at least they could help him with his work. The gun on his hip did nothing at all.

Before Dieter could actually drink any tea, one of the villagers, Dera, called him and Lieutenant Cadman over. "Dieter, Laura. May we talk?"

They headed downstairs for a word in private. Privacy was one thing that was sacred on M1K-177. It was coupled with the ideals of honesty and trust. A whole essay could be wrote on that, but Dera herself was much more interesting in a professional view.

Cadman looked at him nervously. Dieter could tell from here eyes that something was wrong. No sooner had he come to that conclusion than shots rang out from the floor above. The first two sounded like Wraith stunners, which were soon drowned out in conventional weapons fire. Lieutenant Cadman immediately shouldered her weapon and ran back up the stairs.

"Under heavy fire, repeat, under heavy fire! Fall back!" Lorne's voice ordered. There was a muffled scream and a much louder one Dieter could hear clearly.

"There's too many of them! We can't hold this-"

"I'm out!"

"Enemies right! Enemies left! Dear god, they're everywhere! We're surrounded!"

"Schmidt, get the hell out of here! Call Atla-" Lorne's voice cut off and was replaced by static.

He needed no second bidding. Dieter ran through the basement and out the back door, not noticing Dera in the corner with her head in her hands. He fingered the pistol attached to his leg and tried to remember how to use it as he bolted through the fields toward the stargate.

* * *

><p><em>Secret Service Headquarters, Washington DC<em>

"Well, I guess that's one good thing about disclosure," Carter remarked, wiping blood off of her hands. "When you say you're going to use alien technology, they believe you."

She stared at the interrogator, who's name had been revealed to her as Joey. "We do NOT need to resort to torture to extract information. You're a sworn agent of the Secret Service, you should know better."

The agent drew himself to full height, six inches taller than Carter even in her armour. "Those raghead sons of bitches flew two planes into the Twin Towers. I lost my best friend that day, along with nearly three thousand others. There were two other planes. One succeeded in hitting the Pentagon. The other was headed for the White House!"

Carter stood her ground. "You think I don't know that? There was this one woman I flew with. She survived the first Gulf War only to die on her own soil. I am well aware of the implications of the September Eleven attacks. That does not give you an excuse to violate basic human rights based on race! In fact I think you're letting your personal feelings get in the way of your job."

Joey jabbed a finger at her. "That man in there is a monster! He would gladly kill you, me, and everyone in this room over a bullshit bastardization of a religion. Not-"

"Kids!" General O'Neill called, entering the already crowded room. "What's going on in here?"

"Agent Thompson was unnecessarily abusive to the suspect," Price informed him. "He has been reprimanded for his actions."

"He tortured the guy and got a verbal warning for it!" Daniel complained.

O'Neill glared at Daniel, then took the only seat. "So, what do we have on Achmed over there?"

"He claims to be Ismael bin-Saad, no idea if that's true," Carter explained. "With a zat'arc dectector we could confirm it, but it's not that important. His identification gives his name as Stephen Thompson, an African-American convenience store owner in Boston who's been dead for close to four years. Him and his two friends were working for Al-Qaida, trying to do as much damage as possible. Claims to be of religious motivation, of course."

"Claims to be?" O'Neill asked.

Carter's head bobbed up and down, and O'Neill briefly wondered how she did it without smashing her chin into her neck protector. "Yes, sir. I think that the Trust had some involvement. I can't say for certain whether these men were working for what was really the Trust, if the Trust and Al-Qaida were working together, or if Al-Qaida has been subverted by the Trust."

"And what makes you think that the Trust had anything to do with it?" Price asked.

"The shield protecting the stage had been disabled for the attack, along with most of our communications systems. Ismael claimed that neither he nor his associates had anything to do with it, only that they were assured it would be done. That means that there is a third party involved, and the sabotage was done in an extremely elegant, refined manner. The Trust has agents with the technical knowledge and the ability to place them via a deep network in the United States- something no Middle East terrorist group has."

"They would have just blown up the shield generators, or shot them," O'Neill quipped. "Nothing like superior firepower to finish the job."

"You sound like Uncle Ronnie," Barrett mentioned offhand, then turned serious. "If the Trust is involved, that's not good."

"Speaking of the Trust," O'Neill mentioned awkwardly. "I just got word in from Guantanamo Bay. There's been a riot."

"Sir?"

"At first they thought it was the Cuban government, or some terrorist group or other. But who has the ability to infiltrate and plant weapons inside one of our most secure facilities."

He paused for dramatic effect. "The Trust, that's who! And to top it off, a Charlotte Mayfield just left the island, headed for Mexico and presumably the US from there."

"Charlotte Mayfield," Carter recited. "President of Farrow-Marshall Aeronautics, a minor defence contractor suspected to have connections to the Trust."

"So, what happened at Gitmo?" Joey asked.

"There was a riot," O'Neill repeated. "The local prison population rose up with improvised and scarily non-improvised weapons. Ten of ours dead for thirteen prisoners, with another five unaccounted for."

"What about-" Daniel began to ask.

"Escaped. Whereabouts are unknown, someone who may or may not be her was seen at the airport in Havana. Carter-"

"Yes, sir, I'll do my thing." She turned to Agent Price. "Can I use this computer terminal?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"How's Hammond?" Daniel asked, leaning toward Jack.

"Two bullets, didn't hit anything major," the General replied. "The doctors worked their magic, and they say he should be walking within the week."

That was the end of the conversation, as it took Sam only moments to access the airline computer systems and go through the records. "Two tickets booked with a Farrow-Marshall expense account to Toronto Pearson. They should be arriving in a few hours."

"That's hardly grounds for an arrest, or anything," Price objected.

"I know, but it gives us an idea of where to look," Carter said. "Sir, there isn't much more we can do here. Ismael doesn't know a lot, and the Trust connection-"

"I agree, Carter. Guess you're headed for Toronto next. I'll clear it with the Canadian authorities. Bring her back."


	2. 2x02 Pursuit

In time for the new year, the second chapter of SGD S2. I apologize for the delay and promise more updates shortly.

* * *

><p><strong>SGD Snapshots #2: The Visionary<strong>_  
><em>

_Bregman Media, Denver, Colorado_

Until one year ago, Joe Spencer had been considered insane. Several years prior to that, he had bought a small round stone at a garage sale. It was at that time when he started to have visions of a US Air Force team called SG-1 saving the galaxy. He would not connect the two events until much later.

So he told the stories, at first to his kids, then to the customers of his barber shop. It was harmless entertainment at first, just a few little stories. Then it became an obscession.

That started off small, too. He took a few notes and that was it in the beginning. Soon, however, Joe found himself writing down every little detail, staying up into the morning to get everything down. He sent the stories to magazines, journals, and publishing companies. Most disturbingly, he started to believe it was real and tried to prove it.

Everything started to fall apart. His customers got tired of the SG-1 stories and soon he found himself out of business. Every single company refused to publish his stories unless he gave up the rights or made a ridiculous number of changes. His wife left and took their son with her.

Then the aliens showed up.

Joe Spencer was a small-time celebrity now. The fact that he knew before the stargate was revealed led to many wild theories, but it didn't matter. His books were bestsellers, and he had a comfortable new job with Bregman Media. His wife was now visiting him again, and their relationship was recovering.

Still, it wasn't all peachy. There had been more than one attempt on his life. The Allied Earth Space Forces had sent a very officially worded letter on what he could say and what the consequences of saying the wrong things would be. Worst of all, he was living on borrowed time.

Ever since the base had been upgraded, Joe hadn't been having any of the strange visions. At best, he was writing material based on things he (and often everybody else) already knew, and at worst he simply made things up.

Six months prior, Joe had sent the rock away to a private lab for analysis. They couldn't tell him much about it, other than that it was alien in origin. At least he had an explanation of why he had been having the visions. It didn't give him a way to bring them back, though.

Now that he thought of it, it all made sense. The seller had mentioned that the stone came from an archaeological dig in Egypt. The goa'uld had posed as Egyptian gods, so what he had in his hand was probably a piece of goa'uld technology.

Absentmindedly, Joe leaned back in the high-backed leather chair, twirling the stone in his fingers. A twenty-four inch flat panel monitor and Model M keyboard sat on a mahogany desk in front of him, with a panoramic window offering a view of Denver and the surrounding area beyond.

_Aleya's blue body was covered in purply-blue bloodThrough her half concious stuper she could here gunfire is the distence. The SG teams were doing their best but getting pushed back by the Goa`Uld and her people wouldnt ;;rite somehting good here suddenly she plused with bloo energy and a jAFFA WEnt flying_

Joe Spencer hammered the backspace key. Way too fantastical, and poorly written to boot. He didn't want to admit, but he had writer's block. Bad. Emmett was a good man, and very reasonable, but even he expected results. The deadline was two months ago, and the novel was barely half done. He could have done an anthology, but had got even less done when he tried that.

Well, he had a good amount of money squirrelled away, and he was famous enough to try something else.

* * *

><p><strong>SGD 2x02 Pursuit<strong>

_March 21, 2005  
>Atlantis<em>

In addition to the Atlantis complement and the Athosians, several guests had been invited to the commemoration and were now enjoying what could loosely be referred to as a party. Among them was a Genii delegation. With Cowen and the two others occupied, one of them slipped off and headed towards Weir.

"General Weir, I wish to speak with you," Ladon Radim said. He wore the standard Genii uniform- they seemed to make no distinction between dress, general duty, and battle. A glass of something the Tau'ri called "punch" was in his left hand.

"The Genii delegation will be convening with our senior staff and a direct link to Earth in about an hour," Weir reminded. She paused, then added, "Or did you have something else in mind?"

"I wish to speak with you, alone from the Genii," he clarified, lowering his voice slightly.

Weir checked her watch, then motioned toward her office. They walked briskly toward it, hoping not to draw any attention. As the doors slid shut behind them, "May I ask what this is about?"

Sitting down across from the base commander, Ladon began his story. "I was not expecting an event like this. Though we had observed your teams entering and leaving several gates after the supposed destruction of Atlantis, we assumed that you would continue to operate with stealth and deception."

"Well, making the city look destroyed was tactically useful," Weir allowed. "But strategically, it's impossible for us to sustain. You heard what I said out there."

"Your mission is to liberate the galaxy," Ladon smiled slightly. "Noble, but I don't know if it's even possible."

"If there's one thing the greater universe needs to learn," Weir replied intensely, "It's to not underestimate the humans of Earth. We've won against impossible odds before, and we have a lot more resources now. Many times the enemy has been on our doorstep and every time we've pushed that back."

"Is that a reassurance, or a warning?"

"Take it how you will. Now, what was it you wanted?"

"Well, it's not really about what I want so much as what I can give you." The Genii reached into a pocket of his uniform and retrieved a black-and-white photograph. It was grainy, but the contents were unmistakable.

"A ZPM." He added quickly, "I am aware of your misgivings, General- congratulations on that, by the way. I know it will not help my case, but Cowen's intentions are less noble than you might have hoped for. Still, I harbor no ill will towards you or your people."

Weir noted the mention of Cowen. After a few messages sent through middlemen, the Genii leader had requested an audience with the intention of pursuing peaceful relations with Atlantis and Earth. The timing had been just about perfect. Though they treated the Genii delegation like the ambassadors of peace they supposedly were, they watched them like hawks, just in case. "What do you want for it?"

"About a hundred machine guns, a couple dozen grenades, any C4 you have to-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Weir raised her hands. "You're asking me to arm you. Why would I do that?"

"Our nuclear weapons are operational," Ladon replied, speaking quickly so he wouldn't be cut off. "If nothing is done we will soon begin using them as a first strike weapon not just against the Wraith but also the human populations that sustain them. Give me and my men the arms you need, and you'll never have to worry about that again."

"You're planning a coup."

"In a word, yes."

Brigadier General Weir stood up and paced the room. "I see a few possibilities here. One, you're intentions are genuine. Once supplied with the necessary arms, you will overthrow or at least attempt to overthrow Cowen. Two, you are working not against but with Cowen, and are attempting to procure Earth-made equipment for either use or reverse-engineering. The third possibility is that this is a sting operation of sorts, and if I agree it will implicate us as hostile and destroy any hopes of a peace treaty."

"You are very astute, General. But I have taken great risks telling you this. I know you could easily inform Cowen, and destroy my plans. You may be doing it as we speak." Another small smile. "But I don't think you are."

Continuing her pacing, Weir asked, "Why?"

"Cowen has lead our people for too long. Though he was once a great leader, the Cowen of today bears little resemblance to the Cowen of the past. He's become a megalomaniac obsessed with uniting the galaxy under a single ruler at all costs. He thinks it's the only chance we have of defeating the Wraith. Commander Kolya was the only one who could keep him under any semblance of control-"

"And by killing him, that makes us partially responsible," Weir turned around. "I hope you and your people understand what will happen if you start nuking innocent villages."

"Most of us do, but Cowen does not. That makes my mission possible, but also even more important."

"I'd like you to understand something, Mister Radim," Weir explained. "On Earth, we've done this before- one country assists in a coup in another. Every time, it blows up in our faces. How do we know you'll be any better than Cowen?"

"You don't. But what happens if Cowen starts to use his nuclear weapons? The Genii would be no better than the Wraith. And where does that put you, General? You could have stopped it, but you didn't.

"You can have a Zero Point Module, a device critically important to your survival, and another ally in a galaxy full of enemies. Or you can watch millions of innocent-"

"Unscheduled offworld activation!" the gate operator shouted.

"Consider my offer!" Ladon said as Weir bolted out of her office. The shield rose and those in the gateroom scrambled out of the way. Armoured guards moved to surround the stargate.

"How many teams are still out there?" Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard asked, running into the control room from the opposite direction.

"Just ATL-3 and ATL-17, sir," the operator reported. "Receiving ATL-3 IFF."

"Drop the shield," Sheppard ordered. As soon as the "all clear" signal had been sent, Major Lorne and his team would come through. However, when the shield dropped, only one figure emerged before the gate shut down.

The man was identified as Dieter Schmidt. His armour was noticably dirty, but didn't appear battle damaged, though the helmet was mysteriously missing. Though nobody but him could be sure, he looked scared.

"What the hell happened?" Sheppard yelled, storming down the staircase.

"It was a routine mission," Dieter replied between gasps. "I was separated, then we were attacked."

"By who?" Sheppard immediately asked.

"I don't know, I heard stunners, it might have been the Wraith."

"Okay, slow down. You said you were separated," Weir asked, taking the steps down two at a time. "What happened?"

The Austrian stroked his temples, then started his explanation with the concept of the welcoming ceremony. Weir politely asked him to move on to the actual attack, so he did. "I was invited away, along with Lieutenant Cadman for a personal talk with Dera. Once we were downstairs, the shooting started and Cadman went back upstairs. The team was overwhelmed and Major Lorne ordered me and Cadman to leave for the stargate."

"Are you sure?" Sheppard asked incredulously. "I thought she was upstairs fighting?"

"It did not trouble me at the time, I just ran," Dieter replied. He added, "I may be mistaken, it happened quickly."

"Doesn't matter," Weir concluded. "Colonel, take -2 and -5 and find out what the hell happened."

As the teams hurried off, a thin smile played across Ladon Radim's face.

* * *

><p><em>M1K-177<em>

"Major Lorne, come in," Sheppard said over the comm net. "Lorne, are you there?"

"He's not there, I'm only picking up one transponder and it's not him," McKay said irritatedly. A moment later, he realized the significance of what he had said.

Before he could open his mouth, Sheppard cut him off. "Lieutenant Cadman. Looks like you weren't the only one to survive the attack, Doctor. Lieutenant, are you there?"

"Yeah, I was about to call." Her voice didn't have a hint of nervousness to it. "We were attacked, sir."

"I know," Sheppard replied. He motioned his team toward the village. "Stay put, we're en route to your position. Tell me what happened."

"It was a routine mission, sir, escorting and assisting Doctor Schmidt. Did he get out?"

"He's the one who told us you were gone," Sheppard replied, nodding and then feeling stupid about the gesture. "Keep going."

"One of the villagers invited us for some tea welcoming ceremony... thing. Apparently it's a tradition among the people here. Before I could drink any, Dera- that's the lady that invited us- called me and Schmidt downstairs. Then maybe thirty seconds- if even that- later, I heard gunshots from upstairs and a whole whack of panicked voices. I think I told Schmidt to stay downstairs, then I headed back up."

"So what happened to Lorne and the others?" Sheppard asked, more with curiosity than derision.

"That's the really weird part, sir. When I got upstairs, I saw two guys dragging Major Lorne outside, unconscious. They were a few more of them, and they were firing haphazardly, just to make noise."

"Unconscious?" Sheppard asked incredulously.

"They probably put something in the tea," McKay said abrasively. "It's why you should never eat or drink anything on these planets. Well, that and E. Coli."

Sheppard shot the scientist a look, which had the same effect through two thick plastic visors that it did without. "Any idea who they were?"

"No, sir." The team was starting to enter the village. Some of the villagers stared at the heavily armed, heavily armoured men and women, but most quickly averted their eyes. "I got off a few shots before someone or something hit me on the head- I wasn't wearing my helmet at the time."

"How dumb are you-"

"Rodney!" Sheppard shouted. "Lieutenant, continue. We're in the village, do you think you can meet us halfway?"

"On my way, Colonel." A map was displayed on her HUD, with both her location and the location of the others highlighted. She stumbled slightly when she got up. The stims were wearing off and her head was beginning to hurt again. "When I woke up, I was on the ground. One of them had a gruff voice- he seemed to be their leader. He told them to leave me, mentioned someone named Bob, and then ordered them to torch the place. I almost burned to death, but I managed to find my helmet and get it on before I choked and got out of the house."

Cadman was visible now, most of her gear gone and the armour underneath burnt and smashed. She leaned against the stone wall on one side of the alley for support, and nearly ran into a villager on her way through. A few papers or photographs were in her left hand. "Damn, it's good to see a friendly face."

"Glad we're appreciated," Sheppard replied. "Were you able to follow the attackers?"

She shook her head. "No, sir. The villagers were scrambling to get the fire out, and I couldn't find anyone in that mess. I did get these from the house before it came down, sir." She handed over the stack, which turned out to be black-and-white photographs. "I also found their dogtags."

Sheppard flipped through the pictures. "Probably wanted to make it look like they died. I recognize these. Lorne, most of his team, Sergeant Bates, damn! McKay and myself."

He passed the stack to Teyla. "The text on it. What does it say?"

The Athosian woman studied the photographs for about a minute, shuffling through them and peering closely at the text. Finally she said, "I cannot be certain, but I believe it is some kind of bounty, offering a great reward for their capture. There are many languages, so it may have been circulated among many worlds."

"A bounty?" McKay asked, not quite able to wrap his head around the fact that there was a price on it.

"We've made friends, but we've also made enemies," Sheppard explained. "A lot of these worlds are pretty damn poor, struggling to survive between cullings. It wouldn't take a lot of convincing, just a little wealth to back it up."

He took back the photographs and tucked them into his TLC. "You know what this smells like? The Genii."

* * *

><p><em>Toronto, Canada<em>

If the takeoff was scary and the actual flight slightly worse, the landing at Toronto Pearson was downright terrifying.

As soon as the aircraft came to a stop, Vala undid her seatbelt, bolted upright, and made for the front of the airplane.

"She really doesn't like flying," the Trust agent explained, pushing past several other passengers to join her.

Unbeknownst to the leaving passengers, the aircraft was being watched. Colonel Carter sat in the passenger's seat of a nondescript black car. Teal'c was in a larger van along with SG-3, and Daniel was right beside her. Several CSIS agents and the Canadian equivalent of a SWAT team backed them up. The CSIS agents were useful, the SWAT team was redundant.

"Boeing seven-six-seven, Air Canada markings," she noted. "Tail designator C-FXCA. That's Flight 442. They've landed." With a flick of her eyes, she deactivated the zoom function built into her helmet. It worked quite well, although the light drizzle did make things a bit harder to see.

A male voice identified on her HUD as CSIS Agent Todd piped up moments later. "She's coming through Terminal 1. Black leather jacket, blue jeans. She's got a friend, male Caucasian, short brown hair, slightly taller than her wearing a wool jacket, grey, pants to match, black gloves and black shoes."

"Roger that, track the subject but stay out of sight," Carter replied, bringing up a live video feed from a camera mounted in Todd's sunglasses- a toy borrowed from the NSA. Another few taps brought up an area map. "Okay, Agent Lynch, he should be headed your way."

"That's affirm," the borrowed agent said. "The male subject just picked up a black pullman, the woman has nothing but a purse which she had aboard the plane. Damn, that's a fast baggage claim. Remind me to fly Air Canada next time."

"Where are they headed?"

"Well, they could have taken a taxi, but they're waiting for the next one. Less likely to be tailed. Okay, now they've caught a cab. I'm heading for your position."

"Cars one through four, you know the drill. Expect them to change vehicles." She flicked a set of controls on her wrist, bringing up the feed from the RQ-370 Eagle Eye UAV. It was an advanced craft, blending alien and human technology into a small, fast machine with the ability to disappear into thin air. At the moment, Eagle Eye One flew over Toronto at low altitude, it's camera locked on the taxi area. "Eagle Eye is tracking. Looks like they're headed toward the highway."

She turned to Daniel, "Let's go."

Three kilometres away from the airport, the vehicle slowed and pulled to the side, going down an extremely narrow passage onto a smaller road, this one still divided into two sides but with only one lane each. They continued down the road, passing several blocks of the rather simple Earth buildings. These ones were clearly residences.

They turned onto another of the wider multi-lane roads. Vala thought she saw the same ugly silver car again, but maybe it was just a favourite of Earth people.

"Delta One, back off," Agent Barrett said over the communications net. "Your getting a little aggressive, they might catch on to you."

"It's a Honda Civic. There are tons of these things." The driver backed off anyway, Barrett noted. "Okay, looks like they're headed for Eglinton West station."

"The underground railroad would indeed be a good place for one to lose their pursuers," Teal'c remarked from beside him.

"Say that again. I dare you," one of the agents said, struggling not to laugh.

"The underground railroad would indeed be a good place for one to lose their pursuers," Teal'c repeated, then added, "I do not see the humour in my statement."

"Focus, people," Carter's voice ordered. "Okay, continue the pursuit, we are en route to the subway station. Can we get people into the subway stations?"

"Negative, we don't have enough," the CSIS liaison informed her. "Sorry."

The car slowed to a stop in front of the large building. The Trust agent opened the door and motioned for Vala to get out, which she did. "Act natural."

"What?" Vala asked, following the man out of the car and into the building, which was apparently called EGLINTON WEST STATION if the sign was to be believed. It was quite nice, actually. Too plain for her liking, but clean and well-constructed. The man lead her past several knots of people and some kind of market to a grey plastic machine. "What does this do?"

"It's a ticket machine. Where are you from, Mars?" he asked, operating the machine. "Oh, right."

The machine bleeped angrily, and he hit it with an open palm. "Fuck!"

"What's wrong?"

"Damn thing doesn't want to take cash." He shoved a wad of paper back in a folding leather case and retrieved a small plastic card. "Fuck it, they can always make more of these things."

As he inserted the car and paid for the tickets, he didn't even consider that someone might be looking for that type of card. After all, it was a Farrow-Marshall corporate expense card, which was as legit as legit got.

"We've got a hit!" Barrett's voice informed Carter moments before her HUD did. "Machine number three, Farrow-Marshall corporate card. More than likely that's our guy."

"Any idea where they're headed?" Carter asked, following the displayed map toward her quarry.

"No, the system doesn't work that way. One price for the whole area."

Thankfully, it wasn't very busy, and Carter spotted the two going toward the platform fairly quickly. They moved quickly and purposefully, and Vala moved just a little bit... alien. The ease of spotting worked both ways, of course, but they probably weren't looking for a somewhat obese woman with an oversized handbag (which actually had an MP7 in it). "I've got them. Southbound platform."

"Got it, I'm heading in," Daniel replied, taking a different staircase to the same area. He could hear the muted sounds of a train about to come in.

"Comm check," Carter said as she boarded the train two cars back from Vala and her companion. "Can you still here me?"

"Loud and clear, Colonel," a tech, formerly NSA, replied from the control van. "Damn, I would have killed for these subspace radios a couple of ops back. Can't talk about that one, though."

"I'm on board, same compartment as Vala," Daniel reported as the train began to move. Two compartments back, Carter pretended to scratch her wrist, but really brought up the filtered feed the tech was working on.

"-and where are we going?"

"You'll see," the handler said gruffly. They rode in silence past three more stations, not getting off until St. George.

"They're leaving," Daniel informed the teams, doing the same.

"Got it, I'm on my way out," Carter said. Moments after leaving the train, a security guard stopped her.

"Your ticket, please," he requested, holding out his hand.

Carter fumbled in the purse, trying to think of a way to get out of the situation without blowing her cover. "Uh, I think I dropped it."

The guard folded his arms. "Uh huh, sure."

Vala noticed the exchange. "Ooh, someone's in trouble!"

The Trust agent pushed her in the opposite direction, and she said, "Hey! Why are you pushing me."

"It's useful diversion, but they're also going to notice if we get too close," he whispered back.

"Look, I really did lose it," Carter repeated, her hand hovering over her left wrist. If necessary, she could show him ID or something even better than ID.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to come with me," the guard said, shaking his head. He reached for Carter's wrist.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" a man shouted at a vending machine. He smashed it with his fists, impossibly cracking the glass. "I want my goddamn Oh Henry! Give me my fucking Oh Henry you piece of shit!"

"Stay right here," the security guard ordered, heading toward the disturbance.

"Daniel, I didn't think you had it in you," Carter whispered, heading in the opposite direction, which just happened to be toward Vala and her rapidly retreating companion.

"Yeah, neither did I," Daniel whispered back. He kicked the machine, smashing a hole in the glass and denting the metal below. "What the hell is wrong with this thing?"

"Now we're going to have to pay for a vending machine," Barrett chided. "Okay, looks like they're headed for an empty vehicle. We don't have anyone nearby, you're on your own."

Running through the station into the parking lot, Carter spotted a man getting on a motorcycle. With a tap on her wrist, she exposed her true armoured form. "I'm commandeering your vehicle."

"Jesus fucking Christ, okay!" the shocked man replied, backing away. He shouted as she sped away, "Try not to wreck it!"

"Nice ride," she commented to nobody in particular before getting on with business. With another few taps on her wrist, she was suitably disguised as a male biker in full leathers. The motorcycle was a Japanese sportbike, fast and responsive. Still, she had never ridden wearing full armour before, and overcorrected several times because of her enhanced strength. "ID that man and reimburse him- chances are I'm going to total this vehicle. And get the Eagle Eye on the target!"

"Already on it," Agent Barrett replied. "Damn, that guy looks pissed."

"Nah, he's scared shitless," the CSIS liaison countered.

"How's Daniel?" Carter asked, weaving between two cars at high speed. One of the drivers fingered her and honked his horn. She saw the Trust car getting onto the highway several blocks up ahead and accelerated.

The agents inside the van looked at each other. "Doctor Jackson, do you read? Doctor Jackson, please respond."

There was no answer, not even static. On the monitor in front of them, Daniel's last known position blinked incessantly at them. Frantically, one of the techs rechecked the equipment. They couldn't afford to divert Eagle Eye, but they could retrain its cameras.

"Is everything all right?" Carter asked, suddenly concerned. She tried to focus on not hitting anything. "Can you regain contact?"

"Uh, we're working on that. Looks like you're on your own for now, Colonel."

"Roger that," Carter replied, speeding up the onramp and onto the highway. A semi truck hammered on the brakes as she cut him off. It was in no danger of hitting her, but there was a car tailgating the behemoth, which drove straight into the back of it. It was an old junker and several of the occupants were not wearing their seat belts. One flew spectacularly out the front window. A pickup truck in the next lane over hammered on the brakes, but failed to stop in time and smashed into the wrecked car. That was how the pileup began, but not how it would end. Two more cars joined the mess, bringing traffic on the Macdonald-Cartier freeway to a total standstill in one direction.

"Looks like you just FUBAR'd the freeway," the CSIS liaison informed her. "They're going to have my head for this."

"I believe it is in the interest of the security of your home world," Teal'c said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Homeworld security," Barrett explained. "Okay, looks like they're headed straight down the highway. Recommend you increase speed."

Carter's eyes flicked down to the speedometer on the motorcycle. One hundred thirty kilometers an hour- 80 mph- and climbing. The logical part of her brain screamed that going that fast in an open, unstable vehicle was insane. But she loved going fast- there was nothing like the thrill of it. She opened the throttle up a little more, pushing past 150 km/h- well over the speed limit. It wasn't really _that_fast, she reasoned. Of course, the pavement was usually dry when she pushed the limits.

It was then that she realized that she had left her bag back at the train station. "Damn it, I left my MP7 at the train station." That left her with only a Five-seven pistol.

"Don't worry, we'll recover it."

"I'm not worried about the recovery so much," Carter replied, rolling her eyes. Pushing past 170, she could see the Trust car now. It was the typical nondescript black sedan that would get attention from everyone. "Got a visual."

Suddenly, the car veered to the right, heading down off the highway onto Yonge Street. Carter struggled to follow, hammering on the brakes and pulling into a tight turn. Her right boot, then her left, tickled the ground, metal grinding on asphalt. "That's not good."

"What is the problem, Colonel Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"This guy pulled a hard turn at the last minute. I barely made it, smashed my foot into the ground in the process. Okay, he's headed down Yonge. Think I should back off?"

"Negative, we don't want to lose them. Play the part of the aggressive biker."

"That I can do," Carter replied, smiling. She hammered on the throttle and edged between two cars with barely an inch on each side.

* * *

><p><em>Yonge Street, Toronto<em>

"We're being followed," the Trust agent beside Vala said, looking out the back window. "Either that or we're taking the same path as an insane biker."

"Don't worry about it," the driver assured him. He passed a pet store sandwiched between two skyscrapers and turned right into the parking lot. The motorcycle buzzed past, turning right on the next street. "See?"

"He was definitely following us," the agent grumbled, stepping out of the car. He motioned for Vala to do the same, and the car drove off as soon as the back doors were closed.

"What now?" Vala asked.

"Follow." He led her into a back entrance that had been wedged open with a wooden prop. It was fairly normal for a pet store, leading into a room containing pallets of food. This was completely foreign to Vala, of course.

A man wearing a T-shirt and jeans stepped in front of them. It was clear he was carrying a weapon- it was poorly disguised behind his back. "Nice weather, huh?"

"Bright and sunny as always," he replied. Outside, the half-snow half-drizzle had turned to sleet and the temperature hovered just below freezing. The man stepped aside, letting them through a steel door to a flight of metal stairs.

"It wasn't very sunny," Vala remarked. He ignored her, moving down the hallway toward another nondescript metal door.

Carter ignored the red light and sped around the corner, coming back onto Yonge Street. "Did the subject leave the car, or is she still in it?"

"Unknown, we didn't see them and Eagle Eye's lifesign sensors can't penetrate the car. Your call, Colonel."

"Stay on that car," Carter ordered, veering into the same parking lot and hammering on the brakes a little too hard. She was thrown over the handlebars and rolled as she landed, getting up unhurt. She disabled the holographics on her suit and brought the shields online, then drew her pistol.

The back entrance was locked. Carter figured that it probably wasn't booby-trapped, and she slammed her right foot into it just below the knob, kicking the steel door off its hinges. A single man was inside, appearing to be inventorying pet food. He looked up in surprise, dropping the clipboard in his hands.

"On the ground, now!" Carter yelled. The man thought about drawing his weapon, but realized that there was not a chance in hell he would take the armoured woman down. He complied, and could feel her rather heavy boot on his back as she disarmed and slipped a set of plasticuffs onto his wrists.

"Fucking bullshit," the man muttered, but Colonel Carter was already long gone. She tried the first door, which led to a brightly lit room containing several rowdy animals in cages. A quick check revealed nothing out of the ordinary in the room. Except, of course, that something in the building was jamming most of her sensors.

The next door led to the actual store. A woman carrying a chihuahua screamed when she saw her, catching the attention of the clerk, who had a shotgun. As soon as he whipped it out, the customers panicked, fleeing out the door. He managed to get off one burst that bounced off Carter's shields before she put a bullet in his head.

She ran back into the back room and tried to open the last door. It was locked but not very strong. She misjudged the kick and toppled down the stairs, managing to somehow land on her feet. The door at the end of the hallway was open, and she ran toward it. There was a quiet but audible beep when she passed the halfway mark.

"Fuck, the building just exploded!" the NSA tech remarked. He manipulated the controls, aiming one of Eagle Eye's four cameras at the building. "Blown to hell and gone. Collateral damage, every car in the parking lot is wrecked, traffic is stopped and it looks like every window in a five block radius is dust."

"Colonel Carter, do you read?" Agent Barrett asked. _Damn it to hell! First we lose Daniel and now this?_

"Didn't you hear me? Blown to hell. She's dead, man."

"Colonel Carter is a most formidable individual," Teal'c assured them. "An explosion of this magnitude would be insufficient to end her life."

There was still no answer. "Sam, can you hear me?"

After a long pause, she appeared, crawling out of the debris. "Yeah. Ow."

* * *

><p><em>Unknown Location<em>

Daniel awoke groggy and disoriented. He blinked several times, but the world refused to focus. Attempting to bring his hands up to his face and feel for his glasses, he found that his hands were bound. To what?

He attempted to stand up, but found that what he was sitting on was secured tightly to the floor. It looked like a warehouse, or factory, but could even be the basement of a house as far as he could tell. The walls were concrete and so was the floor.

Daniel tried to remember what happened. He had been chasing Vala and her Trust captors through Toronto with Sam. They were in a subway station- Eglinton West? A security guard had caught Sam without a ticket, and he served as a distraction, wrecking a candy machine. The security guard had dealt with him normally, up to a point.

The guard insisted that he come with him- at that point he must have still looked like a normal human. He went along with it, seeing no better choice. They ended up in some sort of back room, and then he felt a sharp pain in his side and blacked out. Daniel didn't realize what it was at the time, but figured it was probably a thin needle made of incredibly sharp metal. He remembered Carter theorizing about such an implement- and the measures to defend against it.

They had obviously removed his armour, and probably his subcutaneous transmitter too. He tried the bonds again. Tied tightly, with no glasses, no weapon and in a strange place, there was really nothing Daniel could do.

* * *

><p><em>March 22, 2005<br>SFB Cheyenne Mountain_

As usual, General O'Neill was late for the meeting. He had been intent of finishing a stack of paperwork and lost track of time. It didn't help that he was trying to watch an episode of _The Simpsons_and feed his newfound Halo addiction in the same time slot. He came running into the briefing room and plopped himself into the chair at the end. Dispensing with any sort of formalities, he began, "So, what the hell happened?"

"We tracked Vala to Toronto and started tracking at the airport. They boarded a train at-"

The general waved his hands in the air. "I know that! What happened in the pet store?"

"I came in the back way. There was one guy in the way, but he complied and dropped his gun. I handcuffed him and searched the building. One of the doors led to the store proper, and the clerk was armed. I took him down, and that was when the customers started running-"

"The bomb, Carter!"

"Yes, sir, I'm getting to that. I headed back and down a flight of stairs- fell, actually- and there was a door open at the end of the hallway. I heard a beep when I got about halfway down it, and realized that it was a trap. The explosives detonated when I was halfway up the stairs."

She closed her eyes. "I was propelled out into the back room, then buried in rubble. I was dazed for a while- it couldn't have been that long- and then I started to dig myself out."

"And what happened to Daniel?" General O'Neill asked next.

There was a long pause. Teal'c was the first to answer. "Daniel Jackson was interned. His current whereabouts are unknown."

"At the train station, a security guard caught me with no ticket. Daniel served as a distraction so I could continue to pursue the subject," Carter replied. She looked down at the ground. "I never should have left him alone, sir."

"It's not your fault," O'Neill soothed. "We'll find him."

"Yes, sir, I know. But right now, we don't have any leads. It wouldn't be too much of a stretch to assume that if we find Daniel, we find Vala and vice versa, but they've both disappeared."

"The Trust does a good job of doing that. Anything we can do to find them?"

"Well, sir, it's a long shot, but we could try scanning for signatures of alien technology," Carter suggested, brightening up a bit. "We know the Trust is fond of that. And based on some recovered identification and a few traces, I think I know where to start looking."

"Britain."

* * *

><p><em>London, United Kingdom<em>

After several flights, Vala had pretty much gotten used to the whole ordeal. She reasoned that it wasn't _that_ dangerous if so many people did it so often. Arriving in Britain, she had been treated with a pleasant enough drive where the handler waxed rhetoric about the difference between England and America. It seemed that they were out of danger, and though Earth was odd, it seemed to be a pleasant enough world.

"Welcome to England." Athena waited for one of the agents to serve tea and biscuits (they were in England after all), then got down to business. She produced a dark stone tablet inscribed with Ancient writing. "I understand you once considered... acquiring this artifact."

It did not escape Vala's notice that she used her normal, human voice. She examined the tablet. "Where did you find it?"

"After the fall of Ba'al, there was a massive redistribution of power. The Rebel Jaffa may be the Free Jaffa now, but that doesn't mean the goa'uld are gone. Yu's faction still controls a significant portion of the galaxy, although his empire has had massive reforms. There are a lot of minor goa'uld struggling to survive. A surprising number of artifacts have made it onto the open market- including this tablet."

"That's lovely, but I'm still not sure what you need me for. I can't even read it."

"No, but you can decipher it, correct?"

"How do you know that?" Vala asked, suddenly on the defensive.

"My agents had a lengthy conversation with the seller. He mentioned that the tablet was in code. He also mentioned you, and that you went to great lengths to acquire information about it. Including-"

Vala cut her off. "All right, yes, I have the cipher. I took a brief look at the tablet way back but it didn't make any sense."

"Of course," Athena replied. "Without a thorough knowledge of Ancient, the information would be meaningless. Fortunately, I- well, not me personally, but my organization- have a much greater knowledge of the language.

"You can walk out. You can go back out there, into a world you know nothing about with the most powerful organization in it hunting you. Or you can work with me, and find the treasure." She knew what reaction the word would elicit, of course.


	3. 2x03 Treasure Hunt

As always, skip past the first bit for the actual story.

* * *

><p><strong>SGD Snapshots #3: Assistance<strong>

_SFB Cheyenne Mountain_

"Good morning, sir!" a redheaded woman in a grey AESF uniform greeted, coming to attention and saluting.

General O'Neill awkwardly half-saluted back, then replied, "At ease."

Before making it all the way into his office, he turned around and asked, "Wait, who the hell are you?"

"Lieutenant Kelley, sir. I'm your new assistant."

"I hope you won't do the same things my last assistant did." O'Neill was referring to Mark Gilmor, who turned out to be sent by the President to evaluate him.

"Don't worry, sir. My only duties are administrative tasks such as organizing your files and scheduling tasks such as calls and meetings."

"Great," O'Neill grumbled. "So you won't even back me up in a fight."

"If it comes down to it, sir, I will. I am a Marine, fully qualified with rifle and pistol."

"Lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir?" Kelley replied, slightly nervously.

"Get that stick out of your ass," the General ordered, before turning on the bewildered Lieutenant and shutting the office door behind him.

"General O'Neill," a Russian-accented voice boomed. He looked up, right into the face of Colonel Chekov. O'Neill didn't recognize him at first in the grey uniform of the AESF.

"Colonel. What are you doing here?"

"I am your new operations officer," Chekov replied simply.

There was an awkward silence, which O'Neill finally broke. "What."

"General Hammond and the Stargate Committee thought you needed a second in command."

"Yeah, but-"

Chekov cut him off. "Why me? I already have experience with the program. And it goes without saying that the wouldn't send an American. Too good an opportunity to make nice to another country, and Russia is a good one."

"Yeah, don't they still think it's an American program over there?"

"The people believe that it is dominated by the West, yes. Even in this day and age old rivalries still exist. Now we are very involved in the program."

He paused. "Now, if you have a moment, I would like you to remind you of several outstanding issues."

"Isn't that whatserface's job?" O'Neill asked, waving toward the door of the office.

"She is otherwise occupied," the Russian replied, opening a folder. "Doctor Lindsay has reported sighting some type of missionary on P3X-421-"

"Some crazy bozo trying to fill the gap and get some power for himself," O'Neill instantly answered. "Send SG-12 and bring him in if possible."

Chekov nodded. "SG-3 has successfully raided and destroyed a Lucian outpost in the Traverse-"

O'Neill quipped lightly. "Good for them. Rare guy-power on a girl-power base."

"Three reports of sexual harassment, one of sexual assault, one of the normal kind of assault, and two reports of unauthorized fraternization."

"Harassment and assault through the usual channels. Send the frat boys to my office in a couple of hours."

"The position of PR Representative is still unfilled." He snapped the folder shut.

O'Neill twiddled his thumbs, sighed, then took a stack of paperwork from his desk and dropped it in the Russian's lap. "You're supposed to help me? Help me."

A thin smile crossed the Colonel's lips. "The things one will do for their planet."

* * *

><p><strong>SGD 2x03 Treasure Hunt<br>**

_March 23, 2005  
>SFB Cheyenne Mountain<em>

"So, did you find them?" General O'Neill asked, hurrying into the command room. It was a state-of-the-art facility, featuring massive plasma displays, a holographic table, and banks of computer stations. From this room, operations could be run or planned.

Colonel Carter turned around in a swivel chair. "No, sir, but there's something you'll want to see."

She brought up a map of the United Kingdom on one of the massive plasma displays. Several areas were highlighted. "Most of the detected signatures are located in official installations, including RAF Menwith Hill and SFB Hereford. There are several weak signatures not worth investigating. However..."

She pointed to a location on the map, which was marked as one of the strongest signals. It was in southwest England. "Glastonbury Tor. It has some mythological connotations that I'm sure Daniel would have been happy to explain."

"Goa'uld?" O'Neill asked immediately. The irony was not lost on him.

"No, sir. Actually, it looks like Ancient technology."

"Exactly the sort of thing the Trust is going to be going for." O'Neill mentioned. He was starting to see what Carter was thinking.

"Not just going to be, they're already putting some serious resources into finding it. The CIA and MI5 were able to confirm that."

"Hmm," O'Neill scratched his chin. "Sounds like we should take a look."

"Yes, sir. A deeper scan revealed a system of hidden caves and passages. Most likely the Ancients put some kind of safeguard in place to keep people- including several modern surveys- from easily finding it."

"Glastonbury Tor. I've heard that before."

"It has some kind of connection with Arthurian legend. Daniel would be the one to explain it- if he was here," she added sadly. "It has something to do with a place called Avalon where the dead King Arthur went to. Apparently there was some kind of treasure there. I probably butchered that, but you get the idea."

"So, fancy Ancient treasure trove under a hill in England, tied to King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table? Cool!"

"Actually, sir, it's most likely a cache of technology or even one of information, similar to the Asgard Hall of Thor's Might rather than a traditional treasure. In some ways, that's even more valuable to us."

"Any idea how we get in? Can we just knock on the front door?" He gestured with his hands.

"No, sir. However, I think we can use the rings on Abydos to link up with a matching set in the facility."

"All right, Carter, do it."

* * *

><p><em>Glastonbury Tor, United Kingdom<em>

A standard set of ring transporters dropped from the ceiling of the cavern, depositing the remaining two members of SG-1, along with backup team SG-56, inside. The walls were natural rock, and the floor dirt. It was dark and empty except for a square stone at one end. Illumination was provided only by lights on their helmets and weapons.

A sword shimmered into existence as the moved toward it. "Excalibur," Carter muttered, shining the flashlight of her M91 toward it. Someone with more experience would quickly point out the difference between the Sword in the Stone and Excalibur, but she was hardly an expert. She wrapped her gloved hand around the handle and gently tugged. Her eyes flickered to her HUD, and the readouts confirmed her suspicions. "It's real, but it's locked in tight."

A hologram appeared behind the sword. It was an old man, dressed in light-coloured robes and a matching hat. A wooden staff was clutched in his left hand, and his face was framed by a white beard. She immediately recognized who it was. "Merlin."

Teal'c replied quietly, "Indeed."

"No, actually-" one of SG-56's members began to say.

"Shut up, Jim!" their leader ordered.

He began to recite what was clearly a pre-recorded message. "Welcome, ye Knights of the Round Table. Men of honour, followers of the path of righteousness. Only those with wealth of knowledge and truth of spirit shall be given access to the underworld, the storehouse of riches of Ambro-"

The hologram sputtered and flickered away, being replaced with a much lower quality one of a blonde-haired woman in a business suit. The calm, wise voice of the old man was replaced with one quite clearly belonging to a goa'uld, edgy and harsh. "You're too late. There's nothing left here- except, of course, for your deaths. Enjoy the last few minutes of your lives."

She disappeared, and just beside her former position a new figure appeared. This one was a medieval knight in a mixture of chain and platemail. He carried a large, two handed sword, which he brought into a threatening ready position.

The initial burst of weapons fire went right through the hologram. "It's not working."

"The sword!" Jim, an anthropologist by profession, yelled. "Grab the sword."

Colonel Carter was closest, and yanked the sword from its holder. It came out easily, making a satisfying _shiiiing_ should as it did so. She dashed toward the knight and swung the weapon towards it.

When their swords crashed together for the first time, she immediately realized that the swordsman did not pose as great a threat as she had feared. It was programmed to be a tough opponent for a normal human- not an augmented one. When she slammed her sword forward, the knight was pushed back proportionally to the force, and she took the opportunity to slash him in the legs.

The knight was also equipped to fight a normal human. The holographic blade emitted an energy pulse that would pass through most armour or clothing and cause extreme pain. The knight managed to get a hit in after being slashed. The strange energy weapon took a decent chunk out of Carter's shields, but didn't penetrate them. She didn't know what they'd do to armour, and didn't want to find out.

Lastly, the knight was programmed to fight fair, like an idealized knight would. Carter locked swords again, then kicked the knight in the shins. He fell backwards, and she slashed him twice across the chest before he managed to block her next attack, which would have gone straight through his chest.

He whirled around, catching the edge of Carter's right shoulder, dropping her shields. Ignoring the alarm, she went for the chest again, but he blocked it. Carter pushed against him, artificial strength against artificial strength. Suddenly, she broke off, ducking below the knight's wide swing and driving the sword up through his abdomen.

The hologram shimmered, stumbling backwards and disappearing before he could have collapsed onto the ground.

"Interesting," Carter remarked.

"But poorly designed," the commander of SG-56 muttered.

"How so?" the anthropologist objected.

"Well, it's designed to fight against a medieval knight. It fights fair, and has a weapon that would hurt pretty badly but wouldn't do a lot to a shielded opponent. Good for medieval Europe, but it wouldn't stand a chance against more advanced opponents."

"Indeed," Teal'c replied again. "Should there not be a great treasure?"

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking," Carter agreed. "Maybe it's already-"

As if on cue, a few golden trinkets and a handful of books appeared in a flash of light. Peering at the small pile, Jim remarked, "Well, I guess they didn't get _everything_."

* * *

><p><em>SFB Cheyenne Mountain<em>

"You got a book?" General O'Neill asked.

"Yes."

"No fancy Ancient technology?"

"No."

"No treasure?"

"A little bit, but not much. The Trust had already been there," Carter explained. "They must have reverse-engineered the device, rigged it and taken everything of value."

"The leader of the Trust is in fact a goa'uld," Teal'c added.

"We don't know that to be true, but it's pretty likely," she agreed. "The hologram was quite clearly of Charlotte Mayfield, and spoke with a goa'uld voice. It's just the sort of thing a goa'uld would do."

"You know that we can't prove it either way. It's not evidence, although it is kinda interesting," O'Neill argued.

"It is worrying, O'Neill," Teal'c cautioned.

"Well, no shit, T, but it's not like we can go arrest her for it."

"Indeed."

"Was there anything useful?"

"We did get the book." Carter held up the large, leather-bound object. "I can't read it, but the archaeology department says it's pretty profound."

"How so?"

"Well, sir, we've always suspected that the Ancients were the first evolution of humans. This book proves it. They say it's written as a story but is most likely factual. Somewhere out there, there might be an un-ascended group of Ancients, ready to share their knowledge with us."

"Was that not supposed to be the case with the Lost City of Atlantis?" Teal'c asked.

"I guess. Still, we should try to find the origin of the Ancients if we can. You never know what you'll find."

O'Neill sighed. "You know, Carter, I thought I'd never say this, but I miss Daniel. He'd have it all figured out by the time I said 'Ancients'. Right now, we have nothing."

He took a deep breath and paused. "Any other news on the Trust?"

"No, sir," Carter replied sadly.

* * *

><p><em>Unknown Location<em>

Even by Vala's standards, the way Athena did it was clever.

There hadn't been anything useful on the tablet, other than a signature belonging to Myrddin, better known as Merlin. Apparently, that particular Ancient had some special significance in Earth culture. However, he was only a legend- they didn't really know anything about him.

A search through those legends brought them to Glastonbury Tor- a hill supposedly containing the treasure of some knights or other. Various geological surveys had proven there was nothing under it. However, none of those surveys had alien technology to work with.

One of Farrow-Marshall's subsidiaries, specializing in survey and excavation, deployed a team to the site. They were actually Trust agents equipped with alien technology. Officially, they had probed a bit, found nothing, and left. The real story was much different.

Goa'uld sensors picked up a system of caves below the hill. Athena had deduced correctly that there would be a set of rings in the structure, and they used another set to enter. In the chamber, they had been greeted by a stone with a sword in it, which was apparently not Excalibur, whatever that might mean. Vala tried to pull the sword out, much to Athena's amusement. After that, a hologram of an old man appeared and said something about a treasure, which immediately got their attention.

No doubt there were several challenges they had to complete to get the treasure- well, to get it legitimately, anyway. Athena had other ideas, and spent a day reverse-engineering and modifying the control circuitry for the hologram. Piles of treasure had rematerialized and Athena left a special surprise in the programming.

The treasure was amazing. It would be worth millions of dollars, which sounded like a lot. The precious metals and jewels, however, were not the best part. Not one but two fancy-looking Ancient devices had been mixed in. Apparently one was a communications device, but they weren't sure what the other one was.

And that was when things started sliding downhill. They took the treasure to large, ugly industrial building on the outskirts of London. Instead of receiving her share, however, Vala was drugged and woke up tied to a chair in a dark, smelly room.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" Vala called, her eyes starting to adjust. The outer walls were metal, with exposed structure. Covered aluminium pallets filled the space. It was cold and noisy, and when she was suddenly tossed up and back down Vala realized that she was not in a building but on one of those strange air-ships. "Athena, this is not funny!"

She hammered against the chair. "Well, this is just fucking great! First I'm tortured for six months, then the lady who breaks me out ties me to a chair and leaves me to starve to death!"

No success. "Athena, if you can hear me, I'd like to tell you that you're a cheat and a liar! When I get out of here, I'm going to kill you! I'm going to slit your throat, but only a little bit so the blood slowly drains from your body. Then I'm going to revive you in a sarcophagus and rip out your entrails, break all the bones in your body and hit you with ten pain sticks all at once. Athena! ATHENA!"

* * *

><p><em>March 24, 2005<br>Warehouse, Unknown Location_

The building was another warehouse- drab concrete walls and metal roof. The inside wasn't much better- mostly just one big open space crudely divided with boxes and containers. The man lead him to a U-shaped area formed out of such things and pushed him down into a chair.

It was a decent work area, with several tables littered with tools and computers. Four men in black assault gear with matching balaclavas and assault rifles stood guard around a blonde-haired woman and two men in dress shirts- presumably scientists.

What really caught Daniel's eye was the object sitting on the leftmost table. The base was a flattened ovoid, with several recesses and ridges. It was made of dark grey polished metal, except for the distinctive bluish crystal on top. It looked like a goa'uld device to the casual observer, but Daniel knew better.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked, talking to nobody in particular.

"A piece of Ancient technology?" the blonde woman replied. "Yes, Doctor Jackson, it is. At least, that's what we think it is."

"We being the Trust," Daniel guessed.

He was correct. "Yes. Although we have considered changing our name, as it bears certain negative connotations."

"Well, maybe if you stopped kidnapping people- who are you, anyway?"

Her voice changed from the neutral human one to a menacing goa'uld tone. "I am Athena."

"Greek goddess of war? Well, I'm sure we could have an interesting discussion on the implications of that in a patriarchal society- if you weren't so evil!"

"You brand me as evil, yet you know nothing about me," Athena replied, switching back to her normal voice. "Although I will admit that your assumptions are not completely unfounded given the circumstances."

Daniel replied, "What do you want from me, anyway?"

She waved to the Ancient device. "Make it work."

Daniel looked at her with what he hoped was a confused expression. "Uh, what? I'm not that kind of scientist- you should have kidnapped Sa- Colonel Carter, or Doctor Lee, or anyone but me."

A thin smile spread across Athena's lips as she dropped a massive Ancient tome in front of him. "I'm sure you'll be of some use. After all, it's all there in the manual."

"Well, you have to give me something to go on," Daniel stalled. "I mean, do you have any idea what it does?"

"We believe it is some kind of interface device, possibly related to the Repository." She held up two smooth, grey stones. "We also believe it is designed to work with these. One of them was stolen from a man who claimed to have prophetic visions of the SGC. Make of that what you will."

"What if I don't cooperate?" Daniel asked, popping the inevitable question.

A kicking, screaming black-haired woman was dragged out from a small room hidden among the containers. "Let me go, you son of a- Daniel? How nice to see you! Or it would be, if you weren't working with these evil people!"

"I'm not working with them," Daniel objected.

Another thin, creepy smile. "Not yet. But if you don't solve this puzzle, she dies."

Athena nodded to one of her guards, who raised his rifle. The frantic flipping of pages was drowned out by Vala's screams.

"The next one won't be going through her leg."

* * *

><p><em>SFB Cheyenne Mountain<em>

"General, I have Deputy Director Ridler of the CIA on the line," O'Neill's assistant said to him.

He picked up the phone. "O'Neill."

"This is a secure phone, General?"

"Of course. You know I wouldn't have it any other way."

Ridler took a deep breath. "Around a month ago, we put an operation, codenamed RECIPROCITY, into action. The goal was to expose and destroy the Trust. Among other things, we planted a tracking locator on the alien prisoner.

"After the events in Toronto, one of our agents was killed and three others had to be pulled back, leaving the operation in shambles. We thought we could still track the prisoner, but her tracking beacon shut down several hours ago."

"So, do you have anything at all?" O'Neill asked.

"As I understand it, one of your people- Doctor Daniel Jackson, went missing just this morning. The last location the beacon provided was on a private charter jet. We believe these two events are connected."

"And where might that location be?" O'Neill asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not ready to reveal that yet," Ridler replied tersely. As an afterthought, he added, "General, I expect your full cooperation. The Stargate Committee agrees with me."

O'Neill sighed deeply as he replaced the phone in its holder.

* * *

><p><em>Warehouse, Unknown Location<em>

"You shot me," Vala spat as one of the guards bandaged her wound. She had been dragged into another room and bound to a chair.

Athena paced around her. "It was necessary to get Doctor Jackson's cooperation."

"Is this some kind of sick joke, Athena? Promising treasure, then double-crossing me?"

"If I remember it correctly, you were the one that did it first. We were a great team, but somebody decided that they would rather keep the treasure for themselves."

"For the record, that was Qe'tesh, not me. I can assure you that Qe'tesh is long gone."

"Yet her memories still reside inside your mind. It's almost a shame I don't have to extract them. As I understand it, the process is extremely painful."

"Oh, now you tell me that?" Vala shouted.

Athena ignored her. "Frankly, that's the least I could do to a spy like you."

"Spy? What do you mean?"

"You are an agent recruited by the Central Intelligence Agency," Athena stated simply.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm not."

Athena ignored her again and continued. "You are part of an undercover operation intended to expose and destroy the Trust."

"I don't remember anything like that."

"Agent James Marrick, CIA. He visited you about a month ago to discuss an offer that would result in your freedom."

Vala cocked her head. "Now that rings a bell. But I'm one hundred percent sure I refused that offer, as tempting as it was."

A pair of tweezers appeared in Athena's hand, and she gingerly picked up a small glass capsule, waving it in front of her face. "Do you know what this is?"

She didn't wait for Vala to answer. "It's a locator beacon, designed and constructed by the NSA for use in government agents. Very hard to detect by those who don't have the right equipment. We found this just under your skin. Any idea how it got there?"

Vala thought about it. "Now that you mention it, he did squeeze my ass rather hard, but I thought he just found me attractive."

"Funny."

"No, really!"

Athena opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by one of the guards. "Ma'am, Doctor Jackson says he's got it."

"Explain." Athena said simply, striding into the main room with Vala limping behind.

"Okay, this is an Ancient communication device- the book confirms that. It's meant to be used with the stones-"

"Not an information terminal?"

"No," Daniel replied. "It's a communications device, no idea what it talks to, probably another one somewhere in the galaxy."

"And the stones?"

Daniel nodded and continued. "The stones are an Ancient form of communication device that links the users psychically, allowing them to see through each others' eyes. Although they do work over short distances on their own, they are meant to be used in conjunction with this terminal."

Athena examined one of the stones, then set it back on the table. "How do you make it work? Just stick the stones in?"

"It may be that simple," Daniel replied. "I mean, the stones have to be initialized by someone with the Ancient gene, but as far as I can tell they'll work with whoever sticks them in after that."

"You're lying," Athena spat. "No doubt such an action would cause a power surge or something else resulting in the user's death. For all I know this device could be some kind of weapon."

"Well, that's the problem with using a prisoner for information, isn't it?" Daniel shot back. "You don't know if the information you get is genuine or not."

"Fortunately, I do have a way of solving this problem." Another one of those unnerving smiles. She pressed a stone into Daniel's hand, and another into Vala's, then drew her pistol again. "Do it."

"Don't you want to-" Vala objected, but was cut off.

Athena changed to her goa'uld modulated voice. At this point, it seemed to Daniel that she wasn't entirely rational. "Do it!"

"Okay. On three. One, two, three!"

A moment after the stones clicked into place, the top crystal of the device glowed a brillant blue and Daniel and Vala collapsed to the floor.

* * *

><p><em>Atlantis<em>

Weir paced beside the conference table. "So, one of our teams was drugged and kidnapped, but made to look like they died. Two of them were called out before the rest were taken, since only them and a few other people- including you- have prices on their heads. Meanwhile, I just received an offer from a rogue Genii claiming their leader has imperial ambitions, which he insists he does not."

"And you let him go?" Sheppard protested.

"I couldn't just take them prisoner," Weir replied. "Speaking of the bounty, did you notice that Teyla, Lieutenant Cadman and Doctor Schmidt weren't part of it?"

"Yeah," Sheppard replied. "Why not the complete teams?"

"That's the same thing I was thinking, so I looked into it a bit. Turns out that everyone on the list has the ATA gene, naturally or otherwise."

"Someone has some Ancient tech they want to get working," Sheppard guessed. "What did you do about Radim?"

"I spoke with the SGC. They said to proceed with caution but look for alternatives, and that's what I intend to do. Before he left, I gave him a way to contact us and slipped him a locator beacon. But I can't shake the feeling that we're being played. The whole thing seems timed too well to be coincidence."

"Of course it's not a coincidence," McKay snorted. He made a dismissive gesture in the air. "What really worries me is the fact that someone was able to crack our comm systems. That implies insider knowledge and a lot of processing power."

Colonel Sheppard sighed. "I know a lot of people aren't going to like this, hell, I don't like this. But I've got a theory."

Without waiting for a reply, he continued. "You know how Ba'al basically took the city hostage, then near the end of the battle the Heavy Dart took off? What if Ba'al somehow escaped the destruction of his ship and managed to escape the city."

"Do you know what that means?" Rodney McKay complained.

"It means we've got a snake working with the Genii. I said I don't like it."

"Why would a goa'uld work with the Genii?" Weir asked. "Actually, why would the Genii work with a goa'uld?"

"The Genii probably don't know anything about them," Sheppard explained. "And I'm willing to bet they're both planning to double-cross each other once their usefulness is over."

"It wouldn't surprise me," Weir concluded. She tapped a silver band her wrist, and a hologram sprung up from it. Flicking it a few times, she made an image of a planet appear on a larger projector mounted in the table. "M6R-867. An abandoned post-industrial world destroyed by the Wraith. Ladon Radim's tracker lead to this planet, and I had a team scout the planet when you were gone."

The view shifted to what looked like a bombed-out factory. "Twenty lifesigns here, in fact, twenty on the whole planet. We also detected a weak transponder signal. Zelenka couldn't tell what it was, but it's definitely one of ours."

"And you're willing to go on that?" Sheppard asked.

She pulled a set of dogtags from her pocket and tossed it onto the table. "There's only one place in the galaxy to get those."

"So much for making peace."

Weir nodded. "I would have preferred it, but circumstances have changed. If Ladon has some of our people, who knows what else he has in store. We'll call them first, ask for a few people to carry supplies-"

"And the ZPM," McKay suggested.

"They won't go for it, but it's a good idea," Sheppard countered. "That'll reduce their numbers to what- ten to twelve people? That would be a piece of cake, even if they have some snake tech that we don't know about. Do you want Ladon Radim alive or dead?"

"Alive is preferable, but your first priority is to rescue Major Lorne and his team if they're there. I know I'm a general now, but I want your honest opinion. Can you do it?"

"Definitely, ma'am."

"Good. Go get us a ZPM."

* * *

><p><em>M6R-867<em>

"You sure our communications are secure?" Sheppard asked McKay one last time before leaving the jumper.

"Well, you can never be one hundred percent, but I changed all the keys and added an extra layer of encryption, so it should at least buy us some time before they hack it."

"Remember the rules of engagement. Use nonlethal force if possible, but if they engage us, do what you need to do." They left the puddle jumper, the team sprinting about ten metres to positions surrounding the front entrance. They, too, were cloaked. "Alpha, in position."

"Bravo, in position." That was ATL-2, Major Teldy's team. They were positioned at the back entrance.

"Charlie, in position." ATL-5 was on the roof.

"Delta, still nothing." Delta was watching the gate.

"Payback time," Cadman whispered under her breath.

_Atlantis_

"Communications blackout in five... four... three... two... one." The gate shut down, severing all communications with the teams on M6R-867.

"Now we wait," Weir muttered. The atmosphere in the control room was tense. If the strike teams ran into trouble, they wouldn't know about it until they dialled out, and wouldn't be able to send reinforcements until the gate was shut and redialled from the Atlantis end.

_M6R-867_

"They're coming out," Captain Teldy announced. "Looks like fourteen of them of them, mix of men and women. All in Genii uniforms, unarmed- wait. Two of them have guns. An escort?"

"Probably," Sheppard replied. He brought up the view on his own HUD. The Genii were there as reported. The two with guns were larger and moved more deliberately than the others. In fact, most of the others moved as if they were sick or crippled. Sheppard shrugged it off- they were probably just nervous. "Just let them by, and wait for the signal."

"Yes, sir." Teldy adjusted her grip on the rifle. It was a nice weapon, much shorter than the old SCAR-H and designed with less huge people in mind.

_Atlantis_

"Offworld activation!" the stargate operator announced.

"Showtime," General Weir said, more to herself than anyone. "Be on your guard, but relax. We don't want to tip our hand before we're ready."

Two of the guards shared a look. They were wearing heavy battle armour, with TLCs and various pouches and holsters clipped on top. One of them carried an RAB rifle slung across her chest, the other carried an AA-12 automatic shotgun. Both had rather visible pistols and less visible combat knives.

Each chevron lit up in sequence, light chasing around the rim of the ring. This sequence did not even start until the first six symbols had been entered on the opposite end. Once the lock was established, the gate waited for the seventh symbol to be entered, then the coordinates were locked in and the wormhole formed, unstable vortex ejecting into the gateroom.

As a group, twelve people stepped through before the stargate shut down. They all had slightly worn Genii uniforms on, and moved fairly slowly, looking around at the interior as they did so. Weir strutted down the steps to greet them as the guards relaxed. The guests were not visibly armed. The gateroom technician nodded to Weir. Scanners detected nothing out of the ordinary.

"General Weir?" A blonde woman asked upon seeing her. She sounded tired, beaten, and looked like it too.

"Yes, that's right."

"I am Dahlia Radim." She stuck out her hand in the way that was apparently a long tradition for the humans of Earth.

Weir took it. "Radim?"

The same dejected voice. "Yes, I am Ladon's sister." She looked around. "Where are the supplies?"

"Where is our ZPM?"

"Ladon will send it through once we have returned to our world safely."

"I thought you might say that," Weir replied. She stepped away, nodded slightly, and the guards immediately raised their weapons.

"What's going on?" Dahlia asked, although she was pretty sure what the answer would be.

"I'm sorry, but you're being temporarily detained." Weir touched her headset, linking it into the comm network. "Colonel, you have a go."

_M6R-867_

"Stack up!" Colonel Sheppard ordered. His team, consisting of McKay, Teyla, and the add-on Lieutenant Cadman, lined up behind him. He detached a flat, olive drab rectangle from his TLC and stuck it onto the door. "Teams, report in!"

"Bravo, ready to breach!"

"Charlie, ready to breach!"

"On three. Three... two... one... BREACHING BREACHING!" The rectangle disintegrated, taking most of the door with it. Sheppard didn't wait for the smoke to clear before tossing in a flashbang and jumping through into the room.

The flash was blinding and the blast deafening to the guards inside. Sheppard went in with a zat raised high, taking out two guards at once with his first shot. They had been playing chess and were unable to get their weapons in time. One of the others fired blindly, taking one of his comrades in the leg before they both went down, stunned.

Sheppard swept his eyes around the room, flicking them once to his motion tracker. "Room clear! Bravo, secure the area! Charlie on me!"

_Atlantis_

The (for lack of a better term) hostages knelt on the floor, wrists zipcuffed together. The guards stood watch, weapons at the ready. Doctor Beckett and his staff examined them quickly, then he headed up to the control room where Weir stood.

"Did you find anything?" she asked.

The Scottish doctor nodded. "Aye. They're all ill, every single one of them. Some are worse than others, and though I can't be certain without some tests, if I were to hazard a guess it would be radiation poisoning. For a lot of them it might be terminal, or at least considered terminal by Genii doctors."

"That makes sense," Weir said sadly, "The Genii sent only people that would be disposable to them. They didn't want to give us hostages."

Her voice took on a new edge. "Damn it! They're being set up. Ladon's trying to get as many of our people at once as he can."

_M6R-867_

The strike team moved quickly and quietly through the dark hallway. It was dark outside and interior lighting was provided only by battery powered lanterns that cast eerie shadows on the walls. Shelves of junk and bits of machinery littered the facility.

Coming to a door, Sheppard paused beside it. "One tango, centre of the room. Prepare to breach."

Cadman placed a breaching charge on the door. She nodded ready.

"BREACHING BREACHING!" This door was a bit tougher, and instead of disintegrating it was blown off its hinges. Another flashbang went in, and then the team rushed inside.

The room was small, and had several doors and windows that opened to the outside. It had probably once been used as a receiving or storage area. They swept the room quickly. Nobody was in it, just a small black box in the centre of the room.

"Well, now we know that they can fool our sensors, too," McKay said, irritated. He picked up the box and examined it.

"If they're not here, then where are they?" Sheppard asked, more to himself than anyone. He had barely finished the sentence when the world exploded.

"Colonel Sheppard, be advised that you may be headed into a trap. Colonel, do you read? Sheppard!"

_Atlantis_

"Damn it!" Weir shouted, struggling to keep control. "What just happened?"

"I don't know ma'am, we've lost all contact with the offworld teams." The technician paused and examined another console. "Picking up a transmission. Audio only."

"Put it on speaker," Weir ordered.

"-leader of the Genii," a crackly voice voice announced. Cowen. That wasn't expected- although Weir had given up on expecting the expected ages ago. "As you have probably concluded, there is no rebellion."

"Where is Colonel Sheppard and his team?"

"Rest assured that they are right here with me. They will not be harmed." Cowen paused. "Unless, of course, you do not comply with our demands."

"What do you want, Cowen?"

"You stormed a complex belonging to the Genii. Some would view that as an act of war. I hope you understand that any hope of peaceful relations with the Genii died with the four guards you killed."

Weir turned to the comm tech. "Can you get a connection with anyone?"

"Only Delta, ma'am. They say they have no idea what's going on, other than that they heard an explosion."

She nodded and keyed the communications system again. "We were just trying to quell your rebellion before it started."

"I think we both know what your intentions were, and now it's time you become aware of mine. I will release your men, but I expect something in return."

"We have twelve of your own, how about a straight trade." It was worth a shot, and not mentioning it would tip her hand.

"The people you imagined as your potential hostages are terminally ill." Another pause. "You see, the Genii people need the Lantean ships you call Jumpers. I believe you have ten of them."

"Those are of no use to you. You need the Ancient gene to fly them."

"The Genii are a resourceful people. We'll find a way-"

Time to bring out the big guns. "You mean Major Lorne and his team?"

An awkward silence. Cowen obviously hadn't been expecting that. Finally, he replied "We will kill one of your team every fifteen minutes until our demands are met. Oh, and although we were going to start with Colonel Sheppard, now that you mention it, I think we'll do Lorne first." He cut the connection.

* * *

><p><em>M6R-867<em>

"Colonel Sheppard, do you read? Colonel, come in." Captain Teldy said over the comm. They had been guarding the entrance to the factory complex when the explosion occured. It had sent them flying and dropped the roof on top of them. Luckily, they had been able to dig themselves out with relative ease.

There were a few coughs, then a garbled voice came through. "Yeah, Captain, I think I've been buried alive. I can't see fuck all and my legs are pinned. How are you doing?"

"We got dumped on a bit, but all of Bravo is okay, sir."

"That's good for you. Alpha, check in."

"This is Teyla. I believe that I too am buried."

"Uh, did I tell you I have claustrophobia?" That was Rodney McKay. "Because I do, and I uh, can't see anything, or move at all, and I think I'm going to pass out."

"Lieutenant Cadman, are you there?" Sheppard asked after waiting for a response. "Fuck! Charlie, what's your status?"

There was no response at all. "God damn it!"

"Stay calm, sir, we're going to get you out."

A forced laugh. "Thanks, but I don't think the Genii are just going to sit on their asses. Get ready for an attack and contact Atlantis for help."

"Uh, slight problem there," Dr. Alison Porter explained. "It seems our communications are being jammed or blocked somehow. I can't get in contact with either Atlantis or Delta team."

"Damn it, I thought it was just me!" Sheppard replied. "The Genii are going to come for us. Leave us here and don't come back with anything less than an armoured division."

"What? No, don't just-"

"Shut up McKay!"

"Sir, we're not leaving anyone here," Captain Teldy replied acidly. "Even if I have to disobey a direct order. Sir?"

There was no response from him, but McKay piped up. "Great! I think you just made him pass out. Great job, Captain."

"Rodney-" Teyla soothed.

"I'm buried under half a factory! I don't want to die here, on some alien-"

"Doctor McKay, with all due respect, shut the fuck up," Teldy ordered. "Porter, can you pick up their lifesigns?"

"I've got six of them, three with IFF- McKay, Teyla, and Cadman. All under the factory."

Captain Teldy surveyed the ruins of the factory again. It hadn't been one big explosion- the destruction was focused on bringing the roof and walls down on top of anyone inside. The area they were in hadn't collapsed completely, though it was missing the roof and two of the walls. Deeper in the factory, where Sheppard and his team had been, was a pile of barely recognizable rubble. They'd need a bulldozer and a team of sappers to rescue them. She had a team of four women in powered armour. Close enough.

"All right. Lieutenant Vega, Dusty, you're on digging duty. Doctor Porter, since we can't get in touch with Atlantis, I need you to head to the gate and get help from Atlantis. If Delta's there, bring them back. Let's move, ladies!"

As Teldy took up a definsive position behind a broken chunk of wall and Porter ran out, the other two began to dig. With a grunt of exertion, Sergeant "Dusty" Mehra pushed aside the chunk of concrete, revealing a woman in armour. Lieutenant Cadman. "Lieutenant, what's your status? Are you okay, ma'am? Wake up, damnit!"

Cadman grunted as her eyes fluttered open. Her head hurt just as much as it did when she had been knocked out- no, it was worse. She seemed to be in one piece, although she could tell her suit had taken quite a beating as she slowly sat up. "Yeah, I'm here. Where's Colonel Sheppard!"

Dusty pointed to the mound of rubble with one dirty gloved hand. "Well, so far you're the first living person we've pulled out."

She turned to face Cadman. "Comms are down and we had to sent Porter to get help. Hopefully the Genii won't come-"

A sudden burst of gunfire ripped into their position, followed by an explosion which was way too close for comfort. Teldy shouted, "Shit! I knew that was too much to ask for. Can you still fight?"

"Yes, ma'am!" The Captain held out an SMG, which Cadman took. She crouched behind the same wall and checked the weapon.

"Do you need our help, ma'am?" Dusty asked.

"Yes, but so do the people trapped under the rubble!" Teldy shouted. "Keep on it!"

Lieutenant Cadman switched to night vision, turning the dark, empty street to a grey one with several white shadows along its perimeter. They would have been hidden from normal sight, but their thermal signature bled through enough for the hybrid IR detector to pick up on them. She raised the weapon to her shoulder, and a crosshair appeared on her HUD. Even the fairly streamlined helmet made getting a decent sight picture more difficult than it needed to be, and the M91 didn't have any sights anyway.

"Oh great, now they're shooting at us, too-"

"Rodney, it is not the time to-"

"That's easy for you to-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Teldy yelled, regretting the words immediately after she said them. If they ever got out of here alive, there would be hell to pay.

One of the Genii soldiers peered out from cover, weapon readied. In the space of a second Cadman had her own weapon lined up and firing. Several rounds hit, causing oddly white blood to spray from his body. She quickly switched targets, taking out the surprised Genii right behind him.

Her own shields were fried, and she felt several rounds impact her damaged armour before she dispatched the aggressor. A few more went down before the M91 clicked back on an empty magazine. As she reloaded, Cadman said to her superior officer, "They're getting closer! Maybe a block out!"

"I know!" Captain Teldy yelled, squeezing the trigger on her rifle. It had a deeper, heavier report compared to the rat-a-tat of Cadman's machine gun. With lethal precision, she put the shots on target, taking down four Genii and only getting hit twice in the process. Even through the adrenaline rush of combat, she wryly noted that two hits used to be two too many. "Let's just hope they don't have reserves!"

"Hate to break it to you, ma'am, but they do!" Cadman shouted as she ripped into a pair of advancing Genii with a long burst. "Check your tracker!"

"Fuck!" Teldy swore. "Looks like they've got some kind of APC with them. Dusty, how long?"

"We've pulled Johnson out but he's out cold! No idea, ma'am, but probably too fucking long! Do we even have any AT weapons?"

"I have an underslung grenade launcher," Teldy replied, slamming a new magazine into her rifle. In the street, the first of the boxy vehicles rounded the corner. It had thin slits in the front, presumably allowing the driver to see, and a small turret on top. Clearly, it had been designed and built hastily, shortly after seeing the type of vehicle the AESF used. "Cadman, you got anything?"

"A couple sticks of C4," she offered, not pausing in her firing. What looked like a mortar shell arced overhead, exploding behind them and showering them with bits of rubble.

"Give me some covering fire!" Teldy ordered. As Cadman obliged, she stood up to her full height and depressed a small button on the side of the weapon, switching the smartlinked sights into grenade mode. Two sets of crosshairs appeared on her HUD. One showed where the weapon had to be aimed to hit at range. The other showed where it was currently aimed. Ignoring the bullets that hammered her shields, she lined them up and fired.

The grenade sailed through the air, smashing into the front quarter of the vehicle and detonating. It blew the front wheel off, slowing down but not stopping the advance. Teldy wasted no time, reloading and firing the launcher twice more in quick succession. The second flew high, burying itself between the turret and hull and blowing it clean off. The third impacted aft, destroying the engine and stopping the vehicle. Several soldiers scrambled out of the blazing wreck. The second vehicle swerved to avoid the wreck as it rounded the corner.

"Damn it! That was my last grenade." Major Teldy dropped back behind the wrecked wall. Second later, an explosive impact knocked her off her feet, and she struggled to find something to take cover behind as bullets peppered her torso. Sliding up beside Cadman, she asked, "Do you still have those explosives?"

"Of course." Cadman shouted in response.

Teldy slammed her second-to-last magazine into her rifle. "We might have to use them."

* * *

><p>Episodes 1-6, Season 2.0, is actually finished and just needs some final formatting and publishing. I've actually started on Season 2.3, the second set of six chapters. It will deal with the decaying situations in both galaxies, with the Ori moving in. Some old friends and old enemies will be revisited, and though many elements will be kept, there will be major diversions from canon.<p> 


	4. 2x04 Origin

**SGD Snap****shots #4: PTSD**

_The egg-shaped object bounced once, twice, then three times before obliterating itself and blasting everything in the immediate vicinity._

It was over half a year ago, and Amanda Somers, ex-embedded reporter, was still living the nightmare. Part of her wondered why she had ever signed up- but she knew why. Who wouldn't? Go to other planets, take in the sights, show the world what was really out there.

_There was a shocked look on the faces of the two Jaffa, visible for only a split second before they were blown into mangled, bloody corpses._

She considered herself lucky to be picked. She wasn't well known, wasn't attached to any network- and the AESF chose her because of that. Unfortunately, she had grossly misinterpreted the job description.

_With some hesitation, she brought her own rifle up, lining up the transparent red crosshairs with the chest of a third._

Right away, she had been attached to a team for the duration of her contract. It was a newer one, SG-114. A four-member team before, she brought the total up to five. An unwelcome fifth member, at least at first.

_A short series of staccato bangs later, and blood splattered through ragged holes blown through the Jaffa's armour._

Captain Melissa Roberts, US Army. Proof positive that women could serve in an infantry unit, and proof positive they couldn't. Came within a hair's breadth of being left out in the cold by an Army that didn't want a failed experiment with female soldiers. In the AESF, she excelled. At first Melissa hated her, but she warmed up fairly quickly.

_A look of utter agony crossed his face, drowned out a second later by her eighth bullet, which carved straight through his jugular vein._

Sergeant Edward Lewis, Her Majesty's Special Air Service. The accent made that clear, and the reluctance to quit smoking cigars accentuated it somehow. Eddie broke as many stereotypes as he reinforced. Preferred coffee to tea, but preferred jam to jelly too. For some reason, she found that more memorable than his battlefield prowess or pleasant, if slightly annoying, personality.

_Blood spurted from the wound, coating absolutely everything- himself, the dead Jaffa, even a few drops reaching across the fifteen-metre gap to hit her._

Martha Brown- that was it. Well, it would have been _Lieutenant_ Martha Brown if police ranks counted. Former SWAT, though the reporter couldn't remember where, discriminated against because of race. Before that, she had dropped out of MIT. Not a scientist, her practical approach could solve any technical problem the team encountered. Amanda never really got to know her, and she never got to know Amanda, though the police officer seemed fairly nice.

_A moment later- though it felt much longer- she had another Jaffa lined up in her sights._

Then-Master Corporal Gal Chazan. An Israeli, the assumption was that he was ex-IDF. Apart from that, nobody knew much about him. He didn't talk, just did his job. And he was damn good at it, too.

_He wore a look of utter resignation, and couldn't even scream as the rest of her magazine tore through his heart and lungs._

Tartarus. It was supposed to be the first great victory for the AESF, but just ended up as a huge clusterfuck. They went in with all they had, and the goa'uld hit them hard with some unexpected weapons, including a sort of tank. But the newly-formed AESF continued the tradition of beating the odds. Among other things, they had destroyed the Kull facility. Ironically, the Free Jaffa would end up in control of the planet- with its sole major city reduced to a smoking ruin.

_All around the group of Jaffa, the sand was stained a dark crimson, leaking from their dead bodies._

With everything going wrong, a gun had been put into her hands and she became a killer. Not that she had a choice. Several times, she was hit by staff blasts that would have ended her life were it not for her (at the time) ultra-advanced Aegis II armour. Both directly and indirectly, it had saved her life. Within the fully sealed suit, she felt isolated, detached from the outside world.

"_Nice job," Captain Roberts said, looking at the bodies, and added when she saw the look on Amanda's face, "Don't worry. They're just aliens."_

If only anyone could believe that. Even at the time, she knew the Captain was just trying to make her feel better. It was racist, yes, but it dehumanized the enemy. It was easier to kill an alien than fellow man. But like the isolated environment of her armour, it was only an illusion. The Jaffa she shot had hopes and dreams. They had friends and family. They may have been on the wrong side, but they were still people.

_Blood covered Melissa's forearms and gloves, as well as the snake-shaped object in her hands that she handed to the journalist._

In the last month, the trauma had begun to affect her the worst. When she was with the AESF, there were people she could relate to, people she felt safe and comfortable around. There was always something exciting to do, something new to discover. Combat missions where she had to kill were few compared to the exploaratory ones where she could learn new things and meet new people. And yet the former were the ones that she remembered the most vividly.

_She looked at the messy pile of bodies one last time, then quickly turned away and forced the nausea back._

Though she had plenty of money from her work and a cushy job at Bregman Media, Amanda found it difficult to adapt. The few reporting assignments she had carried out were colossal failures. She was a personality totally unsuited to the job. They found her aggressive, rude, and quick to anger. Independent journalism ceased to attract her any more. Even her long-time passion of photography had become frustrating and dull.

"_You know, I had my doubts, but you turned out okay. I'd fight with you anytime."_

That was always how it ended. The conscious part of her mind knew that Melissa hadn't said that until just before she left, but apparently her subconscious didn't. If she were to return, she would be welcome back. The offer had come not long after she left, but the virtual letter sat there unanswered for weeks. It wouldn't be the same job, PR consultant was much more peaceful. It was perfect for her. Show her face on TV, spend time with people she could call friends, and maybe get out in the greater galaxy for a sightseeing tour once in a while.

"_Good luck out there. See you on the other side."_

There was really no other option. The civilian world didn't have a place for an interplanetary journalist with severe PTSD. She didn't want treatment, and didn't think it would do any good, either. She really did enjoy her year with the AESF, even if it did leave her with nothing more than a few million dollars, a certificate, and insomnia. And the new offer was even better than the old one.

Amanda Somers made the decision. She was going back.

* * *

><p><strong>SGD 2x04 Origin<br>**

_March 25, 2005  
>M6R-867<em>

A pair of dark, blurry shapes roared overhead, and seconds later, a new group of contacts appeared on the tactical net. "Or maybe not."

"Reinforcements? Our people?" Sheppard asked groggily, voice slightly less distorted than last time. Although none of the others could see it, his eyes had snapped open as soon as he heard the shots.

"Yes, sir." As they watched, one of the shapes disengaged and swooped downward. At the closer distance, they could tell it was an A-3 gunship. Seconds later, an M61 Vulcan on a flexible mount extended from the belly bay and opened fire. The effect was devastating. The 20mm SAPHEI shells ripped into the Genii position, utterly destroying their vehicle and brutally killing anyone in the open.

As the gunship tipped its wings and climbed, another group came into view on the ground. This time, it was their own. A pair of tanks, flanked by APCs and with Killdozers behind, charged toward them. Riding on them was what seemed to be five teams of infanty.

Major Teldy muttered, "The cavalry has arrived."

_Atlantis_

"Picking up another signal, ma'am. Audio only, this one's Genii."

"Put it on," Weir ordered again. She rubbed her temples and cursed herself for not picking up some aspirin when she was down in the infirmary.

"This is Commander Cowen of the Genii. I hope you have considered my offer carefully."

"We are willing to trade your people for ours," General Weir reiterated. She picked up a list and read it off. "For the twelve of yours we have, Major Lorne, Sergeant-"

"You are wasting your breath, General. We have no interest in having our people returned to us. They volunteered for the mission knowing that they were never coming back."

"I don't think you understand," Weir protested. "Most of your people can be cured, including Ladon's sister."

"Oh, I understand. And I want you to understand that I don't care!"

"What?"

"I think you're playing for time, General."

"I think you're bluffing, Commander. How do I know that you really have our people?"

"You operated under the assumption that we did, and now you question me?" Cowen said angrily. "Very well, I will prove it."

There were some muffled voices, then a single word. "Speak."

"Don't tell them anything, don't trade them anything, they've got a-" A gunshot cut off what was clearly Major Lorne speaking.

"The Genii people need those jumpers, General Weir. You have bought yourself fifteen more minutes at the expense of one hostage."

"Cowen, the moment you fired that gun you put yourself in a state of war with Earth!"

"Oh, yes, well, I don't quite know how I'll live with myself," Cowen said sarcastically.

"I don't quite think you understand the ramifications of your actions!"

The comm officer shook his head. "It's no use, ma'am, he's cut the connection."

_M6R-867_

"I think I've found it," First Lieutenant Agda Persson reported from her station in the back of the A-3. "Strong signal emissions, five hundred metres, bearing zero-four-four."

"Affirmative," the pilot, another Swede, replied. Captain Halvar Svensson brought the craft into a gentle right turn. "Okay, here goes nothing."

He nodded to the weapons officer beside him, who, with a few button presses, selected a pair of GBU-24 Paveway laser-guided bombs, locked the guidance system on to the target, and released them. Following a laser designator mounted on the A-3, the bombs tracked precisely, hitting within a metre of their intended target.

"Target destroyed, jamming signal is gone," the EW officer reported. From her station, she keyed the communications system. "Atlantis base, do you read? Confirm communications status, over."

"This is Atlantis," Weir's voice replied. "Reading you loud and clear."

"Solid copy," Colonel Sheppard replied from the ground. "It's good to hear your voice."

"Likewise. Have you completed rescue operations?"

"We have," Sheppard replied. "They dug out myself, McKay- although he's a little rattled, Teyla, Lieutenant Cadman, and Sergeant Stackhouse. Most of Charlie was wiped out- they were closer to the blast. We've recovered all the bodies."

He paused. "With your permission, I'd like to go after the Genii. They don't have ships or even planes that I know of, so they must be close to the gate."

There was another pause as Weir mulled it over. "Okay, you have my go-ahead. But John?"

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

"Be careful."

_M6R-867_

"They've destroyed the jamming device," Ladon Radim reported, striding briskly into the makeshift command room. "And all the teams we sent are not reporting back."

"It was too much to expect, the losses are acceptable," Cowen replied, standing up. "We must leave as soon as possible, before they locate us. Then we shall deal the Atlanteans a blow they will never recover from."

Next to him stood what was clearly a Wraith, clad in all black. His voice was too distorted and too deep, even for his race. "This will be a glorious day for all of us, don't you agree?"

He smirked. "It will."

"Well, not all of us, I suppose." Cowen motioned toward a fourth figure occupying the room. He knelt on the concrete floor, wearing tattered Pegasus-native clothing and a bandage where he had been shot in the abdomen. "Now, Major, what are we going to do with you?"

"You can do whatever you want," he said hoarsely. "You're never going to get the jumpers."

"That is not our goal," Cowen stated ominously. "Although if we did receive them, it would be useful to us."

"If you don't want the jumpers, why do you need us? What are you doing?"

"Even the information a captured team member can provide is invaluable to the Genii. When the opportunity presented itself, we took it."

"You mean the Wraith over there? I guess selling out doesn't mean much to you guys."

Cowen put an arm across the Wraith's neck. He frowned as the Genii smiled. "Bob has been instrumental in our plans. His technical expertise and knowledge of your people has made this possible. Besides, as you will see, he is not quite a Wraith."

Bob looked down, into Lorne's eyes. His own flashed bright for a moment, then faded. In a voice too deep, too distorted even for a Wraith, he explained, "I am the one you know as Ba'al."

"Cowen, are you out of your fucking mind?" Lorne roared, putting the pieces together. "His race attacked Earth several times! They live for the subjugation of humans, and can take them as hosts at will. This particular one will not hesitate to stab you in the back at the soonest available opportunity."

The Genii leader chuckled. "Rant all you wish, Major. In about-" he checked his watch "-ten of your minutes, Colonel Sheppard will be vaporized along with five other teams, and yourself."

He motioned to Ladon. "Put him with the others."

"Yes sir." Ladon grabbed Major Lorne by the arm and jerked him up on to his feet. The Major pulled his arm away, and staggered in front Ladon as they left the room.

"What are you going to do with us?" Lorne asked as he was led at gunpoint through a grey concrete corridor and down a flight of stairs.

Ladon forced him through a doorway into a more open area with clearly visible holding cells, passing two guards in Genii uniforms that joined him. "Well, I was just going to let you guys get vaporized..."

The men, loyal to Ladon, raised their pistols at the two protecting the holding cells, who wore a different style of black uniform. Before they could react, Ladon's men fired, putting three shots into each man and killing them before they hit the ground.

Quickly, Ladon extracted a key from his pocket and unlocked the cell door. "We're letting you go."

The men and women inside, most of them wearing clothing provided by the Genii, stumbled to their feet. They shuffled out of the cell, and two of them grabbed weapons from the downed guards.

Leading them out of the room, Ladon explained what was happening. "Despite or perhaps in line with what you may think, there was a rebellion all along. I needed Cowen and his elite guard in one place, and I knew the puddle jumpers would get him here."

"And the goa'uld?"

"He was useful, but that problem should also take care of itself."

As they headed out of the room and into another drab corridor, Lorne asked, "How did you get your hands on a nuclear device?"

"I'm the chief scientist. I built it." He paused. "Most of my men are waiting for me on our homeworld. Tonight, the leadership of our people changes hands."

* * *

><p>Cowen checked his watch again. Ladon Radim still hadn't returned. Perhaps he really was staging a coup- no. He was just being paranoid. Maybe they were being attacked- no, he would know it. Maybe he just slipped and fell, the damn fool. Cowen motioned to his guards. "Go see what's keeping him."<p>

As soon as the guards turned their backs, Ba'al made his move. With lightning speed, he drew a zat that was hidden beneath his long coat, and fired it once into each of the guards. Cowen turned, a look of surprise on his face. It turned to one of agony as he thrust his feeding hand into the man's chest.

A massive rush flowed through Ba'al's system, something indescribable and yet oh so satisfying. He didn't know whether it was physiological or psychological, nor did he care. The host, a constant prick in the back of his proverbial neck, displayed his pleasure, adding to the experience. He fed slowly, to maximize his pleasure both directly and indirectly.

"What... are... you... doing?" Cowen gasped weakly as the life was ripped from his body.

"The Pegasus galaxy is a strange and dangerous place," Ba'al replied. "Even a god needs allies. Like the Tau'ri say, I had what you want and you had what I wanted. An ally, one of convenience by an ally nontheless."

"An ally you would betray!"

Ba'al smirked. "Of course. I have what I need. I could have taken more from the prisoners, but now I know what to look for and who to ask. At the same time, I have given the Tau'ri another enemy to think about. It will be a slow process, but I will become the most powerful being in the galaxy."

He leaned in closer and uttered sarcastically, "Thank you." After that, he let Cowen's lifeless body slump to the floor.

He had briefly considered simply taking Cowen as a host, but it presented too many problems. It would have left too many loose ends. He could take care of them, but that would only arouse more suspicion. No, the days of Cowen were over, no matter who he really was. Besides, he liked his current host.

The Wraith were much, much more powerful than the Genii. And he could unite the scattered hives into one massive force ready to crush Earth beneath an unstoppable war machine.

* * *

><p>"We've got contacts," Lieutenant Persson reported. She adjusted the scanners. "Coming out of an unidentified... not sure what it is. About a dozen of them, Genii- wait. Those are our people!"<p>

"You sure?" Colonel Sheppard asked. He sat atop the lead M-301 tank as it slowly rolled through the street. He motioned to the driver, and the tank accelerated with a jarring lurch.

"Switching to visual." She peered closely at the grainy picture, running it through automated enhancements and a computer database. "Positive ID on Major Lorne. More forthcoming-"

"No need, Overwatch. I've got visual ID from down here." Sheppard replied. They were on the same street, and the group was almost directly in front of them. "Looks like our old friend Ladon is among them, too."

"Colonel!" Ladon shouted, waving his weapon in the air.

"Drop it," Sheppard immediately ordered, hopping off the tank. Ladon complied, dropping his pistol, and his two men followed his lead. "Looks like you had noble intentions after all."

"Unfortunately, Colonel, they are not entirely selfless," he replied. They were only a few metres apart now. "I can explain later, but for now, we have to get off this world."

"He's got a nuke rigged to blow in about seven minutes, sir," Lorne explained, coming up behind Ladon. He was injured and had trouble walking, but calm. "I'd advise you to do as he says."

Sheppard briefly looked around. "Atlantis, what is the ETA on the Daedalus?"

"Just under an hour," Weir replied. "I advise that you exfil immediately. In this case it is very much better to be safe than sorry."

"Copy that," Sheppard replied. He ordered, "Mount up and move out to the gate! Overwatch, get to a safe distance and monitor the situation from there."

_Atlantis_

"Shutting down the gate, communications blackout in three... two... one."

Almost as quickly as the gate shut down, it started up again. This time, it was being dialled from the other end.

"Comms reestablished."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Weir said to the communications officer. "Colonel Sheppard, what's your status."

"We're on our way to the gate, moving as fast as we can. Ladon, how much time do we have?"

There was some muffled speech, then Sheppard added, "Then we'll make it. Barely. Atlantis, hold the door open for us but be ready to activate the shield as soon as we come through."

"Affirmative," Weir replied. Then she waited. It was only a tad over a minute before the teams came through, but it seemed like an eternity. So much had gone wrong! Teams that were thought to be dead weren't, but now one that was very much alive an hour ago was all but wiped out. The Genii was on the verge of regime change, and she was facilitating it. Of course, that was assuming that they came back. She may have just sent them to their deaths. It was a mess, all of it.

Finally, they came through. As soon as the last vehicle had rolled into the too-small gateroom, Sheppard shouted "Shield up!"

With a buzz, the field of energy materialized, blocking the event horizon of the stargate. Seconds later, the whole room shook as a burst of energy transferred from the other end. The nuke had gone off.

"Overwatch, do you copy? Overwatch, respond!" Weir called out. After another long-short wait, she received a response.

"This is Overwatch one-one, we're okay," Svensson replied. "That was a big one, the city is completely gone."

"Affirmative, Overwatch. You may RTB as soon as the gateroom is clear. Good job, everyone."

* * *

><p><em>Unknown Location<em>

An instant after Daniel inserted the stone, he found himself in completely different place. It was a house, decently sized and well furnished. The archeologist in him put it at around the late Middle Ages to Renaissance, with low-grade blown glass windows, rough wooden furniture and abundance of scrolls and ceramics. The steady glowing lights seemed very out of place, and the size was a bit large for a peasant home.

He turned, and a blonde woman stared back at him. He knew what had happened. "Don't be afraid. I'm Daniel Jackson, the device works by allowing us to see through the eyes of someone else, basically switching consciousness. You are Vala, right?"

"Pretty sure I am," she said, looking at herself in the mirror. "Then again, maybe not. Where are we?"

"I don't know," Daniel muttered. He picked up a book, leafed through it, and put it down. It appeared to be a novel written in a dialect of Ancient.

Vala didn't hear him, or at least pretended not to hear. "This is an odd communication device. I mean, I can't talk to this poor woman, I have no access to her mind, her thoughts, her memories, I'm basically just borrowing her body!"

"Hmm. It's possible that they were designed to work this way, that they're just temporary transmitters."

Vala picked up a strange-looking fruit and bit into it. She thought it was actually quite good, juicy and sweet. "But why would they build a communication device that works by swapping bodies?"

"I don't know," Daniel replied, examining another book.

"Do you think we're actually in another galaxy?"

"I don't know."

"Why these people?"

"I don't know."

Vala strode over to Daniel, who had wandered to the other side of the room. Finally, she said aloud what both of them had been thinking for some time. "Maybe it's just me, but this house, these things, these clothes? It's not how I'd expect the Ancients to look."

"No," Daniel agreed.

Changing subjects, Vala asked, "What are their names?"

_Warehouse, Unknown Location_

"Harrid and Sallis?" the blonde-haired woman asked. "Where are you from?"

Harrid looked up at her. It worked! Nobody had been exactly sure what the device would do, but they thought it was a communication device of some sort. And here they were, presumably having switched bodies with someone far away.

"We are from Ver Eger," Harrid replied. He would have to be careful not to reveal too much. The Ori may be just as powerful here as they were in their home village.

The woman folded her arms. "And where is that?"

"It is on the world called Celestis, the home of the Ori," he said, sitting down in the chair. Beside him, Sallis followed his lead, taking the only other chair. They seemed strange, made of metal rather than wood and devoid of padding.

"Ori?" the woman asked.

"You do not know of the Ori?" Sallis asked, glancing at the worried face of Harrid. A trick?

"No. Tell me about them."

"The Ori are all powerful," Sallis explained. "They guide us on the path to enlightenment, and bless us all. We learn from their teachings, in the book of Origin."

The blonde woman's face twitched slightly. "But who are they?"

Harrid decided to play dumb, too. "They are everywhere, but it is said that their home is in the great city of Celestis. We dare not venture there."

Athena sighed slightly. These people weren't Ancients, and although the Ori might be, she doubted it. They knew more than they let on, however, and she wasn't just going to let that go.

"Tell me more."

_Ver Eger_

"Not quite what I imagined when I pictured a civilization of gatebuilders," Vala commented, surveying the scene in front of them. The street was paved in cobblestones, and occupied by men and women in similar clothes to what they wore. Most of the buildings were wood, but a large stone one dominated the street. The stones were a worn pinkish-grey, and the building had several windows. It was adorned with a strange symbol. The symbol seemed to have two concentric ovals with a base projecting below the outer one and an open top. It reminded Vala of a staff.

"No," Daniel agreed. "Something tells me that this is not the same race of people that built a spaceship that crossed the universe."

"Above the sun! Harrid, Sallis!" A man called from a stone bridge above them. He waved.

Noticing the odd choice of words, Vala asked quietly, "What?"

"Uh, I think that means good morning." Daniel raised his hand and waved back. "Above the sun to you!"

"Why the odd choice of words?" Vala asked again.

"Well, this place is pretty far off our linguistic evolutionary tree. Even if the language is automatically translated, the idioms won't make any sense to us."

"See you at Prostration!" the man called.

Daniel waved his hand to wave again. "Prostration it is!" The man looked at his wife, who shrugged, then they walked off.

Vala looped her arm through Daniel's. "Well, then, I guess we should try to appear normal."

* * *

><p><em>SFB Cheyenne Mountain<em>

"T! How ya doing?" O'Neill greeted as the Jaffa entered his office. He deliberately left the door open. If it was important, General O'Neill would rather know as soon as possible, and if it wasn't, you'd feel his wrath anyway. It was a point of much contention with Lieutenant Kelley, his assistant.

Teal'c's face was ashen. "I must return to Dakara immediately."

"Now? Did I ever tell you that your timing sucks?"

"You did not. Although the situation on Earth requires attention, the state of the Free Jaffa Nation is of utmost concern."

"What's going on?" O'Neill asked, now serious and concerned.

Teal'c gave him a rundown of the Jaffa political situation. "The Free Jaffa Nation consists of many factions. Some wish for a return to a traditional dictatorship, though several have instead joined Yu's faction. Some even suggest that we merge with Yu's empire, return to the goa'uld. One groups wishes to have a High Council, with power divided by military strength. Myself and Master Bra'tac wish for a democracy, with representation by population.

"Arguments are fierce, and many Jaffa are uninformed and undecided. Many groups threaten to leave, dividing our ranks and leaving us weak. The Jaffa are not accustomed to freedom. We fight and quarrel, and I fear the Jaffa Nation may destroy itself before it even truly existed."

"That's pretty heavy, Teal'c," General O'Neill replied. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"It is not of your concern."

"Bull fucking shit. The Free Jaffa Nation is one of our strongest allies- that's from me and the higher-ups. Look, this isn't really my department, but I can kick a proposal upstairs for the Stargate Alliance to back a democratic proposal." Even as he talked, O'Neill filled out the form allowing Teal'c to leave, which was fairly simple as far as paperwork went. He had made sure of that.

"That would be most kind of you, O'Neill."

"No problem," he replied, handing the form to him. "Here ya go. Just make sure you take her home before midnight."

"I can make no promises, O'Neill."

* * *

><p><em>Warehouse, Unknown Location<em>

"And this Prostration, what is it?" Athena asked, continuing the interrogation. The two seemed to be babbling idiots, but she knew that there was more to it than that. They had been trying to get here, and she was going to find out why.

"We gather in the town square, and bow down to the Ori. We chant, pray and meditate, sometimes for hours. It is often uncomfortable, but crucial to the path of enlightenment." Harrid explained.

Athena asked next, "The book of Origin. What is it, exactly?"

"It is the word of the Ori. It tells us everything, and we live our life by its word. It is the path to enlightenment."

She was beginning to get impatient. Harrid and Sallis only blabbered about the Ori, something that Athena found bitterly ironic. Many of her subjects had been like that, always singing praises of their god. Yet the duo was obviously fairly intelligent, and knew more than they let on. She rearranged her hands in her lap.

"The Ori, what do they look like? How do they act?"

"They are everywhere," Sallis repeated. "They are not beings of flesh and blood."

"So, you've never seen them."

"No, but we know they are there, like the air that moves leaves."

"If they Ori don't appear to you, how do you learn their teachings? Did the Book of Origin just appear one day?"

"No," Harrid explained. "The Ori occasionally send Priors to villages. It is a rare and awesome occasion. The Priors are the agents of the Ori and are blessed with many abilities. They can heal, move things with their mind, restore things that have been destroyed- I have even heard of them raising the dead."

Now they were getting somewhere. "These Priors, have you ever seen any?"

_Ver Eger_

"Well, that was fun," Vala snarled sarcastically. "Six bloody hours of Prostration!"

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "Why don't we just tell someone who we are and what's going on. I mean, isn't that the whole point of this anyway?"

"I don't think these people are going to understand," Daniel said simply. It must have been his method of coping with it. "Hey, did you hear what that guy said at the beginning of the service?"

"Something about meeting. Under the portico of light at the hour of bligh. What's that supposed to mean?" She paused, watching as Daniel turned over objects seemingly at random. "What are you looking for?"

"I dunno," he replied, climbing up the stairs. "Some reason as to why we're in these people, these particular bodies. I mean, it can't be completely random."

Pulling her skirt up, Vala climbed up the stairs after him. "Well, I have a more pressing question. Do you have any idea how we're supposed to-" she pushed a strip of cloth that Daniel had pulled out of a closet out of the way- "detach from them?"

Daniel stopped his searching. "No. And that's the thing that got me worried. Have you tried?"

Vala tossed her shoes on the bed. "Nothing. Maybe we're better off here, though."

"Well, we're not really here, it just seems that way. Athena could be doing all kinds of nasty things to our real bodies even as we speak. She could be-"

Vala cut him off. "I'd really rather not think about it. Dealing with that bitch is very much preferable to this weird out of body experience. Now, how do we get back?" She hopped on the bed and groaned as her muscles tensed up, then relaxed.

"Well, it probably has something to do with the device back on Earth, possibly removing the stones." He tossed aside several dirty squares of cloth. "Of course, we'll have to wait for the SGC to get to the device, because Athena either won't be able to figure it out or she'll pull the plug the wrong way, and I have no idea what kind of failure modes the device has."

"Do you think they're in our bodies?"

"I don't know, I'm not even sure if this is how the technology is supposed to work. It's a possibility, but I can't confirm it either way."

"I thought it was all there in the manual?"

"It was a very old manual, in an obscure dialect of Ancient and using several terms I don't understand. I wasn't even sure it would work at all."

"This is just perfect!" Vala exclaimed, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "You know, your planet is a fucking shithole. First you coop me up in the worst prison in the galaxy for months, then I'm kidnapped by one of your criminal organizations, which turns out to have Athena in charge, and now... this."

"Look, I'm really sorry about Gitmo," Daniel apologized sincerely. "See the AESF doesn't have any long-term accommodation, so we released you into the American system, which decided you were a threat to national security. But it wasn't my choice."

"You could have done something."

"I didn't even know until this week!"

"Still, you could have done something."

Daniel gently raised her chin and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry. But what's done is done. I'll do everything I can, I promise. Maybe they'll let you go this time."

"I think you should read this," Vala said suddenly.

"What?"

Holding out a leather-bound book, she repeated, "I really think you should read this."

The Ori symbol on the cover instantly turned Daniel off. "Oh, no, not that. I've had quite enough of the Ori for one day... or one lifetime."

Vala opened the book for him. "I think you'd find it really interesting."

Inside two square holes cut into the faded, densely packed pages were two stones, identical to the ones on Earth.

* * *

><p><em>SFB Cheyenne Mountain<em>

Chekov came into the room with a grave expression on his face. "British special forces attempted to raid a Trust facility. They were wiped out, and the facility was destroyed by an airstrike soon after."

"Yeah, I heard." General O'Neill slammed his fist on his desk. "What the hell were those idiots across the pond doing?"

"The British wished to show that they can fight their own fight," Chekov replied, sitting down. "A matter of national pride. They sent their best. I do not fault the men, they were good, but they did not know what they were up against, and they were not equipped for the threat."

O'Neill looked up. "They should have known better."

"But they did not. You must understand, General, that our countries are the only ones with any offworld experience. Until one year ago, there was little British involvement in the Stargate program."

"The entire strike team dead, two helicopters down with one survivor between them, and anything that might have been there totally obliterated," O'Neill mused.

"Your people weren't there?"

"Our people, Mikhail," the General corrected. "No, they weren't, not as far as the search teams can tell. But who knows, maybe they were vaporized."

He sighed. "This is a clusterfuck, any way you put it."

"It was a trap," Chekov stated. "They were never really there. However, the AESF and Stargate Committee will be blamed for the failure, regardless of any actions on the British government's part. It is politics, General."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

* * *

><p><em>Ver Eger<em>

As soon as Daniel opened the door, the man barged in. He was somewhat round, with a bushy black beard and hair to match. "Thank those full of value. I was worried when you did not meet me."

"Yes, sorry about that," Daniel replied, backing away as the man closed the door behind himself.

"Why did you not meet me?" the man asked, then turned to Vala. "Why are you not sharing leaves with the administrator's wife?"

"I... forgot," Vala stammered.

"We are already suspected, we must not alter our behaviour!"

"Suspected of what?" Daniel asked the man.

"What ails you? Did I not know better I would fear you were trying to entrap me."

"No, I wouldn't dream of trying to-" Daniel began.

Cutting him off mid-sentence, Vala asked, "Entrap you? How?"

"Okay, you know what?" Daniel motioned with his hands. "Please, would you sit?"

_Warehouse, Unknown Location_

"Is there no one who questions the word of the Ori?"

Another sideways glance between the two. Harrid was the first to speak up. "Some. They are heretics."

"Why?"

"They seek evidence that disproves the Book of Origin, and hide it away for safekeeping. They hope that eventually, there will be enough to convince the people that the Ori are not gods." He quickly added. "They are swiftly stomped out."

"Evidence?"

"Writings, artifacts, anything that proves that the Book of Origin is untrue. Most of the searching is based on uncovering that we existed before our supposed creation by the Ori."

"And you are a part of that resistance?" Athena finally asked. When the two didn't respond, she added. "If I were working with the Ori, then we already know and resisting would be useless. If I'm not, perhaps I could be of some assistance."

Harrid did not speak for some time, although his mind was racing. Eventually, he finally squeaked. "Yes."

_Ver Eger_

"Harrid always believed the stones were a communication device," the man, who had revealed his name as Fannis, mused. He struck Daniel as a simple man, but appearances could be deceiving. In fact, Fannis understood exactly what was going on.

"You know about the stones?" Daniel asked.

"Yes. They were found not long ago in an ancestral burial ground not far from here. We kept them and preserved them."

"Because the Ori would destroy them?"

"Yes. As I have said, it is sacrilege. We believe we have discovered evidence that proves a race of humans existed before our supposed creation by the Ori."

"Excuse me, Daniel," Vala interrupted. "What if these Ori are the people left behind by the Alterans?"

"You think they ascended."

"They did what?"

"Uh, ascended to a higher plane of existence, turning into beings of pure energy, becoming enlightened with knowledge, having godlike powers, I'll explain later. The Ancients did it, the Ori might be their cousins."

"That would explain a lot," Vala agreed. "These people must be a second evolution of humans, like you and me in our own galaxy."

"But the religion doesn't fit the profile," Daniel argued. "The ascended beings I know don't pose as gods, in fact they don't meddle in the affairs of the lower planes of existence, no matter what the consequences."

"Maybe they're _evil_ cousins," Vala suggested.

"The Ori are not posing," Fannis interjected. "Their power is very real and we do not doubt it, only their motives and their word."

"Fannis, just because they are powerful doesn't make them gods. There was a race of non-humans in our galaxy called the goa'uld. Because of their technology, they could impress simple cultures, and appear to be deities to them. But they weren't, and their kind are all but gone."

Fannis didn't reply. He said to Vala. "You will meet for leaves with the administrator's wife. Sallis and she are acquaintances."

"So what should I do?" Vala asked nervously.

"Can you not disconnect and allow Sallis to return?" Fannis asked.

"No, apparently we can't do that."

"Then you must pose as Sallis," Fannis said gravely. "Or we will be discovered."

"I can do that."

* * *

><p><em>Dakara, Free Jaffa Nation<em>

"The voting will begin soon," Rak'nor said to Teal'c as they marched toward the government chamber, built into the sandy ruins of the old temple. "We must hur- who is this?"

"Richard Woolsey." The man extended his hand. His dress of polished oxfords and well-cut gray suit stood out among the drab robes of the Jaffa that inhabited the world. "I represent the interests of Earth."

"He will be instrumental in swaying the opinion of the Jaffa," Teal'c assured his friend as Bra'tac joined them on the way to the council chamber. "Master Bra'tac."

"The news is not good, Teal'c," the old Jaffa told him. "Many wish for independence, and a return of the old ways. Some have even deserted for the remnants of the goa'uld."

"You mean Yu." Woolsey half-asked.

"Primarily, yes," Bra'tac confirmed. "Though his empire is not the same as it was even a year ago, he is still our enemy. Those who join him may fight against us, and destroy the unity of the Jaffa that keeps the Free Jaffa Nation standing."

They entered the council chamber silently. A round table sat in the room, with chairs arranged around it. Only some of the representatives were standing. Ka'lel of the Hak'tyl and Gerak were easily recognized, but Woolsey didn't know any of the others.

His presence was immediately protested. "You dare to bring a Tau'ri- not a warrior of the Tau'ri but a bureaucrat?" Gerak roared. The representatives immediately broke into loud squabble.

"Jaffa, hear me," Teal'c shouted, silencing those present. "It is because of the Tau'ri that we are here today. If it were not for them, we would still be under the iron fist of the goa'uld. Many of us would be dead. They are not our enemy. They are not our ally. They are our brothers.

"Many of you wish for a return to the old ways. Many of you consider the new ways heresy, and a symbol of our slavery to the Tau'ri. The opposite is true. The old ways are a symbol of our slavery to the goa'uld. They are heresy. We must change, or our newfound freedom will be squandered.

"Listen to what Mister Woolsey has to say. Think carefully about what would truly be best for the Jaffa, not just now but in a year, in ten, in a hundred. The decisions you make today will decide the future of our nation, if it will stand proud or if it will fall."

He nodded to Woolsey, who opened his briefcase, extracted a file, and began. "It has once been said that united we stand, divided we fall. The Free Jaffa could not exist without the Tau'ri, as you call us, and we could not defeat the goa'uld without the Free Jaffa. Our peoples have stood together in the darkest hours, braved the harshest challenges together, and won the greatest victories together."

Woolsey passed a stack of papers around the table. "The Stargate Alliance will support the Free Jaffa Nation, provided several conditions are met. We will supply food, tretonin, medicine, even weapons. We ask for nothing in return, except for a guarantee of an alliance. There are several details to be worked out, but the only major expectation is the formation of a stable democratic government with a model of your choosing, within certain parameters."

"This is madness!" Gerak objected. "First you insult us with your presence, then you demand we bend to your will and force things we do not need on us?"

"The cold hard fact is that we do need each other," Woolsey replied calmly, adjusting his glasses. "Now, more than ever, we are both vulnerable. The goa'uld empire is gone, which has lulled many into a false sense of security. A very false sense. Various mercenary groups have emerged, minor goa'uld are struggling for power, and Yu's empire is growing. The Free Jaffa Nation is spread out and has few defences. It is vulnerable, as is Earth. We are a known target, and our forces are still small. However, I should remind you that one planet is much easier to defend than an entire empire.

"There is also the matter of your logistics. If no aid is received and radical changes are not made, your food shortage will become critical by the end of this month. If even one tretonin production facility is taken out of commission, you will not have enough for your population and thousands will die. Your fleet is degraded and there is no one and nothing to repair it with. Your armies are scattered, untrained, and under-equipped. Your economy simply does not exist."

"What would you have us do?" Ka'lel asked quietly.

"Enter an alliance with us. Supplies can be sent immediately, which will stave off the food crisis. Technicians and engineers can be sent to improve your infrastructure. We can assist your military in rebuilding its forces. In the long term, trade will stimulate your economy and our own. It would be a new era of prosperity for both our civilizations. It hinges on one decision.

"Think about it carefully."

* * *

><p><em>Ver Eger<em>

"...the people shall deliver unto you the wicked, for your divine judgement, where their sins shall be weighed against all that is just and true," Daniel heard the administrator recite in a monotone voice as they hurried outside. The people of the village gathered around what was supposedly an altar but seemed more like an execution area and water decoration with no water rolled into one.

He watched helplessly as Vala was dragged kicking and screaming toward the altar. "Get your hands off me! Daniel!"

"What happened?" Daniel asked as she was deposited onto what looked like a stone bench and shackled to it.

"Didn't go so well," Vala replied, still resisting.

"Yeah, I can see that. Excuse me." Daniel began to move toward her, but two villagers grabbed him and held him back.

"Harrid, stand back," the administrator ordered. "Sallis has been overcome."

"No, she hasn't, if you'll just let me explain! Listen to me."

The administrator ignored him, speaking to Vala instead. "Fear not. The Ori see all, outside and within. If your heart is pure and your devotion unwavering, they will protect you. They'll cleanse your being and you will be taken to be with them forever. If not, may the fire burn you down to the ground and lay you down in the dust."

"Fire?" Vala asked as a man on the end of the altar lit a cauldron full of some type of fuel. Slowly, two others poured it into the narrow track carved into it, liquid fire seeming to flow toward her.

"Hallowed are the Ori," the administrator recited, and the crowd echoed his words.

What Vala felt was pure, unadulterated fear. A literal stream of fire was racing toward her, and to be burned to death was one of the most painful ways out imaginable. She fought hard against the iron shackles, but only succeeded in cutting and bruising her wrists. The one person in the galaxy who would help her couldn't. She tried to console herself that she wasn't really in this body, but she had no idea what would happen if she died in it.

The flame front disappeared from her view, passing into channels behind her back. Impossibly, the flames seemed to travel uphill, though this was really a clever trick of construction.

"What the hell did you say?" Daniel called.

"I think it's what I didn't say," Vala said quickly. "Apparently there's a blessing you're supposed to say over the leaves before you drink them, which nobody warned me about. Then I think it's what I did say. I was trying to politely explain what was going on and then his wife started screaming and accusing me of being overcome."

"At that point, I believe I mentioned that she might want to think about procreation. With herself."

"Listen to me, please, you have to believe me!" Daniel pleaded to the administrator. "This is not what it looks like, Sallis is not possessed. Okay, this is going to sound crazy, but, uh, we're from another galaxy. We're- we're using a communication technology that allows us to take over a body from very far away- and make us talk to you. We just want to talk to you!"

"You have to believe me! You're killing an innocent person!"

The flames spilled into the oval area around Vala, and she began to feel them burn. "Daniel!"

The administrator ignored them and chanted. "Blessed are those that deliver us from evil."

Vala screamed as the hem of her dress caught fire, then had a feeling that felt like being flayed alive except a thousand times worse as the flames seared her skin and boiled her internal organs.

As the last of her body burned to a crisp and her shrill, desperate screams died down, the flames suddenly blew out. The peasants dropped to their knees where they stood. At the end of the street stood a pale man in ornate grey robes. The symbol of Origin adorned both the clothing he wore and the glowing staff in his left hand.

"Hallowed are the Ori."


	5. 2x05 Arrival

**SGD Snapshots #5: Eli's Blog**

_eWallace's blog, 21-04-2005_

I'm going to share a rather personal story, one that some of you are aware of to some degree. I'd like to vent some frustration, ask for some support and maybe take a few stabs while I'm at it. Please bear with me, this isn't easy to write about.

It was a new era, they said. An era with flying cars and transporters. Well, maybe that was a little far, but the world of medicine had flipped on its head. The cure for cancer was proven to work, and the cure for the common cold was well on its way. More importantly to me, there were HIV treatments that would leave the patient with a longer projected lifespan that someone without the HIV and treatment.

What they didn't tell you was how much treatments like that cost. Way more than your average working class American, more than most professionals. And a hell of a lot more than a college dropout like me could pay. Okay, it wasn't college. It was MIT. Yeah, I blew it.

It was seven years ago, when I was fourteen, when my mother contracted HIV. She was a nurse at the time, and was pricked by a used needle trying to restrain a drug addict. 1998. At around that time, SG-1 was fighting off an alien invasion. If I had known that, maybe it would have put things into perspective. Or not.

That was an awful time for us. I stopped caring about school, and my marks dropped through the roof. C minus average, with a couple Ds and one B from a teacher that took pity on me. You know, it's funny, but my mom cried when she saw that mark. It's not really funny, actually, maybe a bit ironic but not funny. She was strong through the whole HIV thing, but cried when I almost failed ninth grade. My dad left a week after that, and took our health coverage with him.

Ironically, the medical revolution hurt more than it helped. Cure for cancer, cure for the cold. Drugs that killed superbugs on contact. Artifical organs, cybernetics. Neural interfaces. Holodecks. I'm getting off topic, but the world isn't far from Star Trek. Medical science might even discover the secret to immortality, a human dream since as long as anyone can remember and maybe a bit before that. They could already extend your life by years. But where did this leave dirty old HIV drugs? With a price raise to subsidize other things.

Mom really needs something called TIRT. Total ImmunoReplacement Therapy. It's basically the same as what they give the Jaffa, or what screwed up Pangara, with the dose adjusted of course. It's experimental, but almost guaranteed to work. And I don't mean against HIV. It's basically a cure-all miracle drug, with a few caveats. First, once you start, you're dependent on it for the rest of your artificially extended life. Second, it's fantastically expensive. Until recently, it wasn't even available, but with enough money you can get anything. I could go into detail on that point, but I'll save the essay on socio-economic status for another post.

Sometimes, I look out into the sky and wonder what's out there. It's a little less mysterious, but no less exciting, now that I know what it is. But my thoughts inevitably wander to one thing. What if things had been different? I'm 21 now. I could be studying at MIT, earning a degree and maybe catching the attention of a few important people. But when push comes to shove, I'm a lazy motherfucker who's never put in an hour of work in my life. I sit at this computer, typing up a blog and debating the merits of the Modern Warfare version of Call of Duty 3 vs the Stargate Warfare version (2 isn't even out yet, by the way). Meanwhile, my mom works her ass off to pay for useless medication. Maybe I deserve this.

Don't bring up socialized medicine, we've been over this already. And please, no retarded comments this time around.

_kkookoko wrote:_

_STARGAET WARFAIR FTW!_

_any1 how says modern is betteri s stupid_

_ wrote:_

_FREE WAREZ PORN WOW GOLD AT _

_Uclidiangeometry wrote:_

_In a time like today, it is nearly impossible to fathom a first-world nation without socialized healthcare, yet one and only one exists: The United States of America. You preach friendship and cooperation, and fully support the mission to for lack of better terms, save the galaxy, yet you do not even care for your own people. As a British subject, I find this incredibly sad and also unnerving. The United States is considered a paragon of civilization, which it definitely should not be for the reason above and many others, including but not limited to various human rights violations and a government that is corrupt and ineffectual._

_GUNPISTOLMAN wrote:_

_fuck u, ur mom shuld have known not to be aslut and sleip with manhorse_

_Thewise11 wrote:_

_I feel for you, man. That really sucks._

_Sali19274 wrote:_

_OMG keep it yourself im depressed now man WAAAAAAAAAAAH_

* * *

><p><strong>SGD 2x05 Arrival<strong>

_March 26, 2005  
>Atlantis<em>

Colonel Sheppard met with Ladon as he joined the group of loyal Genii in the gateroom. Immediately, he asked, "Aren't you going to stay to see your sister?"

"I would like to," Ladon replied, flustered, "But there is no time. I must return to my people immediately."

Noticing the Colonel's hesitation, he continued, "This is a complicated situation, Colonel. The Genii are looking to me as their new leader, but they are anxious. Any sign of weakness or lack of commitment would be seen as a reason to remove me from power."

Sheppard nodded. "You've got to be perfect, or they'll hate you."

As the stargate began to dial, Ladon replied, "A bit extreme, but that is basically what it is. Of course, the mere fact that I am not there leaves an opening for someone to fill. Tell Dahlia I love her, and that I will be back as soon as possible."

Weir came up beside them. "Leaving already?"

"As I have already explained to Colonel Sheppard, the situation on the Genii homeworld is unstable."

He shook hands with Weir, who told him, "I hope that our people will be able to share a better relationship in the future."

"As do I. The Genii need allies as much as you do," Ladon admitted. Behind him, the stargate finished dialling, spitting out the characteristic "kawhoosh" and stabilizing. He stepped toward it.

"Good luck," Sheppard called.

"Thanks, I'll need it," Ladon replied as he stepped through the gate.

* * *

><p><em>SFB Cheyenne Mountain<em>

"Any luck finding Daniel?" O'Neill asked sleepily, sauntering into the command room.

Carter was there, and turned around to face him. She looked a lot more awake than he did. "We flagged several more suspected Trust outposts in Britain based on sensor satellite, SIGINT, and information from Earth intelligence sources. Judging by what happened yesterday, though, I don't think we're going to find anything."

"How do you do it?"

"Well, sir, we correlate the-"

"No, not that! You've had less sleep than I have and you look a lot better than me. Is it just a woman's thing?"

Carter smiled slightly. "I've had several stims, sir. Anyway, I tried looking for Daniel's subcutaneous transmitter, but they must have removed it."

"Looking where?"

"Britain, sir, slowly expanding the range into Western Europe. It's a lot of data, and we have to send for some of it."

"Why not here?" O'Neill blurted out.

"He was last spotted in Britain, sir. That would be the logical place to look."

"Give it a shot. Maybe they came back. While you're at it, you could try Antarctica, too." O'Neill knew exactly why she hadn't.

"Shifting to US satellite coverage- there we go." The map on the large screen shifted across the Atlantic to a view of North America. Several large blue spots appeared.

"What are those?" O'Neill asked.

"Based off data found in some of the Ancient texts as well as our own research, we put together a sort of profile of what we think the energy signature of the activated device would be. Several of these we can rule out immediately."

Area 51, the SGC, and several other locations disappeared from the map. "These are all possibles, although there may be more that slipped by the filters. We're still working on it, sir."

"I think they're worth checking out anyway, Carter. Let's hit the Trust where it hurts."

* * *

><p><em>Ver Eger, Alteran Home Galaxy<em>

As Daniel cradled the dead woman in his arms, she began to transform. Her charred, burnt skin became soft and pink again. Her hair grew back out, and her dress even reverted to its unburnt state. Vala's eyes snapped open as she sucked in a lungful of air. She gasped, "Daniel?"

"You okay?" he replied soothingly. Behind them, the strange man raised his staff, bringing it back into the static vertical position. His face remained as emotionless as it had been when he arrived.

They embraced. "I've got tingles all over. And don't flatter yourself, I'm pretty sure it's not you."

Daniel turned to the visitor. "Thank you."

"Thank the Ori." Pausing, he added, "Stand. You will come with me."

As they left the vicinity of the altar, he recited, "Hallowed are the children of the Ori."

The villagers chanted in unison, "Hallowed are we. Hallowed are the Ori."

"So, who exactly are you?" Daniel asked as he followed the man out of the village.

"I am a Prior of the Ori."

* * *

><p><em>P3X-421, Milky Way Galaxy<em>

It was a primitive planet by most standards, even those of the goa'uld. The area immediately surrounding the stargate was one of the few populated areas, and it was largely a desert, with an oasis immediately behind the gate. The people were vaguely Arab, having been lifted by the goa'uld millenia before. Until recently, they had been under the rule of Ba'al, and had no idea what to do with their freedom. Several tents housed the semi-nomadic people. Once the great ring began to turn, everyone stopped what they were doing and rushed toward it.

Slowly and decisively, the man stepped out of the portal, allowing it to close behind him. His clothing was relatively simple, grey robes and black boots. A pale, bald head was visible under the hood that covered his head. In one hand was a large book, in the other was a wooden staff with a blue crystal head embedded in it. He moved the book to his other hand and flipped back his hood. "Hallowed are the Ori."

Dr. Lindsay watched from the crowd with interest. An anthropologist and linguist, she had been sent by the AESF to the planet as part of some sort of special program, assisting the people in transition. Hoping that the man wouldn't notice her in her very distinctive armour, she activated an embedded subspace radio with a few taps on her wrist. "Command, uh, we have a problem here."

* * *

><p><em>M9R-373, Pegasus Galaxy<em>

When the Wraith came, there was nothing one could do but run.

And pray.

Four Darts screeched out of the open stargate, racing toward the villages nearby. Like every culling before, the inhabitants tried various methods of escape. Those already in the forest or the fields nearby ran into the trees for cover, which was not much of a chance. There were a few caves, but they were too far away for all but a half dozen people. The villages themselves were crude and not very sturdy, though there were a few shelters and basements that may or may not be discovered.

The first goal of the Wraith was to scatter the people, cause them to panic and enter a state of disarray. The villages and anyone in the open were simply bombarded with the energy cannon mounted on the spacecraft. As they buzzed overhead, the Darts used their culling beams in reverse, dropping drones to attack and force out as many humans as possible. Then the culling really began.

Without ceremony, the stargate activated again, this time dialled in from a different source. A single man stepped through. He wore simple robes, leather boots and covered his head with a hood. A book was in one hand, a staff in the other. Slowly and deliberately, he raised the staff. The head glowed a brilliant blue, and shortly after four rod-like objects glowing the same colour came through the gate. They arced toward the Darts, taking them down quickly. It seemed that the prayers had been answered.

The Prior flipped back his hood. "Hallowed are the Ori."

* * *

><p><em>Unknown Location, Alteran Home Galaxy<em>

Daniel instantly recognized the device as a ring transporter. The design was slightly different, but it felt the same, worked the same way, and even sounded the same. They were deposited in an ankle-deep lake- or perhaps a very large puddle. Sunshine shone in bright beams through impenetrable clouds. The horizon seemed artificially shortened. Overall, the location had a very ethereal feel to it. He asked the Prior, "Where are we?"

"The plains of Celestis," he replied the same way he said everything. Calm, flat, matter of fact.

"And that?" Vala pointed to a city in the distance. The architecture was not all that strange, if a bit antiquated. It had several domes and many spires. Though she could not tell from the distance, the city seemed to glow, and appeared both close and far away.

"City of the gods." The Prior turned and began walking toward the city, and they followed him through the strangely un-wet water.

* * *

><p><em>Dakara, Free Jaffa Nation<em>

"So, how did it go?" General Hammond, or more accurately, a holographic representation of General Hammond, asked. The image was full-colour and three dimensions, projected from a small round projector set on a table.

"It did not go well General Hammond," Teal'c replied simply.

"From the way I understood it, you tried to bully the Jaffa," the General continued, keeping his tone flat.

"Indeed," Teal'c said.

"To be fair, General," Woolsey defended, "The Jaffa are in a state of turmoil. The terms I have laid out are crafted by our top minds to provide what is the best future for both of our peoples-"

"According to them," Hammond interrupted. "The Jaffa don't think the same way we do. Now I'm not disagreeing with you, I've read the terms myself. But we can't force their hand. The Free Jaffa must make this decision on their own, for better or for worse."

"General, with all due respect, we cannot allow the Jaffa to come under the control of Gerak's faction. Not only do they risk collapse, but they pose a very real threat to us. And my superiors agree with me."

"I know," the General sighed. "I'm asking, not ordering. Don't force the Jaffa. Convince them with reasoning. That will be a much greater victory for us both."

* * *

><p><em>SFB Cheyenne Mountain<em>

"What do you mean, one out of five?" General O'Neill asked, heading into the command room.

Carter brought the map back up, overlaying several pictures. "Of the five locations we raided, only one of them had any sort of Trust connection. The first, in Texas, turned out to be a hobbyist attempting to cobble together his own power source. In Boston, it was an independent lab. Unregistered, but clean. There was a large private collection of alien artifacts in New Orleans, and a cult in the middle of Kansas. All of them have been turned over to corresponding local authorities."

"And what was the one?"

The map zoomed in to Seattle, and several pictures of an apartment building appeared. "A mid-rise apartment building, owned by a subsidiary of Farrow-Marshall Aeronautics. Turns out nobody actually lives there. Unfortunately, most of the technology was cleared out by the time we got there, and anyone with any real knowledge was gone."

"We?" O'Neill asked, for the first time noticing the armour that covered Carter's body and the helmet sitting beside her.

"Yes, sir, I lead the assault team," she replied. "It was surprisingly uneventful."

"So, we're back to nothing?"

"I'm afraid so, sir. I can expand the search a bit, but I doubt that's going to help. We need a different type of intelligence, one we're not set up for."

"I've got BOLOs out already," O'Neill replied. "Guess I'll be having another chat with the spooks."

* * *

><p><em>Warehouse, Colorado Springs<em>

Harrid spat out a mouthful of blood- someone else's blood. The woman seemed pleasant before, but had gradually become more and more hostile, culminating in a curt order to have them literally beat up. The guard dragged him up with the same bloody gloved hand that he had just slammed into his face and tossed him like a ragdoll into the chair.

"I will ask again," the blond woman said in a strangely distorted voice. "What are the capabilities of your military?"

"Military?" Harrid asked. Athena assumed he was playing dumb. "We do not have one, we are simple people."

"Without an army, how do the Ori exercise their control? How did they annex territories into their domain?"

"I have told you, they preach the word of Origin and those who wish to be enlightened follow."

"And those who do not?"

"Those who stray from the path must be led back to it," Sallis recited. She covered one breast with her hand, the fabric having been ripped away several minutes ago.

"By force?"

"The Ori are gods, and their missionaries use their power to do their will."

"Ah yes, Priors. How many of them?"

"We do not know. The Ori domain is large, yes, but the Priors only visit when it is necessary."

"The Ori territory, then. How big is it? Are we talking a nation, a planet, a solar system, part of a galaxy, a whole galaxy?"

"The Ori know of and bless all that exists," Harrid replied. "Or that is what we thought until now."

"So they kept you in the dark?"

"The Book of Origin says that the Ori bless all," Sallis repeated. "Even we did not deeply question the meaning of 'all'."

Athena frowned. Maybe they really were just stupid peasants.

* * *

><p><em>Celestis, Alteran Home Galaxy<em>

After being led through ornate but empty corridors, winding throughout a city that felt ancient yet advanced at the same time, Daniel and Vala were dropped off wordlessly in a medium sized room. On a heavy table in its centre sat a bowl of not-too-alien fruit and a massive book.

Daniel had instantly become enthralled with the book. He flipped through it, skimming the Ancient text as he did so. Vala lay on the table, bored out of her mind. After what felt like a long time, she asked, "All right Daniel, what is it? What does it say?"

"Well, it seems to follow suit with many of the religions I've studied," Daniel replied, flipping the pages again. "They tend to weave their doctrines into simple fable-like narratives with characters that are meant to be identifiable to a common individual."

Vala sat upright on the table. Groaning, she said, "Why don't you read one to me? I love a good yarn."

Daniel replied. "Well, they all seem to teach meditation on one's worth and significance, the path of righteousness towards a state of higher being."

"I said a story, not some boring and meaningless explanation." Grabbing a star-shaped fruit, she bit into it. The juice was tangy and bitter, but had a sweet aftertaste. Seeing Daniel's unapproving gaze, she protested. "What, I'm starving!"

He glared at her and continued. "The central icon of the religion seems to be fire, which kind of makes sense. Fire is light, energy, warmth. And yet, on Earth, at some point fire became associated with demonic imagery. Things that are evil rather than good."

"And?" Vala took another delicious bite, tearing one of the points of the fruit clean off.

"I wonder if the Ancients had something to do with-"

At that moment, the doors swung open, and the Prior returned, marching in with his usual slow gait. He stated with what might have been a tinge of sadness, "The village of Ver Eger has been corrupted."

"We didn't do it, I promise," Vala dodged.

Daniel decided to explain it properly. "We are connected to these people, Harrid and Sallis, by means of a communications device. It was brought to our galaxy a long time ago by a people known as the Alterans, later known as the Lanteans or Ancients."

The Prior's expression did not change, and he said nothing, so Daniel continued. "Look, the point is, we mean no harm. We're explorers." Which was _mostly_ true.

"You know of others in Ver Eger?"

"Others?" Daniel asked, confused.

"Unbelievers."

"Oh, that brings back some very bad memories," Vala said, inwardly shaking. Her face seemed to darken. Back at Guantanamo Bay, she had heard more than one of the prisoners shout all sorts of crazy things. Death to America, purge the unbelievers, holy war, the works. Most of them had been beaten into submission.

"You want us to reveal heretics to you?" Daniel asked. "I'm sorry, but I just can't do that. They have every right to believe in whatever they believe in. It's called freedom of religion. Where I come from, we've had it for hundreds of years."

His words fell on deaf ears. "Those who stray must be guided back to the path."

"Seems to me those who stray get burned to death." She shuddered visibly this time.

Daniel tried a new tactic. "Look, we came here as explorers, and we'd like to go back and tell our people about you- about the Ori. I was hoping that you would be able to help us go back." It was halfhearted, and though he didn't reveal it, it was blatantly obvious the Prior saw right through it.

"The will of the Ori brought you here."

"I don't suppose we could talk to one of these Ori?" Daniel muttered in response.

The Prior heard him. "Of course. Speak, and they shall hear you."

"Can I talk to your boss?" Daniel asked, trying yet a different tactic. He flipped through several pages to find the name. "The Doci?"

The Prior looked at him, and he hastily continued. "Uh…'like Egidius of Vil Dare, I need to speak things that can only be spoken in the light of fire.'"

"Come with me," the Prior ordered, turning toward the opening door.

"Could you not have asked that-"

"Not you," the Prior added, stopping Vala in her tracks. Before she could protest, the door slammed shut again.

* * *

><p><em>Dakara, Free Jaffa Nation<em>

"The Provisional Council of the Free Jaffa Nation is now in session."

Bra'tac took his seat at the head of the table. "Mister Woolsey, do you have anything to add before we vote on the issue of our government?"

Woolsey nodded, intending to make one last appeal. "I know time is of great importance, so I will keep this short. As you may know, I come from Earth, but more specifically the United States of America. My nation was born in rebellion against oppressive masters, much like yours. Our founding fathers realized that they could not allow the same thing to happen again, and wove into our constitution a guarantee of freedom and democracy. Throughout its history, many have threatened to take that away, but none prevailed. At this point in time the United States is the most powerful nation on Earth. That is all."

"Your attempt at persuasion was powerful," Teal'c whispered, "But I doubt it would have moved any of the more ardent detractors of our proposal."

"Very well. Are there any objections?"

"This is a waste of time," Gerak spat. "We should not even be discussing this."

"The Jaffa must together agree on their future, whatever it may be," Ka'lel of the Hak'tyl argued. Gerak grumbled in response.

"If there will be no further interruptions, we will now vote on the issue."

* * *

><p><em>Warehouse, Unknown Location<em>

"This is useless," one of the technicians muttered, loud enough for Athena to hear him. She glared at the man, but realized that he was right. After they had passed out from the torture, she had tried some more exotic techniques. Even with the drugs, they had given basically the same answers. The Za'tarc detector proved it.

"All right, we've gotten all we can. Pull the stones." The same technician reached for the stones and attempted to remove them from the device.

They were stuck fast.

* * *

><p><em>Celestis, Alteran Home Galaxy<em>

The Doci had more hair than the Prior, but was otherwise as intimidating, if not more so. Strange markings covered his face, and plasticy looking clothing in off-white covered his body. A strange headpiece shaped like the symbol of Origin matched the one behind him. When Daniel tried to introduce himself, the Doci cut him off. "Daniel Jackson. From the planet Earth."

Nervously, he replied. "Okay, you know my name, and where I'm from, so I assume you also know how I'm connected to this man's mind. Why I'm here- you see, we're, uh, we're explorers."

"A Prior has been dispatched to the place from whence you'd come," the Doci said immediately. He seemed tense or angry, though Daniel could not be sure if that was actual emotion or just his natural (artificial?) voice.

"Really? You can do that?" Daniel asked, surprised. "I thought we were in another galaxy."

"It is the will of the Ori that we should spread Origin to all those blessed by their creation."

"I think you should understand that there are many kinds of people-"

"They shall find the path to enlightenment."

"I think you should also understand that they may not see your way as the only way-"

"The power and greatness of the Ori cannot be denied! Those who reject the path to enlightenment must be destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Daniel asked, not as surprised as he should have been.

"The Book of Origin says those who would seek the path must not be led astray."

Daniel, for better or for worse, decided to take the intellectual route. "See, that can be interpreted a number of different ways. I think maybe I know what- who- the Ori are. I will not deny that they are very powerful beings, but if I'm right, they're not gods."

"What is a god but a being that is worshipped by those beneath?" Okay, the Doci had a point there. "Is great power, knowledge, understanding not enough for you to revere the Ori?"

"Respect, yes, but worship, no!" Daniel argued. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that whether the Ori have spoken to you directly and told you to worship them or developed this religion on your own based on misinterpreted evidence, I mean, I can't speak for everyone- but I don't believe that any individual or society can achieve enlightenment through fearmongering and forced servitude, no matter what power is presented as evidence. That's something the ascended beings I know very clearly understand."

He continued, speaking quickly. "Don't get me wrong, we should all try to better ourselves, whether Ascension is the ultimate end so be it, but we should all be able to get there or not of our own free will.

"You can kill me for saying that, but nothing you say or do will ever change my mind, no matter what."

A single word was uttered from the Doci's lips. "Come."

He lead Daniel to the other side of the room, slowly and gracefully. A wall of fire was located behind a set of iron doors, which he opened. He raised his arms. "The Ori hear you."

An aura of light engulfed the Doci and a stream of fire spun around and entered the back of his head. His eyes flashed red with fire and he turned around, speaking in an eerily familiar yet distinct modulated voice. "We do not require blind faith. Only that you believe and see that you know to be true. All who follow the path will join us in enlightenment."

"Do you know who the Alterans are?" Daniel asked, suddenly curious. Could they be-

The possessed Doci's response practically confirmed it. "Those who abandon the path are evil! They shielded you, the truth of the universe has been obstructed.

"All will learn the power of the Ori!" And as soon as it had started, it was done. The flames left the Doci's eyes with a stream of fire and he returned to his normal- if you could call it that- self.

"Hallowed are the Ori."

* * *

><p><em>SFB Cheyenne Mountain<em>

A cold spray of chemicals washed over them as they materialized on the other side of the gate. It was actually the second layer of decontamination, the first being achieved by a decontamination field borrowed from the Asgard. Captain Roberts lead her team, along with the Prior, through several corridors into what was clearly a conference room. His dark eyes took in every detail, from the armed guards lining the path to the cold grey construction of the facility.

On the other side of the table, another man appeared. He was older, with greying hair that matched his clothing. What he wore was much more in line with the Prior's definition of normal- long trousers and a buttoned jacket. It was ornate in comparison to the drab clothing of the others, probably some type of ceremonial uniform. There was an energy field between them, the Prior noted. The people of Earth were careful.

"Welcome to Earth," he greeted.

"Earth," the Prior said, in a tone that was not quite a question, not quite a statement. "The world of Daniel Jackson."

"You might say that," the man replied, his voice wavering ever so slightly. "I'm General Jack O'Neill. You are?"

"I am a Prior of the Ori."

"You don't say?" O'Neill quipped. Shouldn't a man of his standing take his job somewhat more seriously? "You've heard of Doctor Jackson?"

Nodding slightly, he replied, "From him did we learn of your need."

"Our need for what?" O'Neill asked, turning dark and serious. He already knew the answer.

"The revelation of your destiny."

"Our destiny is just fine, thank you. Where are you from?"

"Where we come from and where we are all going are the same."

"No, really, where are you from?"

"I have given an answer. It has been said that the blind man is not blind, it is he who can see clearly who is blind." The truth would have to be given slowly and meditated upon.

General O'Neill rubbed his temples. After a short pause, he folded his arms. "If the Ori are so powerful, then show me a miracle."

"When Hannor Mir fell from above and learned to fly on the way down, that was a miracle. Only in time will the mysteries of the universe be revealed."

"So, how am I supposed to know the Ori really exist? Maybe _you_ are the Ori." He jabbed a finger in the air towards the Prior's general direction.

"You doubt the power of the Ori?"

"Come on, you're talking with an advanced civilization here, not those peasant morons. We've got flush toilets, electricity, the internet, all of it. Little tricks won't impress us. Show us what you've got."

"What I offer is only the path to enlightenment and the revelation of the truth of all things."

The General ignored him. "So, the Ori empire. How big is it? A couple planets already, or just a little chunk of a village? Have you been around a while, and only come into primetime recently with the fall of the goa'uld, or is this a new startup? You come from far away?"

That question could be answered easily and without parable. "The domain of the Ori is eternal and all-encompassing."

"Look, you don't like me, and I don't like you. Do you have anything useful to say, or are we done here?"

"The power and greatness of the Ori cannot be denied," the Prior finished. "Those who seek the path to enlightenment must not be lead astray, and those who reject the path must be destroyed."

Frowning, O'Neill replied lightly, "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

><p>"I think that guy actually caused me physical pain," General O'Neill complained, settling down in his office. Beside him, Colonel Chekov chuckled.<p>

"You could have ordered me to do it, but did not, and I am grateful for it," he replied, accent heavy as ever. "The fall of the goa'uld has left a power vacuum, and all kind of opportunist will try to fill it."

"Tell me about it." O'Neill shuffled a few papers idly. "The worst part is that this guy is the first, but he sure as hell won't be the last. I knew there would be thugs, but I didn't count on the crazies showing up."

"There is a market for new gods, one might say." Chekov sipped something from a cup. Was it- nope, too dark. Tea. "As the goa'uld did, others will use the opportunity to seize power."

"And here I was thinking we'd won. Pegasus is a classic charlie-foxtrot and the Milky Way is worse. At least the Wraith sorta keep things in balance, even if it is a horrible balance. Here, we've got a gang war or two- how's that going, by the way?"

"Lucian Alliance is winning," the Russian explained grimly. "If you can call it winning. It is not quite a war."

"What the hell else am I supposed to call it?"

"You could call it organized crime, like the media, analysts, and everyone else."

"Mmmm," O'Neill changed the topic. "Has Dick called back yet?"

It took a moment for Chekov to realize who he was talking about. "Voted in favour of the proposal, fourteen to twelve. Teal'c says many of his people are not happy about it."

"Any stand out?" O'Neill asked casually. They both knew that it was more serious than that. Politics was a bitch, and one false step could upset the balance of power and turn an ally into an enemy.

"One named Gerak," Chekov handed over a folder. "His dossier, which is rather thin I am afraid."

"Any other matters that must come to my attention?" O'Neill asked as he flipped through the folder.

"Not that I know of, General."

"Good. Maybe I can get back to something a little less unsatisfying."

As an afterthought, Chekov added, "He mentioned Doctor Jackson by name, correct?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, perhaps the Ori have something to do with his disappearance."

The General thought about it, then dismissed the possibility. "Nah. I seriously doubt they have any Trust ties. He probably just mentioned Daniel because he's the sociable one."


	6. 2x06 Enlightenment

**SGD Snapshots #6: Son of Sun Tzu**

It was strange the way the winds of change blew.

The Jade Empire had always been a strong one. It never stood out as much as some of the others, for better or for worse. For over a thousand years it had been a peaceful, stable nation among violent, unstable empires. While others had risen and fallen, it had stayed in more or less the same place.

Throughout the ages, the great Emperor Yu had been the one leading his people, numbering millions of Jaffa and billions of humans. He had built an empire from hundreds of divided worlds and forged it into one unified nation. He had guided them through troubles and commanded them against their enemies.

And he was dying.

Many revered the Emperor as a god, but Oshu was under no illusions. Yu's First Prime knew that although powerful, Yu was just as mortal as he was. For years the old Emperor had been acting strangely, forgetful and foolish. Recently, his health had taken a turn for the worse. Yu was almost totally incoherent, and grew physically weaker and weaker every day. Soon he would be gone, and Oshu would be left in charge of the empire.

Oshu was a descendant of Sun Tzu, a legendary human- not Jaffa, but human- general that had served as one of Yu's trusted advisors in a time long gone by. It would be a lie if he were to say he didn't feel the need to live up to his ancestor's reputation. Despite his pedigree, Oshu spent most of his life as a relatively simple warrior of Yu, relaying orders more than anything. When his Emperor's mind began slipping, Oshu had to take on more and more leadership roles. He was always on his feet, forced to learn quickly and adapt.

It was a crossroads for the Jade Empire. Oshu would soon be the leader of his people, in fact if not in formality. He briefly considered hiding Yu's death and pretending he still existed- using a doppelganger as a figurehead. But it wouldn't work- sooner or later the ruse would be discovered and Oshu would be ejected from power.

Power. Traditionally, every goa'uld ruled empire was a total and absolute monarchy or theocracy. That would have to change. The Jaffa and the humans were demanding more freedoms, more power. Too many had been impacted by the Tau'ri. Their deeds were well known, and rumours of their civilization spread like wildfire throughout the galaxy. Was it true that the Tau'ri people ruled themselves? Were they really allowed to believe in whatever gods they chose to? Could information really be exchanged freely and instantly across the empire with no consequences.

Clearly, the Jade Empire would need to go through some serious reforms. Oshu hadn't a clue on how to set up the government- but only a few years ago, he had no clue how to run an empire, either. There were traditionalists who would oppose his rule, and with some of the things he had to do, they might even try to kill him. With all the internal strife, the empire would also be vulnerable to outside attack. And the galaxy was in chaos around them, with the Free Jaffa, Lucian Alliance, and countless splinter groups all wanting their piece of the empire.

There was no way Oshu could do it alone. He needed allies- the Empire needed allies. He would need to seek peace with the Free Jaffa, and he would need assistance from the Tau'ri. The empire would need to change, going to what the humans of Earth would call a constitutional monarchy, perhaps even a form of democracy. Slavery would need to be abolished, infrastructure completely overhauled.

The Jade Empire had to change, or it would crumble into dust.

* * *

><p><strong>SGD 2x06 Enlightenment<strong>

_Celestis, Alteran Home Galaxy_

"What's going on?" Vala asked as Daniel strode briskly into the room.

"Turns out our ascended Ancients and the Ori had a slight difference of opinion," Daniel replied. He was tense, and his words came out quickly. "This is bad. See, the Ori seem to think because they're ascended, humans should worship them. All humans."

"And if we don't?"

"Then we're not worthy and living and should be destroyed. Apparently, our ascended Ancients have been shielding our existence from the Ori."

"So why didn't they stop us from coming here?"

"Free will. The Ancients may be protecting us from the Ori, but not their human followers. The Ancients won't interfere on any of the lower planes- if we choose to worship the Ori, that's our choice. And they won't stop Priors from coming through the gate because apparently they've already sent one."

"The Ori have given the Priors special powers and that's not fair-"

"But they're still human. Highly evolved humans can have some pretty amazing abilities. Combine that with the Ori technology, which despite all appearances is close to the level of the Ancients, and the aforementioned religious fervor-"

The realization struck Vala like a brick. "They're headed on a crusade."

Daniel nodded slowly. "Sending a Prior was only the beginning. Anyone who refuses to bow down to their religion-" he snapped his fingers- "and they have the power to back it up, using the knowledge the Ori have gained as Ascended."

After a long, drawn out silence, he added, "We need to warn Earth. We need to get out of these people."

"And what?" Vala argued. "Tell that bitch Athena that a group of evil religious fundamentalists are coming to our galaxy? Daniel, it might be too late anyway. You said it yourself, they've already sent a Prior."

"And they may not know the significance," Daniel countered. "Even Athena is better than nothing. We have to warn Earth."

_March 27, 2005_

_Warehouse, Unknown Location_

"I want them disconnected," Athena ordered. Behind her, both Harrid and Sallis in Daniel and Vala's bodies were gagged and bound to chairs.

The technician shook his head. "Look, it's not that simple. The thing doesn't have a power button, and the stones won't come out."

"And you didn't feel it necessary to tell me this before?"

"Well, I didn't exactly get a chance," the man defended.

Athena briefly considered executing the man for his insolence, but thought better of it. Despite failing to figure out how to activate the device, technical minds were a rare and valuable commodity. "Can you figure out how to shut it down?"

"Safely, or not safely? Because if you don't care about the consequences, we can destroy the device in a multitude of-"

Taking a moment to consider her options, Athena replied, "Safely is better. I'll give you a few more hours, but if you and your geek friends can't do it, we'll have to blow the device."

"Why the rush?"

"Because," Athena replied slowly. "If the Space Forces haven't picked up on the subspace emissions this device is undoubtedly putting out, they will very soon."

* * *

><p><em>Ver Eger, Alteran Home Galaxy<em>

"Why did he bring us back here?" Vala asked, pacing around the room of the house.

Daniel looked up from the worn copy of the Book of Origin and replied, "Well, although the universe is infinite and that is a lot to keep track of, I think the reason has to do with the followers more than anything. I get the feeling that the Ori let their devout followers do their enforcing for them. It confirms their loyalty."

With a jump, Vala sat on the table. "So, what are we going to do now?"

"Fannis said that his sect found other artifacts. Now I'm thinking that might be the best way to contact Earth. If we can get the terminal device, maybe we can get the communication thing going both ways."

"But if the Prior is using us to weed out unbel-" Vala began, but stopped when there was a fierce rapping on the door. She crept to the window and peeked out, noticing a hooded figure. "No idea who it is."

Daniel nodded in response, selecting a heavy vase and standing where he would be hidden by the large wooden door. He opened it and lowered the object when he realized who it was. "Fannis!"

He slammed the door shut and said exasperated, "You shouldn't have come! They're using us to get to you."

"So I suspected. Either that or you've truly come to see the power of the Ori." He clasped a hand on Daniel's shoulder. "If I can help you speak the reality of our existence to your people, perhaps one day you will spread that word back here."

Daniel sighed deeply. "You said you had other artifacts besides the stones. We're looking for a large dome-shaped object with a blue crystal on top. The stones fit inside of it."

Smiling, Fannis replied simply, "Come."

As he turned to the door, Daniel grabbed him. "Fannis, you're risking your life!"

"Harrid, Sallis, and I, all those who believe as we do, have known for some time that we may give our lives for our cause. We can only hope one day the truth comes to bear as a result."

* * *

><p><em>SFB Cheyenne Mountain<em>

Feeling something poking against her exposed neck, Carter groaned and forced her eyes open. "Wakey, wakey, Carter," General O'Neill teased.

Bolting upright, she made a mental note of how immature her superior officer really was. "Sorry, sir!"

O'Neill chuckled. "Sometimes you take this job way too seriously. When's the last time you had a decent night's sleep?"

"I don't remember, sir."

"Right, well, long story short, they're here. In Colorado Springs."

"How did you-"

"A few strings here, a few strings there," O'Neill shrugged. "Ridler finally came through."

"What did he say?"

"They tracked Vala with a subdermal device. The Trust didn't detect it initially, because they were looking for ours devices, not CIA ones. They eventually found it, but by that time the CIA had already tracked Vala to a charter jet from London to Denver."

"And from there, they would have looked at Trust assets in the area and narrowed it down to a facility here," Carter finished.

O'Neill nodded and said dramatically, "We move tonight."

* * *

><p><em>Ver Eger, Alteran Home Galaxy<em>

Fannis lead them into a dusty, musty basement of an unoccupied house, presumably owned by one of their number. He placed a torch into a holder on a wall, providing illumination to the space. Several containers, mostly wooden crates, sat on the floor.

Using an oddly-shaped equivalent of a crowbar, Daniel removed the top of the crate. Sure enough, the terminal device was inside. Its smooth ridges and oddly iridescent metal were unmistakable. There was one odd thing about it-

"Strange," Fannis commented, looking at the device. "It was not doing that when we found it."

"Is this going to be a problem?" Vala asked, sneaking a peek at the device. The pale blue crystal on top was now glowing brilliantly in the same colour.

"Yes, I think it is," Daniel said glumly. He removed it from the crate and set it on a rough table.

"Why?"

Sighing, Daniel replied, "Well, Fannis, the way we understood it, this was a one way device. I was hoping that by activating this one we could go both ways and transfer back. However it seems that it doesn't quite work that way."

"Well, that's not all bad, is it?" Vala asked. Not waiting for a reply, she continued. "I mean, if both devices are activated, that implies a two-way thing going on. That means Harrid and Sallis are back in our bodies, spilling their guts to Athena."

"Or more likely getting tortured for information," Daniel said wryly. Fannis gasped, and he turned to face the man. "Fannis?"

The man continued to struggle for air, like he was being choked. Sensing something was wrong, Daniel turned toward the door.

The Prior stood in the doorway, slowly striding forward. His staff was raised high and his face remained impassive. With a wave of his hand, he dropped Fannis to the ground and pinned the two heretics to the wall. "And the people shall deliver the wicked, unto your divine judgement."

* * *

><p><em>SFB Cheyenne Mountain<em>

Colonel Carter tapped on a hologram projected above her armoured wrist, and a corresponding one appeared on the table in front of her. "We're almost certain that this is the facility. It's very close to here, and that's why we didn't notice it. I'll spare the details."

A few of her audience, all soldiers in full gear, chuckled, knowing the Colonel's propensity for long explanations. Captain Roberts asked, "Another warehouse, ma'am?"

"Yes, Captain, another warehouse. There are various reasons the Trust likes them. Warehouses don't draw attention, are large enough for a decent operation, and are cheap."

The British Sergeant beside Roberts leaned back in his chair. He asked, "I take it we're not just barging in the front door? If you don't me asking, ma'am."

"Of course not. Three teams, arrayed around the warehouse, plus one and a bit going in through the roof. One fast, hard, coordinated strike, with no warning. Expect heavy resistance, including mounted machine guns and guards with body armour. The primary objective is to recover Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran. Secondary objective is to take down Charlotte Mayfield. Everything else is below that."

_Ver Eger, Alteran Home Galaxy_

As they were half-carried, half-dragged to the execution altar, Vala screamed, "I'm a believer! The Ori are great! What's the matter with you, I've seen the light!"

She craned her neck to face Daniel, who was silent. "I don't think they're buying it."

"Well, I've heard you do better," Daniel said. He took the opportunity to attack one of his handlers, but his strike was much weaker than what he expected it to be. That attempt only earned him a rather painful punch to the gut.

Back to back, they were chained to the pedestal in the middle of the altar. "Glorious are the Ori, who lead us to salvation who did fight the evil that would lead us to mortal sin. Did they defeat the old spirits and cast them out, and now, with the strength of our will..."

_Warehouse, Colorado Springs_

A loud sound, like thunder, but much more rapid and much closer, startled Harrid awake. A moment later, Sallis' eyes snapped open and she stole a glance at him, worried.

Athena strapped a pistol holster around her hip, then turned to the technicians. "Leave nothing for them. We have to go, now."

One of the guards opened a rectangular blue container, and the woman climbed inside. Several of the others followed her, while the technicians hurriedly destroyed, deleted, or packed up anything of value. The gunfire did not stop, in fact, it got louder.

Suddenly, a hole appeared in the roof with a flash and a tremendous bang that deafened everyone without suitable protection in the warehouse. Six armoured figures, silhouetted by the dark night outside, dropped down, landing heavily with their weapons raised. The remaining guards desperately attempted to fire back, but were dropped within seconds.

_Ver Eger, Alteran Home Galaxy_

The administrator continued his preaching, but both Daniel and Vala knew that he was only delaying the inevitable. Their worried eyes were unable to meet, as they were chained back-to-back. "Guide us on the path so that we may triumph over the enemy of our salvation and be with you, in the end of ends, on the plains of enlightenment."

After he stopped, the Prior stepped forward and added, "Hallowed are the Ori."

The people echoed his words as the cauldron of fuel leapt into flames. Slowly, it was tilted, allowing the liquid flames to flow into the altar, toward the two helpless prisoners.

_Warehouse, Colorado Springs_

"Clear right!"

"Clear left!"

"Room clear!" Carter confirmed. Several of the guards lay on the ground, bodies in pools of their own blood. Two were still alive, and their own medics tended to them. One of the technicians had tried to pull a gun on them and died for it, then the other two surrendered. The Ancient device sat on the table, stones in and spire glowing blue.

"Daniel?" Carter asked. No response from him, though he was clearly conscious. Damn.

Sergeant Lewis pointed to a blue cargo container. "Hidden entrance to a tunnel of sorts, ma'am. Bloody well done, too."

"SG-114, go," Carter ordered. As they filed inside, she turned her attention to the technicians. "The device. What does it do?"

There was no response, so she fired a burst from her battle rifle into the ground near them. A liquid, colour undiscernable in the dark warehouse, dripped from the pants of one of the technicians, an obese man with thinning hair and thick glasses. He stuttered, "A communication device, they just... switched bodies."

"Can you shut it down?" was Carter's next question. He shook his head furiously.

She pointed to a nearby Sergeant and ordered him to watch them closely, then knelt down beside the device and began extracting tools from a pouch clipped to her hip.

_Ver Eger, Alteran Home Galaxy_

Beads of sweat dripped down Daniel's forehead. The flames inched closer with every second. Though it wasn't scorching, the heat was definitely in the uncomfortable zone. So, this is how it would end. Well, it could be worse. He had seen a lot, done a lot, lived his dreams. The way in which he would die was both ironic and appropriate. Another culture, another world, another body. He sighed. An innocent man was dying because of him.

Daniel tried to think positive thoughts, even as he hopelessly struggled against the bonds. There was a small chance that the communications device would simply disconnect after Harrid's body died. Maybe the Ancients would be able to ascend him again- but what about Vala? Maybe the SGC would get to the warehouse. Maybe Athena would be see the signs and disconnect them. Maybe, maybe...

_Warehouse, Colorado Springs_

Athena hurried through the tunnel, running as fast as she could. The four mercs kept pace with little difficulty. She mentally reprimanded herself- and felt her host doing the same- for posting all the heavily armoured, heavily armed guards outside. She should have kept a few in reserve.

"We've got company!" one of them shouted. No sooner had he finished the last word, gunfire came pouring down the narrow corridor. Two of the guards fell instantly. The other two began firing back. It was futile. There was no cover, and they were going up against what were arguably the best soldiers in the world.

With the last remaining guard dead, there was nothing between Athena and the AESF, but they had bought her time. Athena cranked the hatch on the ceiling, at the end of the concrete tunnel, open. She felt something hammer her in the leg as she scrambled up the ladder. It hurt like hell, and she struggled to pull herself through the opening.

A pair of strong arms lifted her up and another slammed the hatch shut and locked it down. The hatch was made to look like something used for utility access, and located outside another nondescript industrial building. A helicopter, painted red and white with medical markings, was sitting on the pavement, engines revved up. As soon as they were all inside, the pilot jerked on the collective and it leaped off the ground.

"Fuck!" Roberts shouted. They had locked the hatch somehow, from above. Say what you will of the Trust, they had good contingency planning. She yanked again on the hatch, and felt it give a little. Not enough. "Brown, explosives, now!"

The other woman was quick, planting two blocks of C-4 in seconds. She glanced at the Captain, who nodded. Were it not for their armour, the compression wave would have blown out their eardrums, in addition to liquefying their internal organs and slamming them up against the wall. They still felt it, a soft whump to one's entire body.

Captain Roberts was the first up, ignoring the now twisted ladder. She jumped up and grabbed onto the jagged edge with her gloved hands, then pulled herself up. Automatic weapons fire peppered her shields, and she spun around to dump a few bursts into the attacker. He had armour, too, and continued to fire. In a split-second, she evaluated the situation. Teammates coming up behind. Another hostile on her left side and opening fire. Little to no cover. Though the night was dark and rainy, she could see well enough to make out the important things.

"Sergeant, take the other one!" Roberts charged toward the initial attacker, who was about fifty metres away. Crossing the gap, she reloaded her battle rifle and heard the audio warning of her shields failing. She slammed her rifle into the Trust operative, sending her to the ground. She ignored her wrong evaluation of the attacker's gender and kicked the weapon out of the woman's hands.

The attacker rolled from under the Captain's boot with more strength than she should have had, tripping her and sending her to the ground. As the other woman recovered, Roberts raised her rifle and held down the trigger. This time, she didn't get back up.

"What should we do about the helicopter?" al-Rashid shouted. The helicopter was rapidly climbing and pulling away.

"There's no way. Let it go, repeat, let the helicopter go," General O'Neill ordered. They watched silently as their secondary objective flew away toward the rising sun.

_Ver Eger, Alteran Home Galaxy_

Well, it could have been worse. Not much worse, mind you, but a possibly a smidge.

It wasn't the _most_ painful way to die, but it was pretty damn close. Burning to death was one of the most painful ways imaginable, and although it hadn't been the first time people have tried to burn Vala to death, nobody had ever gotten that close. She'd been tortured, several times with physical pain, and some of the artificial methods had been above in pain level, but burning was just... brutal. Crude.

Vala was neither religious nor particularly philosophical. She struggled with life, not death. Most of the time, she had been too busy to think about anything but the next score, and that was one of the deeper things to think about. Oftentimes it was simply about survival.

The fuel had begun to pool in the centre circle, surrounding them with liquid fire. Vala cried out in pain when the flames finally reached her, setting the hem of her dress on fire. At that moment, an idea came to her head. Well, it couldn't hurt. At the very least it would piss off the Ori a little.

"There is no God but Allah and Mohammed is His Prophet! There is no God but Allah and Mohammed is His Prophet!"

_Warehouse, Colorado Springs_

As Carter scrambled to deactivate the device, Harrid asked. "What will become of us?"

Removing a crystal with her slim fingers, she replied, "You'll go back to your original bodies, I think." Truth be told, she wasn't quite sure. Most of what they knew about the device was wild guessing.

The man nodded, though Carter was too busy to look. After a pause, he asked, "Is it true you have never heard of the Ori?"

"That's right," the Sergeant, a large Canadian named David Bouchard. "Not until recently, anyway."

Harrid smiled. "So it is true. There may be hope after all."

"Hope?"

"The Ori claim to be all-knowing and all-powerful. If they have not spread Origin here, then their claims are false."

"The Ori, what are they like?" Bouchard asked, leaning on his rifle. He was personally and professionally curious, but more importantly, the recorded conversation might be of some strategic use to the SGC.

"They are powerful, and appear benevolent. They guide us along the path to Enlightenment through the Book of Origin. But they are not what they seem. It is written that we were created by the Ori, but some have found evidence that predates our supposed creation."

"And nobody takes a less literal view of the religion?" Bouchard was baptized Roman Catholic, and believed in the general idea of Christianity, but not necessarily the specifics.

"Such a view is heresy," Harrid replied. After another pause, he added, "Did Athena not pass this on to you?"

That set off a few alarm bells in Carter's head. Not stopping from her rewiring, she asked, "Athena?"

"The woman who left just before you came," Harrid replied, then it dawned on him. "You are of different beliefs."

"You might say that," Carter replied, mentally noting down that Charlotte Mayfield really was snaked. It flitted through her mind briefly that swapping Harrid and Sallis back might result in their deaths. If Origin was anything like what she thought it was, they would tolerate no deviance. And Daniel and Vala wouldn't fit in. They might already be on their way to the chopping block.

She knew Daniel, sort of knew Vala, and knew that both were irreplaceable. But then again, weren't all lives? For better or for worse, she knew nothing about Harrid or Sallis. Carter realized that she was more than a little biased. In addition to that, she was bound by duty. Rescuing Daniel was the mission priority. She had no idea what would happen if one of them died, still connected, either.

Almost done. "Here goes nothing," she muttered. Forcing the thoughts out of her mind, she slid a crystal with a jumble of filaments protruding from it back into its slot.

"-is his Prophet!" Vala shouted, suddenly bolting upright. She looked around, confused and a bit embarassed, then realized what had happened to her clothing and quickly covered up. Slowly, she asked, "Are we back?"

"We're back," Daniel said softly.

_Ver Eger, Alteran Home Galaxy_

A side effect of the communication device was a slight tingling sensation. For both Harrid and Sallis, that was blanketed out by the intense pain of being literally burned alive.

Though he was bound and he could feel his life ebbing away with the fire, Harrid strained and strained to turn around. He couldn't feel it, but Sallis was doing the same. Their eyes locked for one last time.

The Ori would not be merciful. They would fade away into oblivion, and not be accepted into the plains of Enlightenment. They both knew it could and would happen, but there was a faint glimmer of hope. A world that Origin had not touched. Perhaps one day, the slavery to the Ori would be broken, and they too would be free.

* * *

><p><em>March 28, 2005<br>SFB Cheyenne Mountain_

Even though it had been nearly a year, it still struck some of them how much the briefing room had changed.

Gone was the SGC insignia, the gateroom window, the uncomfortable chairs and the old table. A massive OLED display covered one wall of the room, which was at least twice as large. There was another identical unit on the other end, and as a conciliatory measure, one displayed the AESF logo and the other a live gateroom feed. The table was larger and more ornate, made of highly polished wood with a metal centre. The centre actually contained a holographic projector, which could display images above it. And the chairs were padded, comfortable, and rated for a thousand pounds.

General Jack O'Neill was already in his customary seat at the head of the table. He watched as Carter, Daniel, and Teal'c filed in. Together, they formed the four original members of SG-1. Years ago, when the MP5 was standard issue, full body armour was only used by the bomb squad, and the _Prometheus_ didn't exist. They didn't even wear the same uniform anymore, or report to the same authorities.

Following them was Vala Mal Doran. Her arrival brought the General out of his trance, and he commenced the meeting.

Using a control panel on the table in front of him, the General activated the communications system and sent a signal to the gateroom. Visible on the far plasma display, the gate began to dial, locking eight chevrons in total.

An electronic voice bleeped, "Communications link established," and the gateroom view was replaced by one of the Atlantis conference room.

"It's been a busy week," General O'Neill began informally.

_Atlantis_

"It certainly has, General," Weir replied cordially.

"Tell me about the Genii," O'Neill asked over the seventy inch screen mounted on one end of the room. Mounting it had been surprisingly difficult - Ancient metal was very difficult to drill through and staunchly refused to take threads. "What happened with Ladon and Cowen."

"You've read the report." Still, Weir summarized it for his benefit, realizing O'Neill might not have, "One of our teams was attacked and kidnapped. We investigated and followed the trail back to a facility on an abandoned industrial world. That's where things got a little messy."

"We thought Ladon had our people, so we raided the place," Sheppard elaborated. "Turns out it was a trap. I was quite literally buried alive."

"Well, that's always fun," O'Neill replied sarcastically.

"Yeah," Sheppard chuckled. "Captain Teldy's team managed to dig us out, while holding their ground against a sizeable Genii force before reinforcements arrived. Communications were blocked out, so they had to send a runner. I heard she had quite the trip. I would recommend them, but-"

"But we don't actually have any fucking medals," O'Neill finished.

Weir continued. "Anyway, it turns out that although there were appearances to the contrary, there was a rebellion after all. Ladon used the promise of jumpers to lure Cowen and his elite guard to the planet, then vaporized him with a nuke. Now he's supreme dictator of the Genii."

"I hope that works out," O'Neill replied. Before Weir could say anything, he added, "Relax, you made the best decision given the available intel."

"Well, as far as we could tell, Cowen was on his way out anyway. At least this way, he owes us a favour."

"That's always good to have," O'Neill agreed.

"Unfortunately, the situation is rather complicated. Not only were our communications protocols hacked, but it seems that the Genii were working with a Wraith, or possibly even some kind of Wraith-Goa'uld hybrid."

There was a long pause, followed by O'Neill uttering a single word. "Damn."

"It's possible that Ba'al took a Wraith host during or after the siege of Atlantis," Carter added. "If that's who we're dealing with-"

"Then we've got a snake in Pegasus, in a Wraith body. Perfect recipe for disaster," O'Neill said.

"Well, he was with Cowen, and the area was vaporized in the blast," McKay said, not quite sure of himself. "So he's gone, right?"

"Knowing our goa'uld friend, he probably escaped somehow," Daniel said cynically.

"We'll keep an eye out," Weir concluded. "Apart from that, there's not much we can do."

"I suppose," O'Neill replied. "But if you find him-"

"Neutralize him," Weir finished. "I understand the threat, General."

"Good," O'Neill said smugly. "Now, there's a rather worrying problem that could affect both galaxies."

_SFB Cheyenne Mountain_

"They're called the Ori," Daniel began. Slowly, he explained what he knew about the Ori- their origins, motives, and capabilities. It took several minutes to give a fairly detailed summary.

He finished with, "The bottom line is, they're on a crusade, to turn unbelievers into followers. It gives them power, literally. And they have the power to do it."

"How did you find out about this?" General Weir asked.

"While we were in the hands of the Trust, Vala and I were forced to use a device that swapped our consciousnesses with two people in the Ori galaxy. It's a long story. The point is, because of us they know about our existence, at least in the Milky Way."

"One of their Priors, some kinda missionary, visited us," O'Neill added. "He mentioned Daniel but I didn't think much of it at the time. Hell, I didn't think much of him at all. I thought he was just some guy trying to exploit the power vacuum."

"I did not think much of it either, but only a day ago I heard of a world that was touched by a being that may have been a Prior," Teyla said. "During a Wraith attack, a strange visitor came through the ring, and behind him came a stream of fire that plucked their ships from the sky. He told them only that it was the 'will of the Ori'."

"So they've found Pegasus, too," Daniel said sadly.

"It seems so," Teyla confirmed.

"It's gonna be pretty hard convincing people that the Ori are evil," Sheppard noted. "Forget enlightenment. If they can offer protection from the Wraith, a lot of people are going to convert."

"It's a similar situation here," Carter added. "With the defeat of Ba'al, there's a lot of people looking for something else. The galaxy is a mess, with crime syndicates, minor goa'uld, and cults popping up all over the place to claim their piece of the galaxy."

"Are the Ori really a threat?" Teyla asked.

"Definitely," Daniel replied firmly. "They may appear benevolent at first, but the Ori are anything but. Maybe they'll be nice for the first little bit, when it suits their purposes. But as soon as it doesn't anymore, they're going to wipe out anyone who doesn't worship the Ori."

"Bait and switch," Sheppard commented. "But we can't just gun down the Priors in front of people."

"No, we can't," O'Neill agreed. "We're going to have to do things a little differently."

"It takes an immense amount of power to dial another galaxy," Carter mentioned. "Even if they can get here, I doubt a Prior could just dial back. They must have at least one base of operations in each galaxy."

"Good luck finding it," said O'Neill cynically. "I'm going to brief the Council, but I think I know what's going to happen. Limited-scale warfare against the Ori, spec ops stuff. Most likely the Ori will be passed off as a technologically-advanced group believing in false gods to the public. If the truth gets out-"

"Then maybe people will consider it a legitimate religion," Daniel finished. "Offering of an afterlife, gods with otherworldly powers, vast knowledge of the universe."

"Is it really right to say what people can and can't believe in," Vala asked, speaking for the first time during the meeting. Noticing the surprised Atlantis team, she added, "Hi, I'm Vala. Mal Doran."

Daniel ignored the last part. "Well, not really, but the Ori pose a very real threat, and in a way are physically real." He thought back to what the Doci had said. _What is a god but a being that is worshipped by those beneath?_

"As much as I'd like to have the philosophical discussion," Daniel finished, "I don't think now would be a good time."

"No, I don't think it would be," Weir agreed. "There is still the matter of the Wraith. With the Ori coming to Pegasus, that will leave them distracted and weakened."

"But still a threat," Sheppard interjected.

"But still a threat," Weir reinforced. "With that in mind, I'd like to put forth a plan of attack. Right now it's not an official operation, but that can change quickly.

"With the Wraith distracted, that gives us an opening. Not something we were counting on, but it's something we can exploit. We'll hit only purely Wraith targets- hive-ships, breeding facilities, and the like. We have limited intel, and that's something we're also going to work on. Hopefully, the Wraith will think twice about attacking Atlantis or Earth, if they even can."

"It's still a work in progress," Sheppard quickly added.

"Do it," O'Neill said curtly. "I should warn you that the Wraith are-"

"The only thing between us and the Ori," Weir finished. "At this point, the Wraith pose a larger threat."

"Don't you think that's a little short-sighted?" Daniel asked.

"If Atlantis falls to the Wraith, then we won't have anything to go up against the Ori with," Weir countered. "In addition, we're going to be more aggressive in our search for Zero Point Modules and I'm going to request more defences for the city."

General O'Neill nodded. "Good. Does anyone else have anything to add?"

"What kind of fallout are we going to see from the events on Earth?" Weir asked.

"Ridler's embarassed, the Stargate Alliance council-board thing seems to be pretty pissed off, and the Canadians want reparations," O'Neill shrugged. "Nothing new. Any other questions?"

Nobody replied, so O'Neill finished, "Then we're done here."

He cut the connection. After that was done, Vala asked nervously, "I know that this isn't really important compared to the fate of not one but two galaxies, but what are you going to do with me?"

"Well, we could throw you back in Gitmo," O'Neill suggested. Vala's face turned ashen, and Daniel threw him a rather unintimidating facsimile of a death glare. "Relax, I think the place is being shut down anyway."

He twiddled his thumbs and asked, "Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" Vala asked.

"Board and attempt to steal one of our starships," O'Neill recited. "Unsuccessfully, I might add."

"It... was worth a lot!" Vala stammered. "Look, I didn't have much of a choice. I needed the money!"

"A name."

"What?"

"Give me a name!" O'Neill repeated.

"Jup and Tenat," Vala revealed, figuring she had nothing to lose. "They were the ones I was supposed to sell your ship to."

"Where?"

"That's... going to cost you," Vala replied, realizing that she had leverage.

Considering his options, O'Neill explained, "We'll go after them. If you're not lying, then you'll be tried in a public proceeding."

"That's it? You are asking me to sell out my former partners, you know."

"If you don't cooperate, you'll end up back in prison, and you're not coming out."

"Jack!"

"Daniel, she is a wanted criminal! You may like her but I've got a planet to protect! I can't let personal feelings get in the way of that."

Vala buried her face in her arms. She looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Give me a chance. Please."

"Jack," Daniel said, comforting the woman. His eyes said it all.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to side with Daniel on this one, sir," Carter agreed. "Vala can help us. But that requires a certain degree of trust to work."

O'Neill leaned back and took a deep breath. "You'll lead us to them, and if you can prove yourself, then you'll be pardoned. If not,"

He leaned forward. "I will kill you myself."

"Okay," Vala squeaked.

"Good." O'Neill leaned back again. "As of this moment, you are cleared of all charges and assigned as a probationary member of SG-1, pending evaluation with the possibility of a criminal trial."

He pounded his fist on the table, in an obvious attempt to mimic a judge's gavel. "Dismissed."

* * *

><p>There will not be updates for a while. This first set of six chapters was largely written as one unit, and I'm only one chapter into the next one. In the meantime, I'm planning to finally bring updates to some of my other stories, including Reboot: Mass Effect and Battle of the Sheps.<p>

I'm considering starting some new projects, as well. What would you be interested in seeing?

-Fallout/Mass Effect (the Normandy comes down on Fallout Earth)  
>-Mass Effect self-insert (but not like most others... you'll see)<br>-Rainbow Six/Modern Warfare (after MW3, sort of aftermath, female Bishop)  
>-Duke Nukem (Forever reimagined)<br>-GateWar V2 (similar to the old one with less plot holes)


	7. 2x07 Independence

****I know it's been a long wait, and I apologize. It's not perfect, but please read and leave an honest review.

* * *

><p><strong>SGD Snapshots #7: Adjustment<strong>

Vala removed her helmet and tossed it onto the table. She ran her gloved hands through her hair, and they came off slick with sweat. "Why do we have to do this?"

"We've been over this before, Vala," Daniel said exasperatedly. Since he was largely responsible for Vala's position in the SGC, Jack had stuck him with the role of her babysitter. While he understood why the General did it, it didn't make Vala any less annoying. He placed his own helmet on the same table. "It's called training."

"I know how to handle myself, Daniel," the woman huffed. "And crawling under barbed wire, jumping off a tower and being dumped in a pool of dirty water is not training. It's torture!"

"You need to learn to-"

Vala cut him off mid-sentence. "I can take care of myself, you know!"

"-work together as a team." Daniel finished, glaring at her. "Look, if this doesn't work out, Jack is going to send you back to prison."

"I know," Vala replied, sadly. "Was what I did really that bad?"

"You tried to steal Earth's flagship! Morally in your position what you did wasn't actually too horrible, but that's not what matters to the people who make the decisions. It's the perception."

"Crazy bitch tries to steal expensive starship and sell to known group of drug dealers and slavers? I suppose when you put it that way..."

She slid closer to Daniel. "He wouldn't really do it, would he?"

"Oh, I wouldn't put it past him." Vala slid closer. "You can stop right there."

"What? I wasn't doing anything."

"You're sliding closer to me," Daniel said dryly.

"Uh... there's a wet spot on the bench and I don't want to sit on it," Vala stammered, backing out. It briefly occurred to Daniel that she was really cute when she did that. He quickly dismissed the thought.

"Nice try."

Vala was quiet for a while- it seemed like a very long time but in fact was only about half a minute. She muttered, "Earth is so weird."

"What was that?"

"Earth. It's the cleanest planet I've been to, but it's also the dirtiest! It's so strange and hypocritical. "

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one, you say you're all about freedom of thought and giving everybody information rather than propaganda, but there are a billion people who have their primary source of information censored!"

"You mean the Chinese internet censorship?"

"Yes! Speaking of the internet, it is really, really messed up! Some of the things I've seen on their will leave me scarred for life! Who makes the internet, anyway?"

"Nobody makes the internet, Vala," Daniel explained- again. "It's an open system. Anyone can create their own content and put it up for the world to see. A lot of good things have come out of that."

"And a lot of bad things." Another awkward pause, then Vala perked up again. "You should take me to a mall!"

"What?" Daniel sputtered, shocked. "A mall? A shopping mall?"

"I've read about them and it sounds incredible! Everything you could ever need or want and a lot of stuff you would never all in one place. Thousands of people at once come together to exchange one form of wealth for another. All the latest trends and fashions, the newest revolutions..." There was a dreamy look in her eyes as she trailed off.

"Honestly, I've never looked at it that way," Daniel admitted. "It's... interesting."

"Of course it is. I've gone from primitive planet to primitive planet- even the most civilized worlds out there, like Lucia and Hebridan- have nothing that can compare with Earth." She slid even closer to Daniel and quietly suggested. "We could make it our date."

"I am not going on a date with you," Daniel replied sternly. Vala slumped, looking genuinely hurt, and after remembering what she had been through, it made him feel really bad.

"Okay, fine. But it's not a date."

* * *

><p><strong>SGD 2x07 Independence<strong>

_July 4, 2005_

_Pegasus Galaxy_

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Well, we've never tried it, but McKay assured me that it will," Cadman replied to her team commander.

"Yeah, well, we both know what he's like," Lorne replied lightly. "If all else fails, we can always just nuke the fucker."

"Thirty seconds," a voice announced from the front of the puddle jumper.

"Get ready," Lorne ordered, standing up. He slammed a magazine into his battle rifle and yanked back on the charging handle. "Active camo up."

The puddle jumper shuddered, and as soon as it stopped the rear ramp of the spacecraft flew open. Lorne's spectre-like team immediately mowed down the two surprised Wraith standing just outside the jumper.

"Move out!" Major Lorne ordered. His four-member team followed him out of the now-cloaked jumper and into the cavernous dart bay. Occupying a large percentage of a hive-ship's interior space, the combined space of the bays was large enough to accommodate thousands of the small fighters. They headed toward an access door, gunning down the emerging Wraith as they ran toward it. "We've got to do this quick, before they can jump back into hyperspace."

Following a map on his HUD, the Major led his team through a claustrophobic, foreboding corridor toward a door at the end. They were halfway there when a half dozen Wraith drones emerged into the hallway.

Lorne aimed for the head, advancing slowly even as he fired the rifle. Beside him, Lieutenant Cadman brought her AA-12 up and fired, blowing the head off one of the drones with several ounces of buckshot.

Plasma explosions peppered the hallway when the drones responded with their pulse rifles, trying to aim at and hit rapidly shifting shadows. Of course, the active camo was a double-edged sword. With it enabled, they had no shields and were vulnerable to the powerful energy weapons.

Fortunately, there weren't too many Wraith, and it was nearly impossible for them to hit enemies they could barely see. It took seconds to eliminate them, and Lorne ordered his team closer to their objective. He motioned to a door, one of the many organic shutters spread throughout the hallways.

"Breach and clear!" Lorne ordered. Cadman slung her shotgun and stuck a stick of C4 explosive to the door. Before detonating the explosive the Lieutenant planted, he shouted, "Breaching breaching!"

The organic door simply disintegrated in the blast, and they rushed into the room. Three drones stood inside, disoriented, and within seconds dead. "Clear! Lieutenant, get on it."

"Yes, sir," Laura replied, connecting her tablet to the central column of the room, a computer interface.

"Defensive positions, switch to shields." Outside, the Wraith had began to figure out what was going on. Drones began to attack the blown-open door, as well as the still working one on the other end of the room. Lorne's team quickly followed his orders, taking cover in what they judged to be the best spots and dropping their active camo, with the effect of appearing out of thin air.

It didn't take Major Lorne to realize that the pulse rifles were a lot more powerful than the stunners. The days of standing in the open and taking as much stunner fire as they put out were over. He ducked behind the open doorway, peering out to fire into the passageway beyond. That was the other problem. The drones also seemed to take more hits than they used to before dropping. "Lieutenant! Hurry up!"

"Sir, I'm working as fast as I can. The damn macro doesn't want to run!" Laura wasn't trained for this sort of thing, and she knew it. Well, nobody really was, but she was an EOD tech, not a scientist. Gaining access to weapons and engines would be next to impossible, especially without the right knowledge. "I don't think this is going to work!"

"Damn it! Okay, Plan B. Kaz, drop the package!"

Behind Lorne, Sergeant Kazlauskienė removed the small cylindrical nuke from her backpack and wedged it against the pillar. "Done, sir!"

"Back to the jumper, move!" Lorne ordered. He tossed a grenade down the hallway before turning around and running toward the blasted doorway. There was a Wraith in the way, a situation rectified by a smash to the face with his rifle.

It wasn't far to the jumper bay, but it seemed every Wraith drone in the galaxy was in the way. Cadman continued to blast the aliens rather gruesomely at point blank, and Lorne wished he had brought a shotgun of his own. The new rifles were nice and short, however, and relatively easy to manoeuvre in close quarters. And the quarters were way too close. Were it not for the sealed helmet on his head, Lorne would have been able to smell their alien breath.

After what seemed like an endless slaughter, the team finally made it back to the jumper bay. Still cloaked, there was no way they would be able to find the small ship on their own. Thankfully, that was what the tactical HUD was for. They headed for a wireframe overlay, sandwiched between two darts. The ramp dropped, allowing them inside.

"Go!" Lorne shouted before they were even completely inside. The rear door swung shut as the pilot took off, zipping the small craft through the door they had come in on.

As they accelerated away from the massive ship, Lorne switched comm channels and asked, "Bravo, what's your status?"

"At a safe distance," a Hebrew-accented voice identified as Cpt. Chadad replied. "We could not hack into the ship, but we did plant the bomb. It should explode any moment now."

As if on cue, a fiery explosion ripped through the farther-away of the two hive-ships, followed by several blue secondaries. The other hive-ship exploded soon after in much the same way, appearing to tear in half before disintegrating into very small pieces.

"Well, I guess we can call that a success," Major Lorne said to everyone. "Perhaps it is fate that today is our-"

"Independence Day!" a deep voice shouted over the comm circuit. A _very_ low quality version of the movie's theme began playing in the background. Laughter and cheering flooded the channel.

_Milky Way Galaxy - P8X-412_

"Well, they're pretty shocked that they're god was a false one," Dr. Dieter Schmidt said to Captain Roberts as she led her teams- plus one ex-reporter- into the village. "I'd say they're dealing with it well given the circumstances."

"Learning that their god Qe'tesh wasn't a god?" Roberts asked. "Or telling them the Ori weren't?"

"Both. Funny enough, they thought we were gods until we explained technology to them. These people are culturally primitive. Anything impressive they immediately label as magic."

"So, have they agreed to clear out?"

He paused. "That... may be a problem. Some of the villagers are ill. Don't worry, it's nothing serious- but they don't want to move them."

"Nothing serious? You willing to bet your life on that?" Melissa's eyes immediately flicked to the CBRN status indicator on her HUD. Fully sealed.

"No, and the funny thing is that I came back to avoid this sort of thing," Schmidt replied cynically. "None of us have been exposed, we kept our suits sealed. Standard procedure, ever since the Genii incident."

"Are we still going to be able to do our thing?" Sergeant Lewis asked.

"It shouldn't be a problem. We're moving the villagers into the temple- there were some objections, of course."

"That gives us a nice clean field of fire, plenty of room to engage," Roberts replied. She turned to address the teams behind her. Among them was Amanda Somers, former reporter and now the official PR officer for the AESF. She seemed to stare at her, though she was actually recording digital footage that would probably never be seen by the public. She wore the same Aegis III suit as the rest, as well as the Tactical Load Carrier and an M-57 pistol strapped to her hip. "Alright, I'm sure you all know the plan, but I'll go over it one last time."

"We plant explosives throughout the village. Now the Priors are probably pretty damn tough, so most likely it won't serve as anything more than a distraction. The tanks go on the ridge, along with stationary heavy weapons. Two teams are to occupy the temple, one is to secure the gate, the rest pour fire down from the hills. We're going to hit this guy with everything we've got.

"We're going to kill the Prior."

_SFB Cheyenne Mountain_

"I'm so bored," Vala complained to Daniel as General O'Neill droned on in front of them.

"As you know, Operation Kingfish in Pegasus is proceeding well, with two hives taken out today. The situation in the Milky Way, not so good. The Ori continue to subvert worlds, even as the Lucian Alliance, Free Jaffa, Yu's faction and everyone else keeps fighting. So, yeah, it's kinda fucked up out there. Vala-"

"What?" Vala asked, startled. She bolted upright.

"It's your turn. So far, we've had little success with the Lucian Alliance- in any way. They continue to grow and are becoming a real threat, up from oh so annoying. Ever heard of Netan?"

"Isn't he their leader?" Vala paused. "Oh, I get it, you want to kill him."

"If necessary. Subversion is better but that never seems to work for anyone but the bad guys. Anyway, the problem is that this guy is untouchable. We have no idea how he works, where he is, or how we might find him. You said you can get us inside the Alliance?"

"Well, I... have a few contacts."

"Who?"

"Do you really expect me to give up my bargaining chips that easily?"

"You know, I hear Leavenworth is lovely this time of year."

"What's that?" Vala asked, not understanding the threat.

"A prison," Daniel whispered in Vala's ear.

"Okay, okay? Jup and Tenat. They were the people- if you can call them that- I worked through when I tried to steal the Athena."

"Any idea where we could find them?"

"Not exactly." Vala added quickly, "But I can set up a meeting."

"Good. Then let's do it."

_P8X-412_

"More of them are falling ill," Schmidt informed Captain Roberts. "It is beginning to turn serious- many of them have fever and are too sick to stand."

"Shit," Roberts muttered. She leaned against a post at the entrance to the temple. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"What are you thinking, Captain?"

"Biological warfare. That Prior brought something here. It's like an extortion racket. He infects them, they repent, he cures them. Then the world falls to Origin. Simple as that."

"What will we do?"

"Well, in regards to the Prior, we'll proceed as planned. In the meantime, I'll contact the SGC. They're probably going to send in medical teams. Let's just hope it's not too nasty a virus."

_SFB Cheyenne Mountain_

"Do I have to wear this?" Vala asked as she struggled with her heavy armour.

"Yes, Vala, you do," Sam replied, checking the joints on her own suit.

"But it's big, bulky and ugly! And it's putrid green!"

"It'll also absorb zat blasts, bullets, and staff hits, and increase your strength and speed. And all things considered, it's probably less restrictive than your previous outfits."

"You're completely missing the point! Can I at least not wear the helmet?"

"Only if you want to get your head blown off. So no." Satisfied with the condition of her armour, Colonel Samantha Carter began clipping a Tactical Load Carrier onto it. "Why are you complaining now? You've been training with it for the last two months."

"Yes, but this is the real deal! Actually going out into the galaxy, and I'm going to look like a combination of a six hundred pound gorilla and an AESF recruitment poster."

"Relax, it's not that bad." Finished with her TLC, Sam moved to help Vala with hers. "In fact, in terms of aesthetics, our old uniforms were a lot worse in my opinion."

"That's REALLY not saying much," Vala said cynically, hefting an already-loaded backpack onto her shoulders. With their armour in order and load-carrying gear attached, the two women headed toward the armoury.

It wasn't far away, and soon they were in a large room filled with racks of black-coloured rifles, shotguns, and submachine guns. Heavier weapons sat on different racks, along with pistols in cabinets. Ammunition was stored in large boxes. The guard saluted Carter and gave Vala an angry look as they entered.

Carter handed Vala a heavy assault rifle of medium length, with a smartlinked scope on a rail on top. "M-17 RAB. I love this gun."

"Why? It doesn't seem special to me at all?"

"Well, we used to use the SCAR-H, which was a lot longer. I'm not that tall, and it was kind of hard to hold, actually. The bullpup configuration of the RAB means it's a lot shorter, and much easier for the smaller people in the AESF to handle, and really everyone, especially in enclosed spaces."

"Um, okay," Vala acknowledged. She grabbed a dozen thirty-round magazines and stuffed them into pockets on her tactical vest. Then she opened one of the pistol cabinets and removed an M-57 pistol, which went into her hip holster. A zat was clipped to the other one.

"You done?" Vala nodded. "Well, Teal'c and Daniel are probably already at the gateroom. Let's go."

It was another short trip to the gateroom. Teal'c and Daniel stood at the base of the long, sloping ramp that led up to the stargate. It was raised about halfway- the ramp could go up or down to accommodate different vehicles.

"SG-55 reports that the package has been picked up," a voice boomed from overhead. It was General O'Neill over the intercom system. "Joop and Tenant should be there to meet you. Good luck."

The gate began to dial, a process much expedited by the new dialling interface. The seventh chevron locked, and the characteristic unstable vortex erupted from the centre of the ring. "Move out," Carter ordered, and they headed up the ramp and through the stargate.

_July 5, 2005_

_P8X-412_

"We must give in," Vachna groaned, clutching his stomach. His eyes were bloodshot, his face pale. "They are too powerful."

He was one of many. In the stone-walled room were dozens of bed, each with a very sick person in it. Medical personnel circulated among them, checking on their condition and maintaining IVs. What was once a throne room of a god became a hospital for the sick.

"No, they're not," Doctor Janet Fraiser told him, gently squeezing the man's hand. She smiled through the clear faceplate of her helmet. "We're hitting the disease with everything we've got. You're going to be fine, you just need to rest."

She stood up and headed over to Captain Roberts, who stood by the doorway. They stepped outside, out of earshot of the patients. There was good reason for that.

"How are they doing, doc?"

Janet sighed. "Not well, I'm afraid. I've ruled out a bacterial infection, and we're treating with antiviral drugs. So far, it hasn't done us any good. We lost our first patient an hour ago, and we're only going to lose more. Thirteen others are bedridden and we've got another thirty starting to show symptoms. Whatever it is, it's very contagious and very deadly. It would take a miracle to cure these people."

"A miracle only the Ori can provide," Roberts said cynically. "What about more exotic treatments? Alien medicine?"

"We can't bring any of the Asgard equipment here, and we certainly can't move any of the patients to Earth. We don't have anyone that can use goa'uld technology that isn't already busy. I have requested authorization to begin tretonin trials on some of the patients, though."

"That patient you were just treating, Vachna, he was-"

"Healed by a Prior when he was sick," Janet finished. "I know. That makes him a special case- he might even be case zero. Most likely he had some kind of infection common to these worlds, which the Prior cured. Except the Prior left something else in its stead."

"Can you confirm that?"

The doctor shook her head. "Blood work has been inconclusive so far."

She paused. "I did find something very interesting. The plague is quite similar to one myself and SG-1 was infected by a few years ago, one that we suspect wiped out the Ancients."

"The Ori were responsible?"

"It's a possibility, a strong one."

"Well, I'll let you get back to work," Roberts said, and headed off toward the sandy hills. Barely visible were two tanks, with camouflage netting being strung over the barrels. Sandbags blended into the terrain, and netting was thrown over the mounted weapons as well. The teams were busy, and she didn't disturb them. She let them dig their trenches, set up their weapons, and put down their sandbags.

Satisfied that the work was proceeding as expected, she headed back down to the village. Some of the tents had been taken down, and explosives were in the process of being laid. Roberts headed toward the third tent on the left and stepped inside. It was a typical habitation for primitive worlds, covered in rugs and with clay pots scattered everywhere.

She removed the lid of one of the clay pots and unslung her heavy backpack. From it she removed a grey cylinder, which she stuck in the pot and covered with rice.

"What are you doing?" She whirled around, facing Amanda, the reporter.

"Ummm..." Roberts began to reply awkwardly. "Why do you need to know?"

"I'm a reporter. I'm naturally inquisitive."

"I'm not supposed to tell you."

"Because it's a nuclear weapon?"

She let the question linger in the air for a moment, then said quietly. "You know that I know that if I open my mouth in the wrong spot, they'll shoot me."

"Alright, I'll admit it. It's a Mark Eleven miniature tactical warhead with a yield of ten kilotons. Happy?"

"Ten kilotons?" Amanda asked, shocked and horrified. "That'll wipe out the entire valley?"

"Without a doubt. It'll vaporize the village and reduce the pyramid to dust. The stargate should survive."

"When are we going to start moving the people out?"

"Never," Melissa said sadly, but resolutely. "They're infected with an unknown virus- we can't move them to any allied world, or any of our own. According to the SGC, there's literally nowhere we can take them. The villagers will be vaporized by the blast along with everything else."

"My god," Amanda whispered. "Why?"

"The Prior is to be killed at all costs," she replied. "Orders from the top. Look, I don't like it any more than you do- or for that matter, General O'Neill does."

"At all costs? But-"

"You're the reporter, you tell me."

"Perception," Amanda replied quietly. "Negotiations with the Ori broke down- by killing a Prior, it sends a message to the Ori. Classic battleship diplomacy. Either that or they want to prove to the greater galaxy that the Ori aren't invincible- but that's also perception. Strategically, eliminating one Prior does nothing."

"That's secondary, but you were right on with the first point. Look, I don't want to push the button. I won't push the button unless I absolutely have to. But," Melissa added, glancing behind her, "The way the plague is spreading, this might be the better way out. And this one action could save thousands of lives."

As the other woman left silently, she muttered, "Damn."

_Pegasus Galaxy - Genii Prison World_

It was a hopeless situation. For countless days, months, years, he had rotted in the cell. They kept him locked up tight, to protect themselves but also to protect him from himself. Occasionally they would bring in a person, kicking and screaming, presumably another prisoner. Whether he wanted to eat the person or not wasn't a question- primal urges took over and he feasted. It was just enough to stay alive, but sometimes he wondered if that was really what he should be doing.

Humanity. A word with many meanings. For better or for worse, he had developed something of it. Perhaps it was from being around humans too long. Perhaps it was from all the time he had to ponder his existence. Perhaps it was already there. Whatever the reason, he had begun to question, a very dangerous thing for a Wraith to do. But he could do no harm in the cell.

Was it really right to feed off of sentient beings, even to stay alive? Were they really just animals, or were they higher than that, maybe even equals to the Wraith?

He was a pragmatist, of course, but that only brought more questions. Was there another way? Did the Wraith really need to fight constantly among themselves? Could they coexist peacefully?

A sudden crackling noise brought the Wraith momentarily out of his constant philosophizing. It got louder and closer, until it seemed to be just outside the door to his prison. The door blew out, and the guards fell in splatters of red blood.

Several figures emerged through the door. Four of them were human, carrying what looked similar, but not identical to, Genii weapons. The last one appeared to be a Wraith, but even in his weakened state the prisoner could sense that something wasn't quite right with him.

He spoke with a strange, distorted voice. "I am Lord Ba'al. You will work for me, or you will die here."

With an eerie smirk, he added, "It's your choice."

_Milky Way Galaxy - P3X-767_

"Let's go over this one more time," Carter said to her team. She was lying prone between two bushes, blending in thanks to her active camo. She was on a slight hill, with a clearing below her. Teal'c was on the other side, also invisible. Daniel and Vala, on the other hand, were in the open, with a large metal case between them. They looked somewhat dirty and dishevelled, and Vala wasn't wearing her helmet. "Vala?"

"I was hired as a contractor by Earth," she rehearsed. "I didn't like it and realized I could do better if I left. But before I did, I took some nice shiny technology to sell on the black market."

"Daniel?"

"Uh, well, I got tired of looking at dusty old artifacts, and 'persuaded' by Vala to take some of the more significant ones and run with them."

"Good. Remember, don't shoot unless absolutely necessary. Do you remember the danger code?"

"My uncle Jack."

"All right, get in character. They're coming."

Two aliens stepped into the clearing. They had scaly, brownish skin with recognizable but oddly angular ears, noses and eyes. Two of what looked like some kind of snake or tentacle extended from the backs of their heads. Both were armed.

"You're late," Vala immediately told them.

"Late?" one of them asked. "We waited in the ship for an hour!"

"Jup," the other cautioned, then turned to Vala. "Who is this man? And why are you working with Earth?"

Vala sat on the crate and folded her legs. "Well, this is the great Daniel Jackson, archaeologist. He helped me quite a bit."

"Archaeologist? What could an archaeologist do for you?"

"Well," Daniel explained, surprised but relieved that they didn't know who he really was. "A lot of alien technology isn't recognized as such, or has cultural value in addition to it's value as technology. It passes through my department."

"And you convinced him to work with you?" Jup asked cynically.

"Believe me, it wasn't easy," Vala replied. "But I dusted off the old Mal Doran magic."

"You haven't answered my second question," Tenat grumbled. "Why are you working with Earth."

"Were working with Earth," Vala corrected. "After the whole Athena mess-"

"We still haven't got our-"

Vala picked up a chunk of weapons-grade naquadah in one hand and tossed it to the complaining Jup, who stumbled when he caught the heavy object. "Compensation. Anyway, they offered me a job. So I took it."

"What kind of-"

"Not a very nice one. Mostly really boring, feeding them information and all that. Don't worry, I didn't reveal anything important. So one day, I took all the fancy gadgets I could, and ran. Well, I mean there was a lot more planning to it than that, of course."

"Why should we trust you?" Tenat asked. "You may have payed us back for the last deal gone sour, but your reputation precedes you. How can we trust you after that?"

Vala hopped off the case and opened it, revealing all kinds of objects from a cell phone to an Ancient data tablet. "You can't. But aren't you willing to take the chance with a prize like this?"

"No," Tenat replied curtly, and drew his pistol. Beside him, Jup did the same. "We aren't."

"Stick to the plan," Carter urged as Vala and Daniel raised their hands into the air, dropping their weapons. "Don't blow our cover unless you absolutely have to. But if you do, don't hesitate."

"We're not giving you the refined naquadah," Tenat told them. "Now slide the case over. Slowly."

Vala pushed the case over, which slid on its wheels rather than rolling on them. With one hand, Jup took it, his other on his pistol. Beside him, Tenat tossed a small round ball into the clearing. "Pleasure doing business with you."

Covering her eyes, Vala collapsed to the ground. She was totally blinded and had a massive ringing in her ears. The pain was unbearable. As her vision began to clear, she noticed the two aliens running toward their cargo ship with the case.

"Don't go after them," Carter ordered. "And Vala, this is why you keep your helmet on at all times."

"Do you think they went for it?" Vala asked, slipping her helmet back on and feeling rather dumb.

Carter checked her tracker. "They're leaving. I can't be sure, but I think they bought it."

_M4G-577_

"Atlantis, this is Sheppard, I'm on approach to the gate." Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard slowly guided his puddle jumper toward the ring sitting stationary in orbit of the planet.

"Affirmative, we're opening the door for you," Brigadier General Weir replied from the other end.

"Got it. So, uh, how is Kingfish going?"

"Well, Lorne and Chadad's teams were picked up by the Daedalus a few hours ago. The mission was a partial success, with both hives destroyed."

"It is not my fault!" Dr. Rodney McKay protested from behind them. "My program was predicted to work given the available information! In fact, it would have worked if I had gone instead of that idiot Cadman. But somebody wanted to make a supply run!"

"It's your research outpost!" Sheppard pointed out.

"Yeah, and I'm sure the fact that it's on a tropical planet occupied by a tribe with, how do you put it- little or no social inhibitions has absolutely nothing to do with it."

"As a matter of fact, Rodney, the reason I took this mission was because it was the only mission involving flying that the good General would agree to give me."

"Well, it was that or the mainland run," Weir informed them. "I'm sorry that you couldn't be a part of Kingfish, but with Teyla busy on the mainland and still no replacement for Lieutenant Ford, I didn't exactly have a team to send."

"Well, that's all-" Something hit the jumper, an eerie bang echoing through the interior. The lights flickered, and Sheppard immediately brought up the sensor readout with just a thought. "What the hell?"

"What is it?" Weir asked, concerned.

"I think somebody just took a shot at me!"

"Sheppard, head for the gate!" Weir ordered. "Security teams on standby, we've got a jumper coming in hot."

"Contact, coming in fast!" Another impact jolted the small spacecraft. "The cloak isn't responding!"

"Is it Wraith?"

"I don't think so, but I can't be sure. Whatever they're shooting just shorted my systems. I can't get weapons online."

Another hit, and the cockpit went completely dark. "They just hit me again, and I think I just lost all power. No response from any of the controls. I'm dead in the water."

"We just lost jumper telemetry," Rodney said. "Comms have switched to your suit radio."

"Help is on the way," Weir assured him. "Just hold on. And if this is first contact, remember-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't trust them right away, but don't shoot them right away either."

There was a much harder jolt, and Sheppard could see through the window that he was in some kind of hangar bay. "I don't think your going to make it. They just picked me up."


	8. 2x08 Impasse

**SGD Snapshots #8: Mission Journal**

I've been writing official mission reports, and they serve their purpose, but there are some things that you just can't, or at least shouldn't, put in one. It's hard to describe, but I think it's too formal, I can't really express my feelings. I'm sure Colonel Sheppard does it a lot, but then again I don't have his record- or his ATA gene, not a strong enough version anyway. I checked the regs, even talked to Weir- this is perfectly legit. Hell, she even encouraged me to do it.

That being said, these files are only to be released under certain conditions, and they are NEVER to go public. If I'm killed, seriously injured, or mentally incapacitated, both my superiors and my team are free to read it, as is my family, or what's left of it anyway.

EDIT: I figured out how to add a password lock to my documents... mostly. KOffice is really weird. I understand why they moved from Windows to Linux, but it takes some getting used to. So if anyone sees this, please don't touch the first two files. Okay?

Mission #244: Aurora

We're still figuring out the long-range sensors. After playing with them, the eggheads (read: McKay) discovered an Ancient battleship floating out there. ATL-1 was busy, so it got dropped to my team. Hey, they can't have all the fun.

The mission started to go wrong from the very beginning. When we got there, there was a Wraith scout ship waiting for us. The Daedalus destroyed it quickly- gotta love those new heavy railguns- but you know that bad feeling you sometimes get, the feeling that something's gonna go wrong? I started to get it at that point.

The crew was still there, in stasis pods. Cadman told me that they were still ageing and would eventually die, that they were all connected with some kind of mental link, and that she wasn't a real scientist. To be honest, I'd rather have a really smart EOD tech that can handle a gun than a science nerd who's gonna cower and run at the first shot. She doesn't like to show it, but she's insecure with being on my team. And although they say the Corps builds self-esteem, I have my doubts about that. It's a man's world. I've seen it firsthand, working with the Marines. They're good soldiers, but tradition runs deep for them, and having women mixed in just isn't one of their traditions.

There isn't much to say about the rest, except possibly for my decision to enter the virtual reality myself rather than ordering one of my team to do it. First off, whatever the higher-ups say is bullshit- we wouldn't be able to interface with the simulation any other way. Second, the pods are Ancient technology. Which means you need the ATA gene to use them. So that rules out Storm and Kaz right off the bat. Third, you always lead from the front. I know it's old, and it's cliched, but at least at the team leader level it's true. I wouldn't have it any other way.

Being inside the simulation was really weird. It feels slightly dreamlike, trancelike, but when you're inside you can't really place the feeling. You have some additional controls, like one to exit. It's impossible to describe how that works. It's not activated by thought, well, it is, sort of, but not by thinking something really hard. It's like moving an arm or a leg- just part of you.

Kaz eventually found the Wraith and shot him while he was still inside the pod. I know there are some certain people who would condemn her actions, but I say fuck 'em. That Wraith was attempting to acquire Ancient technology. We're at war with the Wraith, the decision seems pretty clear-cut to me.

The Captain said they had the secret to defeating the Wraith, and Cadman said that it was wiped from the computer. To be honest, I'm not sure if it ever existed. Maybe it was false information, a trap. Maybe the Ancients were mistaken or at least exaggerating. Maybe it's not a killer secret, but more an overall plan or strategy.

Whatever it was, we'll never know. Like the rest of the ship, it's a bunch of microscopic particles now.

Mission #246: Ellia

If something sounds too good to be true, it probably is.

Honestly, I feel really sorry for Ellia. She would have been a sweet, innocent girl, except for one thing- she was a Wraith. She considered herself a monster, something I reluctantly have to agree with. When Zaddik's cure didn't work, she took to eating the leftovers of another Wraith that haunted the planet. Growing up as a human, feeding on them must have been as traumatizing on her as it was on her victims. And her blood is on my hands.

Zaddik's serum had no chance of working- I have what basically amounts to a high-school education in biology and I know that. So when Doctor Beckett showed up with the cure he was working on, she jumped on it. Problem is, it wasn't ready. It worked the other way, turning Ellia into a bug rather than a human.

I tried to help, but she was just too far gone. More bug than human. She attacked me, so I shot her, fifty caliber slugs through the chest at point blank. Cadman backed me up, and added a magazine of 7.62 NATO to the mix (new rifles are excellent, by the way). To be honest, I think it was a mercy killing. There wasn't much human left. If I restrained Ellia and spared her life, then what would have happened?

She would have been shipped back to Earth in a containment pod and whisked off to some laboratory, never to be seen again. The experiments would have been horrific, like something out of a horror movie or a Nazi lab. The would have cut her up alive, ripped out tissue samples, maybe even resorted to torture. For science, of course.

As it stands, I would have rather let her stay on the planet and be buried- as a human- but we're at war. In war there are casualties, and as Beckett explained to me, Ellia's body could save lives. Maybe even provide a final solution to the Wraith problem. Weir successfully argued for her to stay here, where the experiments are humane and respectful. When Beckett and his team are done, Ellia's remains will be cremated and scattered into the ocean. I just wish things could have gone differently.

On the bright side, and also regarding Dr. Beckett, Cadman and him seem to have struck a chord with each other. I see no reason to get involved. The relationship is technically not against regs. They're keeping it out of their work, and as long as it stays that way I'm fine with it. Besides, this is the happiest I've seen her in months.

Additional Files (locked):

275Arcturus  
>288Tower<br>301Taranis

**SGD 2x08 Impasse**

_July 6, 2005  
>Milky Way Galaxy - P8X-412<em>

"Ma'am, the gate is activating!"

With a few sharp flicks of her eyes, Captain Roberts activated the zoom feature built into her helmet. After the characteristic kawhoosh, a single figure stepped through. He was wearing rough cloth robes with the symbol of the Ori and carrying a wooden staff with a blue crystal head.

"That's our guy. Standby to open fire on my mark."

The Prior advanced fearlessly. Roberts wasn't sure if he didn't notice them or was pretending not to notice them, nor did she care. She watched the Prior continue into the village- right into their trap.

"Snipers, open fire!"

Simultaneously, three high-powered rounds were fired, and stopped by an orange-coloured energy shield before they could hit the Prior in the head.

"Should've known it wouldn't be that easy. Blow the village, open fire!"

Hidden in the village, blocks of C4 and claymore mines detonated. They obliterated the ragged tents and left sandy craters in the ground, but the Prior continued unhindered. Gunfire rained down on him, all dissipating against the orangy shield. It seemed to be slightly darker in shade than it was before, however.

"Oh shit, he's headed for the pyramid!" Roberts shouted, realizing what the Prior was doing. "Heavy weapons, fire!"

A barrage of rifle grenades exploded harmlessly against his shield. There were loud booms as the tanks fired their main guns. These seemed to have more of an effect, knocking the Prior down. He got up, seemingly unhurt, and continued toward the pyramid.

The defensive team clustered in the doorway, firing ineffectually at their opponent. The Prior raised his staff, and one of them was knocked off his feet. "We aren't gonna be able to hold here!"

"Evacuate the structure!" Roberts ordered. "Retreat to phase line alpha!"

"Roger that!" There was a muffled explosion and a small plume of dust blew out the entrance of the building. The defence team had detonated strategically placed explosives, dropping rubble across the entrance. It probably wouldn't stop the Prior, but it would at least slow him down.

Roberts switched to a video feed from a camera placed inside the temple. It showed a room full of sick people lying on cots or on the ground. The medical team was already almost the whole way out of the structure, with the defence team following close behind. One of the villagers still able to stand tried to block their exit, shouting angrily, and was shoved to the ground.

The Prior entered the room slowly and reverently. Immediately, one of the villagers dropped to his knees in front of the Prior. He pleaded, "Please, you must save us."

There was a murmur of agreement, punctuated by coughs. He continued, "Our people are dying. Our children are dying."

Another added desperately, "Forgive us, we will believe, we do believe."

Slowly, the Prior said, "Still, not all of you. The unbelievers plant a small seed of doubt, from which springs a great poisonous tree of evil."

"They are not of us!" the first villager said as angrily as his state allowed. "They claim to help us, yet they turn our backs on us. They claim to cure us, yet they only separate families and prolong the pain of the sick."

"Please, do not allow their evil deeds to doom us! We all bow to the power of the Ori!" Slowly but surely, everyone who could dropped to their knees and bowed.

"I don't think I can watch much more of this shit," someone commented over the tactical net.

"Hallowed are the Ori," the Prior recited.

Nervously, the people chanted back, "Hallowed are the Ori."

The Prior planted his staff and closed his eyes. The upper crystal began to glow, and a blinding blue light illuminated the area. Very quickly, it blinded the camera. When the glow faded, the surprised villagers that had been bedridden only seconds earlier began to stand up, even take shaky steps.

Staring directly into the hidden camera, the Prior said, "Tell others what you have seen today."

Captain Melissa Roberts quickly evaluated the situation. Conventional, even energy weapons had proven minimally effective against the Prior. The nuclear device was much more powerful, and if they detonated it the temple would come crashing down on the Prior. Almost certainly, it would eliminate him.

On the other hand, almost every portion of her mind rebelled at the idea. Nuclear weapons were not something to be taken lightly. The detonation might take out the Prior, but it would also kill every unprotected human in the valley, including all the villagers that had just been cured. Hundreds of innocents would die, for a move that was more a propaganda stunt than anything.

In war, there are casualties. She didn't forget that. Killing a few hundred might save a few million. Besides, she had her orders. She just had to trust that those who issued them thought it through.

"Take cover and prepare for detonation!" Melissa yelled. She slid her armoured body down below the edge of the ridgeline, putting a thick layer of dirt between her and the small-yield nuclear detonation.

She exchanged a glance with Amanda beside her. The pleading look in the former reporter's eyes said quite clearly not to do it.

"Sorry," she whispered, detonating the nuke.

* * *

><p><em>Lucian Alliance Safehouse<em>

"Did you check to make sure none of it was rigged?"

Jup and Tenat glanced briefly at each other. "Yes, of course."

Commander Kiva could tell it was an obvious lie. "Did you really?"

There was an awkward silence. "No."

"I ought to have you shot for your incompetence," Kiva spat. Her hand briefly moved toward the pistol at her hip before she forced herself to calm down. Jup and Tenat were incompetent and stupid, but relatively reliable and quite useful. "Tell me how you came across all of this."

"A pair of defectors from Earth," Jup explained, leaving out the fact that one of them was Vala Mal Doran. "They wanted to trade for weapons-grade naquadah. But we didn't give it to them!"

"Did you kill them?"

"No."

"Did you track them at all?"

"Well, no."

"So, let me get this straight. You head into what's an obvious set-up, then double-cross the sellers thinking that you're all high and mighty, and let them live? And after that, you just leave without checking to make sure that there isn't anyone else around, or that there might be tracking devices installed?"

The pair didn't respond. Kiva sighed and turned to one of her scientists, a young redhead. She was forcibly recruited, but skilled and reliable. "Ginn, get to work removing the tracking devices. If you can't remove them safely, destroy them. It's better to be safe than sorry."

Of course, Kiva knew that the Tau'ri were probably already well on their way. She turned to one of the faceless guards whose name she couldn't quite remember. "Bring our guest to me. Perhaps the fate of an entire civilization will give the Tau'ri something to consider."

* * *

><p><em>Pegasus Galaxy - Unknown Location<em>

"It appears we are at an impasse," Sheppard remarked coyly. He had a battle rifle up against his shoulder and pointed toward the two men outside the jumper. They had their own weapons- what appeared to be some sort of energy pistol or revolver- raised and pointed at him. Neither of them responded. They had been in the same position for several minutes.

A woman emerged between them. Her uniform was similar in design, made of a black leather-like material. However, it was cut much differently, exposing the tops of her breasts and accentuating her curves. A pistol identical to the ones the guards carried was at her waist. She asked, "Colonel John Sheppard?"

"That's me," he replied, keeping the gun raised. "I didn't catch your name."

"You can call me Larrin." She had a seductive tone to her voice, but John saw right through it. She was hiding something. She wanted something.

"Maybe if you tell me who you are, and what you want, we can work out some kind of deal." Sheppard paused. "Or I could just shoot you."

Larrin stifled a laugh, and there was a hard edge to her reply. "Then we jettison you into space. Maybe you'll survive, but it's going to be a long trip home."

"Look, we're not getting anywhere," Sheppard told her. "How about we put the guns down and talk this through?"

Larrin paused for a moment, then ordered the guards to put down their weapons. She motioned Sheppard out of the jumper, then mentioned, "You don't want to cross me. Tell him what happened to the last man who disappointed me."

"We don't know. We never found the body."

"We think he got jettisoned into space. _Think._"

"Well, I'll be sure to take that into account," Sheppard replied.

"I'd like you to hand over your weapon," Larrin requested, though the tone was more of an order. "As a gesture of good faith."

"A gesture of good faith?"

"Well, if we're going to work together, we're going to need to start trusting each other."

Sheppard sighed, unclipped the shoulder strap of his RAB, and handed it over to Larrin. "Careful, it's loaded."

She handed it to one of the guards and added, "Your pistol, too."

"I don't think so."

"Now."

Sheppard smirked. "I think it's better if I keep it. As a gesture of good faith on your part. If we're going to work together, we're going to need to trust each other."

Larrin thought about it for a moment, then said, "Fine. This way."

They headed into the bowels of the ship. The walls were rusty, with open access panels everywhere and various tubes and wires strung throughout the interior. Organization was haphazard, with bits and pieces scattered everywhere. "Nice ship. Little bit of a fixer-upper, could use a paintjob, but I see the potential."

Humorlessly, Larrin replied, "When you've been on a ship as long as we have, you tend to stop caring about how things look, only about how they work."

"How much time are we talking about?" Sheppard asked, heading through another doorway into what appeared to be a kind of meeting room, but with explosed wiring streaming from the ceiling. "Days? Months? Years?"

"Generations," Larrin replied, motioning for Sheppard to sit. She took the opposite end of the table, and the guards stayed by the door.

"You live on this ship?"

"And others like it."

"You live in space all the time?"

"We land on planets when we need to," Larrin confirmed. "For supplies, trade. The rest of the time, we keep moving. We're travelers."

"So, how did you find me?" Sheppard asked as they headed back down the corridor.

"For some time now, we've been hearing rumours of a new group of humans using Lantean technology to do battle with the Wraith. So we set up a network of satellite around dozens of worlds with spacegates. Eventually we got lucky."

"And in the first meeting between our people you attack and disarm my ship?"

"You were headed for the gate. We couldn't just let you go."

"You could have just asked!"

"It was a necessary precaution. You have to understand our situation, Colonel. We've got a rapidly growing population, we're running out of ships and food. Anyone capable of operating Lantean technology is invaluable to us."

They were almost back at the hangar. "Why is that?"

"We're working on a control interface for operating Lantean technology without a gene carrier," Larrin replied, ducking the question. "My chief scientist tells me it would be much faster if we had the technology already operating."

She opened the door to the hangar and allowed Sheppard through. He stepped inside and asked, "You want to use my ship?"

"Not exactly," Larrin replied, shutting the hatch and trapping him in the hangar.

"Larrin?" Sheppard said angrily. "What are you doing?"

"Making a deal." An orange shield sprung into life below Sheppard's feet, and beneath it the hangar doors began to retract. He was left almost literally standing on nothing. "Look down. I think you should recognize it."

He looked down, fighting back a wave of nausea and disorientation. Below his feet was a massive starship, with a hull of dirty grey metal that managed to be both curvy and angular. Even in its damaged state the ship was menacing and powerful. "It's a Lantean battlecruiser, drifting dormant for thousands of years. And you're going to help me get it operational again."

* * *

><p><em>Milky Way Galaxy - P8X-412<em>

The radiation alarm blinked incessantly in Melissa's HUD as she descended into the crater that once housed a village. Though the levels were dangerously high, her suit provided decent protection against the deadly rays, making the descent into a glowing radioactive hole similar in exposure to working in a nuclear power plant. Her suit also provided protection against the sheer heat- the ground was soft and squishy beneath her armoured boots and there were some spots that had been reduced to glowing slag.

"My god," Amanda whispered, following close behind her. "How could you have done this?"

"I didn't want to do it," she snapped back. "You want somebody to blame, blame the brass."

They continued in silence toward what was once the temple of Qe'tesh. It was reduced to a pile of rubble that looked too small for the structure- some had been blown up into the atmosphere. There was a twitch from inside it, and she broke into a run.

The Prior was still alive. His staff was gone, though where it had gone was anybody's guess. The Prior's robes had been all but burnt off, and some of them fused to his body. The Prior's pale skin had been burnt to a crisp, charred beyond recognition and in some spots blasted off to expose bone and organs. It was a truly gruesome sight.

Turning his head to face them, the Prior said in a raspy, forced voice, "When the armies of the wicked clashed with the followers of Enlightenment on the Plains of Alaris, the sand ran red with the blood of innocents slayed and the faithful murdered."

He continued, his voice now tinged with anger. "Your world will burn with the fires of Celestis! In the name of the gods your homes will be purged of evil and the wickedness that streams forth destroyed!"

The Prior gasped one more time, then tried to continue. Melissa didn't let him. In one smooth motion, she drew her pistol and put a round through the Prior's head. This time, it went through, blowing his brains out the back of his skull. Just to be sure, she put another in his head, another in his neck, and the rest of the magazine in the Prior's body.

As Amanda Somers continued to stare at the body, the Captain began heading toward the gate. "All units, RTB through the gate ASAP. Mission accomplished."

* * *

><p><em>July 7, 2005<br>Lucian Alliance Safehouse_

"Are you sure this is the place?" Carter asked Vala. They were both lying on the ground beneath an earthy rise. In front of them, visible through their low-light gear, was a thick concrete bunker set into the ground. "Looks more like a military bunker than a Lucian safehouse."

"It was," Vala replied. "At least, I think so. I've only been here once before. It's a research base, sort of. This is where they take other peoples' technology and make cheap knockoffs."

Carter nodded. "Only one visible entrance. This isn't going to be easy."

She paused. "Huh. That's weird."

"What is it, Colonel Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"The doors are opening," Carter explained. "Someone's coming out. Delta, check him."

Three shimmering figures emerged from the underbrush. They were mirages, nearly impossible to see in the dim moonlight. "He's clean."

"Grab him." Tapping the controls on her wrist, Carter zoomed in for a better view. "Wait a minute, is that-"

"His name is Narim," said a very surprised voice. "He claims he's one of the last of the Tollan."

Sam suppressed her own shock. The last time she'd heard from Narim or any of the Tollans was four years ago, right before the goa'uld had bombarded their planet and destroyed their Stargate. Was it true? Were the Tollans alive? "Hold on. I'm coming down."

They met partway down the hill, in a clearing sheltered from view of the bunker by the natural lay of the land. Immediately, she decloaked and depolarized her visor.

"Samantha?" the Tollan asked. He looked a lot worse for wear. Gone was the elegant Tollan garb, with a ragged tunic and rough trousers in their place. Deep lines were carved into Narim's dirty face, and his hair was streaked in grey. His voice wavered.

"It's me, Narim," Sam replied gently, embracing the man. He broke into tears, sobbing into the thick fabric of her load carrier. Awkwardly, they separated.

"It's been so long," Narim replied, wiping tears on his sleeve. "So much has happened... Tollana is gone."

"What happened?" Sam asked. She motioned for him to sit beside her on a large boulder. "How did you survive?"

"Even before the attack, there was a lot of suspicion, a lot of fear. More paranoid elements decided it would be prudent to prepare for an attack. I just wish they hadn't been right."

He turned to face Sam, eyeing her new armour and different insignia. "I can tell your people have made great leaps in our absence. The traditionalists always said that sharing technology with less advanced races was a bad idea, but just by looking at you I can tell you've made progress. That your people used alien technology to make things better."

The Colonel smiled slightly in response. "We did, but I wish it could have been under better circumstances. We were attacked just over a year ago. It wasn't that devastating, but it was a huge wake-up call for Earth. After disclosure, the nations of Earth banded together and poured resources into the defence of our planet."

"And you defeated the goa'uld, but they were replaced by people almost as bad," Narim said darkly. "We- myself and thousands of others- survived the apocalypse in underground survival vaults. Occasionally we sent out scouts, waiting for the galaxy to become safe again. But our probes had limited range, and most of our communication devices were destroyed. We began to run short on supplies. We needed help."

"And the Lucian Alliance offered it?"

"Yes. It seemed a fair deal at first. We did not wish to give up any technology, but it was all we had left to trade. So we gave some away- nothing any more powerful than what you could salvage from old goa'uld equipment- in exchange for desperately needed food.

"But it was not food. What they gave us, they called it kassa. It looks similar to your corn, in fact. But it's addictive. Once you're hooked, if you stopped eating you began to go insane. Once upon a time, we would have been able to treat the condition, to cure even the entire populace. But there was nothing we could do."

"My god," Sam breathed.

"After that, the Lucian Alliance began to demand more and more from us. When we refused, they cut off the kassa. Eventually, we were so weak and divided that they easily enslaved us and moved us to another world."

"Why didn't you contact us instead?"

"We tried, believe me we tried." Narim shook his head. "But our communications systems were heavily damaged in the attack. We couldn't get any messages out after the last one we sent."

"What were you going to say?" Sam asked, suddenly curious. Narim's last transmission had ended mid-sentence, and while she was usually preoccupied, her mind occasionally wandered to what he would have said.

"I was going to say that I love you, that I would like to spend the rest of my life by your side, but that I know that's impossible, and I only want you to be happy no matter what."

He quickly switched subjects, embarrassed. "That doesn't matter anymore. Our people are enslaved and every day the Lucian Alliance edges closer to unlocking the technology in the vault. I was separated, along with a few other of the lucid ones, and tortured for what I knew. They're all dead. I was beginning to lose hope, to believe that I had doomed my people to extinction."

Narim turned to look into Sam's blue eyes. "Then you came along. I suppose it is fitting that you saved me once and would come to save me again."

"We came to attack the Lucian Alliance," Sam told him truthfully. "But now... things have changed. You're right, we have to do something for the Tollan people. Do you know where they are?"

"No. But I do know that Kiva, the Lucian commander in that vault, is prepared to destroy them if she comes under attack."

"An insurance policy," Sam remarked wryly. "You attack us, we wipe out an entire race. They're trying to appeal to our consciences. And you know, she might commit genocide anyway, just in case."

"I know," Narim agreed. "We have to act quickly."

"Agreed," Sam stood up and keyed her comm system. "Alpha team, dial the gate and inform Stargate Command that we're coming back with a special guest."

* * *

><p>"Well, I can't be certain," Ginn said to her superior, "But judging by the sensor readings, I think they're leaving. I think it worked."<p>

"Don't be so hasty," Kiva cautioned. "This is only the beginning."

She walked over to the other side of the room and activated a communications device that once belonged to a goa'uld. She activated it and a hologram of a man dressed the same way she was appeared on the screen.

"Commander," the man acknowledged. "Are you calling to tell me that I can finally wipe these fools out?"

"Not yet," Kiva said curtly. "I need you to move to Tollana and wait in orbit-"

"Wait for what?" He was eager, but sometimes Kiva wished he wasn't.

"Wait for the AESF to show up. Knowing them, they're probably going to send SG-1. When they do, wipe them out. If all goes well, we can get rid of that bitch Vala too."

Kiva knew that would provoke a positive response. The man grinned and replied, "Don't worry. I've got it covered."

"I knew I could rely on you. Kiva out."

* * *

><p><em>SFB Cheyenne Mountain<em>

Narim couldn't help but marvel at the new gateroom. It was just as utilitarian and inelegant as the old one, but beautiful from a functional standpoint. The room was massive, with a high ceiling and plenty of room to move vehicles around and through the gate. Automated turrets extended from the ceiling, floor and walls, augmented guards behind thick built-in barricades. Directly opposite the stargate was a pair of doors, each one heavily reinforced and big enough to fit four soldiers side-by-side. On the side walls were much larger ones, clearly designed to accommodate large vehicles, or perhaps even spacecraft. He turned and saw the familiar iris close over the gate- and an energy shield flare up in front of it.

"The really interesting technology is the stuff you don't see," Sam added as they headed down the ramp, which appeared to have the capability to adjust in angle. "Everything that passes through the gate gets scrubbed by a decontamination field- you've got the Asgard to thank for that. In addition, sophisticated- well, to us, maybe not to you- sensors scan for weapons, unknown substances- anything, really. In addition, the entire room is shielded, both ways."

"Incredible," Narim breathed. "You've made more progress in the last few years than we have in the last few centuries."

"As I've said, we've had help," Sam informed him.

"You know, Narim, I know you're not going to agree with me," Daniel began.

"But the very things that caused us to mistrust and dislike you are the ones that allowed such progress?" Narim finished. "I had come to that conclusion a long time ago, Doctor Jackson."

"SG-1, head to the briefing room," a familiar voice ordered. "General O'Neill would like to speak with you immediately."

* * *

><p>"Over a hundred innocent civilians, including women and children. Vaporized seconds after being cured." General O'Neill rubbed his tired eyes and slumped down in his chair. "Did you really have to nuke him?"<p>

Captain Roberts picked her words carefully. "Sir, I determined it was tactically necessary to employ nuclear weapons to accomplish the mission objectives, based on the criteria within the orders I was issued."

She paused and added. "I didn't want to do it, sir."

"No one ever does, Captain," O'Neill mused. "Pushing the button is every man's- every woman's- nightmare. You know that at least some of the blame is going to rub off on you."

"Yes, sir."

"With all due respect, sir, that's a load of shite!" Sergeant Lewis argued from beside her.

"I know, Sergeant. We all know how the brass is. They bypassed Hammond, they bypassed me, just said, go do it. If it works, they get all the credit. If it doesn't, they don't take any of the blame. And the worst part is, I don't think it did any damn good."

"Sir?"

"You're smart, Captain. Says so right here, in your file." O'Neill tapped the folder in front of him for emphasis. "You tell me."

"We were trying to make an example of the Prior, to show that the Ori can be defeated. We even brought Ms. Somers along so we could televise it, to make it look like we're powerful and they aren't. It's a propaganda move, both here and for the rest of the galaxy."

"And what went wrong?"

"We made a martyr, sir. The Ori are going to use this is an example the other way, the wicked murdering an innocent missionary. They're going to spin it that way and a lot of people are going to-"

"General," Walter's voice called over the intercom. "SG-1 is on their way."

"Thanks, Walter." O'Neill told him. He turned back to the Captain. "Dismissed. Get your full report in by the end of the day if you can."

"Yes, sir," she replied as she left the room.

Jack entertained himself for a few minutes before SG-1 entered the room, with the Tollan in tow.

"Welcome to Earth," he greeted cordially, extending his hand. It took Narim a moment to remember and return the gesture.

"It's good to see you again, Colonel O'Neill."

"Actually, it's General now," he corrected. "How've you been?"

"Not good, General," Narim replied sadly, slumping down in his chair.

"It could be worse," O'Neill reassured him. "We thought you were all dead."

"We might as well be. There's only a few thousand of us left- that may sound like a lot but it isn't. Most of them are addicted to a drug only the Lucian Alliance can provide. They want our technology, General, and they'll do anything to get it."

"You said you don't know where your people are?"

"Yes, General, I did. If I were to hazard a guess, I would think it was on the edge of Lucian space, but I have no way to be sure. Perhaps there might be some clues on Tollana."

"Perhaps," General O'Neill mused.

"General, this is of the utmost importance," Narim insisted. "If the Lucian Alliance gets their hands on that technology-"

"What kind of technology?"

"Everything," Narim admitted. "Phase-shifting, improved ion cannons, even stargate tech. It would take time to put into production, but not a lot."

"You want us to go to Tollana and retrieve this technology, correct?"

"Well, actually, I was hoping that you would destroy it. But I know you don't want that, and I have to agree that you have a point. Our fear eventually led to our destruction. Still, for the record, I believe that the legacy of the Tollans is best buried."

"Could it not be a trap?" Teal'c mentioned. "Perhaps the Lucian Alliance wishes to use the technology as bait."

"Even if it is, sir," Sam countered, "we can't miss this opportunity. I suggest we go by ship. If there's anyone waiting, we can take care of them before we beam down to the surface."

"Good idea," O'Neill agreed. "You'll leave on the _Unity_ tonight. In the meantime, I'll tell our teams to start looking. We'll find your people."

* * *

><p><em>Pegasus Galaxy - Traveler Ancient Vessel<em>

"Has it occured to you that they might have abandoned this ship for a good reason in the first place?" Sheppard asked. Larrin was beside and slightly behind him, with the two thugs behind her. The construction was clearly Ancient and the configuration roughly matched the battleship one of their teams had discovered a few months prior.

"We know exactly why," Larrin replied. "The ship was attacked by the Wraith. Communications were destroyed, shields were knocked out and the engines were damaged. The ship became flooded with radiation, and the crew abandoned ship. They intended to return and effect repairs, but never did."

"How did you find it?"

"Luck. The ship was drifting in a two-hundred-year orbit around a nearby dwarf star. As it happened, one of our own vessels was scouting the system and it came within sensor range. We've been trying to fix it ever since."

"And what about the radiation?" Judging by his suit sensor readouts, Sheppard assumed that the problem had been fixed, but wanted to make sure.

"Don't worry. We've set up shield emitters to protect key areas of the ship, and we've all got radiation detectors. I'm sure you do as well.""

She stopped suddenly. "Take him to the bridge and start working on the sublight propulsion. I'll go check on the emitters."

They headed toward the bridge, with one of the thugs pointing him pistol at him the whole way. The bridge itself was very futuristic, contrasting with the more classical look of some other Ancient technology. Flat-panel readouts lined the bridge, with comfortable-looking padded chairs behind them. The walls were built out of grey metal and the lighting was tinted slightly blue.

The less nasty of the two guards, actually Larrin's chief scientist, motioned for him to sit down in the chair. Sheppard tapped on a control panel by his wrist, and everything in the bridge lit up.

"Incredible," the scientist commented. "I've been trying for months to activate those systems."

"Well, I guess I just have the magic touch."

The scientist either ignored him or didn't care. "I need to calibrate the neural interface. Why don't we start by moving forward."

"Are you sure about that?" Sheppard asked. Already a plan was forming in his head.

"Just do what he says," the other Traveler ordered.

"Okay," Sheppard replied. Without bothering to initialize the inertial dampeners, he moved the ship forward. The motion slammed him back into his seat and threw the two standing Travelers up against the wall.

He didn't stop there. Concentrating hard, he locked in a course for Atlantis and activated the hyperdrive. It worked as expected, and the Ancient battleship disappeared into a vortex of hyperspace energy.


	9. 2x09 Incursion

Consider checking out the Spacebattles thread and joining in the discussion. Googling it doesn't really work anymore, so try forums. spacebattles. com showthread. php?t=203550 without the spaces or look for the user XCVG and follow the sig link. Also check out my Scratchpad thread on the same board, where I've posted some of my concepts and unfinished stories.

* * *

><p><strong>SGD Snapshots #9: A Good Day<strong>

That fool thought he could betray him.

He suspected it from the start, of course. If there was one thing he had learned from his host, it was that the Wraith were a selfish, arrogant bunch. The irony did not escape him, of course. He knew he was a controlling, sadistic bastard. In fact, he relished in that knowledge. As O'Neill would say, he enjoyed being an asshole.

Pegasus was so different, yet so much the same. The Wraith harvested rather than enslaved, but he could draw the parallels between them and his own kind. They were one race, but not united. They fought each other over petty disputes, with no one group ever taking control. That had changed twice in his lifetime, and it would change again with the Wraith. He would unite them and crush the Tau'ri.

He was under no illusions. It wouldn't be easy. The Wraith were large in number, but no one hive had more than a handful of ships. That was their weakness, the one he would exploit. But if they found out who he really was, or his true intentions, enough would unite to destroy his meagre holdings. His host had control of only three hive-ships and under a dozen cruisers. He had been quick to expand that, bringing other hives under his control.

That was the critical part of his plan. He was not uniting the hives, he was taking over. If he deemed their leaders not to his liking, he would have them executed. If not, he made every effort to ensure they were under his control. He offered rich rewards, ones that nobody had offered before. And he kept a close watch. If they stepped out of line, they were replaced. He was more tolerant than the other System Lords, but he was no fool.

The day would soon come. His forces continued to grow. By trick, force, or reason, he merged more hives into his own united faction. It would be suicidal to take on the entire Wraith armada, but he didn't have to. He had other tricks up his sleeve. Let the idiot betray him. He probably didn't even realize he was being used.

It would be a very good day.

* * *

><p><strong>SGD 2x09 Incursion<strong>

_July 8, 2005  
>Pegasus Galaxy - Atlantis<em>

Brigadier General Weir was a very busy woman. Although Atlantis was more of a military base or scientific expedition than an actual city, it was just as complex from an administrative standpoint. In addition, she was juggling several ongoing operations at once. She checked up on one of the smaller-scale ones first.

"How's he doing?" Weir asked, peering through the observation window. Below her was a man in a hospital gown sitting on a bed. He looked confused and slightly irritated as a nurse took a blood sample.

"Well, from a medical perspective, it went perfectly," Doctor Carson Beckett replied from beside her, Scottish accent thick in his voice. "Physically, Michael is human in almost every way. The retrovirus worked like a charm this time."

"Just wish that didn't have to end the way it did," Weir mentioned ruefully. One one planet, one of their teams had encountered a Wraith that one of the locals had apparently managed to make not feed on people.

"Aye." Unfortuantely, the "cure" didn't work, and the Wraith had been feeding on humans for the last several years. She stole the untested retrovirus and injected herself with it. Instead of turning her into a human, it had the exact opposite effect. In the end, Major Lorne ended up shooting the Wraith himself. "I can assure you, it won't happen this time."

"So what's the problem?"

"Well, like I said, Michael is basically as human as you or me. But psychologically, Mike- I don't know how Sheppard chooses these names- is having a lot of trouble becoming Michael Kenmore. He seems to believe our story for now, but he's anxious, afraid, even angry. He claims that he's having dreams of being a Wraith- and there may be more to that than simple dreams."

"He's confused," Weir said. "Part of him still thinks he's a Wraith, but part of him thinks he's a human."

"Aye. He needs help, mental help. I've talked to Doctor Heightmeyer, and I think at this point she'll be able to do more for Michael than I can."

"All right," Weir finished. "Do you think he's still dangerous?"

"I don't think he would hurt anyone intentionally, but Michael is unstable. He might have a mental breakdown, or a panic attack."

"Then I'll leave the guards outside, just in case. Carry on."

General Weir left the observation room and headed up the staircase toward the control room. The city's functions were controlled from the room, and despite or more likely because of that function, it was where the senior staff gathered. It also served as a "situation room" of sorts, and was typically where operations were commanded from.

Immediately, Rodney McKay showed up right in front of her. "Okay, I've been looking at the sensor data that came through before the gate shut down, and also from the jumpers we sent through after, and I've found that the-"

"Rodney, slow down!" Weir said, cutting him off.

"Right, sorry. Like I said, I've been looking over the sensor data." Rodney walked over to a computer console and began bringing up several displays. "Just before we lost contact, there was a spike in radiation. Hyperspace radiation. What's interesting about that is that each hyperdrive has a unique signature, and while we can't tell individual ships apart yet, we can tell what race and sometimes even what ship class."

"Well, was it the Wraith?"

"No, it wasn't," Rodney replied smugly. "Even I've never seen this signature before, and it isn't in any of Atlantis' logs. Now, you may not know this- probably don't, actually- but we've been picking this signature up on long-range sensors as soon as we got them online."

Puzzled, Weir asked, "Then why haven't we seen them yet? I mean, you just said we've been picking them up for a while now, but it's never come to my attention."

"Ah, and that's where I come in. See, the long-range sensors are connected to a sophisticated computer system that filters out only what it's programmed to report- most notably Wraith vessels and Ancient warships like the Aurora. If everything bigger than an asteroid- even anything with a hyperdrive- showed up, it would be useless. The entire galaxy map would be one big cloud of ships- especially when the city was constructed, when the galaxy was a lot busier, so to speak."

"So we can find Sheppard now? All we have to do is look for the signature, and send the Daedalus after them." Seeing the ashen expression on Rodney's face, she asked, "Or is it not that simple?"

"Unfortunately, no, it isn't." Rodney tapped a command into his keyboard, and all the dots with the hyperdrive signature were highlighted on the galactic map. There were several groups, generally of a handful of ships clustered together, arrayed moderately close to each other in one corner of the galaxy, as well as some stragglers.

Weir noticed that another dot that had been moving near one of the groups disappeared when Rodney altered the display. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

Pointing to where the dot used to be, the General told him, "There was another ship, with a different signature. It was here, moving in our general direction."

"Hold on." The display flickered and several more dots in various colours appeared. Rodney pointed to the same dot, which was noticeably further away. "This one?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Huh, it shouldn't be doing that."

"What?"

"Moving. That's an Ancient battleship, lost during the war with the Wraith. I'm not sure about the details, but it seemed derelict- the crew abandoned it."

"Whoever's activated it needs the Ancient gene to do it," Weir said, putting the pieces together. "It's rare, almost unheard of in this galaxy. I want this ship tracked down. This could be Sheppard."

"Right, uh, I'll get right to it," McKay said, darting away.

Major Lorne, who had been waiting patiently up to that point, told her, "Well, that's good news."

"Why, don't like your new job?" Weir teased.

"No, ma'am, I don't mind the job itself, but it doesn't feel right stepping into someone else's shoes."

"We'll get him back. You know that."

"I don't doubt it, ma'am." Lorne switched subjects. "You wanted a full report from me?"

"Yes, let's start with the OEU." The Offworld Expeditionary Unit was the new name for the Offworld Combat Division, after a snarky General in a position of power mentioned that it both abbreviated to OCD and was not actually a Division. The PR branch of the AESF were quick to latch on, because the new name sounded a lot friendlier and gentler, although for those well versed in military terminology the implications were actually _more_ aggressive.

"The exercise on the mainland is officially concluded. Major Alekseyeva reports that everything went better than expected, although the unit still needs practice. They should start shuttling back to the city tomorrow."

"No doubt Teyla's playing host right now. I don't blame them for not wanting to leave."

"Uh, yes, ma'am," Major Lorne replied awkwardly, reminding her that despite the casual atmosphere she tried to cultivate, Weir was still a General, a figure to be feared and respected.

He continued. "Operation Kingfish is continuing as planned, although I don't know how long that's going to last. Even with the reworked virus, we still haven't been able to capture a hive, and resistance is getting stronger."

"Do you think we should give up?"

"It's not my call to make, ma'am."

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think it's time to quit while we're ahead."

"Noted. Have the Ori done anything dramatic yet?"

"Early reports imply that they've stepped up their intensity a bit, and are now actively labelling us as 'heathen' and 'wicked'. But so far, they haven't made any moves militarily. However, the Wraith aren't taking the conversion too well. We haven't confirmed it yet, but there are rumours that they bombarded a planet that had been visited by a Prior from orbit, wiping out every village on it."

"Any update on their base of operations in the Pegasus galaxy?"

"No, we still haven't been able to determine where it is or even if they have one."

"Keep me posted, Major."

"Yes, ma'am," Lorne saluted and left. Weir headed the other way, downstairs toward the mess hall for a much needed lunch break.

* * *

><p><em>Traveler Aurora<em>

"Sheppard, what are you doing?" Larrin asked, her voice coming over the radio Sheppard had stolen from one of the unconscious guards.

"You said fly the ship," Sheppard replied. "I'm flying the ship."

"We had a deal. I was prepared to let you go in exchange for your help."

"Sorry, I've never been able to trust someone who kidnaps me and threatens to blow me into space!"

"Sheppard, I want you to drop this ship out of hyperspace."

"I don't think so."

"Listen to me. I've shut off the shield emitters protecting your section of the ship. Right now, you're just being flooded with radiation."

As if on cue, an incessant alarm began to bleep in Sheppard's helmet. At the same time, radiation detectors strapped to the wrists of the unconscious guards went off. He quickly shut off the alarm. He wasn't an expert, but the dosage seemed nasty to him. Even if he survived until they reached Atlantis, the unprotected Travelers wouldn't.

"You would really sacrifice your own people?"

Larrin avoided a direct answer. "Look, I don't want to kill you, but if you don't hand over control of the ship, I'll have no choice. Decide."

"All right, fine." Sheppard stood up and the chair deactivated. With no command sent to drop out, the ship continued on its hyperspace journey. The door opened automatically before he stepped through. "You can stop flooding the bridge with radiation now. No one gets hurt."

"Sheppard, drop the ship out of hyperspace or I will kill you!"

"You didn't ask me to drop the ship out in exchange for my life. You asked me to hand over control. You have control- it's just a matter of figuring out how to use it."

"Sheppard, this isn't funny!" Larrin yelled.

"No, it isn't. It's deadly serious." Sheppard drew his pistol. "I'm coming for you, Larrin."

* * *

><p><em>July 9, 2005<br>Milky Way Galaxy - Tollana_

The _Unity_ dropped out of hyperspace in a flurry of blue-green energy, the hyperspace window closing almost as soon as it had cleared. Formerly the _Athena_, the _Unity_ was one of the most powerful of Earth's ships. Its main gun ran the entire length of the ship and could crack a Ha'tak in only a few shots.

"Sound battle stations," Lieutenant Colonel Sidorova ordered from her chair in the middle of the CIC. Unlike the exposed command deck of the Daedalus class, the _Unity_'s CIC was buried in the centre of the ship. It featured conventional flat-panel readouts lining the walls, with a large one at the front, as well as a holographic projector in the centre. Currently, the main viewscreen showed a planet much like Earth, an image mirrored on the holographics behind it. The holographic display, however, also showed the position of the _Unity_ and the two Ha'tak orbiting the planet.

Alarms began to ring throughout the ship. "Battle stations, battle stations, all hands to battle stations."

"Ma'am, the Ha'tak are turning and accelerating toward us," the sensor officer reported. "They're charging weapons."

"Open fire, missiles only." At several light-seconds out, the main gun was useless against the highly manoeuvrable Ha'tak- they would simply move out of the way. A barrage of missiles streaked from the _Unity_'s vertical launchers toward the two vessels. They opened fire, but the staff cannons were not designed to track or hit small, fast-moving targets. Eight of the missiles impacted, five on one ship and three on the other.

The Ha'tak emerged from the blinding light, still accelerating toward the _Unity_. Their shields were weakened but not taken down, and at the closer range they hammered the Earth vessel with their cannons.

"Fire at will!" Sidorova ordered as the first shots began slamming into the _Unity_'s shields. The light railguns were nearly useless- firing them would be a waste of ammo. However, in addition to the main gun, the _Unity_ had four heavy railguns that could both do damage to a capital ship and fire at a decent rate. The ship shuddered as the main gun fired a massive tungsten slug at its target.

The slug hit the Ha'tak square on, smashing through its weakened shields and proceeding to graze the hull and leave a long gash down the side. The heavy railguns ripped into the unshielded vessel, punching it full of holes and tearing out weapons, shield generators, life support and power systems. It was left as a burning wreck before fire shifted to the other ship.

With shields failing and a massive onslaught of weapons fire, the commander of the other ship decided that he didn't want to end up like the other. The Ha'tak broke off and entered hyperspace just before its shields failed completely.

"Any other contacts?" Sidorova asked as the adrenaline began to leave her system. It wasn't as intense as the battle of Dakara, but space combat never did stop having that feeling of intensity, or urgency, of danger to it.

"No, ma'am."

"Run a surface scan," Colonel Carter added from beside the commander.

"Atmosphere has elevated levels of carbon dioxide and particulate, but is otherwise normal. Surface shows signs of advanced technology, some pockets of radiation, likely from damaged technology. Surface also shows impact craters, concentrated around what looks like city ruins. Picking up eight lifesigns, all centred around the location of the Tollan bunker. Also detecting the presence of a stargate- the Lucians must have brought one."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Carter acknowledged. She pointed to a location on the displayed map. "Can you beam us down on the edge of this crater?"

Sidorova nodded. "Good luck out there."

* * *

><p><em>Lucian Alliance Safehouse<em>

"They decimated us," the ship commander reported over a blurry video feed. He wasn't the really eager one- this was the other one. Valric, Danlo- his name was something like that. "The big one- it looks like the _Athena_ but it's different ship with a different name- it blew the other Ha'tak to pieces."

"Did you recover the research team?" Kiva asked impatiently. Damn it! She should have known better. The Tau'ri were even more paranoid than she was.

"No, we didn't have time."

"Join up with the rest of the fleet. There's nothing we can do with Tollana now."

"Understood."

"Oh, and if you ever fail me again, I will make sure the entire galaxy knows about what really happened on Kalros." Kiva cut the connection, leaving her alone in her private room with her thoughts. It wasn't a very large room- just big enough for the terminal and desk and a single bed. A small door led into the hallway, another led into a private lavatory.

She knew that the Tau'ri would eventually call her bluff. And it was a bluff. She didn't really give a damn about killing off the last of the Tollans- at this point it would be a mercy killing more than anything. But if she did eliminate them, then there would be nothing to keep the Tau'ri from raiding the safehouse, capturing her, and using her information against the Alliance.

And if she was captured, it was another paradox. They would no doubt offer her a deal- one which she would be very tempted to take. She had some loyalty to the Alliance, but probably not enough. Of course, if they ever found her they'd kill her. But the humans of Earth might do the same once they were done with her. A catch-22, they called it. Catch indeed.

Kiva forced the thoughts out of her head. She was still in the game, and she was going to play it. The Tau'ri would eventually find the Tollans, but their fate didn't really matter. She found it ironic that you needed a fleet to kill four people, but one ship could commit small-scale genocide.

* * *

><p><em>Tollana<em>

"Stay down," Carter told Narim as she slid up behind the edge of the crater. The Tollan nodded, and sat down in the mud against the side of the crater. Carter noted that it must have been extremely uncomfortable for him. Hell, it was uncomfortable for her, and she was wearing a sealed suit of armour.

Five guards had taken positions on the edge of the camp, behind what cover they could find. No doubt they knew their ship had left and they were about to be attacked. The other three were nowhere to be seen- they were in the two tents inside the makeshift perimeter of the camp.

"SG-1, this is _Unity_," Sidorova's voice announced over the communications net. "There appears to be a kind of transport jamming field in operation now. Be advised we will not be able to beam you in or out until it is disabled."

"Copy that," Carter replied. She unslung a Milkor MGL grenade launcher and began loading it. "I guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned way. Remember, we want these people alive."

She raised it to her shoulder, and immediately the smartlinked sight activated. She aimed it at the camp, then tilted it upwards to compensate for drop. The computerized sight did all the math- all she had to do was point and shoot. Carter pulled the trigger once, moved the weapon slightly, and repeated it. Clouds of choking white gas appeared in the camp.

"Move, move, move!" Carter leapt over the edge of the crater, slinging the grenade launcher and pulling a zat from its holster. She dashed down the rough terrain into the camp. The guards were on the ground, choking from the tear gas. She shot each one once with the zats, then headed into the tent where her HUD said all three of the others were.

Tear gas spilled into the tent when she pulled the flap open, and the occupants choked and gasped for breath. She shot each one of them once, too, then zipcuffed each of them. Carter couldn't tell for sure, but they seemed like scientists. There were notes and various pieces of equipment scattered around the tent, including one black box with blinking lights that seemed to be giving off some kind of radiation. She shot it once with the zat and it seemed to stop.

Outside, the tear gas began to dissipate, blown away by a cool wind. Teal'c and Daniel were securing the guards outside, and taking their weapons. Narim, not wanting to be caught in the gas, stood a fair distance away. Carter decided to contact the _Unity_.

"_Unity_, I think I deactivated the jamming field. Have transport functions been restored?"

"Affirmative. We are ready to transport."

"We have eight captives. Five of them are guards, but three seem to be scientists. I'm requesting that they be transferred to the _Unity_ for holding."

"Affirmative. Stand by." There was a pause, and then the bound captives disappeared in flashes of light. "We have them."

"Thanks. Carter out." With that done, she turned to Narim. "Where's the bunker?"

"This way," Narim replied, and headed through the camp to a large metal door set into a depression in the ground at an angle. It was jammed open, and he headed through it.

The door led to an access tunnel and not the bunker proper. It was dark, with a little sunlight coming in from the entrance and a mild glow from the other end. The tunnel wasn't long, and sloped gently down its entire length. It was wide enough for two people and tall enough that she didn't have to stoop.

"There," Narim pointed. At the end was a door, made of smooth metal and set into a frame with a single control panel on it. He immediately started working on the control panel. "This should only take a moment."

"SG-1, the gate just activated and hostiles are entering the area. I'm sending down reinforcements to hold the gate but I have no idea how long they will be able to hold it."

"Better make this quick," Carter said to Narim as the door slid open.

* * *

><p><em>July 10, 2005<br>Pegasus Galaxy - Traveler Aurora_

A rustling noise alerted Larrin to Sheppard's presence. As she advanced slowly through the hall, she unholstered her pistol and pressed a button on the side, switching it into "kill" mode. "Sheppard? We can still work this out."

"Oh, really?" Sheppard replied over the radio. "Maybe you should have tried that before you flooded the bridge with deadly radiation."

She continued ahead, briefly checking the intersection before proceeding. That was the way she thought Sheppard would be. "As I recall, it was you who ran off with the ship."

"And it was you who kidnapped me in the first place."

"Look, can we stop blaming each other and work this out?"

"I think that would be a good idea," a voice said from behind her. Startled, Larrin whirled around. In the corridor right behind her was Sheppard stood, his pistol trained right at her. Slowly, he lowered it, and Larrin nervously followed suit.

"All right, what do you want?" Larrin asked, folding her arms.

"Well, if you aren't lying to me, I want the same thing you want. To make a deal."

"Then why'd you try to escape?"

"I'm not exactly the one to talk to," Sheppard told her, turning and heading back toward the bridge. "And since you seemed to have no intention of carrying out proper negotiations, I had to take matters into my own hands."

"So where are we going? Your homeworld?"

"Not exactly." The ship shuddered as it dropped out of hyperspace. Sheppard waved his hand over the control panel, and the bridge door opened. A familiar blue marble of a planet was visible through the window.

"Atlantis."

_Atlantis_

Michael stared at the images for minutes, in utter disbelief.

He had happened upon the video by pure chance. Doctor Beckett had left his tablet in the containment room after being called away suddenly, giving him a few precious minutes before anyone noticed. Michael was confused, and innately curious. He didn't think that he was subject to an experiment- but if he was, that might explain his amnesia and strange dreams. If he wasn't, maybe there would be something on it anyway.

What he found was the last thing he expected. He was still staring at the tablet when Beckett returned with the two guards in tow. Upon seeing the tablet in Michael's hands, Beckett immediately said, "You shouldn't be looking-"

Micheal threw the tablet across the room, nearly taking Beckett's head off in the process. "I was a Wraith! You turned me into a... a sick experiment!"

"Calm down, you're not thinking straight."

"Of course I'm not thinking straight. I'm a Wraith!"

"You're not a Wraith," Beckett assured him. "Not anymore. As long as you take daily doses-"

"And if I don't, I revert?"

Quietly, Beckett told him, "Yes. But we're working on it."

"So, what you're saying, is that I'm not really human! I'm an experiment, a test! You're trying to develop a weapon, a way to turn us into more of you!"

"Please, that's not what we're doing at all!" Beckett pleaded, backing away.

An unexplainable mix of emotions, most of them negative, surged through Michael. He lunged forward at Beckett, feeding hand first. Immediately, one of the guards stepped in front and shot Michael with a stunner, knocking him out cold.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Atlantis," Weir greeted, her hand outstretched. Larrin didn't take it, and she retracted it. "I'm General Elizabeth Weir."<p>

"Our ship," Larrin said immediately, following the other woman into the conference room. "What are you going to do with it?"

"We've sent up a crew to look after it. Rest assured that it'll be exactly the way you left it."

"Pardon me, General, but after what Colonel Sheppard did, I'm not sure if I can take your word for it."

"I apologize for any actions on Colonel Sheppard's part," Weir said to her, gesturing for her to sit. "You have to understand, we've made a lot of enemies and not a lot of friends. It pays to be careful."

"Well, I guess that's something we can agree on," Larrin replied. "What exactly do you want from us?"

"Well, for one, I was hoping we could be your friend and not your enemy. But at this point, I don't even know anything about your people. Tell me about them, about the..."

"Travelers." John finished.

"You first," Larrin insisted.

"Okay. First of all, we have many names," Weir explained. "In Pegasus -this galaxy- some call us the Wraithbane, or, incorrectly, the Atlanteans. We're from a planet called Earth, in another galaxy that we call the Milky Way. Most people in that galaxy call us the Tau'ri. On Earth, we usually call ourselves Terrans, or even just humans.

"Only recently did we become a spacefaring race, and only recently did we start exploring the stars, at first through the stargate. Since then, we've progressed as a civilization faster than anyone could have imagined. We've made friends, made enemies, defeated enemies, made incredible technological advances. Most of our people didn't even know aliens existed until last year, but since then, we've grown immensely as a power. Across two galaxies, we're fighting for freedom, we're helping the poor, we're trying to make peace.

"Culturally, we're very diverse, with a wide variety of languages, cultures and belief systems. Recently we developed a system of exchanging information across our planet, resulting in an explosion in the sharing of ideas. We value freedom but also security. We're not perfect. But we're trying the best we can."

"Now it would be your turn," Sheppard reminded the silent Larrin.

"We're a nomadic race," Larrin explained curtly. "We live on ships to escape the Wraith, have been for generations. It's not a great life, but it's better than getting culled."

"That must be very difficult," Weir surmised. "Getting enough food and materials to survive."

"We manage."

"We can help with that. The Atlantis Expedition is military and scientific, but also humanitarian. We send thousands of tons of aid across the galaxy- it's not enough for everyone but we try. Often, it just gets wasted when a population is culled. But it sounds like you could use it."

"Out of the goodness of your hearts?"

"More or less. We- myself especially, believe that a friend is more important than wealth. A faithful friend is a strong defence and a great treasure, so to speak. I think an agreement would be mutually beneficial for our people."

"And what do you get out of it?" Larrin asked again, still suspicious.

"Well, I suppose there is one thing we're worried about," Weir admitted. "How much do you know about the Ori?"

"They're a religious group, a new one. They claim to have the power to defeat the Wraith. That would be a good thing."

Weir shook her head sadly. "It isn't. The Ori may be worse than the Wraith. They're extremely powerful, and they're willing to wipe out anyone that stands in their way. So far they've been peaceful... but it's only a matter of time before they start shooting."

Larrin abruptly switched topics. "It doesn't matter. I don't have the authority to sign any sort of treaty. The board has to agree on it."

"So contact your people," Weir suggested. "Bring a delegation here."

Larrin was hesitant, so Weir added. "At least invite them to talk. If we can't reach an agreement, you lose nothing. Hell, you have something over us- you're a nomadic people but we stay in one spot, a location which you'll know. Maybe your people will die out, maybe not. But if it does work out, this could spell a new age of prosperity for your people. When this is all over, when the Wraith are gone and the Ori defeated, I can guarantee you'll have a place in the new galactic order."

Larrin sighed. "All right. I'll have a delegation sent over."

"Good, I'm looking forward to it."


	10. 2x10 Retrieval

**SGD Snapshots #10: Propaganda War  
><strong>

The war against the Ori was, perhaps more than any other conflict in Earth's history, a propaganda war. During the first year of the crusade, when the only Ori forces present were Priors and a few warriors here and there, the most important battles were in the hearts and minds of villagers and townsfolk. The Allied Earth Space Forces, only a year old at the time, had to convince the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies that the Ori, not they, were the enemy.

Although the task was taken on by a large group of people, only its leader would be remembered. Then a civilian contractor, Amanda Somers would engineer the campaign to win support from the local peoples. A former reporter, she had been attached to the AESF forces during the disastrous Tartarus Raid. At the time, her primary (and official) job was to coordinate with the press, releasing statements about the AESF. Of course, this in and of itself was propaganda.

Developing effective weapons to fight on a literal alien battlefield is no small feat. A variety of approaches were tried, some more successful than others. Attacking the Ori directly generally resulted in anger and resentment, especially in populations that had already been converted, though it could prevent conversion from happening. Revealing the truth about pestilence and disease was effective during the early stages of conversion, especially after the remedies were mass-produced and distributed. Providing truthful (if biased) information was possibly the most commonly employed tactic, simple, effective, and in line with the "good guy" persona of the AESF.

Actually disseminating the propaganda was another problem. Few worlds had radio, and none within transmission range of Earth or any of its offworld bases. Bombing villages with leaflets was similarly impossible considering the distance involved. To that end, two main techniques were employed.

The first was to distribute leaflets, handbills, and pamphlets by hand, directly to local peoples. They would then continue to disseminate the media, passing it on from village to village. In the Milky Way, this generally only occurred between villages and towns on a single world, and only in certain cultures. In Pegasus, however, widespread trade and a word-of-mouth tradition resulted in a much broader transfer of information. Still, only written material and pictures could be distributed in this manner.

The second technique was to send a person or team, often under the guise of assisting with the reconstruction of a village or town after the collapse of the Goa'uld empire. While it is disputed how effective this campaign really was, the importance of it in psychological warfare cannot be denied. Even without actually spouting specifically-formulated propaganda (which was surprisingly rare an occurence), these "helpers" reinforced the notion of the AESF good and the Ori evil. Finally, these tireless souls spent an untold amount of time reinforcing that "magic" was not technology, and thus the Ori were not gods.

Different populations also responded differently due to their cultures. For instance, the "This is your friend, she fights for your freedom" handouts, themselves based on an American WWII propaganda poster, resulted in outrage on certain worlds due to the depiction of a female soldier. Interestingly, the same design was much more popular in certain areas of Earth than others. It was reviled in the Middle East and slammed by conservatives in the United States. By contrast, proclaiming the Ori as "hateful to god/the gods" was effective in both areas as well as offworld.

The importance of the transition from Goa'uld rule to independence should is often forgotten but should not be understated. It was a period of great turmoil for the galaxy. For many worlds incapable of sustaining themselves, the choice was between becoming a slave to criminals like the Lucian Alliance or worshipping the Ori. Even civilizations (a word used rather liberally) theoretically capable of sustaining themselves had neither the will or the know-how to govern themselves. In other words, they required guidance. In this way, the humans of Earth provided a third option, gently assisting, or when that was not possible, relocating to UN refugee camps.

The refugee camps are a highly controversial topic, and even now their effectiveness still cannot be accurately judged. True, the camps gave people a home when they had no other, but conditions were often despicable and Earth culture was forced hard onto truly alien peoples. In this way, however, they may have prevented natives from joining the ranks of Ori worshippers. After the initial shock, the vast majority of refugees adopted Earth culture, art and religion to some degree, from Jesus Christ to Beethoven to 4Chan. Many of the refugees, when they moved out, saturating villages with their admiration and knowledge of Earth.

Although the impact of the propaganda campaign during the Ori War is measurable and significant, it is what it paved the way for that truly made it important. When the Alliance began to absorb small worlds after the war, AESF forces were greeted with cheering instead of shooting. The people of not one but two galaxies wanted to become close to the new centre of galactic power- Earth.

_excerpt from _The Sung Heroes - Earth's Propaganda War_, published August 12, 2017_

* * *

><p><strong>SGD 2x10 Retrieval<strong>

_July 11, 2005  
>Pegasus Galaxy - Atlantis<em>

Michael stepped outside onto the balcony, taking in the fresh, crisp air. From his perch he could see most of the east pier, and the deep blue ocean all the way to the horizon. He rested his hands on the cool metal railing. Time to think was what he needed.

He was still under guard, of course- more discreetly but he knew they were there. Whoever was in charge- probably Weir, though the order might have come from lower down- decided that being given some freedom would be good for him. They kept him away from the restricted areas, but let him move around a bit.

Clearly, the others were afraid of him. Most paid him no heed- probably unaware of who he was. But the ones who did notice looked at him oddly, staring, or otherwise quickly looked away. He was an outcast, he didn't belong. How could he? He wasn't even the same species.

"Hey, it's the Wraith," a sneering voice said from behind him. Michael turned, coming face-to-face with a group of three men, all wearing 2nd OEU patches on their uniforms. Though he didn`t know it, they made up the crew of an M301 tank that had participated in the exercise, and had returned to Atlantis only a few hours prior. "Or is it human?"

"I think you just answered your own question there," the shortest of the three said to him. He was black, unlike the first man who was a tan white. He turned to Michael. "Jeez, the officer corps is a real joke now. They're even letting the enemy in, right, _Lieutenant_?"

"Hey, now, no insubordination towards officers," the first man said. He was clearly the leader, and stood the tallest of the bunch by about half an inch as well as being thinner. "Of course, simulated officers like our friend here don't really count."

"What's it like, feeding on people?" the third member of the group asked. He was in the middle in height, and ambiguously brown. "Is it one of those revolting things you just have to do, like taking a shit? Or do you enjoy every moment of it, savouring the taste of delicate human flesh?"

"You have no idea what it's like!" Michael spat at them. He was greeted by a fit of laughter.

"Of course we have no idea what it's like!" the black man replied after the laughter had mostly subsided. "See, personally, I stick to the staples. Beef, chicken, rice, bread, vegetables, that sort of thing. Soylent Green isn't on my menu."

"Well, you know what they say," the tall man said. "Once a Wraith, always a Wraith."

Michael was furious. He was conflicted, confused, had no idea what he really was or should be. He had human urges and Wraith ones, tugging and pulling at each other. And at that moment, the Wraith ones took over.

He lunged for the closest man, which just happened to be the stocky African-American. Michael locked his arm around the man's throat and jerked on it tight. He reached down toward the man's hip and found what he was looking for- a gun. Spurred on by what was half-remembered memories, half instinct, he flicked off the safety and cocked the hammer.

The other two men had advanced with the intention of freeing their friend. Michael ducked under a heavy punch, dropping the gasping man to the ground. As he backed away, he pulled the trigger. At point-blank range, he couldn't miss, and the first shot went right through the black man's head, killing him instantly.

Feeling a rush of emotions, pleasure dominant among them, Michael repeated the motion, shooting the other two men several times until they dropped to the ground. Blood pooled and mixed between the bodies, all angled in grotesque positions. As soon as it had come, however, the rush began to subside, and horrified realization replaced the pleasure of killing.

He didn't have a lot of time to ponder it. Seemingly out of nowhere, an armoured figure appeared in the doorway. This one was a woman, and she had a Wraith stunner in her hands. Michael had enough time to register the irony before the blast hit him and he slumped to the ground, completely unconscious.

_Milky Way Galaxy - Tollana_

Lighting panels flickered on as Carter stepped into the bunker, the rest of SG-1 and Narim right on her heels. The cool blue glow illuminated the inside, revealing silvery-grey metal walls lining a broad corridor. Several doors were set into the walls, made of the same smooth metal. Like much of Tollan architecture, it was built in a clean, futuristic style.

It didn't remain that way, however. As she continued into the bunker, Carter noticed that things weren't quite right. The walls and floor were quite dirty, and stained in spots. Several of the lights didn't work. There were wall panels removed and jury-rigging was evident inside.

Narim moved ahead of Carter and pointed toward one of the doors. "Through here. There is a terminal from which I can access the computer. If the network is still intact, we will be able to destroy all the vaults from here."

"Narim, if you were so worried about the bunkers falling into enemy hands, why didn't you destroy them earlier?"

"We lived in them, until the Lucian Alliance came and took us away," Narim replied. He waved his hand over the door control panel to no avail. Cursing in a language none of them except Daniel could understand, he manually pushed it open.

"How long is this going to take?" Carter asked.

Narim accessed the single working computer terminal in the cramped room. It died seconds after he had activated it. "Well, considering that this doesn't even work, it could be a while."

"Great. _Unity_, give me an ETA on those hostiles."

"Not long, perhaps a few minutes. We've beamed down a defensive team and have deployed air support, but the enemy is relentless. They are swarming out of the stargate and have some unexpected advantages." Indeed, Carter could hear gunfire outside.

"Teal'c, go help the defence team. Daniel, Vala, search the bunker and grab everything you can find."

Beside her, Narim was still fiddling with the terminal. Looking through an open cover, Sam noticed that one of the crystals inside was dislodged. She gently kicked the machine, and it sprung to life.

"How did you-"

"Call it luck."

"Bringing the network online now," Narim stated. "I should be able to activate the self-destruct."

"Wait a minute. Didn't you say you could download some sort of database, the knowledge of your people?"

Narim sighed. He knew it was coming. "I can."

"What are you worried about?" Sam asked gently.

"I know we've talked about this before, but I don't think you- not you personally, any of you- understand how much the destruction of Sarita affected us. That world was even more heavily populated than Tollan- it numbered in the billions. Our people had a close relationship. And it was our generosity that doomed them to extinction."

"So you blame yourself. It's not your fault, Narim. It's not your people's fault. The Saritans were irresponsible. I hate to say it, but if they were really intent on destruction, they would have done it with or without your help.

"Look, I know you don't want another Sarita to happen. This is different. We're out there, and we can use your technology for the greater good. And believe it or not, we've had the ability to destroy ourselves for about fifty years now."

Silently, Narim removed a small silver device from a holder near the console. He placed it on the console and it lit up red in response. He tapped a few commands in, and seconds later the device's light turned blue. "It is done."

Sam laid a comforting hand on Narim's shoulder. "You said it yourself. Your people's isolationism led to their destruction. In the long run, it's for the best, Narim."

He let out a deep breath. "I suppose you are correct. Still, I insist we destroy the vaults as soon as possible. To keep them out of enemy hands."

"Agreed. Daniel, Vala, meet us at the entrance to the bunker. We're bugging out."

"Copy that, we're on our way," Daniel acknowledged.

Vala added, "With treasure!"

"_Unity_, did you get that?"

"Affirmative. We are ready to transport on your command."

The group exited the same way they came in, moving quickly through the access tunnel and emerging in the middle of the camp. Teal'c was waiting for them, briefly acknowledging their presence with a nod before gunning down an approaching man with his RAB. A layer of shields flared up around him, taking several of the rounds before it failed and they ripped through his torso. The defence team, eight of _Unity_'s marines, had taken defensive positions and were taking down the hostiles as soon as they came into view. It was a slaughter.

"_Unity_, we're clear, beam us up."

_Unity_

In a flash of light, SG-1 and the lone Tollan appeared on the bridge. "Welcome aboard."

"It is imperative that we destroy the vaults immediately," Narim told the ship's commander. Sidorova looked at Carter, who nodded.

"Do you have coordinates?"

"Of course." With Carter's help, he inputted them into the computer. "Done."

"Load nuclear ordinance and open fire." Controlled by the firing computer, the _Unity_ turned to expose the secondary guns on its underside. Each of the two swivelled, aiming toward the vault SG-1 had just left. They fired twice then switched to the next target before the rounds had even hit their target.

With a rate of fire of around thirty rounds per minute, or a round every two seconds each, it didn't take long to obliterate all four vaults. The detonation of the nuclear rounds was visible from orbit as bright flashes from the planet.

"All targets destroyed."

* * *

><p><em>Pegasus Galaxy - Atlantis<em>

"Can this wait, Sergeant?" Weir asked. She was on her way down to the gateroom, already dressed in armour. It was ironic in a way- the Expedition's paranoia ended up leading many a Pegasus native to believe that that was their formal uniform. The Daedalus had rendezvoused with the Traveler fleet and were waiting to begin negotiations. They were currently in orbit around a neutral world with a stargate.

Sergeant Bates shook his head. "No, ma'am, this is a security concern that needs your attention now. Michael just shot and killed three men, all members of the Offworld Expeditionary Unit. He's currently unconscious and secured in a holding cell."

"What?" Weir asked, shocked. "I'm sorry, did you just say that he shot three people?"

"Yes, ma'am," Bates confirmed. He added, "Ma'am, if you don't mind me saying this, I knew he was trouble from the beginning. It is my recommendation that he be terminated immediately."

Elizabeth didn't have a lot of time to think, or a lot of options. The proper way to do it would be to send Michael back to Earth to be tried, and potentially detained as a prisoner of war. However, the experiment was not public knowledge, and a trial would likely leak even if it was to be kept discreet. On the other hand, he might simply disappear if sent back to Earth.

She could take the easy way out and have Michael terminated, but her mind rebelled at that thought. He did kill three people, and Sergeant Bates had a point, but even after the war had taken its toll on her it still didn't feel right. There was a third option.

"No. The captive is to be moved to M4G-597 for holding immediately."

"Ma'am?"

"It's an abandoned world, Sergeant, with a spacegate. We can't exactly keep him in a cell. Hopefully, he'll survive and we can try again. If not..."

"And what am I supposed to tell the rest of their unit, General?"

"Tell them the truth. We don't keep secrets on this base."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Dismissed."

* * *

><p><em>Milky Way Galaxy - Unity<em>

"They haven't given us anything useful yet, but I think they're gonna talk," the guard said to SG-1 when they arrived at the holding cells. Daniel noticed that they had been moved since the last time he had been there- or was it a different set of cells. "Third cell, scientist. I think he's our best bet."

"Teal'c," Carter nodded to the cell, and with a nod in response, he disappeared into the cell. Seeing Narim's worried look, she told him, "This won't take long."

Indeed, Teal'c emerged from the cell only a minute later. The Tollan immediately asked, "What did you-"

Daniel cut him off. "You... don't want to know."

Leaning close, Vala whispered, "I can tell you later."

"What did you get?"

Teal'c handed her a piece of paper with a stargate address scribbled on it. "I believe it is the current location of the Tollan people."

* * *

><p><em>July 12, 2005<br>Pegasus Galaxy - AES Daedalus_

The two groups sat down nervously at opposite ends of the table in the cramped briefing room- Travelers on one end, Tau'ri on the other.

"Well then, let's get this show on the road," Weir began. She introduced her party. "I'm Brigadier General Elizabeth Weir, commander of the Atlantis Expedition. On my right is Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, my second in command and leader of ATL-1, beside him is Colonel Steven Caldwell, commander of the Daedalus. On my left is Doctor Rodney McKay, chief scientist of Atlantis."

"We know who you are," Larrin replied curtly. "This is Katana Labrea. And that's Nevik, my chief scientist."

"As you probably know, we've offered-"

"We know what you've offered," Nevik interrupted. "It's too good to be true. Nobody gives away resources for free."

"Well, not really for free," McKay told him. "We do want to take a look at that Ancient ship you have. It's only the third one we've seen, and what little we have seen holds enormous potential. And also your own technology. I know that a lot of people with, shall I say lesser intellect don't appreciate it, but despite the rather crude appearance, you must have at least a few tricks up your sleeve to have been living in space this long."

"You want technology?" Larrin asked, surprised and curious.

"Offworld technology is largely what's been responsible for our people's progress during the last few years," Weir replied. "We're incredibly resourceful in that way. We can take something we've never seen before and integrate it in a production item very quickly."

"You say you want to look at the Ancient vessel. How do you propose to do that?"

The Atlantis contingent was silent for a moment before Weir shot McKay a quick glare. He quickly answered. "Uh, that's easy. We'll send small science teams to board the vessel, work with your people, maybe even get it working again."

"How many people are we talking about?" Larrin asked.

"I can't give you an exact number, but, say, a few dozen?"

"And that's all you ask? A few history lessons and a look at our latest find?"

"For now," Weir told her. "In the future, with any luck at all our people will work together more and more. We will be able to stand as one against the Wraith, against the Ori and when the galaxy is finally free, work together as peaceful trading partners."

Larrin slowly nodded. "Okay. I'll go with that for now. Now I'll tell you what we want.

"Food, preferably fresh, and large quantities of it. There are tens of thousands of us, and we have no way of supplying enough of our own food and no way to do so in the foreseeable future.

"Spare parts for our starships. If you are truly as industrious as you claim, then you will have no problem producing them. In addition, we will need raw materials, primarily metals, to continue repairing our ships.

"Finally, weapons. If you want us to stand against the Wraith, then we'll need something to use against them. I don't know enough about your capabilities to name any specifics, but if this alliance does work out, then I'm sure you'll be able to part with some."

Weir mulled it over for a moment. "Okay. Now that we've had a chance to lay out what we want, I suggest we take a short break. Feel free to discuss in private, or consult with your people. That's what we'll be doing."

"That sounds like a good idea," Larrin replied, standing up to leave. The rest of the people in the room followed her lead. They filed out the door, Travelers in one direction and Expedition in the other.

Larrin lead the Traveler delegation to her guest quarters. There weren't enough chairs, so Katana ended up sitting on the bed and Nevik on the floor. The room was cramped and plain- about the only redeeming quality was the window offering a view of the stars beyond. They were used to all of that.

Seeing their hesitation to talk, Larrin announced, "This room is clean. I swept it myself."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Katana immediately said, "They're hiding something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but nobody just gives away the kind of things we're asking for, not in the amount we're asking for. It would cripple them. The only people with that kind of industrial capacity are the Genii- and we know what they're like."

Nevik shook his head. "If they really come from Atlantis, or beyond Atlantis, they may be untouched by the Wraith. Their civilization might have continued to develop, grow, maybe even into the billions. Then what we ask would pose no problem to them."

"Still, they're not asking for a lot."

"Technology is power," Nevik stated. "The Lantean warship is unlike anything we have seen before. It could offer us better engines, more powerful reactors, more efficient life support, deadlier weapons, more protective shields... a complete technological revolution. It goes both ways. The humans of Earth could gain the very same things."

"Personally, I'm in favour at this point," Larrin concluded. "And that's the view I'm going to present to the other captains. But we need to be careful. I'm sure we can all agree on that."

* * *

><p>As soon as they sat down in Caldwell's office, Rodney blurted out, "Why would she ask about the size of the science teams?"<p>

Caldwell was the one to reply. "If you had a powerful starship you didn't know much about, wouldn't you be concerned about outsiders that might be secreting away technology, sabotaging equipment, or even planning on a full-scale takeover."

"Um, when you put it that way, I suppose it makes sense," Rodney mumbled, deflated.

The Colonel turned to Weir. "Make no mistake, General, these are dangerous people. They're paranoid, ruthless and xenophobic. Thing is, in their position I would be too."

"Living in space all your life, struggling to survive, always worried about when the next life support failure or food shortage will get you... yeah, that'll do it," Sheppard commented. He paused. "You know what bothers me? It seems like they're asking for a lot- but they aren't."

"Yeah, so?"

"The Travelers are anything but stupid, McKay. They should know what they're really asking for, and what it means."

"Remember, the average Pegasus world only numbers in the thousands, and is at a pre-industrial technology level," Weir explained. "A few million tons of food is more than they can handle, and parts and weapons are completely out of their reach."

"Weapons," Sheppard muttered. "I don't know if you know about this, but Larrin talked to me about that on the way here."

"What are we talking about?" Caldwell asked. "Mass drivers? Nukes? Machine guns?"

"Nuclear missiles, big ones that can take on Wraith ships," Sheppard explained. "That's their biggest priority. Other than that? Aegis suits, mostly, as well as larger small arms. Some crew-served weapons and explosives, more to play with than anything."

"That might be a problem," Weir admitted. "The rest of this is easy- the Stargate Alliance and UN will agree, no problem. But weapons... that's going to take some negotiating."

"Colonel, we've got a situation," Major Marks' voice buzzed over the comm.

"What kind of a situation?" Caldwell asked.

"Wraith cruisers, sir, closing fast."

"I'm on my way."

Caldwell's office wasn't far from the command centre- a deliberate design decision. It took only seconds for the party to reach their destination. Visible through the bridge window were two tiny purple-blue specks. A nearby monitor showed them magnified- a pair of Wraith cruisers.

"ETA, Lieutenant?"

"Forty-five seconds to weapons range."

"Sound battle stations." Alarms began ringing throughout the ship, including in the CIC.

"Sir, the Labrea is requesting permission to undock," the communications officer reported. She didn't mention that the actual wording was somewhere along the lines of 'let us go or we'll forcibly undock'.

"Release the docking clamps and tell them to get clear as fast as possible," Caldwell ordered. "We can't fight with them attached."

"What's going on?" Larrin asked, striding onto the bridge with the other two Travelers- and two guards- in tow. Then she saw the Wraith ships. "That's not good."

"Enemy vessels are opening fire."

"The Labrea isn't clear yet, we cannot raise shields."

"Brace for impact!" Caldwell shouted as the first bolts impacted the _Daedalus_' lightly armoured hull. They ripped into the forward deck, blowing out the VLS tubes and venting the upper decks into space. A few, from the other ship, slammed into the aft portion of the flight pods, taking out one of the engines.

After what seemed like an eternity, Marks informed, "Labrea is clear, raising shields!"

A shimmering barrier appeared around the Daedalus, intercepting the next round of weapons fire. Beside them, the Labrea pulled away and turned toward the threat, opening fire with reddish energy bolts. "All batteries, open fire! What's the status of our missiles?"

"All VLS tubes inoperable, sir!"

"Damn it!" Caldwell swore. "Line us up, open fire with the heavy railguns at will."

A new addition to the Daedalus, the heavy railguns were mounted at the extreme bow, one on each side. They were similar in design to the _Unity_'s secondary battery, but with fixed mounts rather than flexible ones. They could fire solid tungsten slugs or naquadriah-enhanced nuclear ordinance.

The Daedalus pivoted to face one of the Wraith ships and the heavy railguns fired, one after the other. At knife-fight range, they rounds couldn't miss. One struck the cruiser above the engine, ripping through it and rendering it useless. The other hit farther forward, tearing a good-sized hole in the hull.

While its partner focused on the Traveler vessel, the damaged cruiser threw everything it had against the Daedalus. Bright blue energy weapons continued to rake its shields. The heavy railguns were quick to recharge, however, and this time Marks aimed for the vulnerable engines, destroying each one in a single hit.

Now unable to manoeuvre effectively, the cruiser was unable to keep its main batteries lined up the the Daedalus. The more nimble Tau'ri ship swooped around, out of the cruiser's weapons arcs. The two heavy railguns fired again, this time with nuclear rounds. They streaked toward holes already blown in the thick hull by previous shots. And exploded.

The effect was devastating. The thin internal bulkheads were no match for the nuclear warhead, and the cruiser was obliterated from the inside out by the powerful blast. Meanwhile, the Daedalus turned to focus its fire on the other cruiser. Heavily damaged, the cruiser engaged its hyperdrive and fled.

"Give me a damage report," Caldwell ordered quietly.

"Hyperdrive is offline, sublight engines at fifty percent. All missiles inoperative, ASPIS at half-capacity, shields drained to less than ten percent."

"Sir, Labrea is sending a message, text-only. They say their ship is heavily damaged, and life support is failing."

"Tell them we're not much better off."

The two ships continued to drift in formation against the black backdrop of space.

* * *

><p><em>Milky Way Galaxy - P5X-787<em>

Dannic sat ponderously on the command throne of his Ha'tak. He was looking forward to killing SG-1, but doubts began creeping into his mind. Would the three Ha'tak under his command be enough to take down the Tau'ri ship? Would the commanders obey his command or would they scatter? Would his damaged Ha'tak stand up against the attack?

"Detecting an inbound vessel." Ahead of the ship, a hyperspace vortex formed and the mighty _Unity_ emerged.

"Open fire!" Dannic ordered. The gunner needed no second bidding. Yellow plasma bolts streamed from the four pyramidal ships toward the intruder, impacting against the shields of the larger vessel. The _Unity_ quickly opened fire, and the Ha'tak broke formation and scattered trying to avoid the incoming missiles and railgun fire.

There was a small flash on the underside of the Earth ship, and the tungsten slug was briefly visible before slamming into one of the Ha'tak and collapsing its shields. Railgun fire ripped into the unshielded vessel, small explosions peppering the hull.

"Solek reports his Ha'tak severely damaged. They are abandoning ship."

Meanwhile, a pair of nuclear missiles impacted one of the other Ha'tak. With its engines suddenly destroyed, it continued on its prior course- straight into Solek's crippled Ha'tak. The two ships entangled, metal crumpling against metal. The crews struggled to reach escape pods as the hulls were ripped open and critical systems obliterated.

Dannic watched in horror as his last ally left, deciding to cut and run rather than try and fight a hopeless battle. The _Unity_'s guns shifted, all pointing directly at his Ha'tak. The ship shuddered under the strain as railgun slugs hammered its shields.

"Send off a message. Now."

* * *

><p><em>AES Unity<em>

"One of the ships is bugging out," the sensor officer reported. "Remaining vessel is the one we fought over Tollana, ma'am."

"Open a channel."

"No response. They're headed toward the planet."

"Are they charging weapons?" Narim asked. Bombarding the encampment from orbit would wipe out the Tollan remnants in seconds.

"No- they're using the rings!"

"Take that Ha'tak out, use missiles!"

"Yes, ma'am!" A trio of missiles exploded out of their VLS tubes in the middle of the forward deck, streaking toward the stationary Ha'tak. It stayed in position, the crew continuing to ring down to the surface, before the once-proud starship was obliterated in nuclear fire.

"Beam us down!" Carter demanded. She understood what they were doing. In space, the Lucian Alliance couldn't win. But on the ground, with hostages, it was a different story.

"I must-" Narim began, but she cut him off.

"No, it's safer if you stay here. And if we don't succeed, you may be the only Tollan left."

Narim saw the logic, but it still felt wrong. He forced out a reply. "I understand. Good luck."

The beaming technician looked at Carter expectedly, and she replied, "Do it."

* * *

><p><em>Lucian Alliance Safehouse<em>

"They've found the Tollans," Colonel David Dixon told his team over the comm channel. "They're in the process of securing the planet. You know what that means for us."

Colonel Dixon had replaced Lieutenant Colonel Carter when she left aboard the _Unity_. He found it odd that SG-1 was lead by a half-Colonel and himself, a full-bird, was stuck with SG-13.

But that was just the way the job worked. "All teams, take your positions and prepare for entry."

He quietly slid down the hill, concealed by the dark night and his active camouflage. The rest of his team- the same one he had worked with for over a year- followed closely behind. SG-57 was stacked up on the opposite side of the large bunker door.

"Okay, people, we don't know what we're dealing with. We want to get these assholes alive, but if you have to, shoot them. Everyone ready to go?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Janzen, plant the explosives."

"Yes, sir!" It took only seconds for the explosives expert to place C4 strategically on the steel blast door, in such a way that it would blow inwards largely in one piece. "Done."

"Blow it!"

There was a tremendous crash as the blast door was blown inwards- into another blast door. Quickly, Dixon ordered, "Get rid of that one, too!"

"Yes, sir!" Janzen replied with a little more intensity. It took only seconds to obliterate the second door.

They had lost the element of surprise, however. The defenders were ready. The hallway that the blast door led into had been barricaded with tables and other random furniture, armed guards behind them. A hailstorm of bullets slammed into the armoured attackers.

"Push forward! Take them out!" Dixon squeezed the trigger on his rifle and put a burst straight through a wooden table and into the unfortunate man behind it. He moved at a good pace, leading his team straight into the bunker and relying on them to take out anyone in the way.

It didn't take long to clear the room. The defenders were lightly armoured and underarmed. They were no match for the AESF soldiers by a long shot. Several doors lined the hall, but Dixon immediately knew which one they had to go through. It was a reinforced blast door at the opposite end- and it had been in the process of closing when they arrived.

"Janzen, I'm going to need you to work your magic again."

"It's not problem, Colonel." More blocks of C4 were planted, and though the arrangement looked random it was precisely calculated to obliterate the door. "Ready."

"SG-57, stay out here and stand guard. SG-13, stack up." The Colonel's team fell into line behind him, and Lieutenant Janzen quickly retreated to take position with his own team. "Blow it."

The thick steel door was completely obliterated, leaving a jagged hole to go in through. Dixon tossed a flashbang in for good measure, then jumped through the opening.

He had guessed correctly- the room was indeed a command centre, lined with a mishmash of computer terminals, electronic equipment, and plotting boards. Some were new, some old, some clean and some dirty.

Most of the guards had dropped their guns, in pain and unable to see or hear. They were kicked roughly to the ground, weapons removed and hands secured. Those who still had guns were simply shot. Dixon was about to finish one of them, a woman, off, but he stopped at the last second and instead shouted, "Drop it!"

"All right." Amazingly, she complied. When she spoke, Dixon immediately realized who she was. The commander, Kiva.

"It's over. You lost."

"No, it isn't. Netan has taken a personal interest in the situation. As we speak, a Lucian Alliance fleet is headed toward the planet where the Tollans are being held captive. They will not survive, and neither will SG-1."

* * *

><p><em>P5X-787<em>

"Looks like they've set up another jammer. You will not have any reinforcements until you can disable it."

"Understood," Carter replied quietly.

The encampment was, in a word, a disaster. Ragged tents were arranged in a seemingly random pattern. Crude cooking fires were placed outside of them, with a few rough-looking people shuffling between them. Dirt permeated the air. It was absolute squalor, especially for a people who had once been one of the most advanced human groups in the galaxy.

That wasn't what Carter was thinking about as she lay in the wet grass surrounding the camp. A different group, carrying guns and dressed in black, milled about, herding them into groups with threatening gestures. They were the Lucians that had ringed down from the ship. They would have to be taken out and the transport jammer destroyed before the _Unity _could beam the Tollans away.

"Everyone ready?" Carter asked as she gently racked the charging handle on her gun. There was a chorus of replied. "We move on three. One... two... three! Go, go, go!"

What they were doing would normally be considered suicidal, but worked in the situation. SG-1, along with sixteen of the _Unity_'s marines, all stood up and once and charged toward the camp. The defenders were taken by surprised, and it took them a few precious seconds to turn and open fire.

Carter slid behind a large clay pot. Running toward the camp, they couldn't shoot without the risk of hitting the Tollans. Up close and on her knees, however, she could pick off the Lucian guards and only the guards. It took several shots to take each one down if she aimed for centre mass, so she tried for headshots. It was obvious they had discovered ballistic vests.

"Clear the camp! SG-1 on me, we're going to take out that jammer!"

The transport jammer put out a distinct signature, one that she could track on her suit sensors. It was in a straight line from their position, but on the other side of the camp, near the stargate. Carter's armoured boots pounded against the muddy ground as she dashed toward it.

One of the Tollans popped out in front of her, and she nearly shot him. She pushed the zoned-out man out of the way and continued. A small cylindrical object bounced toward her feet, and she instinctively dove toward the muddy ground.

The explosive went off behind her. The shrapnel ripped through one of the Tollans, who screamed as he grasped at his shredded, bloody torso. It didn't do a lot of damaged to the heavily armoured member of SG-1, however. Carter spun, rifle at the ready, but Teal'c and Vala had already shot and killed the man who tossed the grenade and his accomplice.

It wasn't much farther to the signal. Standing out amongst the tents was a small but modern grey metal building, a prefab that the Lucian Alliance had brought with them. The Colonel kicked at the door, and the light steel panel came right off its hinges and fell to the ground.

On the inside, it was just as messy, if a little less dirty, than the rest of the camp. Computer terminals, consoles, and various devices were scattered around the room, all connected haphazardly with snaking wires. A single wooden table adorned the centre of the space, covered in papers, cups, and what looked like a laptop.

One man sat at the table, and Teal'c immediately shot him before he could reach his gun."

"Marines report camp clear," Sidorova's voice said over the radio. "What's the status on that jammer."

Carter located the offending device and, after a moment of searching, ripped out its power supply. "Gone."

"Affirmative, beginning beam- what? _Yob tvoyu maht!_"

"What is it?" Carter asked. Though Daniel cringed at the Russian version of _fuck your mother_, she couldn't understand it- but did understand the tone.

"It looks like a fleet! They're opening fire!"


	11. 2x11 Anomaly

**SGD Snapshots #11: Berserker**

Sergeant Kevin Jones has been detained following a shooting rampage on P9X-555. Details are slim at this time, but it is believed that the Sergeant turned himself in after several other soldiers failed to stop the massacre. It is believed thirty villagers, including two children, were killed.

Jones served in the US Army before joining the Allied Earth Space Forces. He is a veteran of the Iraq War, serving three tours, as well as a tour in Afghanistan. His record is exemplary, and both his friends and superiors describe him as an excellent soldier. Psychiatric evaluations confirmed that he was not suffering from PTSD, although with recent reports of misdiagnosis it is unknown if this is reliable. However, an anonymous source has confirmed rumours of the man's inner racism and distrust toward Arabs. It is unknown how this could have factored into the massacre. In any case, Jones would have had to pass rigorous screening during the selection process for the AESF and periodically afterwards, raising questions about how rigorous the screening process really is.

The shooting occurred two days ago, on the fifteen of August. The mission is said to have been routine, a checkup on a formerly goa'uld-controlled world. However, things quickly went awry. It became clear that many of the locals supported the Lucian Alliance, a terrorist group with wide influence across the galaxy. At some point, Jones snapped and began shooting.

"Everyone, literally everyone," an eyewitness who wishes to remain anonymous says. "[Jones] was spouting nonsense... shouting at them, saying they were harbouring criminals and terrorists... anyone who he saw, he shot at, including [the rest of his team]."

The source continued to describe the team's failed attempts at subduing Sergeant Jones. "We tried to calm him down... we tried to [incapacitate] him... we eventually started shooting at him but a man in an Aegis suit is really f- hard to kill."

Questions have been raised about the Aegis Mark III armour used by SG teams in combat. Some argue that turning an infantryman into what amounts to a walking tank, immune to small-arms fire, is inherently dangerous. Brigadier General Jack O'Neill has been quick to answer in his usual humorous manner.

"Of course it's dangerous! That's kind of, you know, the whole idea. Now you can go on about peacekeeping and non-combat missions and all that, but when it comes down to it, it's a soldier's job to kill the other guy... or gal. As for safety the other way, well, if you were being shot at, would you rather be wearing a few hundred pounds of armour surrounded by energy shields or a kevlar vest?"

Public affairs officer Amanda Somers clarified O'Neill's statement. "Technology advances and the equipment we deploy gets more powerful. Since the dawn of human history, that has always been in case. The recent massacre has been a tragedy, and one that we hope to avoid, but similar and in some cases much worse incidents have happened in the past. In the Vietnam War, hundreds of civilians were killed, all with equipment considered crude and ineffective by today's standards. It is always the well-trained, well-disciplined soldiers that break. We try to prevent it, but unfortunately incidents like this happen."

Backlash against the AESF for the incident have been strong, despite insistence that the organization did everything in its power to prevent the massacre. We will continue to report on the situation

In other news, a delegation from the race known insofar as the Travelers is due to arrive on Earth this afternoon. An exploration team from the Pegasus Galaxy made contact with the group last month, and assisted in defending against a Wraith attack. Treaty negotiations have proceeded slowly, largely due to opposing factions within both the Traveler government and on our own world. The visit by Traveler leaders may indicate that a final agreement is finally in sight, although both the AESF and Stargate Council have oddly refused comment.

Finally, after over a month SG-1 is still missing. Though the official stance is that the team is missing in action, many have questioned the continued search, calling it a waste of resources.

Many have begun to lose hope. Across the world, many have gone from praying for the team's safe return to praying for their souls. In Moscow, a stone monument is propped against the Kremlin wall. It is inscribed "в память - С.Г.-1": In Memoriam - SG-1. Pictures of the team, along with flowers and cards, are attached to the solid block and the ground around it. Beside it, a woman weeps for the heroes that saved the planet even when the world never knew it.

The AESF, however, insists that there is still a good chance the team is alive. "We know where they went missing, and we're positive that if they were really dead, we would find them," Somers told the press yesterday. "Until we recover the bodies, SG-1 will stay MIA and will not be declared KIA."

General O'Neill reassured us, "Worse [things] have happened before. They'll pull through."

I'm Daniel Gardner for the Galaxy Report, Bregman Media, Denver.

* * *

><p><strong>SGD 2x11 Anomaly<strong>

_Milky Way Galaxy - AES Unity_

The _Unity_ shuddered as the combined firepower of a dozen Ha'tak vessels relentlessly pounded its shields. Already weakened by the last battle, the shields threatened to fail, allowing the energy from the shots to leak through and dig into the hull.

"We can't take much more of this!" the engineering officer shouted. "Shields are down to twenty percent!"

"Have we transported all the Tollans aboard yet?" Sidorova asked.

"Yes, ma'am! Beaming up the marines now." The man's console beeped and he swore, adding, "We just lost transporters!"

"Main gun is offline, all missiles expended." Another powerful blast rocked the ship. "Shields are at ten percent, sublight engine three just dropped off the line!"

"_Unity_, this is SG-1!" Carter's strained voice shouted over the comm net. There was a lot of background noise- gunfire and explosions. "We'll find another way out, get out of there!"

"No!" Narim shouted.

"Shields are failing, number two reactor just dropped offline!"

"I'm sorry," Lieutenant Colonel Sidorova said to him. Then she gave the order. "Engage the hyperdrive. Get us out of here."

* * *

><p><em>P5X-787<em>

"We can still escape through the stargate!" Carter shouted as a plasma charge exploded uncomfortably close to her. She hurriedly swapped magazines and shot one of the rapidly approaching Lucian enforcers. It took several shots to bring him down- they were wearing some kind of body armour. "But we have to move fast!"

She took a deep breath and bolted from the concrete divider that had been serving as cover. It was a straight shot to the stargate, and not far away either. They would have to pass down a corridor between two rows of tents, which would provide them some cover.

Carter dashed for the first tent in the line. Bullets whizzed angrily by her, some impacting the ground or her body armour- her shields were long gone. Holding down the trigger, she laid down covering fire as the rest of SG-1 dashed behind her.

"To the gate, let's go!" For the second time in the last thirty seconds, she swapped magazines. She quickly backpedalled, taking down what seemed like a swarm of Lucian Alliance members. In fact, they were smarter than they looked. Several of them were laying down covering fire while their allies advanced. Above them, a Death Glider swooped in, strafing the retreating SG-1 with its staff cannons.

Vala threw herself to the ground, a cannon blast hitting the spot she had been standing mere seconds earlier. She quickly scrambled back up. The Lucians were uncomfortably close, closer than her own teammates. She gunned one of them down before turning and running after her teammates. Bullets slammed into her exposed back, thankfully not penetrating the armour but she felt them anyway.

She slid into cover behind the DHD, right beside Daniel, who was dialling it. Hastily, she reloaded, then opened fire on the rapidly approaching hostiles. Behind her, the gate opened with its signature kawhoosh.

Carter immediately activated her encoding transponder, sending the "under fire, open the iris" signal back to the SGC. The indicator on her HUD refused to change colour- there was no "all clear" signal.

"Command, what's the holdup? All shields failed, ammunition nearly expended! We're under heavy fire! Open the iris!"

Carter thought she heard a female voice say, "wait, shields?" before an unfamiliar male one told her, "Negative. We have not received an IDC!"

She barely noticed the fact that the man mentioned the IDC- or the unfamiliar voice. By no means had she met everyone on the base. The Death Glider was sweeping in for the kill, and they had nowhere to run. Fishing in her vest, she extracted a grenade and loaded it into her rifle's grenade launcher. Her mind flitted between the procedures for firing the AA-40 and the procedures for a transponder failure. "Authentication Delta-Echo-Niner-Niner-Sierra. Open the fucking iris!"

There was a pause on the other end, a few seconds that seemed like an eternity. During the pause, Carter raised her rifle, lining it up with the rapidly approaching Glider. As soon as she got a positive tone, she pulled the trigger.

The AA-40 grenade was designed to soft-launch. Its main motor ignited a few metres away and it streaked upwards into the Glider before the small warhead exploded. The shaped charge ripped through the Glider's wing, and it tumbled through the air before crashing into the ground among the tents.

"All right, you're clear! The iris is open!" There was still no all-clear signal. Carter decided, as she swapped to her last magazine, that they would just have to trust the (probably incompetent) gate operator.

"Move!" she shouted. She emptied her magazine at the rapidly approaching enemy before following her team and diving through the stargate.

* * *

><p><em>Pegasus Galaxy - Daedalus<em>

"So, we're stuck out here, and the Wraith are probably on their way here to finish us off." Larrin stated. "Perfect."

The _Labrea_ had docked with the _Daedalus_ again- to transfer most of her crew off. Their life support was mostly destroyed, and Katana had no choice but to move the majority of the crew to the _Daedalus_, a move which Caldwell grudgingly allowed. The _Daedalus_ itself wasn't in much better shape, with next to no shields, most weapons offline, and engines disabled.

"Yep, that's basically it," Sheppard confirmed, unnecessarily.

"Uh, I've been looking over some schematics, and I think it might be possible to repair the Daedalus' hyperdrive much faster than we predicted."

"How, Doctor?" Caldwell asked.

McKay replied nervously, "Uh, see, that's the hard part. It involves cannibalizing the _Labrea_ for parts."

"You mean just leaving the _Labrea_ here?" Katana asked, horrified.

"Look, it's that or leaving both ships here. Need I remind you that the single hyperspace-capable vessel within a hundred light-years is an A-3, which holds, oh, I don't know, about two dozen people max?"

"How do we know this is even going to work?" Larrin asked.

"Well, I, uh-"

"May I see?" Nevik asked, motioning to Rodney's tablet. He handed it over. "It'll work."

"How can you be so sure?" Rodney asked, irritated at the man's confidence.

"I've spent most of my adult life jury-rigging centuries old hyperdrives. It'll work."

"What about the _Labrea_?" Katana repeated. "We can't just leave it here for the Wraith. And we can't afford to give up ships, not in our current state."

"You have the Lantean battleship," Weir reminded her. "It's big enough to fit as many people as ten ships like the _Labrea_. With our help, you'll be able to get it underway within the month."

"I'm sorry, Katana," Larrin said to the other woman. "We'll take everything we can and scuttle the _Labrea_. But the General is right."

"You can't do that!"

"Listen to me. The _Labrea_ is heavily damaged. Even if we can get it back to the fleet, it'll most likely be scrapped anyway. We have to do it."

She paused. "But if you want, feel free to get vaporized by the Wraith."

"Fine. Let's get this over with."

* * *

><p><em>Date Unknown<br>Stargate Command_

"Unauthorized offworld activation!"

"What do you have for me now, Walter?" General Landry asked, coming up from behind the gate technician. The four members of SG-1- Mitchell, Carter, Daniel and Teal'c- were right behind him.

"Picking up an unidentified radio signal," Walter informed him, slightly perplexed.

"Another SG-1?" Landry asked.

"No IDC, sir." The technician paused. "Wait, I'm picking up another transmission. Audio."

"Put it on."

It was Colonel Carter's voice on the other end, mixed with a torrent of gunfire. "Command, what's the holdup? All shields failed, ammunition nearly expended! We're under heavy fire! Open the iris!"

"Wait, shields?" the Carter in the control room asked.

"Negative," Landry responded firmly. "We have not received an IDC."

Carter turned to him. "Sir, the unidentified transmission might have been their IDC. It stands to reason that not every universe will use the same protocol."

"Authentication Delta-Echo-Niner-Niner-Sierra. Open the fucking iris!"

Carter cringed slightly at "her" use of the expletive, and then again at the muffled explosion in the background.

"Sir, if we don't open that iris, that SG-1 is gonna die," Mitchell told the general.

"I'm well aware of that." Landry took a deep breath. "Security teams on standby. Open the iris."

He keyed the microphone. "All right, you're clear! The iris is open!"

So far, the only two alternate SG-1s they had encountered were one that was identical in appearance save for black uniforms, and one with tiger-stripe blue camo and larger guns. This team was radically different.

The first one to come through was clearly female. She wore a full-body suit of armour, consisting of both fabric portions and what appeared to be polymer or metal plates, all finished in a drab MultiCam pattern. A tuft of black hair was visible through the clear faceplate of her helmet. Over top of the armour, she wore tactical vest and small backpack.

The next two to come through were both men, but wore similar armour. The last one came in a diving jump rather than simply running, and was still firing when she came through. The rifle in her hands was a bullpup design with an odd-looking sight on top and a thick magazine. Stranger still was her shoulder patch. It was different from the usual SGC one, depicting a multi-coloured globe, the point of origin for Earth with a sword through it and olive branches around the outside. Around that was, in rather small letters, Allied Earth Space Forces.

As the gate shut down behind the confused newcomers, Landry muttered, "Well, that's different."

For the new arrivals, however, stepping through the gate felt like stepping back in time. The gateroom was quite clearly the old, small one, with a large window providing a view to the control room. There were two small blast doors, one on each side of the room. When Carter picked herself up from the ground, she noticed that the ramp was the gridded, fixed-angle one, not the solid adjustable one now in service.

The guards were all wearing standard BDUs in woodland camo. None of them had any armour more sophisticated than a plate carrier. And all of them were pointing their guns at the team.

"What the hell just happened?" Daniel asked. "Did we go back in time again?"

Five people strode into the room as the guards stood down. There was Carter, Daniel, Teal'c, and- "Major Mitchell?"

The other Carter and Mitchell shared a look. "Actually, it's Lieutenant Colonel now."

Behind them was a man in blue dress shirt and tie, with the rank insignia of a General. Carter immediately snapped to attention and saluted.

"At ease," Landry ordered. Seeing her confused expression, he explained, "I'm General Landry, commander of the SGC."

"Sir, what's going on?" Carter asked. She was thoroughly confused. There was duplicate SG-1, an old-style SGC, a new commander- it had to be. There was only one explanation. "Uh, I know this is going to sound crazy, but I don't think we're-"

"Our SG-1? At the risk of sounding crazy myself, I know. In fact you're not the first ones here."

"Sir?"

Landry motioned them out of the gateroom. "Come on. We have a lot to discuss."

* * *

><p>"So, tell me," Mitchell asked Daniel- the other Daniel. After a quick explanation of what had happened- alternate-universe SG-1s suddenly started coming through the stargate- they had been split up. "The Allied Earth Space Forces. What's that?"<p>

"A multinational military organization created with the purpose of defending Earth and her interests throughout the known universe," Daniel recited. "Straight from the promotional video."

The Colonel nearly choked on his coffee, "Excuse me, did you just say promotional video? You mean the stargate is public?"

"Yes, it has been for over a year now."

"You're talking about Anubis' attack."

Daniel nodded. "There was no way we could keep it secret. When the fleet arrived, we didn't have anything but the Prometheus, a few converted ICBMs, and a pair of Russian weapons satellites to go up against it. We gave them a bloody nose, but they quickly broke through and landed troops.

"It was chaos. Washington, London, Moscow, Beijing, flattened. More cities decimated by scattered orbital bombardment. Even the ones safe from the bombing had to contend with a ground invasion. The entire planet was on high alerts. Some nations even deployed WMDs.

"In the end, hundreds of millions were dead. Great cities lay in ruins. We're still rebuilding. But we got something else out of it. See, the people were angry. But they weren't angry at us, much the opposite. They wanted blood. So we formed the Stargate Alliance, the Council, and the AESF. We started to build ships, build up our forces."

"Wow," Mitchell said, rendered almost speechless. He asked, "So, what happened after that? Did you defeat the goa'uld?"

"Well, it depends on your definition of defeat. There will always be a few goa'uld around, that is unless we commit total genocide, and nobody's willing to do that. But the days of the System Lords are over. Sometimes I wonder if the galaxy might have been worse off for it."

"How so?

"Within the space of months, the empires all collapsed. It left a power vacuum, one that everyone's trying to fill. There's us and the Free Jaffa- we're what you would call the good guys. There's the Lucian Alliance- basically a bunch of independent pirates, slavers and raiders under one banner."

He sighed. "And then there's the Ori."

"Let me guess. Group of technologically advanced religious fundamentalists that worship an ascended but corrupt offshoot of the Ancients that force everyone to believe in them or die, who only showed up now because you and Vala body-swapped to another galaxy?"

Daniel smiled slightly. "Pretty much, yeah."

* * *

><p>"What's your story, Ms Mal Doran?"<p>

"Vala," she corrected, smiling.

"Right, of course," Daniel muttered under his breath. "What's your story, Vala?"

Vala changed into a slightly more seductive pose. "What's yours?"

"I'm sure it's much the same as your own Daniel's, except for a few minor details."

"As you say on Earth, the devil's in the details."

Daniel half-answered her. "Well, we first met on the _Prometheus_, when you took the ship by yourself, but kept me aboard, tied me up-"

"That's certainly not what happened to me!"

"What did happen?"

"Within about thirty seconds of boarding your ship- which was the _Athena_ at the time, now the _Unity_ and never the _Prometheus_- I was stunned and woke up in a prison cell. I poured my heart out to you, then ended up in another prison cell as soon as we were back on Earth. I spent the next six months in that cell being abused in various ways and with only a bunch of sexist Islamic fundamentalists to talk to and not very often at that!"

"Wait, they put you in Gitmo? What made them release you?"

"They did put me in that horrid place, which apparently has a bad reputation on Earth, and they never did release me. I ended up being broken out by a goa'uld who just wanted to probe my mind. Athena, working with the Trust. Then they took you too, to deal with some old thingy and the next thing I knew we were in another galaxy!"

"Did you just mention Athena? And the Trust?"

"I certainly did."

"And the galaxy you went to, was it inhabited by a bunch of religious fundamentalists that believe in-"

"-a group of evil ascended Ancients? I think that's about right."

"So, in your reality, the Trust was indirectly responsible for the Ori's arrival in this galaxy? That's interesting."

"Not just this galaxy."

"Excuse me?"

"The Pegasus galaxy, the one with the aliens that suck the life out of you- never been there myself. They're there too. It's a bit harder to get followers here, but in Pegasus? Well, if my choice was between getting eaten alive or praying to false gods- well, I would probably run off and live a life of piracy- but out of those two I'd take the second one."

"Ori in Pegasus," Daniel mused.

"I'm not really the one to talk to about it. It would be that General-"

"O'Neill? Hammond? Landry?"

"Weir."

"General Weir?" Daniel asked, wide-eyed. "General Elizabeth Weir?"

"She used to be a doctor- not like a doctor doctor but the other kind- before O'Neill made her a General. I've never met her, I'm not the one to ask about it."

Vala leaned in close and smiled mischievously. "She's way out of your league. A certain someone might not be, though."

* * *

><p>"Tell me, what has become of the rebel Jaffa in your reality?" Teal'c asked his alternate-universe version.<p>

Teal'c allowed a slight smile to show. This was something he could be proud of. "We defeated the Goa'uld less than a year ago, by taking Dakara. Ba'al was the dominant System Lord at the time, and his power had been weakening for some time. When we captured the holy city of Dakara, Jaffa fled to our cause."

"That is much the same as what occurred in our reality. Tell me, was there a superweapon built by the Ancients and used against the Replicators?"

"There was. We fought to hold the temple twice, from Ba'al and from the Replicators. It would not have been possible without the Tau'ri's help. Even still, we lost many great warriors and the majority of our ships."

Teal'c turned to his counterpart. "Still, it is a day our people remember with pride. And as of late, there has been little to be proud of."

"Because a councillor by the name of Gerak lead your people down a path of flawed tradition and attempted to ally himself with the Ori?"

He raised an eyebrow in surprise. "No. He was outvoted... barely. The Free Jaffa have a democratic government, as per the treaty with the Tau'ri."

"Treaty?"

"It is a point of great contention among my people. A human diplomat, Richard Woolsey, told us that if we did not ally ourselves with Earth and accept their aid then we would die as a people. In effect, we were forced into signing a treaty we did not entirely agree with. But even the most prideful Jaffa must admit that it was our only choice, and that it would be better in the long run."

"I cannot imagine that being a pleasant choice."

"Indeed. Although many of the extreme traditionalists- including Gerak- have defected."

Teal'c stopped and asked, "To where?"

"The Jade Empire, which was until recently ruled by Emperor Yu. The last of the goa'uld empires, a relatively peaceful one. But I fear that peace will not last."

"Has Yu been defeated?"

"One might say so. After thousands of years of ruling, he could no longer sustain himself with a sarcophagus or any other means. His First Prime, Oshu, took his place. I suspect that he will soon be asking the Tau'ri or the Free Jaffa for assistance."

"That is unprecedented. Never have I heard of a Jaffa replacing his goa'uld master."

The guest Teal'c raised his eyebrow. "Indeed."

* * *

><p>"That suit looks pretty advanced." Carter said to... herself. "How well does it work?"<p>

"The Aegis Mark III is the best we've got." She pointed out several spots where bullets had impacted her armour to varying effect. "As you can see, if it weren't for the armour, I would have been a goner."

"Does it have shields?" Carter asked, innately curious. She hadn't got a good look at her counterpart's suit, but it looked like something even they could build. Something they should have built. "How much punishment can you take in that thing?"

"Shields and inertial dampeners, so quite a bit. Five, six staff blasts, a near-miss by a tank round, getting thrown off a four-story building, or a lot of bullets."

"Wow. That's incredible. I assume you also built CBRN protection into the suit?"

"CBRN protection and an internal oxygen supply. So it'll work as a diving suit or a spacesuit in a pinch, too. The Mark 3 also has a holographic array built in, so I can simulate a number of disguises or use active camouflage."

"The cost must be enormous. I mean, the power requirements would necessitate a fairly good-sized naquadah reactor, more naquadah in the shield arrays, plus crystal-based electronics-"

"Five million a pop. That's why the 1st and 2nd OEU are being equipped with the cheaper Mark 4, and the rest of the task forces not at all."

"Task forces?"

"That's relatively new. With the threat of Ori invasion looming as well as general unrest in the galaxy, we're starting to amass larger forces in addition to the SG teams. Groups that can deal with larger threats. Like it or not, we're going to end up in a war soon."

Carter switched topics, her mind still on the fancy armour. Armour that could have saved countless lives. Why didn't they think of it? "When did you start using the Aegis suits?"

"Well, the Mark 3 is a recent introduction, but the first Mark 1 prototypes rolled out last year. The first mission we used them on was P3X-666. Boy, Woolsey was really mad about that."

The other Carter's head drooped, all enthusiasm suddenly gone as she remembered the fateful mission. Gunfire flying one way, staff blasts the other. The screams of the injured, the last throes of the dead. The last valiant actions of a friend. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" the recently arrived Carter asked, concerned. The mission played back in her mind as well. Defending the gate, hammering the Jaffa with her FAL and getting hit several times because of it. Airman Wells cries of pain, Janet trying to calm him down after he saw her get hit- "Janet didn't make it, did she?"

Carter shook her head and buried her face in her arms.

* * *

><p>SG-1 sat together in a corner of the mess hall, beside another SG-1 that was composed solely of men, all with sleeveless tops showing muscular arms and oddly shaped armbands. Carter was briefly worried that there would be a fight after the way Mitchell ogled her and Vala- but they just ignored each other. "So, what do we know?"<p>

"This Daniel's free-"

"Vala!" Daniel hissed in her ear.

"Oh, there's no need to be jealous, I'm not interested."

"And apparently the me that was here isn't here anymore, because she jammed a cargo ship into a Supergate. You know, that actually makes me feel pretty good about myself. I- well not me but another me- singlehandedly stopped an invasion of this galaxy."

"You can brag about it when you actually do it," Daniel warned her. He coughed. "Well, this Earth hasn't disclosed yet- Anubis' attack was a lot less devastating. The Stargate program is still exclusively American, and there was a brief outbreak of the Ori plague on Earth that they were able to contain and cure thanks to the intervention of a turncoat Prior. Other than that, the Ori situation is mostly the same, except they aren't in Pegasus."

"The situation of the Free Jaffa is most definitely not the same," Teal'c told them. "Gerak was able to win over enough Jaffa for many of his traditionalist proposals to pass. He was, in fact, a traitor, joining the ranks of the Ori before finally redeeming himself in some capacity by curing the plague on Earth. In addition, Yu was killed before the Jaffa took Dakara, and his empire crumbled into dust."

"Well, technologically, this Earth is a mixed bag, and they're a lot weaker militarily." Carter experimentally tasted a bit of blue jello. It tasted the same, so she indulged. It was a welcome change from the nutrient mix she had been sucking back for the last day and a half. "They're mostly at the same level as us, but haven't applied it the same way. SG-1 still goes out with only lightly armoured vests and P90s. There are two Daedalus-class and one Prometheus-class ships in service- both equivalent to our pre-refit versions. No mention of the _Athena/Unity_, _Enterprise_, or _Dreadnought_.

"Also, since the SGC still operates under the US Air Force, there are less than a hundred SG teams, and nothing like our Offworld Expeditionary Units. They've got no heavy armour, no air support, no Earth-orbit defences. A lot of this is probably because of the limited scale of Anubis' attack."

"Ironic, isn't it," Daniel muttered. "They don't get hit as hard and end up worse off for it."

Halfway across the room, a different conversation was taking place. It was between two Carters- the native one dressed in green and the one that had arrived first dressed in black- and a Martouf dressed in desert camo.

Black-Carter set her laptop down on the table. Green-Carter immediately recognized what was on the screen. "This is the postmortem analysis of the P3W-451 incident."

Martouf looked confused, so she explained, "That was a planet that strayed too close to a black hole. One of our teams was attempting to gate back at the same time and as a result, the SGC couldn't shut down the gate at this end. I don't see what this-"

"We were unable to sever the connection because Stargate Command was still connected to the singularity's gravitational field," Black-Carter elaborated. "In that case, we used a shaped charge to deliver an energy burst to the matter stream, forcing the matter stream to jump to a different gate, thereby severing the connection."

"That could explain the sound they heard," Green-Carter suggested. "And the superfluous matter stream that accompanied it."

"Some sort of large-"

"Maybe a supernova or a gamma ray burst, discharging at the exact moment passed through that singularity-"

"Singularity?" a familiar voice asked. They looked up, straight at the Carter in heavy armour. The thick plates made her rather imposing, especially compared to the rest of the teams (remove awful sentence). She quickly apologized. "Sorry, I just overheard you talking and wanted to ask if you knew anything about how we got here."

"No problem, have a seat," Green-Carter motioned to an empty seat at the table. It looked really awkward with the amount of armour and gear she was carrying, but showed no discomfort. "We believe that a rift in spacetime formed when a Stargate wormhole bisected the black hole created by the Ori in preparation for-"

"The Ori created a black hole?" Aegis-Carter asked. She mentally smacked herself. "They must have done it to power the Supergate you mentioned. But that hasn't happened in our universe yet."

"Well, it must have. The singularity acts as a funnel, pulling the wormholes into this universe. Maybe your Earth wasn't involved."

"Maybe," Aegis-Carter conceded. They couldn't be everywhere at once, after all. "We'll find out when we get back."

Black-Carter shifted and said awkwardly. "Well, we think that an energy spike at the exact moment the wormhole crossed the singularity created a point of confluence that drew the affected realities into this one. Operating on that assumption, I think I've figured out a way to seal the bridge between the universes."

"You want to recreate the circumstances that caused the wormhole to jump in the first place," Green-Carter finished.

"But how is that possible?" Martouf asked (add or remove). "It's a one in a billion freak incident."

"Not if we can control some of the factors," Aegis-Carter countered. "The odds would increase... significantly if we took the wormhole out of the equation. You have met the Asgard, though maybe you don't have the same diplomatic relations. If we get one of their time dilation devices-"

"Then we can compensate for the time dilation caused by the black hole," Black-Carter finished.

"What happens to us?" Martouf asked quietly.

"We'd be stranded here," Black-Carter said quietly. "All of us. I considered not telling you this."

"I understand, but you made the right decision," Green-Carter reassured her. "By sealing the rupture, we will ensure that no other teams get stranded here."

Aegis-Carter took a deep breath. "Damn. But I agree. It's better off if we can keep any more SG-1s from being stranded here. Look, I hate to give up already, but I think our reality can live without us. It'll be a hell of a hit to morale, but we'll bounce back again."

"The same is not true for us," Martouf said sadly. "Our Earth faces a global pandemic. Hundreds of thousands are dead, more are dying. If we do not find a cure soon they will be wiped out."

"I'm sorry to say this, but you have to look at the bigger picture. If this continues, other Earths will face the same fate. At least this way, we'll minimize the damage."

"Don't worry," Green-Carter added. "Other SG teams are searching for the cure. One of them will find it."

Martouf massaged his temples. "Still, it is a heavy load to bear."

"You know it's for the best. I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><em>Prometheus<em>

"Well, this is definitely a pre-refit Block I," Carter remarked when she materialized on the CIC. "Static plotting board. No flat-panel readouts. Dedicated helm and weapons consoles."

"All right, cut the geek talk, let's go over the plan one more time," Green-Mitchell said as he stepped onto the bridge. The rest of his team followed.

His black-clothed counterpart stepped onto the bridge from the other side, with his Teal'c and Daniel in tow. "That's a good idea-"

"Where's the crew?" Daniel asked. Apart from a lone Asgard standing near the front of the bridge, only the three SG-1 teams were in evidence.

Green-Teal'c was the one to reply. "Given the perilous nature of our mission it was decided that we would proceed alone.

"So if this plan goes FUBAR we're the only ones to go down with the ship?" Black-Mitchell joked.

In a darker tone, Green-Daniel replied, "Well, there's plenty more where we came from, right?"

"The perilous nature of this mission should not be taken lightly," the Asgard cautioned. "There is a chance the Prometheus may not survive this voyage. But courage and a steadfast resolve will prove the most valuable assets in this undertaking."

"Well, good luck to you all," he finished before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Which one was that?" Aegis-Daniel asked.

"Kvasir," the local Mitchell told him. "Thor was busy."

"So, what's the plan?" he repeated.

"We're heading for the singularity," Black-Carter began. "Then we're going to repeat the initial event that opened the rift between universes- we're going to deliver an energy pulse in the form of a Mark IX nuke."

"What do the Asgard have to do with this?" Aegis-Daniel asked. "You said we needed a time dilation device, why?"

"We need it to deliver the explosive device into the singularity," Green-Carter explained. "If we were to just drop it in, we could wait years and it might detonate, or it might not. With the time dilation device installed, the nuke will be protected from the gravity and will detonate in a reasonable timeframe. In short, it's necessary to sync it's time with the rest of the universe.""

"Right. Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

><p>Vala felt a slight jolt as the Prometheus dropped out of hyperspace. A voice- Carter's, but maybe not her's- called over her radio. "We've arrived at the target destination. I suggest you get up here as soon as possible."<p>

"I was just trying to find SG-1," she replied. "Are they at the bridge?"

"Which one?"

"Black one."

"Huh, no. They should be on their way, though."

"Really? Well, I guess I'll be on my way then." In one deft movement, she picked up her helmet off the table and locked it down over her head. It might have been a bit selfish because none of the other teams had such protection, but she didn't want to die of vacuum exposure. Although the gravity would probably rip them apart anyway.

She spotted the black clothed Colonel Mitchell standing in the corridor, hands behind his back. "We're, uh, there. At the singularity."

"Yeah, I heard," Mitchell replied nonchalantly. He looked tense, like he was about to do something.

Suddenly, he drew a zat that he had been concealing behind his back. Vala dove to the side, the energy blast clipping the edge of her armour.

Detecting the energy signature, it immediately switched into combat mode. Without any effort on her part, Vala's shields, inertial dampeners, and motion trackers came to life. Her HUD lit up with various indicators. Still, she was unarmed, and that would be a problem. She began to head in the direction that she thought the armoury was in, then realized she was thinking of a different ship and was hopelessly lost.

Vala didn't have a chance to turn around. A black-sleeved arm suddenly came up in front of her. Instead of sending her to the ground, however, both her and the man that the arm belonged to ended up sprawled on the deck. She quickly rolled and jumped to her feet.

"Muscles?" Teal'c had also recovered and was advancing carefully toward her. Teal'c was big and tough, but also careful. Normally, he would easily be able to beat Vala to a pulp- she learned that the hard way in training. But the fact that Vala was wearing powered armour and Teal'c wasn't more than offset the usual advantage.

Teal'c moved quickly, throwing a quick jab at Vala's head. She ducked to avoid it and Teal'c brought his knee hard into her abdomen. She barely felt it, and quickly retaliated, grabbing Teal'c by the shoulders and swinging him into the bulkhead. As she let go with one hand to hit with the other the Jaffa squirmed free, and she smashed her fist painfully into the metal bulkhead.

Vala whirled around to face her attacker. She drove her foot into his stomach with a quick side kick- less flashy than a roundhouse but equally effective. He doubled over instinctively, and she hit him hard in the side of the neck, then again in the stomach before slamming him against the bulkhead. Teal'c collapsed to the floor.

Searching the man's body, Vala found a zat but nothing to restrain him with. She ran off towards the bridge, and cursing that she hadn't done it earlier, keyed the comm system.

"This is Vala. SG-1, the black one- they're hostile. They attacked me and I think they're trying to take the ship."


	12. 2x12 Showdown

**SGD Snapshots #12: Last of a Dying Race**

I am among the last of my people.

The Tollan were once a strong, proud people. Once, we sought to expand our influence, to share our technology. To explore, to discover, to create. In that way, we were once much more like the humans of Earth, the people I now live among.

We destroyed our own planet, much like the humans are doing now. When we found the Saritans, we only wished to spare them our own fate. But instead of using our gifts for good, they destroyed themselves. The loss of our homeworld was great, but I think the emotional toll on our people was much greater. The Tollan withdrew, became isolationist, stagnated. We became arrogant, and it was our downfall.

Twice the Tau'ri have come to our rescue. They are everything that we are not. Adventurous, outgoing, unafraid of consequences. A seemingly deadly combination. Yet the fact that they are still around and we are not argues against this. Our arrogance was our undoing. Our attempts to protect others destroyed us.

Life on Earth is strange. It would be as difficult to describe life here to a Tollan before the disaster as it would be to describe Tollan life to the humans of Earth. I suppose the best way to put it would be... boring. Life on Tollana was boring. The Tollans as a people were almost completely focused on their work. Pastimes were largely based on logic or intelligence. There was some philosophy, but other than that the Tollan were culturally dead. Perhaps that too was part of our failure.

You can't even leave your home on Earth without being bombarded with culture. Food is flavoured heavily and packaged in bright colours with bold labelling. Instead of clearly labelled drink packets, there are cans and bottles of Coke and Pepsi and 7-Up and Crush. Music is distributed wirelessly, and it comes in more varieties than I can list. There was literature on Tollana, but not like on Earth, although sadly I am just learning to read most of it. The Internet was nothing new, or so I though- we had a similar network. But we never used it the way the humans pf Earth do. Many Tau'ri enjoy watching a crude video display device called a television. I scoffed at the thought, but now see the appeal. All types of fiction as well as informational programs are presented. With the flick of a switch you can learn what is going on in the world.

And there is a lot. Earth is divided into many nations, many languages, many ideologies, many religions. There is still conflict in parts of the world, and much of Earth's population is impoverished and starving. Pollution is being poured into the atmosphere as resources are ripped out of the ground. It is an unhappy reminder of something we hoped to forget. Yet the Tau'ri look at this the same strange way they look at everything- a mixture of apathy, fear, action and optimism.

Perhaps it is their diversity that is their strength. Perhaps some openness is necessary to move forward. It seems the Tollan missed their Dark Ages, but missed their golden age as well.

-Narim

**SGD 2x12 Showdown**

_Date Unknown  
>USS Prometheus<em>

"Step away from the console!" Carter ordered... herself. She stood up and moved over to the other woman. "Now."

"What?" her black-clad counterpart asked, feigning surprise. She continued to hammer away on the console.

"Black SG-1, they're taking the ship."

"That can't be..." Green Carter's voice trailed off as she examined the console. "She's activating the security protocols!"

Noticing the same thing, the Carter in Aegis armour grabbed her counterpart and roughly tossed her out of her seat. She took her place and tried to disable them with no success. "I'm locked out."

"Well, look on the bright side," Green Mitchell joked as he examined the tightly-closed bridge door. "She could have vented the atmosphere."

"I don't know if it'll work, but I'm going to try overriding the door."

"Go ahead," Carter said to her local version. "I'm going to see what Vala's up to."

"Vala, what's your status?" Sam's voice buzzed over the comm.

"Well, I was doing fine, I even beat up Teal'c," Vala replied snidely, "then the doors all closed and I'm stuck here."

"Where are you?"

Vala paced back and forth down the empty corridor. "Somewhere in the middle-bottom of the ship. I was headed to the armory, then I got lost."

"Hold on, I'm bringing up schematics." There was a pause on the other end. "Okay, there should be a maintenance closet nearby. You're going to have to use a torch to cut through the door."

She looked left and right. "Which door?"

Suddenly, the ship jolted, knocking her into a bulkhead. "Damn it!"

"Looks like they just powered up the engines. Head aft to engineering, and do it fast!"

"Got it."

"Where are we going?" Mitchell asked.

"I don't know."

"Oh, come on! You were planning this all along, weren't you?"

Carter smiled slightly. "Depends what you mean by all along."

"Did you get the idea when you stepped aboard? Or was it before that?"

"You don't need to know."

"I'm going to go with, before that."

His teammate Carter came to a sudden realization. Revealing the solution, getting them aboard the Prometheus- "They planned it. I bet they even created the rift in the first place."

"That means they must have a way back," the green Daniel noted. "But we do we have that you don't?"

His armoured counterpart glanced at the navigational display. "A working ZPM."

* * *

><p>Vala shut off the cutting torch as the remains of the door clattered to the floor. The torch was a crude device- it took three tries to light it, and when she finally started cutting, it spat molten metal all over her and filled the compartment with smoke. Thankfully, her suit protected her from both.<p>

"I'm through," she called, climbing through the jagged hole. Were it not for her gloves, her hands would have instantly been burned by the red-hot metal.

"Good, there's one more to go, then you can take the maintenance access to engineering."

Vala stopped in her tracks. "Are you kidding me? I have to do this _again_?"

"Yes, Vala, you do."

She groaned and turned around. Vala picked up the awkward oxy-gasoline rig and dragged it through the hole, tearing off one of the tires in the process. She continued to half-carry half-drag the setup across the corridor to the other end.

It only took her one try to light it this time.

* * *

><p>"Why?" the armoured Daniel asked.<p>

"Philosophizing on the meaning of life, are you?" Mitchell joked. He had forgotten for a moment that it wasn't his Daniel, and was concerned he might have overstepped his bounds. It wasn't even an alternate version of him leading the team.

"No, I want to know why they did it." He turned to the black-clothed Carter who was sitting unceremoniously on the floor. "Why?"

"In my position you would have done exactly the same thing. This could save every man, woman, and child on Earth."

"That's not an answer."

"Attention, SG-1, this is Colonel Cameron Mitchell. The black one- well, not black, but- you know what I mean. We have the ship locked down and we are in control. We will be making a small detour-"

"Of about three weeks," Daniel commented dryly.

"It may take a while, and long before we finish this mission, you'll probably be starving, hungry, and really have to go. So I'm willing to trade Samantha Carter- our Samantha Carter- for access to the crew quarters below the bridge."

* * *

><p>"But make no mistake, we are in control," Mitchell finished. He replaced the microphone in its holder.<p>

He turned to Teal'c, who was sporting a rather large bump on his head. "Find our McClane and get rid of her."

Before leaving the room, Teal'c nodded slightly and said, in what might have been a joke, "That would be most gratifying."

Across the room, the several of the video monitors went from displaying the bridge to displaying static. Daniel announced, "We just lost video feed!"

"Well, Jackson, we would've done it, too."

"They're planning something."

"Of course they're planning something. They're basically us."

"This is humiliating," the half-naked Carter complained. "I would never do this to me."

"You were willing to travel to an alternate universe and hijack a starship with the intention of stealing a ZPM from Atlantis," armoured Carter retorted as her counterpart swapped her green jacket for the black one.

"It was necessary!" the woman insisted. "Our ZPM is depleted. We need yours to power the Ancient weapon under Antarctica."

"What about our Atlantis?" Mitchell argued. "If the Wraith come back and find out the city wasn't destroyed, they'll launch another attack. If Atlantis falls, the Milky Way will be their next target."

"If they attack. If they return. If the city is destroyed. The threat we face is far more immediate. And deadly."

"That still doesn't give you the right to do this!" Mitchell insisted.

Across the room, Carter was talking to... herself. "Are you sure you're okay with this? It's dangerous."

"Well, it's kind of what we do, isn't it?"

"I suppose. Good luck out there."

"Yeah. I'm gonna need it."

The armoured Carter keyed the intercom. "We're sending, um, the other me down now."

"Acknowledged. Don't try anything."

Teal'c moved slowly down the corridor, clutching his M240 tightly in his hands. Part of him felt deeply insulted to be defeated by Vala of all people, but he was mostly embarassed. He never should have underestimated that woman!

"Teal'c!" a voice called. Female, but not Vala. Colonel Carter. She jogged quickly down the passageway, straight toward Teal'c.

He keyed his radio. "I have Colonel Carter. Seal the doors."

The tough steel blast door slid shut, closing off the compartment from the one forward. Teal'c quietly slung his machine gun and drew a zat.

The expression on Carter's face changed, becoming nervous and worried. "Teal'c, what's wrong?"

"Did you assume we would fall for your deception so easily? Did it not occur to you that we may have a plan for this contingency?"

"Teal'c, it's-"

A zat went off, but not the one in Teal'c's hand. The Jaffa writhed as the energy arced around his body, then fell to the deck, revealing a slim armoured figure behind.

"Come on, let's go," Vala said as she picked up the light machine gun. "Ooh, I like this."

Sam took Teal'c's zat and followed her. "You do realize I'm not your Samantha Carter, right?"

"Yes, you're the one in green- well, used to wear a green jacket, anyway. We're going to the engine room, right?"

"Right. Know the way?"

"Of course I know the way."

"Okay, then I'll stay behind you."

"Teal'c, come in. Teal'c, are you there?" Mitchell threw down the radio in anger. "Damn it!"

"Well, we were up against not one but two alternate versions of ourselves," Daniel said resignedly. "It stands to reason that if anyone was to stop us, it would be them."

"Is that defeat I hear, Jackson? It ain't over till the fat lady sings." Despite the joke, Mitchell knew that it was probably the end for them. Teal'c wouldn't just ignore the radio- someone got him. And without Carter, they weren't going anywhere.

Two figures, one a woman in Aegis armour and one without, stormed into the room. Before he knew it, Mitchell was on the ground, writhing in agony from the zat blast. Daniel was only a fraction of a second behind.

* * *

><p><em>Stargate Command<em>

"Colonel Carter?" Landry asked from the control room.

The Stargate was active, and the energy pulse weapon that had been borrowed from the Asgard was positioned in front of it. "Sir, we've established a wormhole to PX7-455. Now when Sgt. Siler is finished, we'll fire the directed energy weapon through the gate. If I'm right, it should reverse the space-time rupture effectively inverting the convergence effect.

"Each team gated in from a different point of origin. Once the convergence effect has been reversed, we'll dial those different points of origin and create wormholes that will follow the inter-universal pathways already created by their initial trips here-"

Landry cut her off. "I got it, I got it. They're going back."

"Yes, sir. I'm ready when you are."

"Clear the gate room!" Landry ordered. Carter, Siler and Kvasir quickly left via the right side door. "Lower the blast door."

Carter entered the control room and sat down at her customary station. She looked at Landry expectedly.

"Fire the weapon." A blast reverberated through the room, and several readout monitors spiked into the red.

After a moment, Carter reported, "We have stable wormhole. 3.4 seconds. It worked."

Landry nodded. "Open the blast doors. Bring them in."

The black-clad SG-1 entered under heavy guard, with several SFs pointing their rifles at the team. They looked frustrated, dejected, and defeated. Slowly but surely, they marched toward the gate.

At the last second, Mitchell turned back, facing his counterpart through the control room window. "Hey, Mitchell. When the time comes, cut the green one."

He smiled to himself, and then was gone, travelling an unfathomable distance away in the space of a few seconds.

"What the hell does that mean?" Mitchell asked, to nobody in particular.

"I don't know," Daniel replied. "But I have a feeling that someday you're going to find out."

"Well, I guess now that that's over and done with, we can start getting things back to normal- if you can call what we do normal."

General Landry turned, facing the four members of SG-1 gathered at the conference table. "I don't know about you, but I found that incredibly strange. Meeting people so much like you, yet so different. Hell, some of them came from Earths that took completely different paths. Certainly makes you think."

"About what, sir?" Mitchell asked.

"About what could have happened, what didn't and what did. The goa'uld attack, disclosure, the Ori plague. Smaller things, too, like the people on SG-1, and how we equip our troops."

"Well, I'm happy to say that most of the alternate SG-1s got something out of it," Daniel reported. "Janet's team got the cure for the Ori plague. Armoured SG-1 got the anti-Prior device, although from what I heard they don't need it. Even the evil SG-1 didn't leave empty-handed."

"Speaking of that, sir," Carter began, "I've been reviewing the schematics that my alternate self gave me- the one in the armour. Which is pretty incredible, by the way, and I think we can build the Mark Four variant with only a few modifications, such as the substitution of titanium for-"

"Spare me the technical explanation, please, Colonel. How many, and how soon?"

"I can have a set of prototype suits available for SG-1 by the end of the month. If we set up larger-scale production, we should be able to equip all our front-line teams by the end of the year. That is if we can secure funding. Sir, I can't emphasize how useful the Aegis armour would be. It will save lives and vastly increase combat-"

"Relax, Colonel, you don't have to sell it to me. What about their ships?"

Colonel Carter shook her head sadly. "There's no way we can build the _Unity_, _Enterprise_, or _Dreadnought_, not with our current production facilities. If we set up larger ones, then maybe. But we won't be able to keep it secret, sir."

"I think that's why they've managed to go so far beyond us," Daniel said, voicing his opinion. "True, they've had more help from the Asgard, and a more sympathetic Free Jaffa Nation, but going public was what really changed everything. Earth has a massive industrial capacity, and if you shift that all towards the SGC..."

"Well, at least we gained something to fight the Ori with," Landry concluded, standing up. "This is going to turn a lot of heads higher-up. Especially the stories of disclosure. I know a lot of the political types have wanted to go public for a while now. Maybe they finally will, for better or for worse."

* * *

><p><em>September 21, 2005<br>SFB Cheyenne Mountain_

Carter felt a bit nauseous when she stepped out of the gate. It must have been the inter-universal transition, she reasoned. The ride was a bit rougher than usual- or the re-materialization, anyway.

It was like stepping into another reality- well, actually, it was stepping into another reality. Their home. She never realized how much she missed the expansive gateroom, quadruple doors, and slightly lighter shade of grey paint. And, of course, the people. Landry wasn't O'Neill, not just as a General but also as a person. She couldn't imagine Mitchell on SG-1, and she knew Doctor Lam could never take Janet's spot.

Home. She almost cried at the realization- but crying while wearing her fully sealed helmet was a really, really bad idea. She forced the tears back and instead smiled broadly as she stepped off the ramp.

And then noticed that the guards still had their weapons up and the automated turrets were aimed right at them. Something wasn't right.

"Drop your weapons," a voice announced over the speakers. Slowly, they unclipped their rifles and placed them on the ground, followed by their pistols. One of the guards waved a small baton-like device over them. A scanner.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked. Did they end up in another reality instead of their own?

"Sorry, Doctor Jackson, but we had to make sure it was you," the guard replied. "I think it's best if the General explains it himself."

The guards lowered their weapons, and a rather harried looking O'Neill stepped into the gateroom. Upon seeing them, he brightened up. "Welcome back, guys. We have a lot to get caught up on."

"Sir?" Carter asked, confused. They had been gone, what, a week?

"Two months," the General corrected, seemingly reading her mind. "You've been gone for over two months. What happened?"

"It might have been two months for you, sir, but it wasn't that long for us. It must be a side effect of the inter-universal transition-"

"Inter-universal transition?" O'Neill turned to Daniel. "Did you end up in an alternate reality again?"

"Like you said, Jack, we have a lot to talk about."

A deep voice boomed from behind them. "Indeed."

* * *

><p>It took an hour for SG-1 to fill General O'Neill in on what had happened. Throughout most of it, he twiddled his pen, cut off Carter's explanations, and asked surprisingly astute questions. It hadn't taken him that long to get over the initial shock, thankfully. Working in a place like the SGC tended to impart that attitude on people.<p>

"The anti-Prior device looks cool, at least. Now let me tell you what happened here, in our good old home galaxy, while you were gone." O'Neill put down the pen and opened a folder.

"Just before the battle on the Tollan planet, the Free Jaffa destroyed an Ori beachhead in our galaxy. It's not pretty. They were bringing unidentified metal segments through a stargate. Turns out they were sections of a giant stargate, a 'supergate' if you will. Thankfully, our friend Bra'tac and his buddies blew the crap out of it."

"Speaking of the Tollans, what happened to them?" Daniel asked, understandably concerned.

"We put them in rehab, dried them out. There aren't enough left to sustain an advanced civilization. The Tollan people may be alive but their civilization is dead. Most of them agreed to stay on Earth, working as, and this is exactly what it says on the form, 'technical consultants'. The Nox offered to let the Tollan join them but surprisingly, only a few actually took them up on it. I guess they're tired of sitting on their hands and doing nothing. A bunch went to some of the other more advanced worlds, like Hebridan and Orban, and one decided he had enough and retired on the Land Of Light planet. So we've got Tollans everywhere now."

He turned to Carter. "And I'm sure Narim will be happy to see you again."

She coughed awkwardly, and asked, "What about the rest of the galaxy?"

"Our Ori friends are continuing to force people to convert, using some really nasty tricks. There's the plague, but they also came up with a bug that eats crops. Also people- I'll spare you the details but we had to nuke the facility from orbit. It's the only way to be sure.

"What of the Free Jaffa?" Teal'c asked.

"The Free Jaffa are hanging on, taking our aid, trying to build a nation from scratch. It's slow going. I'm sure Bra'tac has a lot to talk about."

"Indeed."

"Oh, and the Lucian Alliance is still raising hell. We dealt them some damage- still keep chipping away at their Kassa smuggling rings and extortion rackets- but you just can't kill something like the Lucian Alliance that easily. I heard they're getting hit pretty hard by the Ori, but I'm not sure which one I'd rather have."

He paused. "Out of the religious zealots or space mafia, probably the space mafia, actually."

"What's been happening on Earth?" Daniel asked. "I mean, we're kind of high-profile, and we kind of just disappeared."

"Officially, you're MIA. A lot of people think you're dead- hell, I was starting to have my doubts. Morale is pretty low. I'm sure everyone will be really happy to have you back. Other than that, yeah, pretty much everything is the same."

"And Pegasus?"

General O'Neill took a deep breath. "That's the hard part. A while back, General Weir and ATL-1 successfully brokered a treaty with a group known as the Travelers, but that's not important. Well, I mean, it's good, but we have more pressing issues. You know how I said the Ori established a beachhead in the Milky Way?"

He didn't wait for an answer. "Well, they've got a base of operations in Pegasus too- no supergate yet, thank God. We've been trying to find that base for ages, and we finally did. The guys and gals over in Atlantis think they could use some extra help- especially since there's some trouble of the Wraith persuasion brewing- so you're going."

"Right now, sir?" Carter asked.

"Not quite yet. Zatarc detector, then public appearance. Oh, come on, it'll be fun!"

A different expression crossed each of their faces, but they could all be interpreted the same.

_Oh, crap._

* * *

><p><em>September 22, 2005<br>Pegasus Galaxy - Atlantis_

"Welcome to Atlantis," Weir greeted diplomatically as SG-1 stepped through the gate. "I assume you've all been briefed on the situation?"

The members of SG-1 exchanged glances. Carter spoke for them all. "Uh, no, ma'am, we haven't."

"Well, then, we have a lot to cover, and quickly." It did not escape anyone's notice that Weir was both wearing full armour and moving fast as she lead them to the conference room.

"So, how did you escape?" Sheppard asked the two Wraith in front of him.

The first, with short hair and a squarish face, answered, "You let me out. After that, I got lucky."

"And you?"

The second one, who in Sheppard's professional opinion looked more Wraith-y than the other, replied, "I had an opening. I took it."

The door opened, and several figures stepped through. Though the two Wraith only recognized maybe one or two, Sheppard knew who each one was. Rodney McKay, Carson Beckett, Elizabeth Weir, and Teyla Emmagan, followed by SG-1. "Ah. Good to see you. I was just trying to get some answers out of these guys."

"You captured two Wraith?" Carter asked as she sat down. She removed her helmet, revealing piercing blue eyes and short blonde hair that would be gorgeous if it wasn't such a mess. "How?"

"Well, we didn't exactly capture them," Sheppard admitted. "Michael-" he pointed to the short-haired one- "somehow managed to escape during transit. My best guess is that he somehow rigged a beacon from some junk in the back of the transport jumper and got hid buddies to pick him up. But we'll never know, because the escorts are MIA and he won't talk.

"Todd, we kind of just found. It was on a world that the Genii asked us to investigate for them- they had an outpost on that planet that dropped off their radar. All we found were some ruins, a lot of dead bodies, and this Wraith here."

"Todd?" Vala asked the person sitting next to her, who just happened to be Rodney McKay.

Dismissively, he told her, "He gives all the Wraith names. Him after some guy in college that was very pale."

"Ah. I see."

"Michael showed up in orbit with a hive-ship shortly after we brought Todd back to Atlantis," Weir informed them. "Apparently, the Wraith are being divided by a civil war."

"Yes," Michael confirmed. "We are losing our feeding grounds. The Ori and your own mission makes it dangerous to cull. The Hoffan drug has began to contaminate populations, poisoning our food. The Wraith have begun to fight each other over what is left. But there is one who is more powerful than all the others. He will use whatever means necessary to unite the Wraith into one nation."

"So, basically, you want us to fight your enemies for you?" Daniel asked, disgusted.

"It would be mutually beneficial. We do not wish to be overrun. You do not want a unified faction of Wraith."

"That is not all," the other Wraith added. Michael glared at him as he spoke. "The Ori have been preventing us from culling worlds for some time. But recently, they have begun to attack us directly, with ships. They are small but powerful- we have lost three cruisers and a hive-ship in the last week. If there is anyone who knows where the ships are coming from, it's you. My master wants that information."

"Who is your master, anyway?" Sheppard asked.

"I suppose there is no point in keeping this a secret any longer. He is the one who wishes to unite the Wraith-"

"You-" Michael lunged for the other Wraith. He had suspected, of course, but this was solid proof.

"Calm down!" Sheppard shouted at them, pushing each one back into their seats. "We don't have to resort to violence. Yet."

"Yet indeed," Todd said darkly. He continued, "He's not a Wraith, not really. He freed me from a Genii prison several months ago- for his own ends, of course. I was his scientist, I worked on several projects. But he was obsessed with one thing above all. Modifying the hive-ships for true intergalactic range."

"He's headed for Earth," Weir assumed. "Who is your 'master', exactly?"

"The Wraith do not have names as you do. But he identified himself immediately. Ba'al."

"No," Daniel breathed. Beside him, Teal'c's face turned ashen.

"Ba'al?" Carter asked, shocked. "Why won't he just die?"

"Indeed. To be truthful, I want rid of him as much as you do. Right now, he is amassing his fleet, preparing for a strike against the Ori shipyard."

"We've made a few recon runs," Weir informed him. "It's heavily fortified. Losses are going to be heavy."

"The losses will be greater if we do nothing. Ba'al is willing to enter an alliance with the Tau'ri to destroy the Ori shipyard. In return for that, he will not attack Earth."

McKay snorted. "Not yet, anyway."

"If we play our cards right, he won't have a second chance to attack. Michael?" Sheppard motioned to the other Wraith.

"We have considered an attack on the combined fleets of... Ba'al." He pronounced the name awkwardly, not sure of it. "But it would be suicide to attack directly. What you used on me, however..."

"Doctor Beckett?" Weir nodded toward the man.

"Yes, I've successfully modified the retrovirus for aerosol dispersal, against my better judgement. You still need to find a way to deliver it, though."

"That will not be a problem, Doctor," Todd dismissed. "It should be trivial to bypass the anti-beaming countermeasures with my information. If that fails, we can modify Darts for delivery."

"So, what?" McKay asked. "Are we all just gonna head over to the Ori planet and start shooting at each other?"

"It's a little more sophisticated than that," Sheppard replied. "Nobody on our side will show up until Ba'al's fleet and the Ori have duked it out for a while. Then while the Wraith and the Ori battle it out, we'll hammer them with the Orion and the Daedalus will beam in the gas warheads."

"So what you're saying is pretty much?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Oh, and SG-1 will go in with some ground teams-"

"You tell me this now?" Carter asked, in mock anger.

"Sorry," Sheppard replied with a sheepish grin. "But the shipyards are shielded- someone's gotta take them out from the ground. I've got just the weapon to do it, too. Wish I was the one using it."

"Time is of the essence," Weir announced, ending their conversation. "We'll start loading the canisters of retrovirus immediately. Todd, you can tell your leader the location of the outpost. We leave tonight."

* * *

><p>"So, what's in these canisters?" the technician asked. He was innately curious- and a bit scared. After all, you didn't wear a hazmat suit for nothing. The canisters were cylindrical, about the size of a beer keg, and loaded onto pallets with a few other pieces of support equipment.<p>

"Wraith retrovirus," Captain Shira Chadad replied icily. She was wearing full armour including helmet, with shields up and rifle in hand. Apparently, it had to be kept secure in addition to being dangerous.

"Captain, the Wraith retrovirus is relatively inert to humans. It is not-" he fingered his dosimeter- "radioactive. And you sure as hell don't need to carry an atropine autoinjector just in case."

"You want to know? Okay, I suppose you have the right to know, considering you are in the most danger."

The tall Israeli strode over beside the technician, pointing to a label attached to the steel frame of the weapon. "A. A mixture of VX and Novichok. Nerve gas. Causes death to humans very quickly- the jury is still out on the Wraith."

She moved over to another pallet. "B. Known as BZ or Agent 15. A deliriant. It makes humans go insane, and lose control over their muscles. Probably useless for the Wraith, but we will see."

"C. Hydrogen chloride. It forms a strong acid on contact with water and literally melts you alive. Not much more sophisticated than that."

"D. No gas at all. On detonation it emits a pulse of gamma radiation and neutrons, followed by the dispersal of radioactive material."

"And finally, E. Biological agents. I know that Anthrax is among them, among many others. Possibly the most dangerous of all of these, at least to humans. Probably useless against the Wraith."

The Captain spun on her heel to face the technician. "Does that answer your question?"

His mouth was agape, his mind in shock. "But... why?"

"I do not know the reasons for sure, but I do know the retrovirus is not ready. I suspect that they would rather have dead Wraith than confused human prisoners. I also suspect that it is as much a test as anything- to see what will affect the Wraith and what will not. Whether we will get a chance to board and examine them for their cause of death, I do not know."

She added, "I hope you will respect these weapons and take the utmost care with them. We would not want to have an accident."

The last sentence sent chills down the technician's spine. Sure, the Israeli usually scared him- but this was much worse. He quickly got back to work, not rushing but trying to finish as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p><em>AES <em>Daedalus

"All units, check in," Weir ordered over the interlinked communication system.

"This is Michael. We are ready to depart."

"The one you know as Todd. I have sent the message. My master-" he used the word sarcastically, "informs me he is ready."

"This is Major Lorne. AES Orion is ready as she'll ever be." The Orion was actually an Ancient warship, discovered in a facility on a dying planet. The ship was used to transport the residents offworld, then taken by the AESF and repaired with the help of the Travelers, who had a similar vessel in their possession.

"This is Sheppard," a voice crackled. Coming through a long-range subspace tightbeam, it was understandably poor in quality. "I'm sitting and waiting. So far nothing but the Ori."

"Ground teams ready, ma'am," Carter's voice added. "We dial in and move out on your order."

"We're ready to go, General," Caldwell reported from beside her on the CIC.

"Then let's do this. Set course for the rendezvous point and engage the hyperdrive."

* * *

><p><em>Ori Beachhead<em>

Luckily, there was no iris or shield on the gate. A probe was quickly sent through, and it revealed that the stargate was located in a courtyard, with a collection of crude buildings and ships under construction in the distance.

Colonel Carter was the first to emerge through the gate, followed by the rest of SG-1, then several of the Atlantis teams. A Prior stood guard in front of the gate, and immediately raised his staff against them.

With the anti-Prior device activated, nothing happened. The Prior was defenceless, and it took only a single burst to take him down. Scared villagers looked on as he fell into a growing pool of his own blood.

"Bravo, secure the gate!" Carter turned to the villagers- slaves, maybe. They looked like they had been worked half to death. "We're here to rescue you! Get to the gate!"

They moved on and advanced quickly through the streets- it was a small village. The shipyards were located on the edge of the town, and that was their target.

An energy blast suddenly hit her in the side, slamming against her shield. She whirled around to face her attacker. Standing in the alleyway was a man wearing what appeared to be medieval-style armour and carrying a variation on the staff weapon. Two more marched up behind him.

Carter opened fire, and found that their armour was just as useless as the type worn by the Jaffa. She kicked over what appeared to be a pottery stand and took cover behind it as more began to flood the street. "Contact! They've got an army, threat level similar to Jaffa. Open fire!"

"Already have, ma'am!" a female voice shouted. "We're holding the gate, but there's a lot of them!"

"Got it! We'll make this quick. Teal'c, get the door!" Carter shouted, standing up to fire at the incoming hostiles. Behind her, Teal'c kicked open the door to a two-storey house. They quickly hurried inside before Teal'c pushed a heavy dresser where the door used to be.

"Upstairs, let's move!" Carter shouted as she led her team up the stairs. There was a ladder leading to the attic, which immediately collapsed under her weight. Cursing, she jumped for the threshold and pulled herself up.

"Teal'c, Daniel, ATL-5, hold the house. Vala, unpack the M328!"

"Working on it!" the other woman shouted, unclipping her backpack and removing a black tube, which she extended and fitted a squarish device with a handle onto before attaching a second tube to the back. Meanwhile, Carter smashed a hole in the thin roof with the butt of her rifle. It wasn't the best tool for the job, but it would do. She made the hole bigger, tearing away the edges with her gloved hands.

Vala handed her the assembled device, which Carter immediately raised to her shoulder. Vala removed a long, thick projectile from Carter's backpack and loaded it into the weapon. With the shipyards in a slight depression, she had a good view of all the partially-constructed frigates.

"Prepare for detonation flash!" she shouted, and fired. It was a rather unimpressive soft-launch, with the engine in the missile not igniting until it was well clear of the house. It streaked off toward the nearest ship and detonated.

A naquadriah-enhanced nuclear warhead, the blast was equivalent to thousands of tons of TNT. A white flash blinded anyone who stared directly into the blast. Though Carter's visor immediately darkened to protect her eyes, it still blanketed out everything else. When the flash dissipated, a mushroom-shaped cloud was rising into the air, and both the ship she was aiming for and several next to it were obliterated.

"Three down, seven more to go. Load another one."

* * *

><p>With the cloak engaged, the Puddle Jumper was invisible to the assembling Ori fleet. The Jumper, however, had a clear view of the opposition. There wasn't much to see. All the actual ship production facilities were on the surface of the planet. Only a few satellites were placed in orbit, in addition to the actual fleet.<p>

The half-dozen Ori ships were long and slim, with a solid frontal section curving to a pair of 'arms' that went back along the sides, joining aft to form an oblong hollow area in the middle of the ship. There was an odd glow coming from the empty space. The Ori frigates were small, longer than the Daedalus but smaller in interior area. It was clear they were built for one purpose- intercept and destroy Wraith ships before they could attack Ori-controlled worlds.

A beep from his console caused Sheppard to bolt upright from his half sleeping state. He quickly brought the readout up, revealing several cruisers in addition to the three hive-ships and clouds of darts he could clearly see.

"Whoa," McKay remarked from beside him. "That's a lot of ships."

"Daedalus, this is Sheppard. Ba'al's fleet has arrived." He continued to observe as the Wraith fleet opened fire on the Ori one, blue energy bolts hammering against the shields on the smaller ships. They opened fire with lancelike orange beams projected from the front of the ship, ripping into the Wraith ships. He noticed that one of the hive-ships had broken off and was bombarding the surface of the planet. "They've opened fire. Trading shots."

"Acknowledged," Weir replied. "We're moving in."

An array of hyperspace ruptures formed, and several more ships entered the fray. Two hive-ships and a trio of cruisers bombarded both sides. The clear-cut two way battle became a three-way mess. A pair of cruisers broke off to confront the other Wraith, but they were shredded by drones from the _Orion_ before they could do anything.

"This fight's almost too easy," Weir remarked as the Daedalus swooped in toward the Wraith fleet. They were only getting hit by a few potshots, and shields were holding. They were a smaller threat. "Keep up the pressure. Orion, what's your status?"

"Shields are holding and weapons are working better than expected, but power reserves are dropping rapidly. We're still in the fight, but I don't know how long we can keep this up!"

"Acknowledged. Colonel, start beaming the warheads aboard."

"Yes, ma'am!" Caldwell acknowledged in his usual formal tone. "Helm, take us into optimal beaming range. Deploy at will!"

* * *

><p>"Better make this quick!" Daniel's voice shouted. "We're taking a beating down here!"<p>

"Last one!" Carter shouted, firing the nuke launcher between the last two remaining ships. She didn't wait for it to hit, instead beginning to break down the weapon into its three pieces. Two of them went into her own pack, one into Vala's.

Above them, a shield had shimmered into existence, struggling to hold back the massive firepower being poured down onto them. Destroying the shield generator would have taken a lot less firepower- but they would have to find it, first. It was a lot harder to hide a half-assembled starship than even a large shield generator and accompanying power source.

"They're throwing molotovs!" someone shouted. Carter could see smoke and flames below, beginning to lick at the house. She stuck her head out the hole in the roof and nearly got it shot off. The Ori soldiers had surrounded the house. "We've gotta move!"

"We're being overrun! If you're going to do something, make it quick!" Chadad shouted from her position near the gate.

There was no way they could escape through the street. But another idea began to form in the Colonel's mind. She studied the rooflines. It was crazy, but it could work. "Everyone to the attic! Move quickly and follow my lead!"

Weir examined the holographic tactical display, struggling to make sense of the 'furball'. Their own ships were outlined in blue, with the friendly Wraith in green, enemy Wraith in red and Ori in yellow. The _Daedalus_ was moving in close to one of the enemy hive-ships. The information text above it changed as the warheads were beamed aboard, and a small biohazard symbol appeared next to the three-dimensional blob of a ship. It was also opening fire on the _Daedalus_...

She was nearly thrown off her feet as the powerful shots impacted their ship. The shots quickly died down, however, as the Wraith hive-ship went dormant. The other two hive-ships were left on their own. One was drowned in explosions from impacting darts. Its symbol also included a biohazard mark. It stopped firing, and seeming in slow motion, ploughed into one of the much smaller Ori frigates, engulfing both ships in a massive explosion that took out a good chunk of fighters with it.

"It's working!" Michael shouted excitedly over the comm. "Now they shall feel the same pain that I endured! Continue firing!"

_Probably much worse_, Weir thought, remembering what had really been beamed aboard. She didn't know the specifics, but she knew that at least one of the agents was highly corrosive, and another was radioactive. They would all be trivial to decontaminate with Asgard technology, but the Wraith didn't have that, or anything to protect them in the meantime.

"New contacts!" Major Marks shouted, breaking her out of her thoughts. A full dozen hive-ships, along with at least twice that number in cruisers, dropped out of hyperspace above them. They immediately began disgorging darts and opened fire.

* * *

><p>Carter climbed awkwardly onto the roof. A staff blast slammed into the room, but at the range the warrior had to fire at to even have a view of the room, he had no chance of hitting. Instead, it burned away part of the roof and set it on fire. Below, the house was in flames.<p>

The rest of SG-1 and ATL-5 quickly followed her up onto the roof. "Alright, it's do or die time."

She took a deep breath, dashed for the edge and jumped. Carter seemed to hover in midair for a moment before coming back down onto the flat roof of another house and crashing right through it.

"Damn it!" she shouted as the others followed her, crashing onto the roof and shaking the house to its foundations. Even when they had all made it, the structure continued to shake before simply collapsing. The floor turned sideways and dumped them to the ground, most of the house where the street used to be.

It had bought them some surprise, however. The Ori warriors stopped firing for a moment, wondering what just happened. Carter quickly got up and tossed a smoke grenade between them, followed by a frag into the mass of Ori soldiers. The screams of agony as the soldiers were ripped apart by shrapnel were horrifying, but she didn't have time to dwell on it.

"To the gate! Run!" It was almost a straight shot, but they were being pressed on from every angle. Armoured boots pounded against the dusty ground as energy blasts hit all around them, sometimes connecting with their targets. Above them, the shield faltered and failed.

The first round hit where the shipyards used to be. The blast hit like an earthquake, ripping down buildings and throwing everyone- and everything- sideways. Several of the Ori warriors were impaled with flying debris. A giant crater lie where the wreckage of a starship used to be.

"We have to go NOW!" Carter shouted as she got up. "Bravo, get through the gate! We're right behind you!"

Desperate, the Ori warriors continued to hammer them, even as another one of the giant blue energy bolts slammed down, this time further away but still close enough to knock almost everyone off their feet.

"Get through!" Carter shouted, roughly pushing the Israeli Captain toward the gate. "Move it!"

"This is Carter! We've encountered heavy resistance and are experiencing orbital bombardment! We're bugging out!" The Ori troops continued to regroup, hammering the soldiers as they retreated through the gate. An energy blast hit Carter on the right side of her torso, melting the top layers of armour off as she dashed the last few metres toward the gate. Seconds later, another Wraith energy weapon hit, this time in the middle of the village. It threw her into the air and violently through the gate.

The _Daedalus_ shook violently as the onslaught of energy weapons smashed its shields. Beside them, an allied hive-ship was ripped to shreds and exploded. "Sir, shields are at thirty percent and dropping!"

"This is the _Orion_, we're being hammered! Power at ten percent. If we don't get out of here soon, we're going to lose the ship."

"Whatever you do, I suggest you make it fast, General!" Caldwell shouted over the din of battle.

"Get us out of here!" she ordered. "Recover Jumper Seven and take us into hyperspace. Major Lorne, set course for Atlantis and retreat immediately."

She switched comm channels. "All units, this is General Weir. The _Daedalus_ and _Orion_ are pulling out. To the allied Wraith- if you choose to stay, it's your choice, but we cannot offer any further assistance."

"You cowardly-" Michael was cut off as soon as the _Daedalus_ jumped to hyperspace, leaving the battle behind.

* * *

><p><em>September 29, 2005<br>SFB Cheyenne Mountain_

"So, how'd it go?" General O'Neill greeted when SG-1 stepped through the gate.

Carter knew he had already read the report and knew exactly what happened, but decided to humour him anyway. "Things got a little out of hand, sir, but we made it out okay."

"A little out of hand?" O'Neill asked as he led them into the conference room. "The rat bastard Ba'al brings in an extra fleet and you call it a little out of hand?"

"It's not like we haven't had worse situations before," she reminded him, taking a seat on the opposite end of the table.

"True," O'Neill admitted. He wrung his hands. "So the Wraith are embroiled in a civil war, with the dominant faction actually lead by Ba'al, while the Ori just got their asses kicked?"

"Pretty much, sir."

"So, uh, what happened here while we were gone?" Daniel Jackson asked.

"Same shit, different day. The Ori are condemning us, but it's not like they weren't before. The Free Jaffa are holding on, the Lucian Alliance is doing their own thing. Really, the only remotely interesting part of the galaxy right now is Yu's old empire. Long story short, it's falling apart."

"Oshu's good, but he's not a goa'uld," Daniel surmised. "There must be a lot of infighting."

"Yup. And guess what we get to do?" There was no answer, so O'Neill finished, "The council wants to send in peacekeepers! Putting aside the fact that they'll probably end up doing more harm than good, it'll tie up half our deployable forces in this galaxy. Hell, that mess has already tied up a good portion of our humanitarian resources and most of our diplomatic team."

"Guess that's politics for you," Daniel commented wryly.

"Pretty much!" O'Neill threw his hands up in the air. "Anyway, except for that one niggling detail, the galaxy is relatively quiet. But we all know that's going to change."

"Ori," Daniel muttered.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

"They're going to be back with a vengeance," O'Neill said darkly. "I have a feeling the crusade is just beginning. Question is, when?"

"We don't know," Daniel replied.

"What are we going to do about it, sir?" Carter asked.

"That's a good question, and one the REMFs can't seem to answer," the General told her. "So when you go home tonight, I want you all to think about it, even if it gives you peptic ulcers. Don't worry, it's just the fate of the galaxy at stake."

"That is relieving, O'Neill," Teal'c said as an attempt at a joke.

"Uh-huh. Dismissed." Teal'c and Daniel left the room, but the General stopped Carter before she left. "Carter!"

She turned around to face him, in a way that on some level he found seductive. "Yes, sir?"

"You got to fire the nuke cannon. How was it?"

Sam smiled at him. "It was fun, sir."

"Glad to hear it." And with that, she left, leaving the General alone with his worries.


	13. 2x13 State of the Empire

**Author's Notes  
><strong>

From this point forward I will no longer be accepting anonymous reviews. Let me make one thing clear. I don't mind constructive criticism, even if it is harsh. I can even deal with a flame once in a while. But recently reviews have been posted that were not informative at all and because they are anonymous, I cannot reply to defend my position or ask for more details. I keep an open policy, but it works both ways.

On a somewhat less negative note, if you're still reading SGD here exclusively than you're missing out on a lot. This chapter was available as an open beta a month ago! The open beta is something I will be doing from now on for SGD and maybe some of my other stories as well. Search "SGD Spacebattles" without the quotes on Google to find the relevant thread.

The same as Season One, I will release Season Two and then take a break for the summer. SGD will return for a third season in the fall.

**SGD Snapshots #13: Celestis**

Something big was happening. It was hardly subtle. There were unbelievers outside the Ori sphere of influence, and they would soon be going on a crusade against them. The unbelievers had been unaware of the Ori, and when the Priors came they refused to accept enlightenment. They were heretics. They must be destroyed.

The two in the room disagreed completely. They were heretics themselves, although they were very covert about it. They didn't believe in Origin, and attempted to find proof in the hope that one day the truth, the real truth, would prevail. The rebels had heard rumours from another village, Ver Eger, that a couple had somehow received a message from another galaxy, one free from the Ori. For the residents of the medieval village of Ver Isca, a galaxy seemed an impossible distance away. But surely the Ori were all-knowing?

Initially, the Priors preached of guidance and acceptance. These people must be led onto the past. For reasons unknown, that had gradually changed into a stance of aggression and hatred. More and more men were being recruited into the ranks of the holy warriors. Starships, massive machines that could travel across the stars faster than light itself, were being built. Those ships would carry the warriors on their crusade.

And it was those ships the rebels would destroy. The two drew up their plans in absolute secrecy, then quietly distributed them to other cells of heresy. They would sabotage the starships. Instead of powering up during the activation ceremony, they would explode. It would kill thousands, but it had to be done.

* * *

><p><strong>SGD 2x13 State of the Empire<strong>

_October 1, 2005  
>Seattle, Washington<em>

One moment he had been working, the next moment he had his hands in the air. Wryly, the scientist noted that it was simply one of the risks of working for an evil corporation.

His "lab" was actually in the basement of a small office complex. He suspected, but did not know for sure, that it was owned by a shell company with no easily traceable ties to the Trust. The offices upstairs were dedicated to various related tasks that he didn't know a lot about and didn't need to know a lot about. It was a decent sized room, and well equipped with the latest and greatest in scientific instrument. An SEM sat in one corner, with a mass spectrometer in another and a bench stacked with oscilloscopes, logic analyzers and power supplies. He liked to think of it as "his" lab, but he actually shared it with several others that happened not to be in that day.

A four-man SWAT team had kicked down the door, burst in, and pointed their guns at him, shouting for him to get to the ground. Seeing no use in resisting, he complied and was quickly handcuffed. From his position on the floor, he could just barely see the team members milling about, and could hear their muffled voices.

"Doesn't look like a drug lab," one of them, a rough and gruff voice, muttered.

"Yeah, no shit," one of the others replied. There was a rustling sound, and a dull thud. He had picked up something and dropped it. "What the hell is this?"

"Guys, over here," A man said from the far side of the room. Before he finished his sentence, the scientist knew what he had found. "It's a safe. A big one."

"Try these." A fourth voice, this one female. There was some jingling, then a clatter as she tossed them to her teammate.

There was a clicking sound, then a clunk as the door was pulled open. The SWAT team's reaction surprised the scientist.

"That sure as hell isn't drugs."

* * *

><p><em>October 2, 2005<br>SFB Cheyenne Mountain_

"What are you doing?"

General O'Neill put down his pen and pushed the paper toward the Russian Colonel standing on the opposite side of the table. "Making a list and checking it twice."

Chekov scanned the list for a moment before putting it back down. "You are looking for allies."

O'Neill nodded. "If what we saw in Pegasus is any indication, we're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Some of these are our enemies. Most of them we have not had contact with for several years."

The General sighed. "I know. But we have to try everything we can. The Ori represent a threat to every intelligent lifeform in the galaxy. Hell, even the politicians agree with me. That's got to be worth something."

"You said it yourself. Politics are in play everywhere. Just because the threat is there does not mean that the leaders of these peoples will perceive it as real."

"I know. We'd be lucky to get even half of these guys on board, but even that could mean potentially hundreds of ships, millions of soldiers."

The Russian shook his head. "They're going to need a lot of convincing."

"I know. And that's why I'm sending SG-1. I hate to say it, but they're too valuable to risk in combat now."

"Because they are your friends?" There was a hint of dry humour in his voice.

O'Neill was quick, perhaps a little too quick, to correct him. "Because the entire population of Earth thinks they're their friends... god that sounds awkward. You saw what happened last time... when we almost lost them."

"I did." Colonel Chekov changed topics. "But there is another reason I came to visit. A SWAT team was doing a drug bust- routine by comparison- when they stumbled upon a Trust lab. There was a lot of alien technology. Including this."

He handed a picture to O'Neill, who examined it. "Looks like some kind of terminal."

Chekov nodded. "That's what they think it is. They also say it belongs, or rather belonged to Merlin."

O'Neill looked up, instantly making a decision. "Give them everything they need. Merlin brought us into this mess, maybe he can bring us out of it."

* * *

><p><em>Jade Palace - P8K-939<em>

As the three permanent and one probationary members of SG-1 strode through the gate, a line of Jaffa on each side stood rigid, holding their staff weapons perfectly vertical in front of them. The line was at least forty Jaffa long. Their armour was polished gold with jade green accents, a ceremonial type. It was clearly some sort of honour guard, and Carter resisted the urge to salute as she passed.

The line led toward a gargantuan palace in a clearly Oriental style, but built lavishly out of marble with jade accents. Statues of dragons and other creatures from Chinese mythology, as well as what appeared to be warriors and servants, dotted the palace. Around it were ornate outbuildings, with fountains and gardens mixed in in a pattern complex but beautiful. Although they could not see it, the palace was surrounded by a city of millions.

The new emperor waited at the end of the line of Jaffa to meet them. Oshu had swapped out his Jaffa armour for a set of robes not unlike the ones worn by the late Emperor Yu. Two more Jaffa, presumably his most trusted, stood behind him in the same position as the rest, staffs in front and bodies rigid.

SG-1 was clad in armour, as usual, though they carried a lot less gear and only pistols in lieu of full-sized battle rifles. Unsure of the proper protocol, Colonel Carter came to attention and saluted before issuing a simple acknowledgement. "Emperor."

"That title is reserved only for my late master," Oshu corrected coldly. Not rudely, but with little emotion. He gestured to a massive statue behind him. "He will always be Eternal Emperor of the Jade Empire."

That was disconcertingly familiar. Before she could say anything, Oshu motioned them toward the palace. "We have much to discuss."

The entrance to the palace was more marble and jade, with massive columns and arches that still managed to suggest an Oriental culture. The palace opened in a massive hall, with the throne room accessed through huge doors behind. They did not go in, however, going down a narrower (but still wide) side passage into an opulent meeting room. The table was polished wood of a species none of them recognized, surrounded by large padded chairs.

"Please, sit down," the non-emperor told them, motioning into the chairs. His pair of Jaffa stood at the door. "Your diplomatic missions have visited this empire several times. They were bureaucrats and politicians. If Earth is sending their famous SG-1, then this must be more important than any of us thought."

"You're right, this is very important," Daniel told him. "How much do you know about the Ori?"

"A group of religious fanatics. They send missionaries to primitive worlds, offer them 'enlightenment'. I have been unable to confirm it, but it is said they use dishonourable tactics, such as infecting populations with disease or destroying their crops. Only converting to Origin will solve their problems."

He paused. "I must confess that it is not of my concern. This empire has its own problems, many of them. My focus is here."

"Well, with all due respect, it is your problem," Daniel explained. "See, this is only the beginning. The Ori are going to send armies. They're launching a crusade. And when the crusade begins, they're going to sweep through the entire galaxy."

"So what do you propose?" Oshu asked simply.

"An alliance," Carter told him. "If you commit your forces-"

"Absolutely not! I cannot spare any of my ships or warriors, and even if I could enslaving them to Earth would cause them to rebel!"

"We're asking for support, not for you to give up your fleet," the Colonel clarified. "An alliance. The more we've got against the Ori, the better the chances are that we'll win. If the Ori invasion is successful, the Jade Empire is going to be the first to go."

The Jaffa-turned-emperor seemed to ponder the question, debating the merits in his head. Until he was interrupted by Vala, who slammed her fist on the table. "Look, I don't know about you but this seems quite simple to me. You can join the friendly Earthers who have been giving you help for the past several months in fighting an enemy that really, really wants you dead. Or you can sit there with your thumb up your you-know-what and do nothing as they crush your already falling apart empire and take over the galaxy."

"Vala!" Daniel rebuked.

"She's a recent addition to the team," Carter said, trying to do some kind of damage control. "Not the most diplomatic, but good at what she does."

However, Oshu was actually smiling. "She does bring up some very good points. Very well, I will join your alliance, with certain conditions."

"That easy?" Carter asked.

"One cannot reveal his intentions immediately," Oshu explained cryptically.

"What are you thinking of?" Daniel asked. "Food? Weapons? Technology? A UN peacekeeping force?"

"What you have offered already is sufficient," Oshu replied dismissively. "However, there is something more... hands-on, I believe you say it."

He tapped on a control panel hidden under the table, and a hologram showing a planet with various labels sprung from the centre of the table. "This is one of my worlds, the planet you call P3X-042. It was, in fact, Yu's capital for several years until he ordered this one built in a fit of insanity. This world was recently visited by a Prior. I wish to capture this Prior upon his return."

"And how do plan to do that?" Daniel asked.

Oshu leaned forward over the table. "You are in possession of a device capable of temporarily disabling a Prior's powers."

"Even if we had this device, why would we let you borrow it?" Carter asked.

A thin smile formed on the former First Prime's lips. "I am certain you have this device, do not try to hide it. I do not ask to take this device from you. I wish for SG-1 to accompany my elite guard to the planet and capture the Prior together."

"I'm sorry, I thought you were against an alliance?"

"I am not against an alliance, not one that benefits me. If we can capture this Prior, it will be a victory for you against the Ori and an assurance that this empire, this government has the power and the Ori do not. With you accompanying us, it will show the unity of our two peoples. Do we have a deal?"

"In return for your military support against the Ori?" Carter asked. He nodded. "We'll have to work out the details and sign a formal treaty, but the answer is yes. How soon?"

"Within the next week," Oshu replied. "The... window of opportunity is slim."

"Wait a minute," Vala interjected. "You said us... as in, us and you, not the emperor, um- what I was trying to say was, are you coming with us? If you understood anything I just said."

"A good leader must be there to lead his troops to victory," Oshu told them. "I know I am head of state now, not a commander of warriors, but in a time like this... I cannot show any sort of weakness. Call it a political stunt."

He stood up and smirked. "I can tell what you are thinking. I am not what you were expecting. Do not be afraid of formalities. Speak your mind."

"You did not condemn me as a traitor, and never addressed me as shol'va," Teal'c pointed out. "For that I thank you."

"In an older time, I would have," Oshu admitted. "But times have changed. This is a new era. We must respect those that fight for what is right, not condemn them."

"Well, you're a lot more reasonable than I thought you would be," Daniel complimented.

"You're smart," Vala whispered to him from an uncomfortably close distance. "I thought all Jaffa were big dumb hunks of muscle." She stole a glance in Teal'c's direction. He raised an eyebrow.

"I am the son- I believe the term clone is more accurate- of Sun Tzu, after all," Oshu informed them, leaving SG-1 shocked. He quickly changed topics. "It will soon be evening. We are preparing a celebration. It is not of the same opulence as the ones under Yu, but we do what we can. I think it would be beneficial to us both if you were to attend."

* * *

><p><em>October 3, 2005<em>

_SFB Cheyenne Mountain_

_new device at /dev/atc1_

_device recognized - Generic Ancient Interface Adaptor_

"We really need some better names for these."

_loading driver... done_

_new filesystem at /dev/sdc2_

"Dev SDC2? Where the hell did SDC1 go? Oh, right."

_mounting /dev/sdc2 at /media/5bdf43ef2c3b1a_

"Well, that was easy," Ben Graham said to nobody in particular, slouching back in his chair and waiting for Milbian to catch up. He was, in a word, a hacker. Only a few months ago, he had been arrested for stealing credit card records and given a choice. He could go to jail or assist in the defence of his planet. A sci-fi enthusiast from a young age, the choice was blatantly obvious. His disappointment at not being able to blow aliens' heads off was gone the moment he saw the collection of alien computer hardware.

_error - filesystem corrupt_

_cannot mount filesystem_

"Maybe too easy." Himself and seven other hackers had a unique job. They cracked alien software and sometimes hardware, forcibly extracting data or reprogramming devices for other purposes. The hiring came about when the AESF realized that they were often hitting walls when it came to alien technology. Ben snorted at the thought. Astrophysicists like Rodney McKay and Samantha Carter were smart (and hot, in the case of the latter), but didn't really know their way around a computer system.

"Corrupt usually means encrypted. Let's try zergrushing this fucker."

_alccb -c /dev/atc1 -m Ancient -d AMS -F -s_

_ALien Computer Communications Bridge v 2.1_

_2004 Donald "xterm-inator" Ryan_

_running..._

_connection established - Ancient Memory Storage in Shell mode_

_alccb done_

Beside him, the Ancient terminal lit up with its holographic screen, displaying a series of orange characters that meant nothing to him. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

It took a certain kind of person to be an alien computer hacker. That type of person was generally codified as batshit fucking insane. You had to think almost like a computer, but you had to be creative like a human. You had to be really smart, with a good memory and fast reflexes. The type of person that could and would be a hacker generally had several other odd traits. Ben wore sweatpants and a hoodie with his prescription glasses, because uniforms were just awful. He also had headphones in both ears (and it had to be both) blaring the Soviet National Anthem. The chords, the arpeggios, the choir singing in perfect rhythm with the music. Of course, it was also the anthem of a corrupt totalitarian dictatorship, but hey, what the hell.

_zergrush -m alccb -d ancient_welfare -x all -c root_

_connecting to alccb daemon... done_

_sending zerglings..._

That would take a while. The hacker- any experienced hacker, really- could explain how the zergrush exploit worked in enough detail to confuse anyone but another hacker. It could be simplified, of course, and that's what he did.

"Suffice to say, it's a shotgun approach. It spams every known security hole and potential security hole with requests for access. Different protocol, different exploits for goa'uld, ancient, et cetera, but it supports them all. You'd be surprised at how many successes we've had with it. Of course, half of them are due to overflows of various types, so it's kind of dubious how good zergrush really is."

_zergrush successful - command centre destroyed_

_root access obtained_

_use alccb for root shell or to decrypt_

"Well, you gotta give the Ancients some credit," Ben muttered as he typed. "For all the stupid shit they did, they at least gave their computers an easily-accessed remote shell."

_alccb -c /dev/atc1 -m Ancient -d AMS -D -a_

_ALien Computer Communications Bridge v 2.1_

_2004 Donald "xterm-inator" Ryan_

_running..._

_filesystem unlocked_

_mounting /dev/sdd1 at /media/5bdf43ef2c3b2b_

_filesystem mounted_

_alccb done_

With the nasty bit done, Curtis copied the entire contents of the filesystem (351.63GB) to the one of the base's many storage servers and sent a note for the analysts to examine the data. It was his job to crack things, decrypt and extract, not interpret. He tried once, and couldn't make heads or tails of it. After finishing the copy, he unplugged the terminal and moved on.

* * *

><p><em>Pegasus Galaxy - Atlantis<em>

"That's a big fleet," Brigadier General Weir remarked.

Rodney snorted, waving his arms at the display. "This is the largest Wraith fleet assembled since the fall of Atlantis."

"Ba'al," Sheppard suggested. "Whatever he's doing, it's working. He's uniting the hives, one way or another. That must be what? Fifty hive-ships?"

"At the minimum. Look, I may not be a military type, but you don't need that many ships to attack Atlantis-"

"They're headed for Earth," Weir finished. "If we don't do something about this, Ba'al will invade the Milky Way. He'll control both galaxies."

"He's pretty vulnerable right now," Sheppard told them. "Some strategically fired nuclear missiles would decimate his fleet. I don't know a lot about the Wraith, but if they're anything like every other known sentient race, it wouldn't be too hard to split them apart."

"I have heard rumours of a power struggle within the Wraith," Teyla added. "Smaller factions attacking the main one."

"We have options," Sheppard mentioned. "We can split them apart or help unite them."

"Problem is, should we take any of them?" Weir countered. "The Ori are just around the corner. When they show up, we're going to need allies... or at least a distraction."

"So what are you suggesting?" Rodney asked snarkily. "That we go ask that he be nice and not kill us before the Ori show up to kill him?"

"It may be that simple, yes," Weir replied. "Keep me posted."

* * *

><p><em>Milky Way Galaxy - Jade Palace - P8K-939<em>

"You know the protocol. CBRN seals at all time. That means no eating anything- especially no eating."

"Yes, sir," Carter acknowledged over her radio. She saw the logic in the protocol. You just didn't know what offworld food had in it.

Daniel, however, decided to argue the point. "Jack, this is a diplomatic mission. Oshu knows that. He's in a vulnerable position. He wants our help. He's not going to jeopardize diplomatic relationships by drugging us!"

"What about old fashioned foodborne illness? Remember when Carter ate those-"

Carter cut him off. "Our immunoboosters should take care of any viruses or bacteria that might be present."

"Whose side are you on, anyway?"

"It's not really my place to decide, sir, but I'd rather not be... rude. That and nutrient paste gets old fast."

"Okay, fine, you can eat the food." They could practically hear him throw his arms up in the air. "But no getting drunk. Understood? No getting drunk. And get home by eleven."

"Understood, sir. SG-1 out." Carter cut the connection. She carefully removed her helmet and set it down beside her tactical vest and pistol holster. Both had tracking devices, which would be useful if Oshu tried something. She wouldn't be totally unarmed, of course- under each wrist guard was a small, thin hidden blade.

"I wish I could wear something nicer," Vala complained from beside her. As the two women of the group, they had naturally been separated and given a room with the other women. Sam would have preferred to stay with the rest of the team, but co-ed sleeping arrangements still weren't the norm even on Earth. The bedroom they had been given was exquisite, with two massive plush beds and furniture made of thick, polished wood. The bathroom was a little crude, but with the view from the expansive balcony, neither was complaining. "Maybe there's a dress in here somewhere."

"Probably. But we're representing Earth. With your taste in dresses-"

"Hey!"

"I'm just telling it like it is," Sam told her with a smile on her face. "You would pick the lowest neckline, tightest around the waist, as short as possible. We need to look professional."

Vala examined herself in the mirror. "Combat armour is hardly professional."

"I know, but we didn't bring formal uniforms. Besides, what do people imagine when they think of the AESF?"

"Heavily armoured killing machines?"

"Precisely," Carter replied as she opened the massive door.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Vala shouted after her, following her out.

* * *

><p>The great hall was impressive, in the same way that one might describe the oceans as big. The room was cavernous, the size of a football stadium, with a ceiling nearly as high. It was lined with colossal tables surrounded by luxurious chairs. Decorative jade columns lined each side of the room, carved with mythological figures that probably had roots in fact. The smell of rich, succulent cuisine was overpowering.<p>

The tables were filled with important-looking people, dressed in their best robes, armour, or formal wear. Oshu sat at the head of the largest table. Women clad in skimpy yet exquisite dresses circulated with trays piled high with food or beverage. One of them came up to SG-1, with a decidedly forced looking smile on her face.

"Come with me," she told them, beginning to lead them into the throngs of people. "The leader would like you to have the place of honour."

The woman lead them to a line of four empty seats right beside Oshu, earrings jingling in time with the clomp of her heels. She motioned for them to sit down, and they obliged.

Carter took a moment to look around and see who was with them. Across from the table were several Jaffa in ceremonial armour, presumably Oshu's highest lieutenants. Right beside her was a man in suit and tie. He was Earth's current ambassador to the Jade Empire, and he looked unhappy that SG-1, and not he, had the place of honour. Carter also noticed a Tok'ra, a Jaffa with the mark of Apophis who was presumably of the Free Jaffa, and even what looked like a Lucian Alliance commander at the opposite end of the table.

Daniel, on the other hand, was enthralled with the odd cutlery and dishes before him. The chopsticks and spoon he recognized, and the knives were oddly curved but clear in purpose. There was also what looked like a three-pronged fork with the prongs in a triangular configuration, and a hybrid between a scoop and a spatula. Three dishes, polished silver (or was it stainless steel? an alien alloy?) decorated with jewels, were set out in front of him. Each was about the size of a normal dinner plate, but curved upwards at the edges, a hybrid between bowl and plate. None of it looked particularly Asian. Daniel hypothesized that Yu had adopted them from other System Lords.

The first thing to be served was a pale red liquid, poured into a thin-stemmed crystal glass, like a wine glass but tapered rather than bulbous. It was not actually made of glass- the stem was quite resilient and didn't feel like it was about to break. The drink itself was very strong in flavour, berry-like with alcohol clearly present. Vala made the mistake of attempting to down the entire glass at once, and nearly gagged.

That brought a chuckle of mirth from one of the Jaffa sitting across from them. He was a heavyset man, Asian looking, with light stubble and a scar across his face. "The drink is very potent. You should not take it so quickly. Allow the flavour to sink in, and enjoy it."

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Vala replied, gently setting down the glass. She avoided touching it for the next few minutes until dinner was served.

The appetizer was a kind of salad, with a strange orange leafy vegetable tossed with some more normal-looking chunks in various colours. It was already dressed, although the dressing was clear with small red flakes in it. Daniel immediately noticed that it was far more European or Mediterranean than East Asian. The woman serving it put a small portion in one of each persons' bowls.

"So," the heavyset Jaffa asked Vala. "What is Earth like?"

"Strange," she replied between bites of salad. "Never seen a planet like it."

"You are not of Earth?" the Jaffa- she was beginning to think of him as a General- asked, a bit surprised. "How did you end up in their military?"

"Well, I'm technically not part of it, only hired as a contractor." Surprisingly, the General nodded in understanding. "It's kind of a funny story, really."

"Please, tell."

"It started last year. It was a big year, with the Jaffa rebelling, Ba'al falling, and the Replicators nearly destroying Atlantis. The Lucian Alliance was a small, opportunistic startup, and they hired me to steal a ship. That ship happened to belong to Earth."

"I take it you were not successful in capturing it?"

Vala waited for the next dish to be served, a kind of flatbread with something analogous to butter baked into it. She ripped off a chunk and munched it down before continuing. "No. I was captured and imprisoned. Several months later, a rogue group infiltrated by the goa'uld, known as the Trust, broke me out. One of them wanted me to help her find a treasure.

"I found it, but then I was forced to use a device, ended up in another galaxy, along with another person alerted the Ori of our presence, and the rest is history. After that, they wanted my help to strike against the Alliance, which I was glad to give in exchange for not being sent back to prison."

"You brought the Ori here?" the General asked, though he was more curious than angry. Vala began to explain in more detail.

One seat down, Daniel was having a conversation with another one of the Jaffa, who was actually a historian in addition to military leader. They were discussing the history of Yu's empire, and how parts of it became part of Earth legend.

"Yu the Great, the Jade Emperor. That is how he is most commonly referenced."

"See, that's interesting, because on Earth Yu the Great and the Jade Emperor are two separate, distinct figures. The first was China's first emperor, who founded the first dynasty."

"How long ago was that?"

"About four thousand of our years. Why?"

"That was the beginning of Yu's empire on Earth, and marked the first real success for his larger empire. After revolutionizing civilization there, he realized that he could not stay for long, as the people would begin to suspect he was not a human, and possibly undo the work he had done afterwards. When he left, much of the advanced technology was either taken with him or destroyed. Still, the Emperor continued to influence the area through various means for thousands of years after."

"Huh. I never thought-"

"A goa'uld could be so benevolent?" The Jaffa laughed. "They are not all bad, you know. Emperor Yu ruled with an iron fist, at least at first. We hated him, but eventually saw him for what he was. Yu always had the best interests of the empire and the people in mind. Not too long ago, he realized his monarchy could not last forever, that one way or another it would end. He planned for a continuation of the Empire without him. Our Emperor decided to test his plans on Earth first. He enlisted the help of two men, Sun Yat-sen and Chiang Kai-shek-"

Daniel's jaw dropped. "You're kidding. That wasn't even a hundred years ago!"

A delicious looking and smelling hunk of meat was placed on the table and sliced before being served individually. "That was when he felt the time was right. The subsequent failure of the republic and transformation into a communist state led the Emperor to rethink the plans for his own empire. He wrote in his private journal, 'It is not time for democracy. My rule cannot end, at least not yet. The transition must be smooth and peaceful. It must be slow, across generations.' It is ironic that the only way we can follow our Emperor's will is by diverging from him. He also wrote that although some of his actions in the past were cruel, he did not regret them."

He paused. "What about the second figure, the Jade Emperor?"

Daniel began to explain the second figure. Beside him, Carter had found herself talking industry rather than hard science. She gently cut off a piece of the meat- she couldn't tell if it was bird or land animal- and picked it up with the three-pronged fork.

"So how industrialized is the Jade Empire?"

"We don't use slave labour or cottage industry, if that's what you mean." The Jaffa she was talking to was a thin, balding man, with beady eyes that belied his intelligence. "Most goa'uld use crude, inefficient processes and hide the technology that is necessary to build things like staff weapons and starships. Only the most trusted would be allowed to use or even see the machines."

Carter shrugged. "At the end of the day, there's still no substitute for industrialization."

"Indeed. Most of our industry is not located on this planet. Industrial worlds contain thousands of factories, in addition to shipyards, mines, and smelters. Although I am embarrassed to admit it, most of it is only to the standards of your early twentieth century."

"Why is that?"

"Although we have known of electricity for thousands of years, large-scale electrification only began four hundred years ago. It was around that time when better manufacturing processes, large-scale production and automation began to be introduced. Oh, and by the way, don't try to plug anything into the outlets. They look like your plugs will fit, but they output about four hundred volts DC. Your Ambassador tried it. Got a scare like no other."

"I'll keep that in mind. How did you get by before your industrial revolution?"

"The same way many goa'uld still do," the Jaffa replied sadly. "With a lot of labour, not a lot of efficiency, and inferior results."

"With all this production, how come the Jade Empire didn't take over the galaxy?"

"Our Emperor saw no need. He had vast borders to defend, and no desire to expand them. In recent times, other System Lords had begun to move to large industrial complexes as well."

Teal'c had been quiet most of the time, and finally the Jaffa across from him initiated conversation. "So, Teal'c. You were once the First Prime of Apophis. What made you leave?"

"I was in the service of a false god," Teal'c replied intensely. "A false god that enslaved my people. The Tau'ri offered a chance at freedom, one that I gladly took."

"Surely you did not choose simply choose to walk away one day?"

"If you are referring to the abruptness of my leaving, then you are correct. I have always had rebellious feelings. Many of them were kindled by my master Bra'tac, who until recently believed the goa'uld could not be defeated. It was he who educated me on the true nature of the goa'uld."

He paused. "Tell me, what kept you in the service of the goa'uld?"

The Jaffa bristled slightly at Teal'c's generalization. "You must understand that not all goa'uld are alike. Emperor Yu was very... liberal, I believe the Tau'ri say, at least for us. He would be considered harsh by your standards, a despot, even, but always had our interests in mind. His private journal revealed that he was even more social minded than we thought, but assumed we were not ready. There are others, of course, but the Emperor was the only major power.

"I will admit that the last few years had been especially harsh. Yu had... regressed as his mind failed. He tried to rule like the others, like he had in the past. He was met with stiff resistance. For the first time, the Jaffa disobeyed their goa'uld."

Oshu clinked one of the pieces of cutlery against his glass, and the room soon fell into reverent silence. "Thank you. I would like to propose a toast."

He raised his glass. "To our new allies and partners. To progression. To rebuilding. To moving forward into the new galactic order."

Turning to SG-1, he added, "I don't know how you do this on your world, but please just try to follow along." There was a wave of nervous laughter.

"To the future." Oshu downed the entire contents of the glass in one gulp.


	14. 2x14 Steal the Messenger

Not much to say. These chapters have been mostly written already, just need some final tweaks and publishing.

* * *

><p><strong>SGD Snapshots #14: Dakara<strong>

Even the old master Bra'tac was not happy with the current situation the Jaffa were in.

On the surface, they appeared to be doing quite well. Everyone had enough Tretonin and enough food. Cities were springing up and the damage and decay was being repaired. Communications and transportation links were being developed like never before. They had even developed a form of economy, with their own currency. Industry was springing up to support the development.

Unfortunately, very little of it was their own. Although he wasn't an extremist like the Independence Party fools, Bra'tac did realize that to truly be free, the Jaffa had to stand on their own. The Tau'ri had been a great help to them, helping set up their government and build up infrastructure. But they had practically invaded Jaffa society. Schools and hospitals were partially run by the humans of Earth, and most of the industries, including the building of Ha'tak, were largely controlled by Earth's "advisors". It seemed that they were benefiting from the situation as much as the Jaffa were.

Bra'tac was unsure of what the future would bring. There was a war coming- several of their worlds had already been visited by Priors. The Ori would come in force soon enough. The Jaffa would once again stand beside the Tau'ri against a common enemy. Whether that would be a good thing or a bad thing he did not know.

The old Jaffa surveyed the city of Dakara. It was still what the Tau'ri would call "low-rise", with few buildings having more than four or five stories. The older ones were made of stone, but the newer ones were made of a material the Tau'ri called "concrete". The grey surfaces contrasted harshly against the older red-orange. Dotted among the larger buildings were smaller houses made of wood, many of them using new construction techniques again introduced by the Tau'ri. Electric lighting had replaced torches in illuminating the city against the night sky.

Bra'tac took one last glance at the city before heading back inside.

* * *

><p><strong>SGD 2x14 Steal the Messenger<strong>

_October 4, 2005  
>Milky Way Galaxy - P3X-042<em>

It was a bright, sunny afternoon when they arrived. That was one thing that gate travellers agreed they'd never get used to- stepping from one time of day and type of weather to another. The brief capital of the Jade Empire was less glamourous than the current one, but that was not to say it was plain. The stargate opened into an expansive courtyard lined with Asian-style buildings. At the end was the palace, standing tall above all the other buildings.

Carter immediately noticed the Jaffa lining the pavilion. All of them were clutching staff weapons, and all of them looked serious. She also noticed that their armour was different from that of a normal Jaffa, but not the same as the type Ba'al switched to. Compared to the old type, it was of a darker, more matte and plastic-y sheen, and more angular. As Oshu passed, each one moved to the Jaffa equivalent of attention and stood stock still.

Wordlessly, they headed into the palace. It was in a similar style to the one they had just arrived from, lined with statues of ornate marble and jade. They headed up a grand staircase and down a wide corridor into a rather small and rather plain room facing the stargate outside. The only furniture in the room was a large table covered in a map and several plain cabinets.

The people in it, however, were more notable. Several Jaffa guards stood outside, and there were a few more inside. One Jaffa, an older one with grey hair, stood by the table, wearing gold armour. One of Oshu's lieutenants, perhaps, or a Jaffa Master.

That thought was immediately confirmed. The master chuckled. "Ah, Oshu. I wish I could have sent my congratulations earlier. New ruler of the Empire. You have done well for yourself, my child."

"Qian was my master when I was younger," Oshu explained to SG-1. "At the time, it was considered quite the honour for us both. He served under Yu's previous first prime."

"Colonel Carter, Doctor Jackson, Teal'c," Qian greeted. "I have heard much about you. Rest assured that my men consider you heroes, not the enemy."

He eyed Vala suspiciously. "I have never seen this one before. Who might you be?"

"Vala Mal Doran," she replied quickly.

"Are you of the Earth military? Or are you a scientist?"

"Neither, actually," Vala replied, a bit nervously. "I'm kind of a reformed pirate. It's a long story."

"In that case, I am happy that you decided to take the side of the Tau'ri, and fight against crime and oppression rather than for it." He changed topics, now all business. "Have they brought the weapon?"

"We have," Carter announced, removing the anti-Prior device carefully from a hip pouch. It was a wide, flat cylinder with a tapered top, shaped like a space capsule but sized like a land mine. She placed it on the table and pushed a button on the device. It lit up and hummed with energy. "There. It should be able to disrupt the Prior's abilities from here. After that, he'll be no harder to capture than you or me."

"Still a monumental task," Qian noted dryly.

"Indeed," Teal'c replied.

As they got into position, Carter unslung a Barrett M82 rifle. Upon seeing Oshu's look, she told him, "Don't worry. I'll only fire if I absolutely have to."

"Let us hope it does not come to that."

* * *

><p><em>SFB Cheyenne Mountain<em>

"The Ori continue to advance across the galaxy-"

Click.

"Rumours are circulating that the Ori are stepping up their crusade, even bringing ships in-"

Click.

"GlaxoSmithKline and Bayer Pharmaceuticals continue to produce the vaccine, but quantities are still limited. Accusations of hoarding, for Earth and even for the wealthy, continue to-"

Click.

"The only good Ori is a dead Ori! They can have my gun when they-"

Click.

"-predstavlyaet ugrozu dlya Zapada i Vostoka. My vystupaem vmeste, kak odin mir, Vostok i Zapad. Nikogda s padeniya Berlinskoĭ steny my byli yediny v takom vide. Lyubye slukhi o pʹese dlya kontrolya Rossii-"

Click.

"The Doomsday Clock has been moved to 11:59, the closest it has been since the attack last year, when it was at thirty seconds to-"

Click.

"-other news, the Wraith are allegedly massing fleets in the Pegasus Galaxy, though details are slim at this time."

General O'Neill switched off the television. That was one problem he did not want to be reminded of. With the Ori marching on their doorstep, it was easy to forget that there was another massive threat out there. Though the Wraith were a galaxy away, they were still a threat. There were rumours of internal turmoil, but eventually one group would come out on top, stronger than the others. At least the Wraith could be reasoned with.

O'Neill sighed and put down the remote. Trying to watch TV hadn't helped stave off the feeling of impending doom. He pulled out a stack of paperwork and a pen. It was funny how even under the threat of galactic annihilation, the paperwork just had to get done.

He briefly wondered how SG-1 was doing.

* * *

><p><em>P3X-042<em>

"Open fire! Open fire!"

It had taken only seconds after the gate had opened for everything to go horribly wrong. The Prior had brought a line of Ori warriors marching in with him. They had immediately charged their weapons and surrounded the Prior. Their advance slowed, and seconds later they started shooting.

"Should I take him out?" Carter asked, yelling over the din of battle. The sounds of both types of staff weapon being fired was mixed with the screams of dying men and Jaffa. Ori soldiers continued to pour out of the stargate, most of them quickly being cut down by the entrenched Jaffa. She snapped off a quick shot, blowing the head off one of the warriors between her position and the Prior. A staff blast flew at her, but harmlessly impacted the wall of the building. "Do I take the shot?"

"Do it! Kill the Prior!" Her finger was on the trigger, she held her breath...

"Don't do it!" Oshu shouted. She released pressure and exhaled. "We must take him alive!"

The flow of Ori warriors paused for a moment, and then several brilliant blue rods flew from the event horizon. They arced upwards into the sky, then came back down. Two of them flew into each of the long buildings against the side of the pavilion, blowing them to pieces. The rest of them...

"Get down!" Carter shouted. A second later, the world exploded.

Carter brought her arm up to shield her face as the chunk of stone descended toward her. What normally would have been a futile gesture actually had an effect. It broke across her extended arm and landed in two pieces beside her. It still hurt like hell, though.

She stood up slowly as the dust settled around her. Her eyes flickered across her HUD. Her suit was still mostly intact, with some structural damage and the left leg servos down to eighty percent capacity. Shields drained but charging. Team status read okay.

"Everyone okay?" she asked. Daniel nodded as he shakily stood up. They were on the ground, somehow behind the building, which was now rubble. It seemed that it had collapsed under them and they had slid down with the wreckage.

"I am fine, Colonel Carter," Teal'c replied. He was standing right behind Carter.

"Well, I feel like someone bent me in half, but other than that..."

"Oshu? Qian?" The reply was the unmistakable sound of a staff weapon being charged was the response.

"Turn around slowly." Sam complied, coming face-to-face with Qian's staff weapon. Though she had lost her rifle and did not go for her pistol, the rest of SG-1 raised their weapons in response. Behind them, fighting could be heard. "You allowed our leader to be captured! For that you must pay!"

"Qian, you aren't thinking straight," Daniel told him. "We don't even know if he's been-"

"I saw him with my own eyes! He fell right into their arms!"

"How is this our fault?" Vala asked, scathingly.

"If it weren't for your-" he pointed an accusatory finger "interference, we never would have tried such a futile gesture! We would not have risked Oshu's safety."

"If you truly believe so, then you are a fool," Teal'c said intensely. "You dishonor Oshu and yourself with such accusations."

That gave Qian pause. He sighed and put down his staff. "I suppose you are correct. We have all been on edge recently. Even old Jaffa masters such as myself."

He peered around the rubble. "What do you propose we do?"

"Well, we have to wait for the gate to shut down, which should be in-" Carter checked the time display on her HUD "-almost exactly half an hour. Just before that happens, we'll have to storm the gate and secure it. We should be able to dial out before the Ori dial back in. Provided they don't bring ships, it should be a simple matter of searching Ori strongpoints for Oshu."

"A simple matter indeed," Qian said darkly. "I must attend to the defence of the planet. I will provide what assistance I can, but it may not be much."

He paused for a moment. "The Jaffa are regrouping not far from here. I must join them."

"Was that a radio?"

"It is a communications device, worn behind the ear," Qian told her. "No army can succeed without effective communications."

He picked up his staff, and behind him Carter did the same with her rifle. "Come. It is not far from here."

* * *

><p>As they headed into the city, they passed a contingent of Jaffa and an odd vehicle unlike the type Ba'al used. It also hovered, but this one was more squat and had one large staff cannon and two smaller repeaters, all mounted exposed and remotely controlled. Neither Carter nor Teal'c had a chance to comment, for they reached the command post only moments later.<p>

"What is the status of our armies?" Qian asked upon entering. The command post was a crude and simple bunker, with a map table in the centre and what looked like communications equipment around it. They had to squeeze to fit with the Jaffa already there.

"They are holding, but for how much longer I do not know," one of the Jaffa replied. "We can bring in reinforcements from elsewhere on this world, but it will take hours. The Ori will continue to invade until we recapture the chappa'i, and their missiles are wreaking havoc on our positions."

Qian nodded and turned to SG-1. "What do you propose we do?"

"We must move quickly," Teal'c replied. "Retake the stargate before reinforcements can arrive."

"Gather all the forces you can and make a hard push for the gate," Carter elaborated. She checked the time again. "You have twenty-eight minutes before the gate shuts down, and another interval thirty-eight after that, provided they dial back in right away. They probably won't, so the error will begin accumulating after-"

"I understand. We will attempt to take the gate during the second interval."

"What do you want us to do?"

Qian motioned to the map, pointing out several spots. "These are Ori strongpoints. Each of them may be a potential location. You can move quickly and quietly, and strike hard."

As they left the bunker, Qian added one last comment- "Good luck."

* * *

><p>They would need it. The trip to the first location was uneventful. The Ori warriors had surrounded what looked like a kind of residence. The holy warriors were no fools. They had dug in with rubble, but it was poorly done and they didn't have mounted guns. Amateurs, but at least they were trying.<p>

Carter instinctively motioned toward an alleyway, even though she had her active camo on and her team couldn't see her. "This way. We'll go around the back."

The alley was filthy, with various types of trash tossed in it. It was eerily earthlike. And there was someone in it. Sam hoped they would be able to sneak by, but found a zat'nik'tel shoved in her face by a scared looking human in ragged clothes.

"Show yourself! I will shoot!"

Reluctantly, she deactivated her active camouflage, with the rest of SG-1 following. "Calm down. We're here to help."

"The Tau'ri?" the man- he lacked the mark of Yu, and she couldn't sense a symbiote- asked, his voice and weapon wavering. "Things must be far worse than they-"

He was cut off by the impact of a staff blast, burning a hole from his back through his stomach and even charring Sam's tactical vest slightly. She quickly raised her rifle and shredded the Ori warrior responsible, but the damage was done. The man in front of her was dead and the Ori had been alerted.

"Go loud! Shields up, fire at will!" She ran to the edge of the alley, boots splashing in the mixing blood of the two corpses. She peered around the corner, and was immediately sent back into cover by a flurry of staff blasts. The Ori position extended out onto the street, and several of the defenders had a clear shot if she emerged.

Sam loaded a grenade into the launcher under the barrel of her rifle and slowly aimed it around the corner, clicking a button on the forward grip as she did so. An image fed from the smartlinked sight and superimposed with crosshairs appeared on her HUD. She lined them up with the pile of rubble providing cover for the Ori warriors and fired.

The explosion blew apart a makeshift barricade, leaving several Ori warriors exposed. It wouldn't have mattered. The shrapnel from the explosion tore right through their body armour and shredded the men inside.

"To the building! Let's move!" With a team of only four and full shields, they didn't bother with suppressing fire, instead dashing straight for the building when the opposition was still distracted. They took cover against the wall, where nobody could shoot them unless they leaned out the window.

The Colonel's eyes flicked to the motion tracker on her HUD. "Four hostiles, first room, three more in hallways. One right, two centre. Move on my go."

She tossed a flashbang through the door. The eponymous effects of the grenade could be seen and heard through the open doorway. "Go!"

The Ori warrior closest to the blast was on the floor, writhing in pain, while the others were incapacitated to varying degrees, most of them blinking hard and rubbing their eyes, or clutching their ears. Quick and clean bursts took down each one.

"Room clear. There's more upstairs. On me." Surprisingly, there was a form of elevator rather than rings, but since the power had been cut it was offline. They went around to the side of the room, probably some sort of lobby, and climbed up through a narrow side stairwell.

"Watch out!" someone shouted, but it was too late. An Ori warrior was waiting at the top and fired his staff weapon point-blank at Colonel Carter. In one hit, her shields dropped completely, and the warrior moved in to finish her, attempting to drive the end of the staff into her heart.

It was a mistake. She fired her rifle from the hip, accuracy of secondary concern at close range. The man staggered backwards as the rounds pierced his armour and ripped through his vital organs, spraying blood on the wall behind him and forward onto Carter. He was dead before he hit the ground.

The floor was, as they had expected and feared, apartments or suites. Each room had to be cleared individually. The first few had nobody in them, and the next several after that, there was only one warrior and they were quicker on the draw. The last room, however, was a different story.

"Nine in this one. Flash and-" Carter was interrupted by several staff discharges and the now-charred door flying off its hinges. She leaned out to fire but only got a few rounds off before a staff blast grazed her body. She could feel the heat through her now-melted armour. There was a scream from inside, so at least one of her rounds had hit something.

"Teal'c, flashbang! Vala, blindfire!" Vala was on the other side of the door and did much the same thing she did. The former pirate held the rifle in one hand and stuck it around the corner of the door frame after activating the corner-shot mode with a button on the grip. A view from the smartlinked sight appeared on her HUD, and she was able to aim with some accuracy. She took down two Ori warriors before a grenade sailed through the hole.

"Move in! On me!" The flashbang had the desired effect, and SG-1 quickly rushed into the room. Quick triple-taps took down each of the Ori warriors. "Room clear. No more lifesigns in the building."

"No sign of Oshu or the Prior," Daniel noted.

"Well, at least we thinned down their numbers a bit," Vala added.

"Indeed."

Carter was already on her way out the door. "Next location. Let's move.

* * *

><p><em>SFB Cheyenne Mountain<em>

O'Neill paced his office incessantly. He had an awful feeling that something had went horribly wrong. He had not received word from SG-1, and though they weren't overdue, they had stopped sending status reports. The last thing the General wanted was a repeat of the last time. Public crying and screaming, brass smashing him as incompetent... and the thought of never seeing Sam again. But that was different... or was it?

He stopped his pacing. Was he being paranoid? The mission was an unexpected and unplanned one. Things might just be taking longer. Even if they were going wrong, SG-1 could pull through. But what if they weren't?

Catching a glimpse of the Hero of the Russian Federation star on Colonel Chekov's desk, the General was reminded of a quote. _Even paranoids have enemies._

He picked up the phone on his desk. "Put teams 111 through 117 on Immediate Action alert. Bring the OEF to standby alert."

* * *

><p><em>P3X-042<em>

"Ugh, this is disgusting," Vala complained.

"Be happy you're wearing that suit," Sam replied lightly as she waded through the ankle-deep sewage. The sewers were dark and full of human waste, in some places submerging them up to their waists, and the stench would have been unbearable if not for their breathing filters. Of course, those were the precise reasons nobody expected them to go this way. She checked her map. "We should be getting close."

There was a ladder against the side of the sewer with a manhole (oddly square) above it. Silently cursing herself for not bringing her fibre optic wand, the team leader climbed the ladder by two steps then gently pushed the cover up and over. The wooden cover slid quietly across the street above.

She climbed another step, allowing her a view of the street above. They were about a block and a half over from their objective, the view blocked both ways by a cluster of small shops built in the semi-Oriental style of architecture the Jade Empire seemed to ascribe to. Apart from rubble and bodies, the street was clear. She tried not to think of the latter.

"All clear. Let's go." Carter climbed the rest of the ladder and hauled herself up onto the street. Putrid water dripped onto the pavement. She motioned for her team to follow, then activated her active camo and drew her silenced M57 pistol. It wasn't the best gun for the job, but they didn't anticipate having to sneak around.

The Ori were entrenched in a shop this time. The back entrance was poorly guarded, with two warriors on the ground and a few more on the second storey overlooking the street. SG-1 crept along the wall, careful not to move too fast lest their imperfect active camouflage give them away.

"Teal'c, get the far one," Sam ordered as she approached one of the Ori guards. Now was the part she hated. She grabbed the man, putting a gloved hand over his mouth and bringing up her pistol under his chin with the other. She then pulled the trigger, splattering the man's brains all over the inside of his helmet. That was one thing she was thankful for- she didn't really want it all over herself, suit or not. The other guard found his neck snapped, which was probably more elegant.

"Teal'c, Daniel, put on the warrior suits. Vala, on me. Nobody shoot until I give you the go." The first part of Carter's order was a euphemism for activating the holographic disguise- in this case, that of an Ori warrior. She ordered Teal'c and Daniel to do it as her smaller size and female gait- or rather, the system's attempt to compensate for them- could give her away. "Three inside in the first room. Act friendly.

Daniel, disguised as one of the Ori warriors, including his face, opened the door and stepped inside. The room had once been a kind of storeroom, but was totally ransacked. Sacks, cans, and bottles were strewn about the floor. One of the warriors was rummaging through a pile of cylindrical objects. The other two stood there, looking bored. One of them was flipping a can in his hand.

"Vala, see the one rummaging? Get into position. I've got the other two."

"I tell you, we really should be on guard. It is our sacred duty to-" The one who wasn't doing anything was cut off.

"Nothing's going to happen out here," the one with the can interrupted. He caught it deftly. "We're way behind our own lines."

"Besides, they said scavenge what you can. We're scavenging." The rummager paused to look up at the two new arrivals. "Tallis. Arath. Already bored of guard duty?"

"Um, yes," Daniel replied nervously.

"There is something wrong with Tallis' voice-"

"Oh, stop being so paranoid." The rummager stood up and tossed "Tallis" one of the sticks. "Any idea what that is? I do not believe they are of this world."

"They're cigars," Daniel replied, surprised, then immediately realized his mistake.

"How do you-"

"Now!" Carter shouted. She was right behind the man with the can, and drove the combat knife in her left hand through the back of his neck. It severed the spinal cord and he collapsed to the ground. Vala drew her knife across the rummager's throat, making a loud gurgling noise and spraying blood everywhere. The last warrior tried to bring up his staff. He didn't make it. With lightning speed, Teal'c knocked it out of his hands and slammed his head against the wall.

"What in the name of the Ori is going on in there?" a voice asked from the closed door on the opposite end of the room. It sounded irritated.

Vala quickly started dragging the body of the man she had just killed, soaking her gloves and forearms in blood. It left a trail that would be impossible to hide. She turned to Carter, shrugged, and gave up.

"One in the room. Get ready. Fast and quiet." Carter had taken a position by the door, ready to strike as soon as the warrior came in.

"I swear to the Ori, if you are fooling around again, I will report your heresy to the Prior. You are warrior of the Ori guarding an important commander and an important-" As soon as the door opened, the Colonel lunged forward, grabbed the man's helmeted head and twisted it to the side. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"Seventeen lifesigns upstairs. One of them looks like a Jaffa." Carter let a thin smile grace her lips, even though no one would see it. "I think we've found him."

She turned serious again. "Cloaks up, silenced weapons only, but be ready to go loud on my order."

There was a staircase on the side of the stockroom accessible through an open door, and she slowly crept up it. The upstairs level was a residence, presumably for the shopkeeper. Most of it was a single large room, serving the functions of living room, dining room, and kitchen in a small nook. It was occupied by several Ori warriors, their attention focused on the windows to the outside world. A hallway lead to bedrooms and bathrooms. Carter's HUD "radar" indicated that was where the lone Jaffa was.

"Spread out. We do this quick and quiet." There were eight guards in total, so they would each half to take out two. Virtually invisible to the naked eye and acoustically dampened, none of the warriors noticed the phantoms descent upon them. "Now!"

Sam jammed her knife into the back of the Ori warrior's neck. As she pulled it out, she whirled around and fired her silenced pistol into one of the others at close range. Vala again decided to slit throats, and Sam made a mental note to admonish her for it. Not only was it disgusting and unprofessional, but also messy and noisy.

"To the hallway, on me." There were two bedrooms and one bathroom. Two of the warriors were in one of the bedrooms, facing the front of the building, and one in the bathroom. The rest were int the back bedroom with the Jaffa. "Front bedroom first."

Instead of doors, cloth screens were used. Carter slowly pushed it aside and crept through. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side. She crashed into the legs of one of the Ori warriors. He tripped and landed right on top of her. He went for a knife, which he drove into the Colonel's stomach. It skipped across the hard armour plating, leaving a large dent and bending the blade. She felt the impact, and instinctively slashed with her own knife. It went across the man's face, and Sam quickly covered the man's mouth before he could scream in pain.

The man fought against her, but Sam was heavier and stronger. She slashed again, this time driving the blade through the man's neck. Blood sprayed onto her faceplate, obscuring her vision. She quickly got to her feet and put a round through the man's head. Behind her, Teal'c had finished off the other warrior. The one in the bathroom had emerged, and died of a bullet to the brain courtesy of Vala.

Sam tried to wipe the blood off with her hand, but only managed to smear it. She ended up using part of the dead warrior's uniform. Suppressing the urge to vomit, she knew she would have nightmares about it. "Last room. Let's do this. Shields up, weapons hot."

They stacked up beside the doorway, appearing seemingly out of thin air as they switched from holographic active camouflage to shields. The Colonel removed the last flashbang from her vest, pulled the pin and tossed it in.

After the characteristic flash and bang, she moved in, rifle in hand. One of the Ori warriors had turned away from the blast, and was aiming in her general direction. He died first. The two closest to Oshu went next, followed by everyone else.

The current leader of the Jade Empire was tied to a rather uncomfortable looking chair. Though there was evidence he had been beaten, they hadn't bothered to remove his armour. Carter immediately began to hack through the restraints with her knife. "Don't worry sir, we're getting you out of here."

She helped the Jaffa leader to his feet. "Are you all right, Oshu? Can you still walk?"

"Yes, and I can still-" He was cut off by a blue staff blast flying through the window and impacting the chair where he had been only seconds earlier.

"Get down!" Carter shouted. She crouched next to the window and peeked out. A line of Ori warriors, dozens strong, was marching toward their position, staffs in hand. A Prior stepped out in front of him.

"Heretical leader of the realm known as the Jade Empire, warriors of Earth. Lay down your arms and bow to the might of the Ori. If you see the light, you may still choose to walk the path of Enlightenment. If you do not, be it known that those who stray from the path must be destroyed. Hallowed are the Ori."

Carter turned to Oshu, who had picked up one of the Ori staff weapons. He said to the woman, "A long time ago, I swore to defend this empire, even at the cost of my own life. We will not surrender to the Ori. I will not surrender to the Ori."

"It's settled, then," she said, loading another grenade into the launcher. She aimed it out the window and pulled the trigger.

Qian surveyed the bodies around him. There were hundreds, maybe thousands of corpses, both Ori and Jaffa. The blood of good and evil mixed together, staining the ground crimson. More were injured, being carried away by their fellow warriors. Many of them would die.

The battle had been won, at heavy cost. As many Jaffa as he could bring to bear marched into the square. What limited artillery and air support they had was used to soften up the Ori position. The vehicles went in first, but were soon destroyed. The Ori had secured their position well, and there were many of them. However, there were more Jaffa. They moved in quickly to secure the square.

Though this battle was over, there were more to be fought. The Ori had spread into the city, and they would have to find each pocket of resistance and eliminate them. Qian highly doubted any of the fanatics would surrender. But the hard part was over.

"My lord, the stargate is activating!" the Jaffa at the DHD shouted after being interrupted mid-dial. Sure enough, the chevrons were slowly illuminating.

Qian cursed his luck. They were so close, so close! "Defensive positions! Fight to the last warrior!"

The snub-nosed grenade sailed into the mass of Ori soldiers and exploded, killing several instantly and wounding more. Both sides opened fire. A hail of bullets and a single staff blast ripped into the Ori ranks, cutting down the warriors as they advanced. Energy discharges from the Ori staff weapons hammered the building, some flying through the open windows.

Vala flinched as one of the blue bolts impacted her shields. She hurriedly swapped out magazines and ripped into the oncoming mass of Ori warriors. There seemed to be no end to them. It took only seconds to fire all thirty rounds, then she was down to her third-to-last reload.

Teal'c did not flinch the first time the energy blast hit his shields, nor did he flinch the second time. Only when the third shot dropped his shields did it give him pause. Ignoring the growing feeling of dread, the warrior tossed aside his empty rifle and picked up a staff weapon from one of the dead bodies and continued to fire into the oncoming horde.

Daniel was down to his pistol, which had limited accuracy at range. Not that it mattered- the Ori army was practically on top of them. Halfway through reloading, he heard a noise and turned to look behind him.

The Prior entered the room slowly and regally. He raised his staff, and their weapons went flying out of their hands. Tilting it forward, he pushed each member of SG-1, as well as Oshu, against the wall. Daniel noted with a small amount of satisfaction the twitch on the Prior's face, a twitch of effort and concentration.

"You were given the chance to achieve enlightenment. You rejected it." The Prior advanced on them.

"Well, I don't think I agree with your interpretation of 'enlightenment'," Daniel replied.

"Fear not the Ori, fear the darkness that would conceal the knowledge of the universe-"

"Oh, please, not this again!" Vala protested sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"What kind of fool would reject the path to salvation, when all one need to do is-"

"Enough!" Oshu snapped. "If you intend to convert us, you will find that no matter what you do, we will not ascribe to your ideals. If you must kill us here, then so be it. Spare us the annoyance."

The Prior raised his staff, and the heretics fell to the floor. The neutral expression on his face turned into a deep frown. Something was wrong. Before he could do anything else, there was a staccato burst of automatic gunfire and several red dots appeared on his tunic. He collapsed to the floor, a pool of blood spreading below him.

A female soldier in AESF armour stood in the doorway. She calmly dropped the magazine out of her rifle and slammed in a new one as she strode into the room. "Well, that's two down."

"Took you long enough," Carter quipped, then turned serious. "When did you show up?"

"Just minutes ago. General O'Neill thought something might be wrong, so he put us on standby. Turns out he was right."

"The General is like that," Carter agreed. She stood up slowly. Her armour had taken the brunt of the impact, and she felt okay, if a little sore.

"Yeah. We should get moving, ma'am."

"Of course they have to be the big damn heroes," Vala muttered as she followed them out of the room.


	15. 2x15 Sins of the Creator

**SGD Snapshots #15: Wraith Hive**

Across the galaxy, three odd Wraith, each one a leader of their own faction, plotted against each other.

Todd, as he was known to the Tau'ri, was the only pure Wraith among them, although many would argue that his mind was poisoned. He had always been one of the more moderate of the Wraith. Although he lacked the contempt for humans that others had, it didn't mean he liked them. He was a problem-solver, with the long-term survival and prosperity of the Wraith at heart. If that meant working with the humans, it meant working with the humans.

His current strategy was to conduct hit-and-run raids, quick attacks against the dominant Wraith faction. It was, ironically, the strategy the Atlanteans used to great effect against his people. He did not like the idea of a Wraith civil war, but did not see any alternative. His former master was not even a real Wraith, and his warlike dictatorship would drive the Wraith into the ground. He was poisoning the food supply, and although Todd was working on a solution for that, he feared that it wouldn't be ready in time and the Wraith would starve. For some reason, however, he had avoided direct confrontation with the Atlanteans. Perhaps he was not as big a fool as Todd thought.

The leader of the dominant faction, was, of course, Ba'al. After taking a Wraith host, he had gone out into the galaxy to unite the Wraith under one rule- his own. It seemed like a blessing from a higher power (which he didn't believe in, so he found the thought quite amusing) to have such an opportunity so soon after losing his original empire in the Milky Way. Under his iron fist, he forced together formerly disparate hives of Wraith.

Attacks on his territory were, as odd as it might sound, exactly what he needed. The hives in his empire were growing restless, since he did not attack the Tau'ri directly. Instead, he poisoned the other Wraith's food supply and either subjugated or destroyed them. They all wanted to destroy the insolent humans of Earth, but with the Ori coming, Ba'al realized that wasn't such a good idea.

The last Wraith was arguably more impure than Ba'al. Known to the Atlanteans as Michael, he was a failed attempt at turning a human into a Wraith. Instead, he became the first hybrid, accepted by neither kind. He took a small group of loyal followers into a corner of the galaxy to conduct his own experiments, most of them horrifying. His ultimate goal was to breed an army of hybrids, tougher than humans but without the need to feed.

Against the dominant empire of Ba'al, he used their own strategy against them. He poisoned their worlds much the same way as they poisoned the others in the galaxy. If a Wraith fed on a human that had taken the Hoffan drug, they would die. The difference was that Michael planned to do it to the whole galaxy, allowing only his hybrids (with no need to feed) to prosper. Unlike the other two, the Ori didn't worry him too much. The other factions would deal with them, leaving him free to continue on his own path.

* * *

><p><strong>SGD 2x15 Sins of the Creator<strong>

_October 8, 2005  
>Pegasus Galaxy - Atlantis<em>

"Wormhole established," Dr. Rodney McKay reported, checking the readout on his computer screen. "ASP is ready to go."

"Wonder why we haven't heard anything about this world before," Colonel Sheppard asked idly. He stood beside the scientist in the control room. The stargate was open, with the small and angular Advanced Scout Probe hovering patiently in front. "There was barely any information in Atlantis' database."

"Well, we know it was some kind of research base, which makes it at least worth checking out," McKay replied. "Maybe whatever work was being carried out there had to be kept secret."

"Sounds promising," General Weir commented from behind him. "Send the probe through."

"Receiving ASP telemetry. Habitable atmosphere and temperatures. Visuals coming in now."

"Put it on screen."

The image surprised everyone in the room. Several human figures, wearing Ancient-styled clothing, stared into the camera lens. One of them was waving a scanner over the probe. What was clearly a large room in the Ancient style of architecture was visible in the background.

"Ancients?" Weir asked.

Sheppard shrugged. "Got one of their scanners."

"So do we, just because we know how to use their-"

The man began speaking, ending further speculation. "I am speaking to whoever sent this machine to our home. If you intend us harm, proceed no further. But if you come in friendship, please know you are most welcome here."

Rodney had moved back to his console after spotting an anomalous "blip" on the readout. "Huh."

"Huh?" Sheppard echoed.

"It seems that these people aren't exactly what they appear to be."

"So they're not Ancients," Weir surmised, slightly disappointed.

"Far from it. They're not even organic. We're looking at machines, advanced nanite technology amalgamated into human-form bodies. Replicators. A whole city of them."

That took the enthusiasm out of everyone. Slowly, Weir broke the silence. "So we're looking at machines, possibly built by the Ancients, with no apparent hostile intent. I'd say it's still worth checking out."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Sheppard's team of three stood in the gateroom, preparing to depart. Each of them carried an M700 in addition to their usual weapons. The energy weapon was big and heavy, although smaller than the X699, similar in size to a SAW rather than an RPG. It was, however, the only weapon they had that could harm a human-form replicator.<p>

As the gate began dialling, a fourth figure entered the room. "General."

Weir nodded in reply. "Colonel."

"Elizabeth? You shouldn't be coming. I mean, these are Replicators we're talking about! The last time we encountered something like them we could barely-"

"I'll be fine. We're making diplomatic contact with an apparently friendly race, possibly with the technology of the Ancients. I think it's only fair that the leader of the Atlantis Expedition is the one to speak to them."

She continued without waiting for a response. "Remember. We're trying to make a good impression. Don't mention that they're machines. Chances are they don't know that we don't know. Hell, they might even attack us if they find out. They might not even know."

"So we just ignore the fact that they are Replicators?"

"Call it our ace in the hole."

"Carrying big guns, great way to make a good first impression," Sheppard muttered under his breath as he stepped through the wormhole.

* * *

><p><em>Asuras<em>

They emerged in a room almost identical to the one they had left. Sheppard almost made a remark about making a u-turn, but kept it to himself. There were slight differences, none immediately noticeable but each adding to the overall impression that it was indeed a different place.

The stargate deactivated, revealing an area behind the stargate much larger than their own. A long tunnel lead out of it into the rest of the city. Three of the replicators strode out to greet them. The same one that had scanned the probe spoke. "I am Niam. Welcome to Asuras. I assume you are the people who sent the machine?"

"We are," Weir replied simply.

Niam motioned for them to follow, and he led them down the corridor behind the stargate. "Our destination is not far from here. The High Council is eager to meet you."

Making sure that his external speakers were off, Sheppard commented, "I'm still waiting to meet a race that's invented a car."

Rodney's reply was, as usual, sputtering and arrogant. "Well, the Langarans have cars, the Rand have military vehicles, maybe not cars but-"

Sheppard glared at him. "I meant ancient, powerful races."

In front of them, Weir was walking beside Niam. She asked, "How long have your people lived here?"

"We built this city thousands of years ago," Niam replied succinctly.

McKay flipped his speakers back on. "You actually built it? You didn't just find it?"

"No."

Teyla asked, "And you've had no trouble with the Wraith?"

"No."

"Any particular reason?" McKay asked.

"The Wraith do not concern us."

"They can't eat machines," Sheppard translated quietly.

Weir stopped in front of a window and exhaled. "Oh, my."

Outside, as far as the eye could see, was a city, styled like Atlantis but far, far grander in scale and scope. Below them was a city-ship almost identical to the Ancient city, forming what could be considered the heart of the larger settlement. The sun was setting, and illuminated the city with a dull pink glow.

"I told you it was a city," the Canadian scientist remarked quietly. Louder, he asked, "How many people live here?"

"Millions."

"Millions? The power requirements must be enormous, I mean, uh, plus shielding from the Wraith, that's three, maybe four zero-point modules."

Niam looked at him blankly, and he quickly explained. "Uh, it's a device, about this big-" he gestured with his hands- "that taps vast amounts of power from vacuum energy, built by the Ancients-"

"Oh yes. We have many of those."

Sheppard remained calm. "Exactly how many is many?"

"Exactly doesn't matter, many is plenty!" the scientist exclaimed giddily. "I assume that you, um, built them yourself?"

"Yes." Niam paused and gestured to the end of the corridor. "Please, the Council is waiting."

"Of course," Weir said diplomatically, and resumed her pace.

* * *

><p>The High Council chamber was relatively unimpressive. Nine members were seated at small tables, four to a table at each side of a raised central one. The High Councillor, Oberoth, sat in the middle. Several guards stood around the perimeter of the room.<p>

"Where do you come from?" Oberoth asked gruffly. It seemed that unlike Niam, he was less than impressed with the visitors.

"We are explorers," Teyla offered.

General Weir explained, "We come from a world very far from here."

"Really far," Sheppard elaborated.

"How did you happen to discover us?"

"We came across an Ancient outpost that listed this gate address in its database."

"But no other information, I might add," McKay interjected. "Oddly, the database neglected to include any information on a society of millions of Ancients, such as... yourselves."

They didn't take the bait. Oberoth explained, "We were once a race united in our pursuit of knowledge and enlightenment. But our paths diverged after a disagreement tore the fabric of that unity."

"What kind of disagreement?" Sheppard asked. Was he lying? There was no way to tell. As machines, the Asurans had none of the detectable signs of lying. He had a feeling they were avoiding the outright truth, whatever it may be.

"Suffice it to say, they chose to disregard our counsel during a time of great conflict, and they suffered the consequences at the hands of a relentless enemy."

"They didn't listen to you about the Wraith, so you left and came here," Sheppard surmised.

"Yes."

"May I ask, what counsel did you offer that the Ancients chose to disregard?" the General asked.

"Our Ancient brothers were arrogant. Which led them to greatly underestimate the Wraith—an enemy inferior in intelligence, yes, but vastly superior in numbers and ruthlessness."

"Sadly, we've experienced that firsthand," General Weir told him. "We've had some success, but there are still a lot of Wraith out there. We could sure use your help fighting them."

"Eradication of them is among our goals."

McKay clapped his hands together. "Great, let's hear it! Your plan, I mean."

"I doubt you would be able to grasp its complexity and scope," Oberoth replied in a condescending tone.

"Maybe we'll surprise you," Weir shot back. "We've been underestimated by a lot of people. Some of them learned and accepted us. Some of them paid the ultimate price."

"Perhaps later," Oberoth dodged. "One day soon, the Wraith will exist no more. In the meantime, you are explorers, and presumably in need of rest and sustenance. We've made arrangements for you to spend a _short_ time among us."

General Weir, however, wasn't finished. She pressed forward. "What about the Ori?"

"The Ori?" Ignorant, or merely feigning ignorance?

"A group new to this galaxy. They're religious zealots who worship a group of ascended beings-"

"Ascended?" Niam asked. His tone seemed almost... excited, or at least intrigued.

"Yes, it's where a person can shed their physical-"

"We are aware of the concept of ascension," Oberoth interrupted gruffly. "These Ori worship the Ancients?"

"They aren't Ancients, at least, not the ones we know," Weir explained. "From what we can gather, they are a splinter group that stayed in the original home galaxy of the Ancients after they left. Whereas the Ancients devoted themselves to logic and science, they devoted themselves to spirituality."

"Interesting," Oberoth mused. "But of little consequence."

"That's where you're wrong," the General countered bluntly. "Though they've only sent missionaries and built a few ships in this galaxy so far, they've already made progress against the Wraith and ourselves. We scored some victories, but this is only the beginning. They're on a crusade. More are coming."

"If they are on a crusade against the Wraith, I fail to see why you are concerned."

"Because they're worse. They subvert people into their false religion by offering protection from the Wraith. As their believers grow in numbers, their power grows. They'll take over the whole galaxy, and once they're done with the Wraith, they're going to hunt down every pocket of unbelievers. I don't think they're going to take too kindly to a group of synthetics with Ancient technology imitating Ancient society."

"I have important matters to attend to," Oberoth muttered. "This meeting is adjourned. General, I suggest you take your leave now." The threat was evident in his voice.

* * *

><p><em>October 9, 2005<em>

Sheppard snapped awake to a beeping inside his helmet. It was the proximity alarm. He jumped to his feet and withdrew the M700 from his back, keeping it ready it in his lap. The rest of the team was just as ready, if not as aggressive. Seconds later, the door slid open, revealing Niam and his two escorts.

"I apologize for waking you," Niam began. "I understand you have heard of the process of Ascension. How much do you know of it?"

"It is where a being becomes so highly evolved that they cease to exist materially, and their consciousness ascends to a higher plane of existence to exist as pure energy. The process isn't well understood. We know it's what happened to the Ancients."

"Is this true?"

"When the Ancients left Pegasus, they were all but wiped out. There was no hope for them to restart their civilization. I guess they figured it was the only way to keep moving forward."

"The Ancients were not wiped out by the Wraith?"

"No."

"Interesting. We always thought that because of our continued survival, we were superior to the Ancients. It seems we were mistaken."

"None of you are interested in ascension?" Sheppard asked.

Niam shook his head. "It is a goal of some of our people, including myself."

"Let me guess. Since you're machines, and not truly alive, you can't ascend."

"Sheppard," Weir warned.

The response was not one of surprise, but an argument. One of the female Asurans asked, "Are you so different?"

"Well, we're living, breathing people," Sheppard told her.

"Constructed from cells, consuming and burning energy, governed by electrical impulses. A biological machine rather than a technological one."

"Metaphysical debates aside, we're not exactly ascension experts," McKay informed them. "We can't really help you."

"On the contrary. We believe our inability to ascend stems from an aggression integrated into our base code. We have done much to suppress our violent nature and yet it still remains within us."

"Violent nature? What really happened between you and the Ancients?" Weir asked.

"There was no disagreement, only betrayal." Niam paused, then held out his hand. "If you wish to know the truth of who we are, I will show you."

"Elizabeth," Rodney warned.

"It's okay." Her natural curiosity overtook her natural fear. She slowly removed her helmet, and allowed Niam's hand to touch her face.

_Indeterminate Location_

Elizabeth experienced a brief sensation of vertigo, then found herself beside Niam in what looked like an Ancient science lab. Several Ancients worked behind consoles, though none of them noticed the intruders. It was only a memory, the perfectly preserved records of the Asuran race.

"The Ancients, as you call them, were desperate in their search for a better way to fight the Wraith," Niam explained, "Though greatly outnumbered, they relied on their technological superiority to give them a needed advantage. Soon, they succeeded in creating one."

"Nanites," she muttered, noticing a blown-up image on one of the monitors.

The Asuran nodded. "Instead of building bigger, more powerful weapons, they chose to build smaller ones. Microscopic machines designed to infiltrate and destroy from within. In these tiny killing machines, the Ancients imbued an aggression that surpassed even that of their enemy. The technology allowed for organic assimilation and self-replication to increase their effectiveness. And replicate they did."

Elizabeth experienced another round of vertigo, then found herself in a different lab, or possibly a conference room. She couldn't tell for sure. Several Ancients stood around a familiar figure.

"Oberoth."

"The molecular machines evolved at a rate that took the Ancients by surprise. They began interlocking, forming more and more complex structures. Eventually, they took the most effective and efficient form they knew of. This is how we were born."

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked gently.

"The aggression programmed into our core remained, fuelling a rage we could not contain. We took the form of our creators, yet we are far different from them. We implored them to have this violent nature removed from our programming, but the Ancients wanted a weapon."

"They treated you as tools," she observed. "Thought of you not as people but as weapons."

"When the Ancients had concluded that the experiment had gone too far, that we would never become the weapon they desired to create, they decided to end it."

Another round of disorientation, and they were on a cliff overlooking the remains of a city. The city was desolate, gutted by massively powerful ordinance. As they watched, a bolt of energy flew down from the sky, impacting the city. It vaporized several blocks, and even at this distance they could feel the blast.

"And so they chose to destroy us, to leave no trace of us behind."

"Genocide," she whispered before the world flipped upside down again.

_Asuras_

Weir immediately blurted out, "It wasn't just a disagreement. The Ancients made the Asurans to be a weapon, with an uncontrollable aggression. They wanted the aggression removed, wanted a chance to live like their creators. When the Ancients realized they would never become the weapons they wanted, they tried to destroy them."

"Well," Sheppard said slowly, "You've got a reason to be pissed."

"Uh, I hate to interrupt the heart-to-heart conversation, but we've got a big problem," McKay intruded. "While you were gone, the city literally took off and jumped to hyperspace. I asked one of the nice ladies here and she said we're going to Atlantis. Now given what you just said, I highly doubt they're making the trip just to drop us off."

"We are not. It is our intention to destroy Atlantis."

Upon hearing that, Sheppard immediately raised his weapon. Weir shouted at him, "Put the gun down! We can still resolve this peacefully."

Reluctantly, he lowered his weapon. Niam nodded and told them, "I have a proposal that would benefit us both."

"Let's hear it."

"We wish for you to alter our base code to remove the directives for aggression."

"And how do you know we can do it?" McKay asked.

"You have sufficiently advanced sensor technology that could detect that we are machines. You have built combat armour far more advanced that anything the Ancients ever fielded. Altering our code is a complex and delicate process, but it is simple by comparison to the things you have achieved."

"So why don't you do it yourself?"

"The Ancients put safeguards in our programming to prevent us from doing so. It would cause fatal errors if we attempted to overwrite our own code."

"And what's in it for us?" Sheppard asked.

"We will stop the others from attacking Atlantis," the other Asuran woman said. "And we will help you in your fight against the Wraith."

"And Oberoth will agree to this?" Weir asked skeptically.

"I believe Oberoth is attacking Atlantis as a result of that programming. If we can prove to him it can be altered-"

"Then you think he'll see the light," Sheppard finished. "Somehow, I doubt this is going to happen."

"By extending this offer, we are jeopardizing our very existence," Niam pleaded. "I saw in you compassion, Doctor Weir, someone who could come to understand our plight. Help us, and we will help you."

"When it comes down to it, we don't have much of a choice," Sheppard whispered to Weir.

She nodded. "Alright, we'll do it. We'll try to make things right. But if you don't pull through, I will have no choice but to destroy this city before it destroys Atlantis."

* * *

><p>"Obviously, the Ancients didn't do a good enough job wiping everyone out." With the exception of McKay, who was working on reprogramming the Asurans, they had all gone back to their guest quarters to recuperate and think things over.<p>

"I do not understand," Teyla said. "Their anger is directed towards the Ancients, who no longer reside in Atlantis. What would destroying the city prove?"

"I think it's a combination of things," Weir began, "I think they look at the Ancients like…parents who betrayed them. And now they see humans as the favoured siblings who receive all the parents' love. They've been seeking revenge ever since."

"They realize that we're a threat and want to eliminate it," Sheppard added.

Weir nodded. "And there's the aggression built into their programming that forces them to take action."

"Just great. More enemies."

"Yes, but if we can make peace with them, or even if we can't, they might be a valuable force against the Ori. I saw what happened. I'm hoping we can start anew, but if we can't..."

She shook her head. "I _will_ blow this city to hell or die trying."

* * *

><p>"What's to become of them?" Niam asked, walking beside Oberoth.<p>

"They are dangerous and of no further use to us. Ending their lives seems to be the most prudent course of action."

"I disagree. I believe we still have a lot to learn from them."

"Learn from _them_?" Oberoth asked in disdain.

"Yes!"

In a surprisingly organic gesture, Oberoth raised an eyebrow. "Or is it that you fear that ending their lives would end your hope of ascension?"

"I do object to killing them. But it is more than that. I don't believe we've fully uncovered how much they've learned of Lantean society, nor how much of this knowledge they've passed on to others."

One of the Asuran women added, "They're of no threat to us, Oberoth."

The other mentioned, "We see no reason not to continue our study of them."

"Very well," Oberoth agreed grudgingly. "However, I insist that they be disarmed and confined to a cell immediately. We cannot risk them taking aggressive action."

* * *

><p>The team looked up as McKay re-entered the room. "So, did you do it?"<p>

"Yes, yes, yes! I have removed the aggression directive from the base code. It is uploading to Niam as we speak. But, I discovered something else, nothing short of brilliant, I might add." McKay was really full of himself.

"What?" Sheppard asked.

"Okay, even though these Replicators are each separate functioning beings, their basic command code is interconnected over a powerful subspace frequency. They have these, uh, periodic collective program updates or, uh, merges, they call them, where they exchange new information."

"That's how Niam hopes to distribute new code to the others?" Weir asked.

"Exactly. But while I was working on it, I figured out a way to create a glitch that, on my command, should momentarily freeze them."

"How long?" Sheppard immediately asked. "And what do you mean by 'should'?"

"It'll stop them dead in their tracks, like a pause button. Until they figure out how to override it."

"How long?" Sheppard repeated.

"Well, I don't know, that's why I said 'momentarily'."

"How long?"

"I don't know... minutes. It's in minutes."

"Ten? Twenty?"

"Look, okay, fine, you want a number? Fine. Seven. Seven minutes and thirty-one seconds! You happy?"

"You just made that up!"

"You wanted a-"

"McKay!" Weir interrupted. She lowered her voice. "Best estimate. Please."

"Ten minutes."

She turned to the Colonel. "Will that be enough time for us to escape?"

"It'll have to be. How are we going to blow the city?"

There was an awkward pause before McKay piped up. "Oh, that's me. Right. Surprise, surprise. Look, why don't I just go on these missions by myself, hmm?"

He snapped his fingers. "I'll rig a ZPM overload."

"What about Niam?" Teyla asked. "Are we not exploiting his trust?"

"Even if he's able to honour his end of the deal, there's no guarantee he can stop Oberoth from attacking Atlantis." Sheppard told her.

Weir was more diplomatic. "We will offer him the chance to come with us, but we cannot leave this city intact."

She turned to Rodney. "Do it."

The scientist removed an Ancient datapad from his vest and began typing on its small screen. "Alright. Here we go in five, four, three, two, one."

He exhaled the breath he had been holding. "There. That should do it."

"Let's go," Sheppard ordered, shouldering his M700. He waved his hand over the door control, and they cautiously moved out of the room. Outside, there were dozens of Asurans, all frozen in place. Several of them were armed and on their way to their quarters. "Good timing. They were about to get rid of- why isn't he frozen?"

One of them was moving towards them. It was Niam, and he looked as confused as an android could be. "What happened?"

Mid-sentence, there was a slight but noticeable jolt. "We just dropped out of hyperspace," McKay informed them.

"We need to move," Sheppard urged.

"Come on," Weir said, gently tugging on Niam's shoulder. "I'll explain on the way."

They passed hundreds of stock-still Asurans on their way to the ZPM room. Rodney immediately got to work while Sheppard and Teyla stood guard.

"You want me to go with you?" Niam asked.

Weir took a step over to the ZPM holder where Niam was. She took a deep breath. "You must understand our situation. If we can't stop Oberoth-"

"I said I would do everything in my power." There was irritation evident in his voice.

"But can you promise that you will succeed?" Niam shook his head.

"Our lives and the lives of all of our people are at stake here. If you can't stop Oberoth, we could lose Atlantis. We're the only faction going up against the Wraith right now. If we lose Atlantis, we can't maintain a presence here. This goes beyond us. The whole galaxy loses."

Niam still looked undecided, so she took a different approach. Softly, she said, "Come with us, Niam. Ascension is within your grasp."

"Damn," McKay swore.

"What is it?" Teyla asked.

"To do this I need all three ZPMs. I was hoping to bring one of them back with us."

"Wait a minute," Sheppard interrupted. "If we pull the ZPM, the shield goes down, right?"

"Yes," the scientist replied, irritated.

"Then we don't have to rig an overload. Once the shield drops, our ships will blast this city out of the sky."

McKay raised an eyebrow. "And you waited until now to suggest this?"

The Colonel shrugged. "I didn't think of it earlier."

"There's no time to argue," Weir snapped. "Everyone make sure your seals are locked tight. Rodney, take the ZPMs."

McKay snapped his fingers, though his gloves heavily muffled the sound. "Need an access code to remove the failsafes."

Niam hesitated, then strode over to the console and entered his codes. He mentioned to McKay, "Once the atmosphere is gone, we must hurry. I cannot maintain operation in these conditions for long. We must leave quickly."

The scientist nodded, then removed one of the ZPMs. Nothing happened, and he pulled another. The lights flickered, then stabilized. When he pulled the third one, all hell broke loose. The lights flickered and died before strips of emergency lighting came on, and the artificial gravity pulsed off and then back on, albeit far weaker. Air began rushing out of the city, and above them several windows had blown out from the explosive decompression.

General Weir keyed her comm system, directing a tightbeam subspace signal to Atlantis. "Atlantis, this is General Weir. Do not fire on the unshielded city-ship, repeat, do not fire on the unshielded city ship!"

Colonel Caldwell's voice came through, garbled and crackling. He sounded surprised. "Understood, General. Be advised that you're going to have a hell of a lot of explaining to do."

"To the jumper bay, move!" Sheppard ordered. He led them out of the room and down a hallway, straight into a now-inactive Oberoth.

"Whoa," McKay breathed, then he laughed and began approaching the machine. "Huh. Not so arrogant now, are ya?"

"McKay-" Sheppard warned, but it was too late. Oberoth reached out and grabbed him by the vest. Behind him, three guards became active and attempted to draw their weapons.

The Atlantis team immediately opened fire. Several energy blasts impacted the machines. They froze in place again, overloaded by the discharge, which also destroyed the top layers of nanites, giving the Asurans a burnt or torn appearance.

They ran past the damaged Asurans and up a stairwell. Sheppard checked his time display and shouted, "So much for ten minutes!"

"It was an estimate!"

The group emerged from the stairwell into another hallway. The Colonel shot the control panel of the door, disabling it, and they kept going. The next room once had a row of windows, but shattered remains had been vented into space.

Niam was having trouble keeping up. He could already feel his body stalling and shutting down. The Asurans didn't have very good environmental resistance. They knew it was a weakness, of course, but never attempted to fix it. Niam wondered why. Did they wish to emulate their creators, or was it also built into them? A deliberate weakness introduced by the Ancients?

"We're almost to the jumper bay!" Weir shouted. She had grabbed on to the android's arm and was now half-dragging him through the doorway. She quickly shut it and blew out the control panel. There were several Asurans chasing, but their movements were slow and uncoordinated like Niam's.

Sheppard immediately ran to the front of the jumper, starting it up. Behind him, the aft hatch shut and there was a noticeable hiss as the cabin repressurized. "Get the roof open, Rodney, or this is going to be a short trip!"

"Don't wait for me!" the scientist replied in reference to their current situation.

"I'm just saying, if we can't get out of the jumper bay-" Triggered by his thoughts, the drive pods extended and a single drone flew from its launch rail, exploding with just enough force to obliterate the jumper bay door. "Looks like that problem's taken care of."

He pushed the controls forward, guiding the jumper out of the bay door and completing their escape.

"Nice work. All of you." Weir said quietly.

Caldwell's voice came through the comm net. "Welcome back, General. Is that what I think it is?"

"Pretty close. I'll explain in person."

"Roger that. You're cleared to dock."

"Copy that."

Beside the General, Niam twitched. "What's wrong?"

He twitched again. "Something's happening."

"What is it?" Teyla asked.

"The others on my planet. They know what I've done. I'm being reset!"

"Rodney, do something!"

"It's too late, I'm-" Niam turned to Weir, reaching out and pushing her against her throat into the wall. Almost instantly, the layer of phase-change gel hardened, and Niam found himself pushing against the hard exoskeleton of her armour rather than her fleshy throat. She pushed back, budging the lighter android a few inches.

Weir let go with one arm, allowing herself to be slammed into the wall again with a loud crash. Niam didn't even take a moment to guess why. He slammed her against the wall again before finding out. The General had grabbed her M700 and was pulsing the trigger, discharging the energy weapon repeatedly into the Asuran's body. He staggered backwards, and Weir took the opportunity to throw him into the rear of the jumper. She waved her hand over a panel beside the door, and it slammed shut.

"It's not gonna hold him," Rodney told them.

"Doesn't have to." Sheppard reached across the console and hit the control he was looking for. They felt a slight bump as the aft hatch blew out, ejecting the Asuran into the cold void of space.


	16. 2x16 Second Contact

**SGD Snapshots #16: Asuras**

The emergence of the humans had put the Asurans in a complicated situation.

Until recently, no-one even knew of their existence, or at least had no idea where they were. They could build their civilization in relative peace without having to worry about external threats. But if one group could find them, others could too. The Wraith that they had ignored for so long might actually become a threat. The Ancients underestimated them and paid the price, would they end up going out in the same way?

For the first time in thousands of years, the Asurans were divided and did not have total consensus. The Ascension faction was growing, and wished to actively pursue ascension as well as make peace with the humans on Atlantis. The opposing faction, the traditional one, wanted war. Their base code was also exposed, and both factions wished to make changes to their very being.

The humans continued to dial in every so often and attempt to communicate. The Asurans, however, did not have any intentions of diplomacy. That was their official stance, but some disagreed. The aggression built into their base code, combined with a long pent-up anger, had them convinced they needed to wipe out the humans on Atlantis. But they were still machines of logic. And logic dictated that the humans weren't the real threat.

Little was known about the Ori, but what they did know fascinated and scared them. The Ori themselves were related to the Ancients in some way and may even have achieved ascension. They sent missionaries, Priors, to convert humans to their religion. They were at least advanced enough to oppose the Wraith. Some wanted to make peaceful contact, others wanted to oppose the Ori and destroy them if necessary.

* * *

><p><strong>SGD 2x16 Second Contact<strong>

_October 14, 2005  
>Pegasus Galaxy - Atlantis<em>

"So basically, they're Replicators," Caldwell concluded after hearing the explanation. "Except they've got Ancient technology, and they're more interested in going after us than the Wraith and the Ori."

"I'll admit it sounds bad," Weir replied. "They've attacked us, so we took their city from them and killed a bunch of their people... if you can call it that. Every attempt to communicate has failed. It looks like the beginning of a war."

"A war we don't want and can't afford," a familiar voice added. She turned to face the teleconferencing display. General O'Neill's face was right in the camera. He tapped it a few times. "Is this thing on?"

"Stable wormhole, connection confirmed, bitrate-"

"Carter!"

"It's working, sir."

O'Neill leaned back, revealing SG-1 sitting in the conference room beside him. "Well, we got some ZPMs and a city-ship out of it. The way things look, we could really use them."

"Unfortunately, though we were able to land the city-ship successfully, it sustained significant damage," Dr. McKay informed him. "When we pulled the ZPMs, all the inertial dampening and active stabilization systems shut down, and the resultant shear caused structural damage and damage to the city's systems. The impact with the ground didn't hurt a lot, either."

"So it's useless?"

"What? No! I didn't say that! It's an Ancient city. It's still incredibly valuable. The shields only mostly work, and it won't fly without extensive repairs, but it's largely intact, in some ways more so than Atlantis. Granted, it's a copy, but it's a damn good one. I mean, the Asurans literally had the original blueprints. There's a lot we can learn by studying it, and maybe we can use it to repair Atlantis."

"An Ancient city," O'Neill whistled. "Nice."

"Well, actually, Asuran, but..."

"I'll have kick this upstairs, but if things go well we'll be able to divert some equipment and personnel into the new city. Can you fix it?"

"Um, maybe, I'm not really sure. I mean, sure, if we put resources into it, then we can fix it, but it'll probably take months or years."

"Did you make sure it wasn't booby-trapped?" the General asked.

"Of course, do I look like an idiot to you? We found a few things, took them out. The city's clean."

"Wait a minute, General," Weir interrupted. "They're not going to pull resources away from the Atlantis Expedition, are they?"

"Not if I have anything to do with it," O'Neill replied. He paused. "So probably."

"Do we have a name for the city?" Weir asked.

"Funny you should ask. Our superiors decided to grant you the honour."

"Me?"

"You."

"Well, uh, I'll have to think about it," she replied. "It's just that I never thought I would be the one to name the city."

"Why bother?" Rodney interjected rudely. "It's never going to be anything but a source of study and spare parts."

"Aquarius."

"Aquarius? Why Aquarius?" Rodney asked, irritated.

"I thought I'd continue the aquatic theme. It was also the name of the Apollo 13 LEM, which did far more than it was ever designed for. Plus, it has a nice ring to it."

"It also starts with A, like Atlantis, or Asurans..." Sheppard shrugged. "Speaking of the Asurans, they know where we are. They're going to attack again, sir."

"The timing couldn't be worse. The Ori are going on a crusade. Pretty soon, they'll be here in force," Daniel said ruefully. "And the Asurans might join them."

"Join them? Why would they do that?" McKay asked.

Weir was the one to answer. "The Asurans hate the Ancients for what they did to them. Since the Ancients are gone, they're taking it out on us. At least some of them want to ascend, to become equal to their creators. The Ori also hate the Ancients, for different reasons, and can help them ascend."

She paused. "Or it could go the other way. The Ori see the Asurans as heretics, creations of the Ancients, and they destroy them."

"Or somewhere in between," Sheppard added. "Offer an alliance, use them, then stab them in the back because they're "not worthy" or something."

There was a momentary silence, which Sheppard broke. He turned to Weir. "Something's bothering you."

She took a deep breath. "The Asurans are alive. They may be machines, but they have thoughts, feelings, personalities. The Ancients created life, but they threw it away. They treated the Asurans like dirt. First they refused to let them live normally, tried to force them to be weapons. When that didn't work, they committed genocide."

"They're machines," Sheppard assured her. "Their emotions, personalities, expressions are all just programming."

"Are we so different?"

There was another awkward pause, and then O'Neill said. "Philosophical ramblings aside, what else is going on in the Pegasus galaxy?"

"Well, the Wraith are starting to fight each other again," Sheppard informed him. "Unfortunately, it's not just one hive having a turf war with another anymore. There's at least three factions, each composed of several hives joined together. Each of them is playing dirty, attacking feeding grounds, poisoning them with the Hoffan drug, penetrating deep and striking before the other guy can hit back."

"The good news is that they're too busy to attack Earth or Atlantis," Weir added. She seemed to have regained her composure.

"So, one crisis averted, another one spawned," O'Neill summarized.

"Basically," Weir replied. She asked, "Can you commit more forces to Pegasus?"

O'Neill shook his head ruefully. "I'm afraid not. The Dreadnought is en route but we can't spare anything else. We've already committed almost half the fleet, the rest has to stay here."

"Better than nothing I suppose."

"Well, I should let you know what's been happening here," O'Neill began.

Carter continued for the General. "We just came back from one of Yu's worlds a few days ago. The current leader, Oshu, wanted us to help capture a Prior. Although the Prior ended up dead and the world invaded, we can still count on the Jade Empire for their support."

"The Jade Empire," Sheppard mused. "Never thought there was a goa'uld empire that didn't feel like a third world country. I hear they even have TV now."

"Unfortunately, many of the Free Jaffa see the alliance as a betrayal," Teal'c added darkly. "Despite recent changes, the Jade Empire is seen as the last bastion of goa'uld power. Some believe it must be destroyed before the Jaffa are truly free, some believe the Jade Empire should simply be ignored. Few wish to make friends."

"But the Jaffa are still on our side, right?" Daniel asked.

"They will support the Tau'ri against the Ori. However, they are tense, and many wish to separate more than ever. Thankfully, most Jaffa understand that whether they like it or not, they must ally themselves with any and all who oppose the Ori."

"We also found something in a device found in Glastonbury Tor by the Trust and recently recovered by a SWAT team," Daniel mentioned. "Apparently Merlin was working on some kind of weapon to be used against the Ori. The Sangraal- better known as the Holy Grail."

"So there is some truth to that legend," Sheppard remarked.

"Most likely," Daniel confirmed. "Both the legend and the device imply that we should start looking in Camelot. From what I can tell, it's a planet, but we haven't found the-"

"What?" O'Neill suddenly shouted. He turned to SG-1. "Suit up and get ready to move out. I'm sorry, General, but we're going to have to cut this short. Something just appeared on the edge of the system."

* * *

><p><em>Milky Way Galaxy - SFB Cheyenne Mountain<em>

"What the hell is going on?" General O'Neill asked as he stepped into the command room. It was a flurry of activity. All the stations were manned, and all the displays were active. On the main display was diagram of the solar system, with the locations of Earth and the ship highlighted.

A blown-up image of the ship in question was displayed below. It was long and bulbous yet sleek. The hull was a mixture of a brown-bronze colour and bare grey metal. No protruding engines or weapons were visible, though on close inspection several glowing panels could be observed.

"Unidentified contact, sir," Walter informed him. "Headed straight for Earth."

"Command staff has already been informed, sir," Major David added. "_Trafalgar_, _Korolev_, and _Musashi_ are moving to intercept. All AESF units are on alert and the Stargate Alliance has moved to alert condition yellow."

O'Neill took a moment to process that. The three ships would hopefully be able to deal with the new threat if the need arose. The limited assets the AESF had on Earth were ready to go at a moment's notice. Alert condition yellow meant that governments were informed and advised to take discreet readiness action, without doing any large-scale deployment that could incite a mass panic.

"Sir, aspect change on target!" The unidentified ship had turned, its aft end now pointed toward the observation telescope. Shrouded by the hull were three round engines, now spewing tongues of superhot blue plasma. "It's decelerating!"

"How far out, Walter?" O'Neill asked.

"Right now, it's just through the asteroid belt. At its acceleration, it should stop in orbit around Mars."

"How long?"

"Twenty minutes."

It was an agonizing wait. The room was dead silent, except for the deafening hum of machinery. Finally, after what felt like an eternity (but was less than ten4 minutes), Walter quietly interrupted, "They're transmitting a message, sir."

O'Neill's jaw dropped when he read it.

* * *

><p><em>AES <em>Trafalgar

The honour guard lined the cramped interior of the docking bay as the shuttle came in to land. The fighters and shuttles had been pushed out of the way, leaving an open spot to land and a clear path out of the compartment. Though respectful, they were not taking chances. It was reasoned that the aliens didn't know what their formal uniforms actually wore, so the guard wore combat armour instead. Their SKS parade rifles were loaded with live, armour-piercing ammunition.

Richard Woolsey straightened his tie in anticipation of the arrival. He watched as the curvaceous shuttle approached the hangar bay. It slid through the protective atmospheric shield, stopped, and slowly descended to the deck.

A door on the side of the shuttle folded down, forming a ramp. Three men in drab grey with equally drab expressionless faces stepped out onto the deck. Instantly, the guard snapped to attention. The Tau'ri party began moving towards them. Flanking Woolsey was the commanding officer of the ship, Colonel Hall, and a language and culture expert, Dr. Snider.

"They're clean," a voice buzzed in their tiny headsets. All three men retained neutral expressions as they strode toward the visitors.

They met in the middle. Woolsey extended his hand. "On behalf of the people of Earth, welcome aboard the _Trafalgar_. I'm Richard Woolsey, Earth's ambassador. Beside me is Colonel Hall, commander of this ship, and Doctor Snider, a cultural and linguistic expert."

"I am Borren, ambassador of the Aschen Confederation."

"Shall we?" They began heading out of the hangar bay and toward the conference room several decks above. Lightly, he mentioned, "It must be stated that the last meeting between our two races was less than friendly."

The Aschen delegation was silent. Colonel Hall pressed them. "Last time we met you tried to kill us all with a bloody plague. What changed?"

Borren paused to think, then replied, "The circumstances have changed. As you may know, we rely on... outlying worlds to provide food for our people. Recently, the crops began to fail. We investigated, and found that an insect was eating them. Further investigation revealed that the insect in question was introduced by the Ori. They were introduced by Priors that attempted to convert our people."

"Accompanied by a sudden increase in live births, no doubt," Hall remarked. Woolsey shot him a warning glance.

Borren refused to take the bait. "The actions of the Aschen Confederation toward our client worlds are not pertinent to this discussion."

"I believe they are, Ambassador," Woolsey countered. "If we are to enter an alliance, certain concessions must be expected. You must understand that the people of Earth will not align themselves to a faction that sterilizes their own people."

The Aschen bristled at the mention of their subjects as their "own people". Borren cleared his throat as they stepped into the conference room. "The Aschen Confederation has many resources at our disposal. We feel they would be most effective if coordinated with other forces in this galaxy against the Ori."

"It is true that the Ori represent a threat to the entire galaxy," Woolsey conceded. "Which, I assume, is why you are willing to sit down and talk at all."

He motioned for the others to sit down, and then did so himself. With that, the tense and lengthly Aschen-Earth negotiations officially began.

* * *

><p><em>October 25, 2005<br>SFB Cheyenne Mountain_

"You're on, sir."

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, people of Earth. I should warn you that I'm not good at speeches, but hopefully you already know that.

"A lot of people are worried about the Ori. For those of you who have been living under a rock and don't know this already, the Ori are a group of technologically advanced religious zealots currently residing outside our galaxy. Early this year, the misuse of Ancient technology by the Trust resulted in them learning of our existence. The Ori are believed to have a level of technology similar to the Ancients- in fact, we think they're related.

"The Ori only sent out missionaries, called Priors, at first. They go to primitive worlds and spout the so-called teachings of Origin. A load of hooey if you ask me. Often, they make crops fail or infect the locals with diseases, then cure them and claim it is the will of the Ori. Recently, Ori warriors and even ships have been spotted in Pegasus. The real scary part is that this is only the beginning. There's a crusade coming."

O'Neill looked into the camera. "I won't lie to you. The Ori represent a threat unlike any that we have faced before. They are more powerful than the goa'uld. But we've gone up against insane odds before and won. We've been outnumbered, outgunned, and outrun and come out on top. Earth will come out of this. We have a lot more to work with now. We will win this. Thank you."

"And you're off."

O'Neill ran his hands through his hair. "How'd I do?"

"Not bad, sir," Amanda Somers, official AESF PR officer, replied. "Though you could be a little more dynamic."

"Well, I'm working on it," the General replied lightly. In a darker tone, he added, "Damn, this doesn't feel good."

"What doesn't?"

"Lying. I spent years trying to convince people of the truth, and now I'm lying to my own planet."

"If I remember correctly, you spent the same years keeping the stargate secret from the public." She hastily added, "Although it's technically a lie by omission."

"So's this, technically. And believe me, the irony is not lost on me."

"If it makes you feel any better, this is much worse for me as a former journalist. My job was to deliver the truth."

"Gah."

* * *

><p><em>November 12, 2005<br>Pegasus Galaxy - Atlantis_

"Commander Radim," General Weir greeted. The stargate shut down as the man stepped clear.

"Please, Ladon is fine."

"All right. I assume you've come to discuss the Ori situation?" she led him up towards the conference room.

"Yes and no," Ladon replied, following her into the room. "While the Ori represent the reason I'm doing this, the goal of my visit is to improve relations between our peoples."

He sat down. "Although some do not agree, I have come to the conclusion that the Genii cannot fight on their own anymore. We must seek assistance, especially from the people of Earth. I believe an alliance would be mutually beneficial."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I don't know if you know about this, but right now there's a galaxy-wide famine," Ladon told her.

"I've heard of it," Weir replied. "Crop failures, probably caused by Ori interference. I didn't think it was that bad."

"It's not. Only a few worlds are actually starving. However, every world we have traditionally traded with no longer has food to trade. Our own crops cannot sustain our population."

"You want food from us?"

"We want more than that." Ladon removed several pictures and tossed them on the table. "Recognize that?"

Weir studied the pictures. They were grainy, but the object in question was unmistakably of Ancient origin. And it looked like...

"A ship? Where did you get an Ancient ship?"

"My people found it a long time ago. We've been attempting to repair it ever since, with little success. With your help, we could get it operational again."

He paused. "General, what I am proposing is a new alliance between our people. An economic, military and technological relationship."

"What kind of proposal do you mean, exactly?"

"Sharing of technology, trading of raw and manufactured goods. An exchange of personnel." Seeing Weir's hesitation, he added, "I understand that it may seem that we are benefiting more than you are. But we understand the threat the Ori pose- we have already encountered them. Your power in Pegasus is limited. You will need our help against the Ori."

"There's something else," Weir pointed out. "What forced your hand?"

Ladon Radim took a deep breath. "Two weeks ago, a group of undercover Genii visited a world known to you as M35-X58. Which sounds like the name of an expensive motherboard. One of the agents was blessed by a Prior. A week later, a plague began spreading throughout our people. We tried to quarantine the disease but we live in tight quarters and it was too late. Hundreds are dead and the numbers will go into the thousands by the end of the week."

"My god," Weir breathed. "Why didn't you come to us sooner?"

The Genii leader shrugged. "Perhaps pride, perhaps ignorance, perhaps idiocy. There was much pressure to solve our own problems. It took time for us to realize there was no hope."

"I'll send medical teams immediately, and bring in some more from Earth."

"Just like that?"

"We help whenever we can. Part of our mission in Pegasus is a humanitarian one."

"How much can you do? We know you are advanced, and can cure radiation poisoning, but this disease is like nothing we've seen before."

"We've developed a cure," Weir replied. In actuality, it was an alternate Earth and not their own that had developed the cure, and they had help both from a de-ascended Ancient and a Prior. "It hasn't been widely tested until now."

"And this will cure my people?"

"I hope so."

Ladon smiled. "General, thank you. "

He turned businesslike again. "I know we are hardly in the position to make demands, but I have some specific requests."

"What kind of requests?" the General asked.

"When I said a scientific partnership, I meant something specific. Other than the Ancient spaceship."

"Let me guess. Your nuclear weapons program."

"Yes. We have made some progress, including the successful employment of a device during the coup. However, I believe we can build far more powerful weapons with your assistance."

Weir mulled that over for a moment. Could they afford to give the Genii nukes? Could they not afford it? They already had atomic devices, did that mean they could be trusted with thermonuclear ones or should they stick with their low-yield a-bombs? "I'll have to contact my superiors, but I believe that can be arranged. With the understanding that the weapons are only to be used against our mutual enemies, of course.

"Of course."

"Any others?"

Ladon Radim took a deep breath. "I wish for a Genii team member to be assigned to one of your reconnaissance teams. I believe it would be an opportunity for our peoples to connect on a level no amount of diplomatic negotiations can. I also believe that both of us could benefit from close cooperation against the Wraith and the Ori."

This time, Weir smiled. "That actually sounds like a good idea. And I think we have an opening. Do you have anyone in mind?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

* * *

><p><em>November 16, 2005<br>Atlantis_

The woman strode crisply out of the stargate. Her walk was defined by combat boots rather than high heels. Her greyish-green uniform was as sharp as it could be, which was not very. A large bag was slung over her shoulder. Concealed under her uniform was compact pistol, which was ironically Earth-made. She greeted, "Colonel Sheppard."

"Sora," Teyla replied cordially, though there was an edge to her voice. "It has been many days."

"Welcome to Atlantis," said the Colonel, cold and serious. "If I remember correctly, the last time we met, you were trying to take over Atlantis. I put a bullet in your leg."

"I would have done the same in your position."

"Yes, well, we should get on with this," Rodney McKay said, irritated.

Sheppard nodded. "Agreed. Are you going to follow my orders? Work with us? Am I going to have to worry about you stabbing me in the back?"

"Yes, yes, and no."

He held out his hand. "Then welcome to the team."

_Genii Homeworld_

"This is bad," Dr. Jennifer Keller said as she walked through the bunker. Her five-strong team had no real military escort, but each one of them had a pistol strapped to their hip. The hallways were narrow, and this one was crowded with the sick and dying, only some of them on cots with the others on the floor. The medical unit had overflowed a week ago. "I'm detecting high levels of radiation in this section."

"Weakened their immune system," one of her nurses- no, the chemical/biological warfare expert, remarked. "Left them especially vulnerable, although in these close quarters it wouldn't have mattered. Even there wasn't a plague, I'd recommend helmets on."

Their Genii escort led them into a room crowded with hospital beds. "This is our infirmary, set up here. If you need anything, ask and we will try to provide."

Keller unclipped her backpack and dropped the two bags she had slung over each shoulder onto the one empty table. "All right people, let's get to work."

_Lantean Mainland_

Sora shifted in her armour. It was surprisingly comfortable, but felt very odd. It amplified her every movement, giving an overall sensation of floating. Moving was awkward and clumsy, although it was starting to become more natural. However, it did provide a good amount of protection from both bullets and Wraith weapons. Sheppard had proved that by shooting her several times.

The rifle in her hand, however, she could say nothing but nice things about. It was short and compact, well-balanced and comfortable. The weapon was accurate and powerful like a rifle but rapid-firing like a machine pistol. Instead of iron sights, it had very sharp electronic crosshairs. She was a bit concerned about the durability, but when she asked McKay just snorted and told her she could use a rock if she wanted to.

"Alright, this is the live-fire course. We don't use it often, because it's pretty damn dangerous. But as long as you don't stay in one place too long, you should be okay. I'll instruct you over the comm as we go. Best time is one minute forty seconds. Worst is five minutes ten. Start on your own time."

Sora strode up to the rope hanging off the edge of the platform and sneaked a peek at the course below. It was mostly closed, although a few open passages were visible. One was quite clearly covered by balconies, no doubt with guns on them. The place appeared to be two stories tall, though she had no idea where the stairs were. She took a deep breath, grabbed the rope, and slid down.

The next few minutes were a blur. She remembered firing magazine after magazine from her rifle and sliding from cover to cover. She remembered racing through the course faster than she thought possible. She remembered the automated turrets pouring rounds into her. She remembered being hit several times, losing her shields and feeling the hits on her armour.

When she got to the end of the course, there was an unexpected surprise. A Wraith was feeding on a helpless man, right in front of her. She was about to pull the trigger when the Wraith whirled around, putting the man between them.

A torrent of thoughts and emotions flew through her mind. Did they have a real Wraith? Did it matter? Was this the final test? Would it be better to kill the Wraith and risk taking out the victim in the process or to not shoot... and let them die. Her hatred for the Wraith compelled her to be shoot.

So that was what she did. She was careful, however, lining up the crosshairs on the Wraith's legs and ripping into them with a quick burst of fire. He fell and she put a bullet in his head. They both faded out.

Colonel Sheppard stepped into the room. "Good job. Two minutes thirty seconds. You might survive here, after all."

* * *

><p><em>December 20, 2005<br>Ver Isca - Alteran Home Galaxy_

The room was dark and mostly empty save for a few storage boxes, including one hexagonal crate in the centre of the room. The door swung open and a balding man and a blonde woman hurriedly stepped inside.

"Shut the windows," the man ordered as he closed the door. As the woman closed drapes over the windows, he grabbed a pole that ended in two hooks and used it to pry the lid off of the hexagonal crate.

The woman finished closing the drapes, then strode over to the crate, standing beside the man. The cover was now completely removed, revealing a curvaceous pancake-like device with a blue crystal spire extending from its centre. Carefully and wordlessly, the two removed it and placed it on a table.

The man opened another box and removed two small black stones. The woman turned to him and asked, "Are you sure this will work?"

"No," the man replied frankly. "I have heard only rumours. A couple in another village apparently used the device to contact people who do not live under the Ori, but no-one can confirm it because the village was declared heretical and destroyed soon after."

"Well, someone thought it was worse saving. And it does predate our creation." She said the last word with an air of sarcasm.

"It does." He passed one of the stones to the woman. "Are you ready?"

"I am." They paused a moment, and then inserted the stones into the device.

* * *

><p><em>SFB Cheyenne Mountain<em>

"...you're saying that Merlin developed a weapon capable of harming ascended beings and that this planet is the best-" Carter looked up from her tablet. "Vala, are you paying attention?"

There was no response from the woman, who looked confused. Daniel, sitting beside her, looked equally disoriented. "Vala? Daniel?"

The woman blinked once, then asked, "I'm sorry, who?"

"I believe she is referring to you, Vala Mal Doran."

Vala- or whoever was in her body- was the first to speak. "I'm not Vala. What happened?"

The man in Daniel's body shot her a warning glance and whispered something about heretics. Teal'c caught that and asked, "Are you from the galaxy of the Ori?"

"You know of the Ori?" he asked.

"Indeed."

Carter stood up. "Come with me. I'll explain on the way."

She led them towards one of the interview rooms one section over. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions. First of all, you probably know this but you used a device, a machine, to swap bodies with two people in our own galaxy. Believe it or not, we've done it before."

"Is that how the Ori became aware of your presence?" the man asked.

"It is. The device was inadvertently activated and connected with a couple in your galaxy- Harrid and Sallis of Ver Eger. Have you heard of them?"

"Only rumours."

"They're true," Carter confirmed. "I'm Colonel Samantha Carter, by the way. You can call me Sam."

"Seevis. Whose body am I in?"

"Daniel Jackson, an archaeologist. He digs up old ruins and tries to piece together how old civilizations work."

"That is much the same as what we do," Seevis replied. "And the other one?"

"Teal'c. I am a Jaffa, a warrior from another world in this galaxy."

Sam turned to the woman. "The body you are in belongs to Vala Mal Doran. She's human, but not from this planet. What's your name?"

"Denya. What do you do, Sam? And what does Colonel mean?"

"Colonel is a rank in our planet's military. I'm a soldier and a scientist."

"I don't understand."

"I spend most of my time doing one of two things. I'm either fighting against Earth's enemies or working on new technology, new machines. A warrior and a scholar."

"Earth is your village?" Seevis asked.

At nearly the same time, Denya asked, "Your women are allowed to fight?"

Sam silently cursed. These people were from a medieval village, they had no idea. Slowly, she said, "Earth is much more than a village."

"It is your world?" They caught on quick, at least.

"Yes, and we are far beyond anything you could have imagined. No offence."

"I do not see how that is possible, but none is taken," Seevis replied. He was already beginning to see hope. Sam pushed him back as a group of people in sleek, strangely-coloured armour jogged by. They were carrying odd weapons unlike the staffs of the Ori warriors or any sort of bladed instrument. Perhaps they were even powerful enough to fight the Ori themselves.

He was sure they could learn a lot from this world. But there were more important things to do. "This is very interesting, but we have important things that must be said."

They entered the interview room. Carter started the recording and closed the door behind them. "What is it?"

"The Ori are planning a full-on crusade," Seevis told them. "They are assembling armies and building massive ships that can sail across the stars as we speak. Much of our village has already been conscripted."

Sam took a deep breath as she sat down across from the two visitors. "Damn. We've suspected this was happening for most of the year, but this is confirmation of our worst fears."

"You are far beyond anything I have heard of or even imagined," Denya said. "Can you not oppose the Ori?"

"We can try, and we're going to try, but I doubt it. What kind of forces are they sending?"

"At least six great ships," Seevis answered. "In our area alone. We attempted to sabotage them but failed, and they have already been activated. I can draw them, if you would like."

"That would be a good idea," Sam agreed. She left the room and came back moments later with several pencils and sheets of paper. "These shouldn't be too different from what you have."

"They will do fine. Thank you."

Sam turned to the other woman. "How many warriors? How are they equipped?"

"Thousands, perhaps tens or hundreds of thousands. They have staffs that shoot lightning- not really lightning, I don't know how to describe it."

"We've encountered those before," Sam replied wryly. "What about the ships, do you-"

Vala's expression suddenly changed, and beside her, Daniel suddenly stopped drawing. He looked down at the paper and then back up. "Well, so much for that."


	17. 2x17 Shake Hands With The Devil

This episode's Snapshot is actually written by Unknown_Fan over on Spacebattles. If you liked it, thank him and not me. If you hated it, flame him and not me.

* * *

><p><strong>SGD Snapshots #17: Langara<strong>

Like some great funeral procession, the army train rumbled past the bleak landscape. The locomotive made its way through forests of dead trees and lifeless fields of yellow grass. Occasionally the train tracks would cross a highway clogged by abandoned vehicles or skeletal remains of some farmer's herds.

Fortunately for Jonas Quinn he could not see the scenes around him. The windows of the railcar were all sealed by layers of armour & lead, blocking both the outside view and the deadly radiation.  
>Jonas was still horrified by what his people have done. He doubted he could ever forgive himself for his role in it all, however marginal it was. Yet he also knew that in the middle of this poisoned land, this monument to his people's failures, lay the hope for Langara's united future.<p>

The ride reached its destination in the wee hours of the morning – a deserted train station in a small Andari town. The settlement was caught in the periphery of the pressure wave of the Kelownan naquadriah bomb that ended the last great conflict. The naquadriah bomb had objectively been a runaway success, but subjectively a massive failure. The blast had obliterated the test site, including the control bunkers, and the overpressure wave had crossed the Andari border. The fallout, literal and figurative, still hadn't been taken care of. This town managed to remain mostly intact and at first glance it looked like any other ghost town in the Exclusion Zone, but looks were deceiving – this was the site of Langara's own Stargate Project.

The project would likely have never come about if it wasn't for the ASEF. The organization provided an example to Langarans of what a planet is able to achieve when its inhabitants put aside their differences and unite towards a common goal. But more importantly the politicians and generals realized that if they won't work together Langara would be outpaced by the likes of Earth, damned to be left without any leverage once the naquadria veins run dry. They also finally understood the destructive potential at their fingertips. If they applied it wrong, they would destroy themselves. But if they harnessed it, they could do great things.

The nations of Langara still disagreed on many issues but for once they found common ground: they needed a joint Stargate program.

The site in the exclusion zone was chosen for several reasons, the main one being security. Anubis' invasion left a mark on everyone and plans were being put forward on how to best any possible future alien incursion. The radiation would mask the base's location from space-based sensors and the program's whereabouts could easily be hidden from curious civilians. Even if an enemy was able to determine the facility's location, no one would be able to operate on the surface without specialized equipment for more than a few hours before succumbing to radiation poisoning. Orbital bombardment was still an issue, though it was hoped that the bunkers would be able to withstand it to at least some extent. In the event of another invasion, the base was to become a hidden fortress of the resistance, maintaining contact with off-world allies through the Stargate and with insurgent cells across the planet through a network of ring-transporters.

Donning lead-lined suits and gasmasks, Jonas Quinn and the other passengers exited the train and were escorted by soldiers to one of the base's entrances. Unlike the SGC the base did not consist of a single bunker; it was created by connecting and expending the town's existing military bunkers and subway tunnels. Entrances to the underground installations were hidden throughout the town. Even if an enemy was able to find one of the doorways, he would only be greeted with dark corridors and empty tunnels. This "first layer" of bunkers were left to look as desolate and abandoned as the rest of the town. Another set of camouflaged entrances led down to the "true" base – a proverbial underground city created through a combination of Tok'Ra crystals and good ol' Langaran ingenuity. The roar of the Deep Underground Excavation Vehicle (the pride and joy of Kelowan engineers – even the condescending Earth scientist said Cyr's invention was "impressive" while Tau'ri mining companies were interested in acquiring a couple of the machines for themselves) somewhere below showed that the base was still expanding.

After passing through the decontamination antechamber and removing their suits the new arrivals briefly met with the base commander before descending to see the main spectacle. At the lowest level of the base was a concrete bunker. It was an almost exact lookalike of the old SGC gateroom, complete a large reinforced chamber to house the Stargate and an elevated observation deck that contained the DHD pedestal and analog computers to operate the Earth-made iris.

Today the observation room was full. The Tiranian and Andari delegations had arrived several hours earlier and already looked bored by the time Jonas came in with the Kelownan representatives. The whole thing could have been over with long before but it was agreed that the procedure would be carried out only once everyone was present.

With one final glance at the group before him the base commander nodded and gave the order to the Hebridanian scientist in the gateroom. Although Langara had its fair share of scientific geniuses, their scientific theories were not advanced enough to understand all the technological marvels of the galaxy. Fortunately, Tech Con Group was more than happy to "loan" some of their best and brightest in exchange for access to Langaran consumer markets.

The scientists connected the last few cables to the gate. The device spun with its usual grinding noise as power flowed through it. One by one the chevrons locked into place until an unstable fountain of particles they could not identify jumped out of the ring, leaving behind a shimmering blue pool. The first interplanetary wormhole was established from the InternationalLangaran Stargate Base.

As the people around him clapped and cheered Jonas Quinn's grin was even broader than usual. He knew that whatever the future would bring the people of Langara would finally face it together, side by side.

His smile faltered when he remembered how dark the future, at least the near future, would be.

* * *

><p><strong>SGD 2x17 Shake Hands With The Devil<strong>

_December 21, 2005  
>SFB Cheyenne Mountain<em>

"So, what happened?" Brigadier General Jack O'Neill asked right off the bat.

"We swapped bodies again," Daniel replied. "But this time it was the other end that activated it. I didn't know our device was active."

"The lab guys have been playing with it, trying to reactivate the device," Carter told him. "Most likely it connected to you and Vala since you used the stones last."

"That would make sense," Daniel agreed.

"At least we had fun in the Ori galaxy, didn't we, Daniel?" Vala teased.

"No, not really. We only spent five minutes there, most of it trying to find out what was going on. Then an Ori warrior walked in, shot the device, and I was sitting in front of a half-finished drawing I never remembered starting."

"Drawing?" O'Neill asked, arching an eyebrow.

"One of the..." Carter searched for the right word, "Visitors drew an Ori warship for us. The drawing's not complete, and he didn't give us any technical specifications, but what I can tell is not good news. It's a different type from the ones we saw in Pegasus, much bigger. It also appears to be armed with one primary weapon of unknown power and range fixed on the bow as well as an unknown number of secondaries."

"So, super powerful space battleship?"

"In a way, yes, sir."

"Well, that's just great," O'Neill breathed. "If they're already launching ships, that means there's a supergate already in this galaxy and maybe one in Pegasus too. We need to find it. Them. It. I don't know which it is."

His attempt at lightening the situation fell flat. He cleared his throat and repeated. "We need to find that supergate. And we'll need a fleet to hit the Ori with. Two fleets, actually, if they've built one in Pegasus too."

"Jack, I think it would be worth it if we- SG1- looked for Merlin's weapon," Daniel argued. "It won't take us long, and it could give us the advantage we need."

"Daniel, you said it would work against the _Ori_," O'Neill shot back. "We need something that kills their _followers_."

"No, but it'll be a lot easier convincing their followers their gods are false if they don't exist anymore. Look, half the galaxy will be trying to find the supergate, and I'm sure our diplomatic corps can handle the negotiations with our allies."

He considered it for a moment. "Alright, go."

"Thank you, Jack."

* * *

><p><em>December 22, 2005<br>Washington, D.C._

General George Hammond could smell the fresh paint as he strode through the entrance hall of the Stargate Alliance building. Built to serve as the "capital" of the Stargate Alliance, the building was built in a modern, even futuristic style. It was clean, but in Hammond's opinion, drab and ugly. The building was large, housing several meeting rooms, a (currently unused) parliament chamber, and many offices. It was also heavily secured and had a large, fortified bunker in the basement.

"Good morning, sir," the guard said as he stopped in front of the checkpoint between the atrium and the secure meeting rooms behind. He saluted. "Your ID, sir."

Hammond opened his wallet and removed a thin plastic card, which he handed to the man. As he did so, he was scanned from below, and the machine found nothing suspicious on him. The guard checked the ID against their computer system before handing it back. "Thank you, sir. Have a good day, sir."

The General continued toward his destination, a meeting room near the back of the building. It was designed with comfort and some degree of luxury in mind. The room was large enough for two dozen representatives to sit comfortably around a large table. There was a holographic projector in addition to several display screens. He sat down in his designated seat, removed a folder from his briefcase, and waited for everyone else to arrive.

The last person to arrive was Shen Xiaoyi, the Chinese representative. As current council chair, she called the meeting to order. Hammond immediately began his speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm not one to sugarcoat things so I'll get right to the point. As of nineteen hundred hours yesterday, we have confirmation of an impending Ori invasion-"

"How can you be sure?" questioned Jean LaPierre, France's representative. "What kind of confirmation?"

"The Ancient long-range communication device was activated again, this time from the other end. Two members of the anti-Ori underground briefly inhabited the bodies of Vala Mal Doran and Daniel Jackson. They weren't able to tell us much, but what they did tell us is definitely cause for concern."

"Excuse me, General," Russel Chapman of Britain interrupted. "But how do you know that this information is accurate? It could be a deliberate attempt to mislead us."

"It is true that we cannot verify this information," Hammond replied, choosing his words carefully. "However, it must be considered in context. The Ori have been more and more aggressive over the past several months. They have already stated their intent to convert this galaxy and the Pegasus Galaxy to Origin. We cannot verify their information as false, either. There is no reason to do so and every reason not to. At this point we must err on the side of caution and assume an invasion will take place."

"I'm not convinced," the Brit insisted.

"Mister Chapman, what would anyone gain by giving us this warning? If we did not heed the warning then there would be absolutely no change in opposition to the crusade at all. If we did, opposition would in fact be stronger."

"Could it be a third party, deliberately misleading us?" LaPierre asked.

"It is a possibility, but a slim one. Again, there would be little to gain from doing so, and we are not aware of any others in possession of an Ancient long-range communication device. Doctor Jackson made it quite clear that the other end was an Ori village. If someone set this up they would be putting in a lot of effort for little gain."

"For the moment, let us assume the Ori are in fact going to launch their crusade. What kind of crusade are we talking about?" Shen Xiaoyi asked.

"A full-on invasion," Hammond stated bluntly. "Six starships at the minimum, each larger than a Ha'tak but smaller than a Hive-Ship, probably with greater capabilities than either. Warriors numbering in either tens or hundreds of thousands, possibly but not likely millions. If the Ori are even close to the Ancients technologically, they will wipe us out with next to no resistance."

There was a tense silence that the council chair finally broke. "What do you propose we do?"

"We need to build up our forces ASAP. I'd say we need to fast-track production of starships, but they are already going as fast as they can. What we can do is increase our ground forces. Now I realize that most countries with significant military assets have contributed already. Right now we have seven deployable units, about twenty-five thousand men in total. That is not enough. We need more-"

"General, wouldn't logistics become a problem?" the Japanese representative asked. "Most of our existing divisions are poorly equipped with whatever they had before they became offworld units. Only the two AESF divisions and one American unit have modern equipment."

"I'm afraid that although we need to step up production and start issuing better equipment, in the interim it will have to be good enough."

"Good enough," someone echoed.

"I don't like it any more than you do. The cold, hard reality is that we are not prepared. We may have to deploy undertrained, underequipped forces and suffer the consequences."

"Let's hope we don't have to."

"Agreed." The General continued. "That is far from the most difficult part of this proposal. It is my professional opinion and the professional opinion of most of my staff that we need to fundamentally change the way we approach the public and disseminate information. I think it's time that we stop trying to downplay the truth of our situation and push the fact that this is a war for our survival unlike any other we have faced before. The world needs to prepare for war, psychologically, economically, and politically. Total war."

The room broke out into loudly whispered conversation before Shen Xiaoyi smacked her fist on the table and shouted for silence. She turned to Hammond. "Is this not a little extreme? Until now it was our strategy to calm the people and make them feel comfortable. You're saying we should make them scared and enraged."

"As I have said, we need to change the way we approach the public fundamentally. When German planes flew over Britain, we- the Americans- tried to downplay the situation. We did not join the war until years later, when there had already been many thousands of casualties on both sides. But when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor, did we try to downplay the incident and calm down the population? No! We went to war, and we won it!"

"America did not win the war-"

Hammond cut the British representative off before he could finish. "Who won World War Two is not pertinent to this discussion. The point I was trying to make was that if we put all our efforts into this war, we can win it quickly and decisively."

"Thank you, General. It mentioned forming alliances in your summary. What do you mean by that?"

"That is what I was getting to. It has become clear, even obvious, that we cannot face this enemy on our own. No one power in this galaxy can, although it is debatable that the Wraith in Pegasus could. If we stand together, the game changes. We need to start forging alliances to unite as one force against the Ori in our galaxy in the long run. We also need a large fleet to engage the Ori as soon as possible."

"My god," the Canadian representative breathed. "We're planning for a full-on war, aren't we?"

"Yes, sir, we are. That's what it is going to be. My proposal is that we set up a meeting between major powers as soon as possible-"

"You'll need a neutral location, they'll never agree to come here and I don't want them on our planet anyway," one of the representatives mentioned.

"Yes, sir, we've thought of that. We've decided on Gaia, the homeworld of the Nox."

"I thought they were highly isolationist."

"They _were_. However, things have changed for them as well. They realize the Ori are a threat and are willing to host negotiations as a neutral party."

"General, who do you suggest we invite to the negotiations?" Chapman asked.

"Everybody. Major powers such as the Wraith and Goa'uld as well as the Lucian Alliance and human civilizations like the Genii and Travelers in Pegasus and the Langarans and Hebridanians here."

"The Wraith and the Goa'uld? Dear god, we really are going to shake hands with the devil."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend. It's an old saying, but a good one. At this point our former and current enemies may be the only chance we have against the Reapers."

"This seems pointless. What about the device SG-1 was looking for? The one they think can kill the Ori? The way I understand it the device will end the war in one fell swoop."

General Hammond wanted to kick the Frenchman, politics be damned. "There is no guarantee that the device will work, assuming SG-1 is able to find it at all. Even if it does wipe out the Ori themselves, it will do nothing against their followers.

"We are facing a threat unlike any we have faced before. Like it or not we have to commit to total war. We have already wasted too much time. It is much better to do this as soon as possible so that we are prepared to fight rather than scramble at the last minute and pay the price."

"Who is in favour?" Shen Xiaoyi asked. There was a chorus of "aye" and several quick nods. "Then it's settled."

She turned to the General. "General Hammond, you have a go-ahead. From this point forward we are completely changing our stance. We will allocate as many resources as possible. You may begin to contact potential allies immediately."

* * *

><p><em>December 23, 2005<br>Aschen Prime_

"The Tau'ri have sent a message," Ambassador Borren said to the other Aschen man beside him. Negotiations were tense and seemed to be going nowhere after more than a month. There was no more aggressive intent but both sides were still suspicious of each other. Ironically, the Aschen genuinely did want the friendship of the Tau'ri. "It is short and concise, but impactful."

_The Ori represent a clear and present threat to not just our entire galaxy but another as well. We must stand united so we can stand against them. A summit of powers in both galaxies is being organized. Contact the Tau'ri if interested. _

_Astra_

Larrin sat down in the thickly padded command chair on the bridge of the latest Traveler vessel. It was an Ancient battleship, one they found lying dormant. The Atlantis Expedition and the people of Earth had helped them make it flyable again. After that, it had been modified and converted to hold more people. They needed all the space they could get.

"We just received a transmission from the Atlanteans, Captain," one of the bridge crew told her. With a simple thought, Larrin brought up the message, displayed holographically in front of her.

_The Ori represent a clear and present threat to not just our entire galaxy but another as well. We must stand united so we can stand against them. A summit of powers in both galaxies is being organized. Contact Atlantis if interested. _

_Asuras_

Oberoth sat at the chair of the council chamber. Being restored into a new body was never pleasant, but it happened from time to time. The meeting was not a regularly scheduled one, it was called because of a message they had received. The humans had been dialling their gate regularly for a month- they simply ignored it. But this time, they had sent a very clearly worded message.

_The Ori represent a clear and present threat to not just our entire galaxy but another as well. We must stand united so we can stand against them. A summit of powers in both galaxies is being organized. Contact Atlantis if interested. _

_Dakara_

Bra'tac strode into the parliament chamber and took his seat as leader of the ruling Progress Party. It had been an uphill battle for the progressives, but they were finally gaining traction. Many had opposed what they saw as Tau'ri domination. On some levels Bra'tac agreed, but he realized that they could not continue without their help and in any case they would be better off in the long run. The Jaffa were moving towards independence, although they continued to follow the Tau'ri model.

Once the entire house had taken their seats, he called the sitting to order. "We have received a message from the Tau'ri. They again request our assistance against a common enemy, this time it is the Ori. Their message is simple."

_The Ori represent a clear and present threat to not just our entire galaxy but another as well. We must stand united so we can stand against them. A summit of powers in both galaxies is being organized. Contact the Tau'ri if interested. _

_Genii_

"Commander, we have received a communication from the Atlanteans," a junior officer told Ladon, stepping quickly into his office. He placed a sheet of paper on his desk. "It appears to be important."

"Dismissed." The officer turned and left. Ladon wondered what it was about. He had been trying to patch up relations with the Tau'ri, and their help had been invaluable during the plague that had stricken his people. He owed them a debt, and assumed that this would be the time they asked it to pay it off. Slowly, he unfolded the paper and read it.

_The Ori represent a clear and present threat to not just our entire galaxy but another as well. We must stand united so we can stand against them. A summit of powers in both galaxies is being organized. Contact Atlantis if interested. _

_Hebridan_

President Miles Hagan had a lot on his mind. Though he was technically what would be called a CEO on Earth, head of a major corporation, Hebridan's unique society meant he was more than that. Tech Con Group wasn't just a megacorporation, it was the de facto government of most of the planet. In addition to the bottom line, Miles had to worry about providing services, building infrastructure, and keeping his people happy. In many ways it overlapped, but in many others it conflicted.

The situation with the Ori was both. On one hand, a war would mean a lot of ships, weapons, and ordnance being built. That would translate into massive production. On the other hand, there was very little actual profit to be had, since almost all of it would end up owned by either the Tech Con Corporate Fleet or Tech Con Risk Control Services. If they could sell to Earth, Langara, or Tegalus, maybe it would be worth it.

His terminal beeped, and he sifted through several junk messages before finally locating the one he wanted. It had been sent from Earth's embassy, he noted. He decided to read it right away. Maybe it would be important.

_The Ori represent a clear and present threat to not just our entire galaxy but another as well. We must stand united so we can stand against them. A summit of powers in both galaxies is being organized. Contact the Tau'ri if interested. _

_Jade Palace_

"The Parliament is now in order," Oshu said to the people before him. The Jade Empire was not really set up for democracy. The first election was a messy disaster, with many elected even when they shouldn't have been. Opposing factions stated that Oshu, current Prime Minister, had far too much power or far too little. The political parties were disorganized and representatives rarely actually voted along party lines. There had actually been a fistfight in Parliament the last week. Even if they could pass a law, chances are it wouldn't actually be followed. The transition had been a mess- it was too radical and too fast. The empire had fractured with some leaving because of what they saw as insufficient or excessive reform. Nobody was happy.

They also weren't _physically_ set up for a democratic government. Their "paliament building" was the old palace, with crude seating added for the representatives. Once everyone was seated, he continued. "We have received an official message from the Tau'ri, which I will now read."

_The Ori represent a clear and present threat to not just our entire galaxy but another as well. We must stand united so we can stand against them. A summit of powers in both galaxies is being organized. Contact the Tau'ri if interested. _

_Langara_

"First Minister Dreylock?" a familiar voice called from outside her office. It was Jonas Quinn, once a member of SG-1 and now a senior official in their stargate program. After their planet had nearly been destroyed, the people of Langara began pushing for the stars. Though the stargate was located in Kelowna, they had been forced into a joint program with the Andari and Tiranians. It seemed to be working, so far, though it was a tense compromise.

"Come in." First Minister Dreylock put down the papers she had been looking over. Jonas Quinn wouldn't have travelled to the capital and gone through the many layers of security if it wasn't important. Copyright law reform could wait.

"I think you should read this. It's short, but I think it's significant." Jonas Quinn placed a single typed page on the Minister's desk. She picked it up and read it.

_The Ori represent a clear and present threat to not just our entire galaxy but another as well. We must stand united so we can stand against them. A summit of powers in both galaxies is being organized. Contact the Tau'ri if interested. _

_Lucia_

The Lucian Alliance was in a precarious position. After the fall of the goa'uld, a group of people now leaders of the Alliance was able to build an empire unrestricted. Unfortunately for them, order was beginning to be restored. Almost every faction wanted them dead.

Netan fully understood it. The Lucian Alliance was kept in line through fear and intimidation. It was an empire of criminals- each plotting and scheming against each other with their own agenda. It was his job to force them to work together. And it was not easy, especially with recent attacks on their territory.

The Ori were making inroads, converting their naquadah miners and kassa growers. The Free Jaffa Nation and Jade Empire had both begun to encroach on Lucian territory. The Tau'ri continued their pinpoint strikes, slowly whittling away their infrastructure. The Lucian Alliance was losing its wealth fast.

Netan's terminal beeped, and he saw that he had received a message through abnormal channels. He opened it.

_The Ori represent a clear and present threat to not just our entire galaxy but another as well. We must stand united so we can stand against them. A summit of powers in both galaxies is being organized. Contact the Tau'ri if interested. _

_Orilla_

Another war, so soon after the last. The Asgard still hadn't recovered from the last one, where their homeworld, many of their ships and even some of their people had been destroyed. Although many denied it, Thor was among those that believed the Asgard would never recover. Even with the genetic degradation problem solved, they could not reproduce. They had no way of expanding their numbers.

Thor had pushed for the use of advanced technology in so-called primitive ways. The Jonas Quinn- class drone ships, Samantha Carter-class carriers, battle drones and Valkyries had all come from a fusion of Asgard technology with Midgard ideas. There were many that slammed Thor for being so human-friendly. They had valid points, but it was clear new solutions would be needed or the Asgard would die out. Solutions that the Asgard were no longer... creative enough to come up with. He understood the Ori threat, one that could wipe out their species for good. After the Replicators, they could scarcely afford another war. But as O'Neill said, "Life isn't fair."

An alert popped up on Thor's terminal, and he immediately slid the control stones into position to bring up the message he had received. It was from Midgard.

_The Ori represent a clear and present threat to not just our entire galaxy but another as well. We must stand united so we can stand against them. A summit of powers in both galaxies is being organized. Contact the Tau'ri if interested. _

_P5X-754_

The Tok'ra were a dying breed. Both Selmak and his host Jacob Carter knew it. Their queen was dead, so there was no way to replenish their numbers. Over the last few years, they had made more progress against the goa'uld than ever before, but also taken more losses than ever before. All they could hope to do was leave a positive legacy.

The new Tok'ra base would hopefully be their last. Neither Selmak nor the elder Carter knew exactly what to think of that. The remaining Tok'ra lived in a city tunnelled under the ground. Secrecy was their greatest defence, as few knew of their location. Still, prior experience proved that it did not always work. This time, they were prepared for an attack, with shields and weapons emplacements hidden under the grass above. They would not be caught off guard.

A junior member of the Tok'ra entered Jacob/Selmak's room and handed him a data tablet. Drawing on Selmak's technical knowledge, they activated it and read the message contained within.

_The Ori represent a clear and present threat to not just our entire galaxy but another as well. We must stand united so we can stand against them. A summit of powers in both galaxies is being organized. Contact the Tau'ri if interested. _

_Tegalus_

Negotiations between the Rand Protectorate and Caledonian Federation were tense. Much change had come to the planet over the last year, most of it due to their relations with Earth. When the Ori plague struck the planet, the Tau'ri had given them the cure, though nowhere near enough to save everyone. Fortunately, both Rand and Caledonia were advanced enough to produce more. But they had brought more than a cure- they had brought influence. Ideas.

On both sides of the border, many had heard of the Cold War on Earth, some had even seen pictures or videos. One faction in the still-unstable Rand Protectorate had decided enough was enough- it was time to bring down their Berlin Wall. The sentiment was echoed on the other side. For the first time in years, serious negotiations were being carried out. High up on the agenda was the stargate and the Ori situation.

"Please be seated," Jared Kane said politely, taking his own seat at the negotiation table. He passed out a folder with a single page in it to each official at the table. "This message was received from Earth this morning. I think it's best if you all read it."

_The Ori represent a clear and present threat to not just our entire galaxy but another as well. We must stand united so we can stand against them. A summit of powers in both galaxies is being organized. Contact the Tau'ri if interested. _

_Wraith Hive-Ship_

Ba'al's position was growing more precarious by the minute. Food supplies were running dry and his enemies were beginning to tear at the edges of his empire. Internally, the fragile alliances were beginning to fracture. Even his own host seemed to be rebelling. And then there was the proverbial elephant in the room.

The Ori. They were hurting him as much as the other Wraith and far more than the Tau'ri. He knew as well as anyone that a crusade was coming. The Ori had been spouting off their nonsense for months, and it had been getting more and more aggressive. He had used many of the same techniques and understood what they were trying to do. He understood what they were going to do. They would strike, and they would strike soon.

A message from the Tau'ri was the last thing he expected to get. The last thing that happened between them was a gassing of his ships. When he received the transmission, he decided to read its contents right away out of curiosity.

_The Ori represent a clear and present threat to not just our entire galaxy but another as well. We must stand united so we can stand against them. A summit of powers in both galaxies is being organized. Contact Atlantis if interested._

* * *

><p><em>December 24, 2005<br>Gaia_

Although it had a certain charm, General O'Neill thought Nox technology made the goa'uld's obsession with making everything look crude sane. The Nox were extremely advanced, on the same level as the rest of the great races. Hell, they had beamed him onto their flying city. But they covered it up, giving their floating city the appearance of a magical city of wood elves. He didn't understand how they could live like that.

"General O'Neill," one of the strange fairy-like people greeted. He recognized her as Lya, probably the most amiable of the Nox toward humans. She began leading him through the city, which seemed to be pulled straight from one of Bill's fantasy RPGs.

"On behalf of the people of Earth and of the galaxy, I would like to thank the Nox for hosting this summit," O'Neill said to her officially, then changed to a more personal tone. "I know this is hard for the Nox, with the whole pacifism and all, but we can't let the Ori steamroll over the galaxy."

"Remember when Anteaus told you that your way was not the only way?" Lya asked O'Neill.

"That was a long time ago," the General replied cautiously. "If I remember correctly, that entire mission was a huge mess."

"Perhaps he was wrong," Lya said, surprising the General.

"Come again?"

"The Nox have long enjoyed a peaceful existence, living in harmony with nature. This was not always the case. Recently, we have begun to question the wisdom of our way of life."

"Why?"

"The Tollan have been our friends since you introduced them to us. Though younger, they shared many of our ideals. They wished for a peaceful existence, not worrying about the affairs of the galaxy. They were all but wiped out."

"Don't some of them live here?" After the Tollan had been re-discovered, the Nox had invited them to their world. Most stayed on Earth, but some took the offer.

"Yes. It is them that made us question the wisdom of our actions. The Ori are as powerful as the Alterans we were once allied with. If we do nothing as we have done in the past, we may face the same fate as the Tollan, or worse."

O'Neill was surprised. "You're afraid."

Lya nodded sagely. "Yes. You may not know this, but a Prior visited our world. We hid ourselves, but he may have seen us nonetheless. He stood in front of the astria porta and preached to us before leaving."

She stopped in front of an unusually large building. "We have prepared a room for meeting. It may not be up to your standards, as ours are quite different. I apologize in advance."

They stepped inside through a pair of large wooden doors. The room was large, dominated by a central table made of roughly carved, highly polished wood. O'Neill couldn't identify the species or even draw an Earth comparison. Chairs made of the same wood ringed the table, and there were several windows on the walls facing outside. Lya and O'Neill found their designated seats and sat down.

The other representatives soon arrived. First was the Stargate Alliance representative, who had actually arrived only minutes after O'Neill. Richard Woolsey sat down beside the General and quickly made some apologies for being late.

"Don't worry about it," O'Neill replied casually.

Next to arrive was the mixed Pegasus delegation, which had arrived via Atlantis and Earth. The first to take his seat was Ladon Radim of the Genii. Two Wraith walked into the room, as far away as possible and glaring at each other. General O'Neill assumed that one was Todd and the other was his old friend Ba'al in a new Wraith host.

"Ah, O'Neill," one of them said. Ba'al. "It is good to see you again."

"Likewise," the General replied sarcastically.

The next delegate was a woman dressed like an Ancient councillor. She startled Lya slightly, and O'Neill quietly explained, "Not Ancient. Asuran. Machine."

"General," the last representative greeted. She was an... ample, yet fit woman wearing an oddly tailored uniform that accentuated her... assets. O'Neill tried not to think about it too much, instead focusing on her purposeful gait and cold demeanour. Ice queen. Larrin. Travelers.

Several minutes later, the next representative, this one from the Milky Way, arrived. He was human, dressed in a plain grey uniform. His face was blank. Ambassador Borren of the Aschen strode to his seat and sat down.

The next entrance was more dramatic. In a flash of light, the short, frail form of an Asgard appeared right in the designated spot.

"Supreme Commander Thor," Lya greeted cordially.

"Lya. I apologize that I have not met with the Nox in some time. We had some... internal issues, although they have been solved."

"I am pleased to hear that, as I am sure the rest of the Nox are."

After that, a cluster of Jaffa arrived. General O'Neill recognized all of them. One of them he liked- that was Bra'tac, representing the Free Jaffa Nation. One of them he was indifferent to- Oshu of the Jade Empire, who looked absolutely exhausted. The last was one he hated. Gerak represented the Independent Jaffa Empire, which in O'Neill's eyes seemed like an entire nation of extreme Republicans, except they hated America. They had split from pieces of the FJN and JE, forming their own group. No one had tried to stop them.

Another faction, relatively quiet so far, had also sprung up from the ruins. Although officially the goa'uld were "defeated", the AESF had not committed genocide or even anything close to it. Many minor goa'uld still remained. Of them, three had arrived to the conference, though O'Neill knew none of their names. Woolsey pointed them out as Amaterasu, Morrigan, and Nerus.

The next came in a bit of a rush, quickly hurrying to his seat. He looked almost human, but with the facial ridges and lobes of a half-Serrakin. Miles Hagan was the President of Tech Con Group, the major conglomerate and de facto government of Hebridan. He quickly apologized for his lateness.

Soon after, two people stepped inside, wearing different uniforms and although not hostile very cold to each other, not speaking or even looking at one another. General O'Neill correctly assumed that they were from Tegalus- one from the Rand Protectorate and one from the Caledonian Federation.

O'Neill didn't recognize the next delegate at all. Judging by his looks (although he was basically working on stereotypes), the General guessed that he was Kefflin, Second of the Lucian Alliance. He immediately didn't like the man.

"Jack," a familiar voice greeted. Jacob Carter and his symbiote Selmak stepped into the room. They wore a traditional Tok'ra tunic. "It's been a while."

"It's good to see you again, Jacob," O'Neill replied as the blended Tok'ra sat down. The goa'uld glared at him angrily.

Once the last three delegates- from the three major nations of Langara- were seated, O'Neill called the meeting to order and began outlining the Ori threat and how they would face it.

* * *

><p><em>Camelot<em>

"Has anyone ever thought of how a weapon could harm ascended beings?" Vala asked as they marched down a beaten path through a forest. It was overcast and though it wasn't raining, the wet, muddy ground provided evidence of a recent shower. "Aren't they made of pure energy?"

"Merlin's notes didn't imply killing so much as cancelling out," Daniel informed her.

"That would make sense," Carter agreed. "It might be possible to neutralize an ascended being, like two standing waves, although obviously far more complex."

"Obviously," Vala echoed sarcastically. "How do you aim it?"

"What?" Carter and Daniel asked at the same time.

"I mean, how do you shoot at something you can't see?"

"Well, ascended beings transcend ordinary spacetime. It stands to reason that any device that could harm them would transcend it too. It would have to funnel energy in a way we couldn't comprehend or at least don't understand yet."

They rounded a corner and a stone structure, a castle or walled village, came into view. The architecture was very medieval European, with battlements, towers, and stone buildings. Cheerfully, Vala said, "Well, this looks promising."

"Indeed," Teal'c said as they continued toward it. The gate was open, and they simply stepped through.

The villagers were clearly medieval, judging by the dress and what they were doing. The buildings looked typical for a medieval town, made of thatch, wood, and wattle and daub. The ground was wet and extremely muddy. If he didn't know better, Daniel would have confused it for a reenactment group or a medieval fair. The locals reacted typically to the visitors- most looked away and shirked back, and others stared at them curiously. All were nervous, and either stopped talking or talked in whispers.

"Well, it certainly looks like a place where Merlin might have lived," Carter noted.

"Unfortunately, given the climate, population and level of development, I'd say there's a dozen villages in the area," Daniel told her. "No way to know this is the right one."

"What about that?" Vala asked, pointing to a sword embedded in a stone much like the one under Glastonbury Tor.

Carter's eyes flicked to the sensor readouts on her HUD. Though they were very limited, she could already tell there was Ancient technology present. "Looks like the place."

"Travellers," a voice called, breaking them out of their thoughts. Its originator, a man in a flowing red robe, approached them with several other villagers in tow. "I am Meurik, governor of this village.

"Welcome to Camelot."


	18. 2x18 Stand United, Stand Fast

This is the final episode of SGD S2 (finally). Important author's notes at the bottom.

**SGD Snapshots #18: Earth**

It was the first Christmas for almost half a century when the world didn't celebrate but instead held their breath. Britain, France, Germany, Japan, Russia, China, the United States; the whole world was gearing up for war. Some tried to deny it but most reluctantly accepted it- Earth was at war.

Around the globe, people were having trouble adjusting to the new reality. The AESF's strategy had always been to calm the people and assure them that life could go on as before, maybe a little better. Now, it was necessary to make sacrifices, to prepare, to put oneself in the mindset of total war. Literal tons of resources were being diverted to war-critical industries and around the world factories were retooling to build weapons. Earth's significant industrial base was being shifted to one for war.

The propaganda machine was in a full swing, though the tone was far different. Instead of assuring people that things would be all right, they now had to get them comfortable with the fact that bad things were about to happen. Recruiting posters, requests to conserve materials, and (dis)information about their enemy went up. People were encouraged to buy Unity Bonds, investments in the AESF and Earth as a whole. The mood was deliberately sombre.

Politically, the world was a mess. Although for the first time in recent history the Republicans and Democrats agreed on something, across the world the President of the Russian Federation was having trouble keeping United Russia from shattering. The war had fostered a spirit of cooperation, but everyone still disagreed on the details. Many questioned the power the Stargate Alliance had- half said it was too much, half said it was too little. It was an uphill battle to organize Earth into a unified anything.

The AESF Navy had plenty of ships, but not enough people to crew them. Over the last several months, starships had been constructed at a frenzied pace. The supercarrier _Enterprise_ was complete, and the _Dreadnought_ could be fielded if it need be. A dozen _Unity_, _Daedalus_, and _Prometheus_ class vessels were rolling off the production lines of BAE Systems, SEVMASH, Boeing and many others. They needed thousands of people for crew, but only about half the amount they needed had been selected and trained. Selection criteria were relaxed and personnel simply pulled from air forces and navies around the world, given crash courses in starships and assigned. It was far from an optimal solution, and already many were screaming both about the poor training and reassignment of critical personnel.

The ground forces had exactly the opposite problem. There were plenty of soldiers, but not enough equipment. The two AESF expeditionary units were equipped with Aegis IV armour and M301A tanks, both cost-reduced versions of what the SGC and Atlantis Expedition had. One of the American divisions was also so equipped. Everyone else had to make do with what they had before they became offworld battalions. Unfortunately, the equipment was not designed for offworld use and would be a lot less effective. There was also the problem of logistics- tanks needed fuel, but at least they could use the same kind of fuel for the most part. Each unit needed different spare parts, different ammo, even different backpacks. There was also the question of unity and command structure. With the exception of the AESF units, each expeditionary unit was composed of men (and they were almost entirely men) from one country or a few closely allied countries. How well would they work with each other and the AESF in the field?

As another year approached its end, it was clear that the good times would soon be over. The next year would be one of hardship and sacrifice. There was an enemy out there even more powerful than the goa'uld, and the humans of Earth were going to hit them head-on.

* * *

><p><strong>SGD 2x18 Stand United, Stand Fast<br>**

_December 25, 2005  
>Camelot<em>

The four members of SG-1 sat around a rectangular wooden table with Meurik at its head. Bowls of food sat untouched beside them. After the incident on M1K-177, the regulations had been made clear. No consumption of food or drink on unknown worlds. They weren't even supposed to remove their helmets and break hardseal anymore.

Another man, this one older, in more mundane clothing and wearing a leather hat came up beside them. "Ah, these must be the strangers everyone is speaking of."

"This is Antonius, our village historian," Meurik introduced.

"Welcome to Camelot," the historian greeted. "Past and future home of King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table."

There was something wrong with that sentence. Carter asked, "Sorry, future home?"

Meurik leaned toward the team. "Yes, I'm sure you know the history of the battle of Camlann."

"Of course, where Arthur was mortally wounded by Mordred," Daniel replied.

Meurik found the statement incredulous and slightly amusing. "Arthur… mortally wounded? Please."

Antonius quickly explained. "Arthur defeated Mordred at the Battle of Camlann. After which, he and his fellow knights set off to find the Sangraal."

Daniel instantly translated the word in his head. "That's the Holy Grail."

"That was long ago," Antonius replied, "but we know in our hearts that one day, he will return to us."

Clearing his throat, Daniel asked, "Um, what happened to Merlin when he left?"

The two men shared a look. Meurik quickly excused himself and left. Quietly, Antonius explained, "Merlin's name is rarely mentioned in public."

"Why is that?" Daniel asked.

"Well, many believe he was a wizard of darkness," Antonius told them. "He may have tried to do good, but there was always potential for great mischief in his heart."

His voice became slightly louder and more cheerful. "Thankfully, he has neither been seen nor heard of since Arthur's departure. The library where he practised his strange arts remains sealed to this day."

That immediately piqued Daniel's interest. "Merlin had a library here? We'd like to see that."

Antonius shook his head. "I'm afraid that's impossible. The library is protected by a powerful curse. It is said that all those who enter Merlin's sanctuary forfeit their lives to its guardian, the Black Knight."

Antonius left soon after, and SG-1 headed out to explore the village. Vala immediately piped up. "So, best case scenario, the curse is just a story Merlin made up to scare people away. Worst case scenario, he has another holographic knight like the one back on Earth. I don't see a problem with that."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Daniel countered. "Last time it was a test made to test a challenger's worth. This time it seems to be some sort of a defensive mechanism set up to protect Merlin's research."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning it could be a lot tougher and the same rules might not apply."

"The one we encountered before was programmed to fight within the parameters of a medieval knight," Sam explained. "I was able to win easily because of my enhanced strength and shields. This version might be just as fast, just as strong, and might have a more powerful weapon."

Swords clashed against each other, again and again. "Surrender, Mordred!"

"Never!" He brought the sword down again, and his opponent easily blocked it.

The fighter whirled around and pushed the sword against his throat. "Yield?"

"I yield," Ramus said to his big sister. "But next time I want to be King Arthur."

Valencia laughed and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes. She turned when an unfamiliar voice called, "Excuse me."

Instinctively, she stepped back when she saw who it had originated from. It was one of the strangely-clothed visitors she had heard rumours about. A woman, as odd as it seemed. Although she was told to stay away, Valencia was innately curious and turned to face her.

The blonde-haired woman smiled behind her helmet. "Do you know where we could find Merlin's library?"

"It is cursed," she stated.

The visitor smiled disarmingly. "I know, but we'd like to see it anyway. Call it curiosity."

The girl looked around, then led them around through a back alley to a thatch-roofed building much like the others. "This is it. The door is magicked."

Daniel reached out and touched the door, but a shield appeared and blocked his hand. Beside him, Carter whispered, "It's shielded. Energy readings are consistent with Ancient technology."

"There is a key, but no one dare use it," Valencia told them.

"Where can we find this key?" Daniel asked.

"It is kept in the village archives."

"Of course it is," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not!" Antonius said in response to Daniel's request.<p>

"Antonius-"

"I will not be party to your deaths," the historian insisted, picking up a fruit from one of the market stalls. "Your lives would be forfeit the instant you stepped inside."

"We have faced one of Merlin's knights before."

"Impossible. If you had, you would not be here to tell the tale."

"Well, I am, because we defeated him. And in defeating him, we acquired the treasures hidden away on our world. One of those treasures lead us here, to Camelot."

He changed tactics. "Antonius, you're the village historian. Don't tell me you haven't wondered about what might be inside there."

Antonius hesitated, then quietly told him, "Meet me in the village square after sundown."

The night was dark and stormy. Wind slapped against them, rain dripped down their suits, and their boots sank into the muddy ground. Antonius paid no heed, leading the team back down the alleyway with a lantern in hand.

"No one must know of my participation in this venture," the historian insisted. "Not Meurik, not my fellow villagers, and most importantly, not my wife Livia, who believes I am reviewing council minutes with Brother Abelard tonight."

As he removed the key, Carter assured him, "We were never here."

The historian inserted the key and turned it. The shield shimmered, then disappeared, and the door clicked open. They stepped inside.

Predictably, the inside was dark and gloomy. It was, at least on first glance, a library in the conventional sense, with shelves piled high with books and scrolls. Flashlights were clicked on, casting eerie shadows as they swept about. Carter cleared away a cobweb with her gloved hand. "Ugh. Spiders."

"Yep, this could take a while," Daniel said, examining a book.

"I hate to break it to you, but the only technology I see is a bunch of dusty old books," Vala said as Teal'c began lighting the candles suspended from the ceiling.

"Behind you," Carter told her bluntly.

Vala jumped slightly and looked around. "What's behind me?"

"Energy readings consistent with Ancient technology, behind the bookshelf," Carter explained.

"A secret door?"

"Almost certainly. Try pulling on the books."

"It can't be that-" Daniel began to object, but one of the books tilted back and the bookshelf slid out of the way. "-simple."

"We should not go in there!" Antonius shouted as they began to head inside. "We've tempted fate enough for one night."

"Alright, you can stay up here if you want," Carter told him.

He shook his head. "No. I shall take my leave now."

The lower chamber was almost empty, but much cleaner. As soon as they stepped inside, torches placed around the room ignited, illuminating a single large device in the centre of the room.

"What's that?" Vala asked.

"Looks like an Ancient control device, like the one on Dakara," Carter replied, examining the large stone unit. She passed a hand over its surface, feeling the old stone through her thin gloves. "If Merlin followed any sort of pattern, it probably controls the Black Knight and maybe the treasure- if there is a treasure- too."

She turned to Daniel, who looked upon the device with similar awe, although for different reasons. "Any idea how to activate it?"

Daniel looked up from the machine. "No, but if I were to guess I'd say the answer is in one of the books upstairs."

The Colonel unclipped her battle rifle and set it on the device before removing her tablet from a large pocket on her load carrier. "Let's get to work."

Only minutes later, a scream jolted them from their work. The team shared a brief look before dashing up the stairs and into the village toward where their acoustic trackers said the shout came from. They entered a small house where several villagers had begun to gather.

Antonius was lying on the floor. Although sensors on her suit reported the man as dead, Carter reached down and felt for a pulse just in case. There was none. She turned to her team. "He's dead."

* * *

><p><em>Gaia<em>

The meeting had quickly devolved into chaos.

It began when Woolsey mentioned the end of the Cold War in passing, starting a heated debate between the Rand and Caledonian delegates over which side the stargate belonged to and who would win in a war. The Andari and Tiranian subsequently accused the Langarans of hoarding, who responded with threats and pressing home the fact that the gate was technically theirs. However, while heated, their debate was civilized. The same could not be said for the others.

At the same time, all three Jaffa were arguing over ideals. Bra'tac insisted that although the Jaffa would eventually stand on their own they had to accept the help of the Tau'ri and follow their lead. Oshu was pushing the idea of progress and liberalism. Gerak was valiantly attempting to defend his ultraconservative stance. One of the minor goa'uld was shouting that the entire endeavour was pointless, a sentiment which Kefflin agreed with. The two Wraith were almost literally at each others' throats. Larrin was shouting down the Wraith.

The Nox, Asgard, and Aschen representatives looked on and said nothing. O'Neill, Woolsey, and Jacob Carter shared a look.

"ORDER, ORDER!" O'Neill shouted. Slowly, the room resumed its former (relative) peace. "What are you, a bunch of fucking schoolchildren?"

Lya, who had been silent so far, made a suggestion. "I propose a recess. A chance to evaluate our situation, and perhaps calm ourselves."

"That's a good idea," O'Neill agreed. He was the first to stand up and leave. "We'll continue this tomorrow. In the mean time, the Nox will provide accommodations."

* * *

><p><em>Camelot<em>

Like mischievous schoolchildren, the four member of SG-1 stood in front of the governor. Meurik slammed the book down on the table. "How do you explain this?"

"Well, there's-" Vala began, but a look from Daniel silenced her.

Meurik continued, "Antonius had it with him when he was killed."

"Meurik, we're very sorry about what happened-" Carter began before Meurik cut her off.

In a tone closer to a statement than a question, he said, "You went into the wizard's library, didn't you?"

"Yes, we did," Daniel admitted.

"Look, it wasn't supposed to happen like this," Carter protested. "We assumed that if the Black Knight showed up, it would be in the chamber and he would only go after us."

"You were warned of the danger," Meurik insisted, "And yet you refused to believe. You awakened the curse."

"The Black Knight is not part of any curse!" Daniel almost shouted. "He isn't magical and he isn't unbeatable."

"Your world as well as countless others are in danger of being overrun by an enemy far more powerful than you could ever imagine," Teal'c informed him. "They are called the Ori, and they will destroy anyone who does not kneel before them."

"We learned that a long time ago, Merlin was working on a weapon that could be used against them." Daniel continued. "And the key to finding that weapon is inside that library."

Meurik remained adamant. "I have never seen nor heard of these Ori, but we have witnessed the power of the Black Knight. Leave this village. Take the curse with you."

With that, he left, leaving SG-1 alone with their thoughts. Daniel was the first to break the silence. "Well, we can't just give up."

"We are not welcome in this village any longer," Teal'c said frankly.

"That hasn't stopped me before," Vala argued.

"Don't you see, this is exactly what Merlin wanted! Why do you think he designed the Black Knight to attack in the village and not the chamber?"

Daniel paused for a moment, then finished. "To incite terror. If he just killed whatever was inside the chamber, then there'd be no great public incentive to keep people out. You'd go in at your own risk, and there'd always be someone foolish enough to give it a try."

"Are you done?" Vala prodded, earning her a glare from the archeologist. "Look, you can whine all day, or we can do something. Leaving isn't going to make the Black Knight go away. If we do what they tell us to do we're going to do more harm than good.

"Now Merlin was obviously relying on someone like us to stumble upon the solution. Which means that there is a solution, and it's inside that chamber. Therefore, we should go against the village and fix this... mess before it gets worse."

"You know, that's probably the most perceptive thing you've said," Daniel complimented. "Ever."

Vala smiled. "Really?"

"Really."

"Well, you two can try to convince Meurik to let us stay," Sam told them. "Standing orders state that we are to retrieve the anti-Ori weapon by whatever means necessary. If this doesn't work, we might have to resort to... more extreme measures. I'll take Teal'c and scout the village for clues."

"Hopefully Meurik will see some reason," Daniel agreed. "Zatting everyone in the village is not my idea of fun."

With that covered, they headed out. Daniel and Vala went one way in search of the administrator, while Sam and Teal'c went the other, toward the village square. Sam once again found herself drawn to the sword in the stone. Discreetly, she began scanning it.

"Only he who is pure of heart and true of spirit can pull the sword from the stone." Sam turned around to face Valencia, who was walking toward her with a basket in one hand. "It is said Arthur will not return from his quest until one among us succeeds in removing it."

"Oh, hey," Sam greeted, smiling. She motioned toward the sword in the stone. "Have you ever tried it?"

The young woman- Sam guessed she couldn't be older than seventeen- smiled back. "Of course not. It is for young men training to become knights to test themselves when they come of age. As my brother Ramus will do when he comes of age."

"You seem pretty good with that sword."

She continued. "I only do it to help Ramus train. When Arthur does come back, he will need knights to join him on his next crusade. The men of this village will be ready to serve him."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You're not interested? It seems like a great honour."

She shook her head. "It is not my place."

Sam had seen this before. Hell, it had even happened to her, even within the last year. "If you want to train and become a knight, then do it! They're not going to accept you right away, but if you keep trying, you'll eventually find your place. Do what you want, not what others say you should do."

"Sam, we did it," Daniel's voice buzzed in her ear. "I bought us some time."

Sam laid a reassuring hand on Valencia's shoulder. "Just think about what I said."

She turned and left, leaving the young woman alone with her thoughts. Daniel and Vala were waiting just down the road. She immediately asked, "How did you do it?"

"Uh, I told him the truth," Daniel replied. "That the Black Knight was not a curse, there was no magic, only very advanced technology. That we'd encountered it before and won."

"That, and if he didn't let us we'd bring in some of our own magic and do it anyway," Vala added.

"Yes, that," Daniel muttered. "Anyway, the point is, Meurik has given us a day to do whatever we need to do. If we haven't been able to 'dispel the curse' by then, he'll kick us out of the village anyway."

"Let's get to work."

* * *

><p><em>P3Y-229<em>

After the Ha'tak's sensors had detected some unusual readings, the ship's commander, a Jaffa named Cha'ra, had ordered them to drop out of hyperspace for a closer look. They dropped out a fair distance away and approached slowly on sublight.

What they had detected was a small black hole, but that was not what shocked the crew. Sitting in front of it was a huge ring, made up of many individual segments. Several Ha'tak could easily fit through it. Cha'ra did not know what it was, but he was no fool. Only a few factions could build something of that scale so quickly. One of them was the Ori.

He ordered the ship back into hyperspace on a course for Dakara, but not before sending off a message via subspace.

_M2N-571_

A rip in space-time that appeared as a blue-green vortex to the naked eye appeared, silhouetted against the blackness of space. It ejected a single small starship before closing up and disappearing. The Traveler ship manoeuvred carefully, avoiding the massive unnatural object before it.

The object in question was a massive ring thousands of metres in diameter, with a black hole behind it. It was, in fact, almost identical to the one millions of light-years away in the Milky Way. The ship passed over it and scanned the object.

After several minutes, the ship's captain decided that he had seen enough. The ship came about and reactivated its hyperdrive, taking it into hyperspace with a visible distortion much the same as the one it came out of.

* * *

><p><em>Camelot<em>

"Uh oh," Daniel muttered after pushing the last stone into place.

"Nothing appears to have happened," Teal'c commented. "Perhaps the code you have entered is incorrect."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Vala asked.

A loud scream from the village above answered that question. "Bad."

"Vala, Teal'c, go!" Carter ordered. "Me and Daniel will try to shut it down from here."

The two dashed up the stairs, out of the library and into the village. Outside, people were running for whatever cover they could find. The Black Knight stood in the centre of the village square, swinging his sword and slowly advancing.

"Everybody get down!" Vala shouted before raising her battle rifle and emptying the entire magazine. Predictably, all thirty rounds went straight through the hologram. "Well, it was worth a shot."

The Black Knight swung its sword again and began advancing towards Vala. She tossed the rifle aside and charged toward him. When they got close, she realized there was nothing she had to hurt the hologram with. She ducked under the Knight's swings, vaulted over a cart of firewood, and dove to the muddy ground. "Muscles? A little help here?"

"I will render assistance, Vala Mal Doran." Teal'c charged toward the Black Knight, putting himself between it and Vala. It ignored him completely, holographic form going right through Teal'c toward its target. He opened fire with his rifle, but the Black Knight continued to advance on Vala.

She tripped and the Black Knight got one good hit, dropping her shields. She felt a slight tingling sensation. Before the holographic guardian could finish the job, she rolled to the side, covering herself in mud before scrambling to her feet.

There was a stall with several swords for sale, so Vala grabbed one and swung it at the Black Knight's legs. It had no effect, and it smacked the sword out of her hands, pushing her staggering backwards in the process. The act, however, had bought time for her shields to recharge.

Valencia watched the exchange with growing horror. The alien woman could barely swing a sword, let alone go up against the Black Knight. He struck again, and there was a bright flash that Valencia could not identify (it was, in fact, Vala's shields dropping). "Somebody do something, help her!"

"They brought this upon themselves," Meurik said coldly.

The woman darted away from the Black Knight, only her seemingly impossible speed preventing the strikes from landing. It was a fruitless endeavour. The Black Knight advanced confidently, assured of his victory, if a curse could have such things as confidence.

Valencia stole a glance at the sword behind her. Though she knew it was only her own recollection, two voices spoke in her head. One was that of King Arthur. _Only he who is pure of heart and true of spirit can pull the sword from the stone._ The other was of the stranger, Sam. _Always go with your heart, do what you think is right._

It took seconds for her to make the decision. The young woman ran to the sword in the stone as quickly as her dress allowed and climbed atop the platform. With all her might, she gripped the sword and pulled.

"What do you think you're doing?" Meurik shouted, but Valencia ignored him. With one final tug, the sword pulled free. That astonished everyone, even Valencia herself. She briefly admired the legendary sword before a scream brought her back to reality. There was no time to waste.

Metal clanged against metal as Valencia engaged the Black Knight in combat. She expertly parried the apparition's slashes, even managing to get in a few of her own. The sword slid through the hologram, but he reacted nonetheless, slightly wounded.

However, Valencia knew she wouldn't be able to keep it up forever. She would tire out, and even if she didn't run out of endurance she would inevitably make a mistake. The Black Knight was more skilled than she was, not a human but something far more powerful. She didn't notice as the onlookers cheered her on and the strangers urged her to run.

"She's got the sword!" Vala's frenzied voice came through the comm.

"What?" Sam replied, not taking her eyes off her tablet. Daniel had dialled in another combination. The treasure had appeared but the Black Knight remained active. On the other side of the room, a hologram of Merlin spouted off something about a treasure and a pendulum in a loop.

"The girl- Valencia- she's got the sword and she's fighting the Black Knight."

"Damn it!" When she had given Valencia that speech, Sam was just trying to make her feel better, maybe make a difference in her life. She didn't expect the girl to fight the Black Knight! Immediately, Sam began to pull out the trays of crystals, caution thrown to the wind. Unfortunately, every one she pulled out was full of control crystals- no power source.

"Oh, screw it." Sam raised her battle rifle to her shoulder and clicked off the safety.

"Sam, what are you-" Daniel's objections came too late. The Colonel had already depressed the trigger, blasting the control crystals to pieces. The ones that were still intact and glowing flickered and died.

The Black Knight loomed over her, sword ready for the kill. But Valencia wasn't quite ready to give up. She tensed herself, ready to roll out of the way. Before anything could happen, the Black Knight disappeared.

Slowly, the crowd of villagers began to clap and cheer. Even Meurik's demeanour changed from one of disapproval to one of disbelief. Valencia was tired, sore, and in pain from a glancing hit her opponent had got in, as well as covered in mud. Despite all that, she smiled as one of the strangers- the black-haired woman- helped her up.

* * *

><p><em>Gaia<em>

General Jack O'Neill didn't even wait for all the delegates to sit down before starting. He tossed one picture on the table. "About two hours ago, a Free Jaffa ship found this in orbit of a planet we call P3Y-229."

"What is it?" Ba'al asked, the goa'uld voice modulation combining with the natural raspy voice of a Wraith to produce the strangest accent he had ever heard.

"It's a giant stargate- 'supergate' if you will. The Free Jaffa discovered one a few months ago and destroyed it. This one is even bigger. We think the Ori are going to send an invasion fleet through, which is something you would know if you had paid attention earlier."

"I apologize," the Wraith/goa'uld hybrid replied sarcastically. "I have forgotten how to listen. It is a skill reserved for those below me."

"That's not it," O'Neill continued, ignoring the jab and tossing another picture on the table. "Half an hour ago we got word from the Travelers. There's another one in Pegasus, near a world we call M2N-571. If they're going to invade, they're going to invade both galaxies at once, and they're going to do it soon."

He leaned forward. "Let's cut the bullshit, people. Either you're in and you show up with your fleet, or you don't and you're out."

* * *

><p><em>Camelot<em>

"Can I take some of the treasure?"

"No!"

"Just a little bit?"

"No!"

"But there's so much of it!"

"For the last time, Vala, you may not take any of Merlin's treasure," Daniel told her, exasperated. He tossed aside a gold sculpture and began digging through the pile again. "It belongs to the people of Camelot, who have very graciously allowed us to take what we need. What we need, doesn't seem to be in here."

"My point exactly! We can at least come home with something!"

"You may take what you wish," Meurik offered, surprising both of them. Vala dropped several gold coins when she turned to face the visitor. He stood nervously at the doorway, with Valencia beside him and a few villagers behind them. "It is only fair that you claim a prize for defeating Merlin's champion."

"Well, there was one thing we were looking for, but we can't find it." Daniel opened a book to a picture of Merlin. He pointed out the pendant hanging on his neck. "Do you recognize this?"

"It is the Sangraal," Meurik told him with an air of reverence in his voice. "It is also known as the Bloodstone."

"Blood. Blood red for the colour of the jewel," Daniel surmised. "This is the Holy Grail."

"I thought it was a cup," Vala interjected.

"Sorry?"

"I thought it was a cup. I spent some time acquainting myself with these legends. Every time I saw the Holy Grail, it was a cup."

"Well, no," Daniel explained. "See, the notion that the Grail was a cup or chalice, particularly the one used by Christ at the Last Supper, was a late addition to the myth. In earlier accounts it's described variously as a dish, or platter, or in the case of Von Eschenbach and other Middle Eastern-influenced chroniclers, as a stone that fell from the heavens."

"Cup or stone, it looks a little small to be a weapon that can harm the Ori."

"Ascended beings transcend ordinary space-time, so it makes sense that this device would, too," Carter explained. "Things like mass and volume would have no meaning."

"If this is what you seek, then you will not find it among these trinkets," Meurik told them sagely. "Arthur and his knights left to quest for the Sangraal long ago."

"Do you know where they went?" Carter asked.

"Of course. It is said that they journeyed to three distant lands mentioned in Merlin's prophecy: Castiana, Sahal, and Vagonbrei."

Carter turned to her teammate. "Any of those spots ring a bell?"

He shook his head. "No, unfortunately. If they were part of one of Merlin's prophecies, then any one his books could hold the key to what we're looking for."

"Searching for Arthur's whereabouts in this library is not necessary," Meurik assured them. He placed a hand on Valencia's shoulder, and she smiled broadly. "Now, thanks to Valencia, we've been given a sign that Arthur will return soon. And you are welcome to stay with us and wait. As the men that conquered Merlin's Curse, you will be given a place of honour."

Daniel sighed. "Look. Once and for all, there was no curse, okay?"

He began to explain, gesturing at the pedestal. "This? This is a device. It's a machine. It's like a flour mill or a catapult. It's just a lot more complicated. There is no magic."

* * *

><p><em>December 27, 2005<br>AES _Enterprise

"Welcome aboard the Big E," General O'Neill greeted as the four members of SG-1 appeared in the transporter room. They quickly stepped off the pad and followed him into the corridors of the massive supercarrier. "How did the mission go?"

"Well, we didn't quite find what we were looking for," Daniel admitted.

"So you got nothing?"

"I wouldn't say that," Daniel objected. "We've got some new leads- three worlds known as Castiana, Sahal, and Vegonbrei. I don't know what or where they are, but the answer is probably in Merlin's library, and our teams our studying it right now."

"Daniel, there are hundreds of books in that library. Even if we poured all our resources into that library, it would take days to sift through. No guarantee we can find anything, either, and even if we can there's no guarantee the destination won't just send us on another wild goose chase."

"I think it's meant for us to find clues and track down the device, like a puzzle. Merlin built that device, or at least knew how to."

"It's a puzzle we don't have time to solve," O'Neill said bluntly. "You've probably guessed by now but I'm going to be your official confirmation. The Ori have a supergate here and a supergate in Pegasus. Finished. Complete. Ready to go."

"The Gaia conference... well, I wouldn't call it a failure exactly, but it went about as well as I expected. I put it bluntly. Anyone who wants to pitch in will show up with their fleet. No more negotiations."

"I can't imagine the diplomats and politicians liked that," Sam commented. "How did it go over with the other races?"

"So far, the Travelers have shown their faces in Pegasus, as well as Todd's faction of the Wraith. Over here, the Free Jaffa Nation and the Jade Empire have begun to deploy their Ha'taks. The Asgard have committed to both. Hopefully more will show up."

"What about us?" Daniel asked.

"You're coming with me. We might see boarding action or ground action, and despite the inherent danger I want you right on the front lines. Could use your tactical input, too. And if nothing else, it'll be one hell of a fireworks show to watch."

* * *

><p><em>December 30, 2005<br>Milky Way Galaxy - P3Y-229_

The allied fleet loomed silently against the inky blackness of space. All ships were already in their specified positions, as dictated by General O'Neill.

The "heavy hitters", Earth's battlecruisers _Unity_, _Trafalgar_, and _Pyotr Veliky_ as well as a pair of Aschen Warpstars were arranged almost perpendicular to the event horizon, a moderate distance out. Most ships capable of manoeuvring quickly, including a dozen Ha'tak from the Free Jaffa, twenty more from the Jade Empire and minor goa'uld, and twenty Asgard Jonas Quinn drone ships were arranged in front of the supergate, close but far enough away to be safe from the predicted unstable vortex.

Behind them were four _Daedalus_ class and two _Prometheus_ class starships, eleven cruisers from the Tech Con Corporate Fleet, and a pair of Asgard O'Neill's. Behind that line were the carriers- the CV-1701 _Enterprise_, Asgard carriers _Samantha Carter_ and _Mjolnir_ and the Hebridanian carrier _Dominance_. Filling the spaces between the capital ships were hundreds of Al'kesh, Death Gliders, Asgard drone fighters, F-1, F-2 and A-3s.

It was among the largest fleets assembled in the history of the galaxy, and by far the most diverse.

_AES _Enterprise

"It is an incredible view, isn't it, CAG?"

"Since when did you call anyone by anything other than their rank?" Lieutenant Colonel Cameron "Shaft" Mitchell asked, turning to face his CSO.

"Apparently it is an American tradition," Major Irena Volkova replied. She was a tall, lithe woman with brown hair cut short and piercing eyes to match. The Russian had been his CSO, or Combat Systems Officer, since he returned to active duty and started flying the F-302B- now F-1B- heavy fighter.

She strode up beside him, taking long, quick paces. The woman glanced briefly at her superior before turning to face the window and the view beyond. The allied fleet- Earth, Aschen, Asgard, Free Jaffa, even goa'uld, loomed against the inky blackness of space, the supergate an ominous presence behind them. "When I joined the air force, I thought I would be lucky to have a chance to fly. They were not accepting of women at the time, not that we could afford planes anyway. I never thought I would be standing here."

"Here?" Cameron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Beside an American Colonel, who is my immediate superior. Flying in an aircraft- no, spacecraft- that can pull twenty times the force of gravity and you do not feel a thing, and can exceed the speed of light. Staring out a window aboard a starship more than a kilometer long that can cross galaxies in days and bring unimaginable firepower against any enemy.

"Before us stand more of our own ships, and those of our allies. Until about a year ago, I did not know any of them existed. Yet these are the same ones who wished to destroy us in secret war no one knew about. One of the races abducted humans, yet they are our friends."

Irena turned her head to face him again, looking into his eyes. "Here I stand, at the frontlines against an enemy unimaginably powerful. I do not know if we will prevail, but I will fight until the end for my country and my people... my world."

"You know, if I didn't know better I'd say you were coming on to me," Cameron said lightly.

The Russian turned back toward the fleet. "I understand that I talk too much, and what I say is often not what I mean. My English is not so good, and I do not trust the translators."

"No, it's quite alright," the CAG assured her. "The stress has just been getting to me... to us all. You said it yourself, there's a lot at stake."

There was a few moments silence, then Irena suddenly turned and asked, "You never told me how you got here."

That caught him off guard. "Huh?"

"You have heard my story. But you never told me yours."

"There's not much to say," Cameron replied, shrugging. "My father was a test pilot, so I decided to follow in his footsteps and join up. Flew F-16s, then the brass decided I was good enough to be an F-302 pilot. I was pulled into the Stargate Program."

"Surely there is more to it than that," Irena pressed. "It did not go entirely smoothly, only a fool would believe it did. The best are forged in fires of battle."

Cameron took a deep breath. He couldn't hold it in forever. He considered Irena more than just a subordinate, though not more than friends for various reasons. Besides, pilot and CSO had to trust each other. "I met this guy in the academy. We swore an oath that we would get into NASA together. I know, cliched, but we were young and idealistic at the time. He saved my life, but took a piece of shrapnel to his head in the process. Gave him four years to live- he has a lot more than that now, thank god. Because of that, when the Air Force selected pilots for the F-302 program, I was picked and he wasn't. He's an asshole, but he was a better pilot than I am."

"So you feel inadequate? Like you aren't good enough?"

"Maybe," Cameron admitted. He quickly moved on. "That's not the only thing. I almost resigned after Iraq. There was this one mission, a routine strike mission. I was supposed to be taking out a truck full of insurgents on the move. Well, intelligence fucked up. They were refugees, trying to get away from the fighting."

"You felt guilty?"

"Yeah. But if I'd resigned, I wouldn't be here today." He paused, and nonchalantly added, "Oh, and I almost lost the use of my legs?"

"What?"

"I fought against Anubis' fleet over Antarctica. Earth's darkest hour, they called it. We held off the gliders and al'kesh to buy SG-1 time to use the Ancient weapon. About halfway through, I was hit twice. Smeared my bird all over the ice. I was pretty screwed up after that, but they assured me that I had a good chance of walking again.

"When I was laid up in Bethesda, General O'Neill visited me personally. Gave me his thanks and said I could have any job in the AESF I wanted. I said SG-1. He told me rather bluntly that it wasn't going to happen. So I took the next best thing. CAG on Earth's latest and greatest carrier. Wasn't even named at the time, but I already knew where I wanted to be."

Abruptly, he shifted topics, feeling he had already said too much. "Enough about me. We're up next for the CSP. Get suited up and meet me on Flight Deck Bravo in fifteen."

* * *

><p><em>Pegasus Galaxy - M2N-571<em>

Three million light-years away, another fleet was assembling. Because the starships involved had different capabilities, they were arranged differently.

Closest to the supergate was a spread-out field of Traveler generational ships, thirteen in all, along with the Earth ships _Daedalus, Musashi, Sun Tzu_ and _Sigmund Jahn_. Also among them were a dozen Asgard drone ships and nineteen Wraith cruisers from various factions. They would manoeuvre and hit the Ori starships close up, and also deal with smaller escorts.

Sitting at medium range off to the side was a lone Asgard O'Neill, former Ancient vessel _Orion_, the battlecruiser _Independence_ and battleship _Dreadnought_. At around the same range, but in front of the gate, were six hive-ships. From a distance, they would bombard the invaders with weapons fire.

Behind them were the Asgard carrier _Herlof_ and the Earth carrier _Normandy_. When the battle came, they would disgorge squadrons of fighters, as would the Wraith hive-ships. It was a force to be reckoned with. The question was whether it would be enough.

_AES _Dreadnought

"You know, I never thought we'd be working with the Wraith," Colonel Steven Caldwell mentioned offhand.

"And I never thought I'd end up a General in the military," Brigadier General Elizabeth Weir countered. "Much less one posted to an ancient city in another galaxy."

"By that logic, I could say I never thought the Wraith would exist." The two stood not in the CIC of the massive battleship but several decks above, in an observation room with large windows allowing a view of the space surrounding them. It was a small concession to crew comfort on the heavily armoured behemoth.

"I was going to be military commander of Atlantis," Caldwell dropped. He explained, "The brass wanted someone to replace Colonel Sumner directly. No idea who would take command of the _Daedalus_. But O'Neill pulled a fast one and commissioned you instead."

"He is unpredictable," Weir agreed. "Let me make one thing clear, I didn't ask for it. He told me that I'd be replaced by someone military."

"That's not what they told me. Said I'd become military commander, not overall commander. Of course, it wouldn't surprise me if the transition was supposed to be slow and gradual. Bring in a new commander, let him get acquainted before taking over."

"I can't imagine what that would have been like," Weir replied. "When I first arrived on Atlantis, I thought of it as the city of the Ancients. When the Genii attacked and tried to take over, I realized how much it became 'my' city. It was a terrible feeling, like I was losing control. Then it happened again, not even a year ago."

"You make a good General," Caldwell told her. "Better than some of the real ones."

She raised an eyebrow. "Real?"

"No disrespect, ma'am. I meant one that rose through the ranks rather than being suddenly commissioned. We call those simulated officers, as opposed to real ones."

Weir paused and exhaled. "We lost a lot of good people. I remember each of their names, their faces. Writing those letters was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I used to be a diplomat. I never imagined I'd have to tell a parent that their son was shot to death, or tell a husband their wife was killed in an explosion. At least I can tell them the truth now."

"It's never easy," Caldwell agreed. "I've seen a lot of people die, and I've had to inform their families myself. You know you have to do it- hell, they tell you how to do it- but it never gets any easier. I can't imagine what it's like for you."

"Make peace, not war. When was the first time you killed someone?"

"Why?"

"Call it personal curiosity."

"Iraq, ninety-one. Laser guided bomb from ten thousand feet. A few Iraqis, never saw it coming."

"And how did you feel?"

"Not much," Caldwell admitted. "It was a little puff of smoke, and a statistic. Didn't bother me until a week later. Looking back, I have mixed feelings. It's cold, but they were the enemy. It was them or us. I know you're going to say I'm a sociopath for this, but it's much easier to think of them as numbers than people."

He exhaled. "If I read the report correctly it wasn't so easy for you. Up close and personal."

"Two within thirty seconds. Both Genii, white men, brown eyes, one with brown hair and one with black. I kicked the first one in the shins, then shot him at point blank. It was messy. The second one, I emptied the rest of the clip into. Even messier."

She resisted the urge to shudder. "First time I killed someone, but not the last. It feels wrong, and I hate it. I still have nightmares sometimes. They're the enemy, but sometimes it bothers me more than the deaths of my own people."

"I hate to say this, but when the Ori come through-"

Weir finished for him. "I know. It's going to hurt."

* * *

><p><em>December 31, 2005<br>AES _Enterprise

"Carter!" General O'Neill called, entering one of the science labs. In addition to the blonde-haired scientist, an Asgard was sitting on a control throne in one corner of the room. A diagram of the supergate was displayed on a large flat panel on the wall. He asked anxiously, "What have you got?"

"Sir, we've managed to locate the dialling control crystals on one section of the gate-"

"Carter, we don't have the Sangraal." There was a momentary silence before O'Neill figured it out. "Oh."

"Yes, sir. If we dial out, the Ori can't dial in. At this point, it's our best bet for holding off an invasion. Since the gate is powered by a black hole, we can maintain the connection indefinitely."

"Indefinitely?"

"Indefinitely."

O'Neill arched an eyebrow. "So, no invasion?"

"No invasion."

"While I find this exchange amusing," the Asgard interrupted. "I am afraid we have more important issues to discuss."

The General shot him a look before turning back to Carter. "What about Pegasus?"

Carter smiled. "That's the best part. Instead of dialling the supergate on the other end, which we don't have the address for anyway, we dial the one in Pegasus. If it works, we get a high-speed corridor to the Pegasus Galaxy out of this."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Well, it was worth a shot."

"I have already reprogrammed a replacement dialling control crystal," the Asgard told them. "It is simply a matter of someone leaving the ship to install it. I would volunteer, but you do not have a spacesuit that would fit me."

"Sure," O'Neill said sarcastically. "I'm guessing you're next in line, Carter?"

"Yes, sir."

_Milky Way Supergate_

In a flash of light, a lone figure appeared just above the surface of the supergate segment. The mottled camouflage pattern of her suit blended into the dark grey metal.

Carter had only spacewalked a few times before, one of those times an insane zero-g combat exercise. You never got used to the lack of gravity, the loss of a sensation of up and down, the dead silence. She activated her thruster pack, pushing herself lightly onto the surface of the supergate before activating the electromagnets in her boots and sticking herself to the cold metal. "Magnetic lock established. I'm on the supergate, heading to the control panel."

"You okay out there?" a concerned voice asked over the open comm channel.

"Fine, sir." Walking was extremely awkward. The powered exoskeleton and inertial compensators of Carter's suit made it easier to move than in the bulky NASA designs, but she still had no gravity to work with. One foot after the other, she slowly moved forward along the surface until reaching the access panel highlighted on her HUD.

"I'm removing the panel now." She gripped the edges of the chunk of metal and pulled gently, her thruster pack automatically compensating for the movement. Letting go, she allowed it to float into space.

"I'm swapping the control crystal." Carter reached for the control crystal and pulled it out. Even if it wasn't highlighted, she had memorized the exact position of the crystal she had to remove. She pulled the replacement from her tactical vest and gently pushed it in.

"It'll just take a few moments to initialize." Tapping on her wrist interface, the Colonel brought up a control menu and began activating the hacked control software.

Suddenly, the supergate began to crackle with energy, racing toward her. As soon as it got close, the magnetic lock on her boots failed, and she began to float away from the megastructure. "I've lost magnetic lock! Something's happening!"

There was a garbled, unintelligible reply, then nothing but the bleeping alert telling Sam that all communications had been lost. She was alone, helpless to do nothing but watch the brewing storm.

_AES_ Enterprise

"It's an incoming wormhole!"

"Get her out of there, now!" General O'Neill ordered.

"I can't, sir, there's too much interference."

He pounded his fist into the guard rail of the holographic tactical readout, an action that _really hurt_. "Damn it!"

"Sir, the supergate is activating," Colonel Emerson reminded him. "We're about to be attacked."

The General pushed the worry out of his mind. "Bring the fleet to battle stations. Open a channel."

_AES_ Dreadnought

"Sir, reading a massive energy buildup in the gate," the sensor officer reported.

"Any word from our friends in the Milky Way?" Weir asked from her position next to the holographic tactical readout.

Rodney McKay checked his console. "No. This is definitely the Ori."

"Signal the fleet. Battle stations. Then open a channel. To everyone."

_AES_ Enterprise

"This is General O'Neill speaking. Anyone who knows me knows I'm not one for speeches, and it's not like we have a lot of time anyway. So I'm gonna keep this short."

_AES_ Dreadnought

"Never before have so many come together from all corners of the galaxy. Never before has a fleet so diverse been assembled. If there is one good thing that can come out of this, it is realizing that we are not so different after all. We have common goals, common fears, common enemies."

_AES _Enterprise

"Nobody's fought an enemy like the Ori before. We don't know much about them, and what we do scares the living crap out of us. They're powerful, hell, maybe even more powerful than the Ancients. They're advanced and they really, really want us either gone or their slaves."

_AES_ Dreadnought

"There's never been so much at stake. The oppression of the goa'uld, the Wraith cullings, they're nothing compared to what the Ori will do. They will not stop until every man, woman, and child is either dead or bows before their tyrannical rule, their dogmatic religion. But we will not die. We will not bow."

_AES _Enterprise

"The battle today will make galactic history. Our actions today will define our lives. Win or lose, stay or run, we're gonna be remembered for it. This is a new era, and it's up to us to decide what kind of an era it's going to be."

_AES_ Dreadnought

"We're not just fighting for ourselves. We're fighting for the future, for our children and our children's children. A lot has changed in the past few years. Whether we enter a new period of prosperity and cooperation or destruction and despair depends on the next few hours, maybe even the next few minutes."

_AES _Enterprise

The Supergate had almost finished dialling. O'Neill got in a few final words, one last impassioned motivation. "It all comes down to this moment. As one galaxy, we will stand up and we will say, we will not go quietly into the night! We will not vanish without a fight!"

_AES_ Dreadnought

As the last segment illuminated and the unstable vortex began to form, Weir finished with an inspirational, "We're in this together. Stand united. Stand fast."

* * *

><p>That's a wrap! I know, cliffhangar, I was feeling particularly evil.<p>

I'd like to take a moment to discuss the future of SGD and where to go from here.

Season 2 was very different from Season 1. For one, the writing is simply better, and I actually thought things through (usually) instead of just slamming them down and crossing my fingers. I went from a very episodic format to a more standard one (which unfortunately came out a bit rushed). At the same time I struck out further and further from canon, creating new plotlines rather than rehashing canon ones. I'm not sure which is better, actually. Most canon ones make no sense in context but re-reading my own, they come across as contrived. Which ones did you like?

However, I can't help but think that in a lot of ways I failed. There's this big, epic, Ori thing going on in the background, and meanwhile the galaxy is changing in massive ways, but I spent so much time focusing on specific issues that a lot of the big stuff was kind of ignored. Yet I still didn't get a lot of character development in. The Snapshots were intended to fill in a lot of this but I think they resulted in a lot of it getting pulled from the actual story. How many of you read the Snapshots?

So, Season 3. The ending should make it clear that this is a big cliffhangar and also that Season 3 is going to be about fighting the Ori on all fronts. I was going to expand the scope for Season 3, make things bigger and more epic, which was original intention for the entire series. However, after reading A New Dawn, I'm starting to rethink this. Don't get me wrong, it's a good fic, but A New Dawn eschews any sort of character development for large-scale action. So I ask you this: which would be better? A massive scope, switching from viewpoint to viewpoint and giving an epic depiction of the war with the Ori, or a more close-in type of story like what we saw in the series, allowing for us to see our favourite characters a lot more and see what they're doing and what they thing?

On a side note, I'm going to try rewriting Season 1 again, but I don't know how far I'm going to get. At first I thought it's not so bad, I can just expand and fix things a little. Then I actually read it, and now I'm thinking I basically have to rewrite the majority of the season.

What would you like to see?


End file.
